Amante Oscuro
by Koro Ang
Summary: Sasuke, el vampiro de raza más pura, tiene una deuda pendiente cuando cae muerto uno de sus más fieles guerreros, dejando huérfana a una muchacha mestiza, ignorante de su herencia y su destino, no le queda más remedio que arrastrar a la bella joven al mundo de los no-muertos. Capitulo actualizado
1. Descripcion

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

**Hola mis queridos lectores pues les traigo este nuevo fic que espero que les guste. En lo personal las historias de vampiros no me gustan, pero esta saga me mega cautivo. Esta solo es una pequeña descripcion de cada termino en la historia para entender ciertas cosas asi que sin mas les dejo leer...  
**

* * *

**Glosario de términos y nombres propios**

Doggen: Miembro de la clase servil en el mundo de los vampiros. Los doggens mantienen las antiguas tradiciones de forma muy rigurosa, y son muy, conservadores en cuestiones relaciona das con el servicio prestado a sus superiores. Sus vestimentas y comportamiento son muy formales. Pueden salir durante el día, pero envejecen relativamente rápido. Su esperanza de vida es de quinientos años aproximadamente.

Las Elegidas: Vampiresas destinadas a servir a la Virgen Escri ba. Se consideran miembros de la aristocracia, aunque de una manera más espiritual que temporal. Tienen poca, o ninguna, relación con los machos, pero pueden aparearse con guerreros con objeto de reproducir su especie si así lo dic tamina la Virgen Escriba. Tienen la capacidad de prede cir el futuro. En el pasado, eran utilizadas para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de miembros solteros de la Herman dad, pero dicha práctica ha sido abandonada por los her manos.

Esclavo de sangre: Vampiro hembra o macho que ha sido so metido para satisfacer las necesidades de sangre de otros vampiros. La práctica de mantener esclavos de sangre ha caí do, en gran medida, en desuso, pero no es ilegal.

Hellren: Vampiro que elige a una hembra como compañera. Los machos pueden tener más de una hembra como compañera.

Hermandad de la Daga Negra: Guerreros vampiros entrena dos para proteger a su especie contra la Sociedad Restric tiva. Como resultado de una cría selectiva en el interior de la raza, los miembros de la Hermandad poseen una inmen sa fuerza física y mental, así como una enorme capacidad para curarse de sus heridas con rapidez. La mayoría no son propiamente hermanos de sangre. Se inician en la Herman dad a través de la nominación de uno de sus miembros. Agre sivos, autosuficientes y reservados por naturaleza, viven apartados de los humanos y tienen poco contacto con miem bros de otras clases, excepto cuando necesitan alimentar se. Son objeto de leyendas y muy respetados dentro del mun do de los vampiros. Sólo se puede acabar con ellos si se les hiere gravemente con un disparo o una puñalada en el co razón.

Leelan: Término cariñoso, que se puede traducir de manera aproximada como «lo que más quiero».

El Ocaso: Reino intemporal donde los muertos se reúnen con sus seres queridos durante toda la eternidad.

El Omega: Malévola figura mística que pretende la extinción de los vampiros a causa de un resentimiento hacia la Virgen Es criba. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes po deres, aunque no tiene capacidad de creación.

Periodo de Necesidad: Época fértil de las vampiresas. General mente dura dos días y va acompañado de unos intensos de seos sexuales. Se presenta aproximadamente cinco años después de la transición de una hembra, a partir de ahí, una vez cada década. Todos los machos responden de algún mo do si se encuentran cerca de una hembra en periodo de necesidad. Puede ser una época peligrosa, con conflictos y luchas entre machos, especialmente si la hembra no tiene compañero.

Primera Familia: El rey y la reina de los vampiros, y los hijos na cidos de su unión.

Princeps: Grado superior de la aristocracia de los vampiros, só lo superado por los miembros de la Primera Familia o la Ele gida de la Virgen Escriba. El título es hereditario, no puede ser otorgado.

Pyrocant: Se refiere a una debilidad crítica en un individuo. Dicha debilidad puede ser interna, como una adicción, o externa, como un amante.

Restrictor: Miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva. Se trata de hu manos sin alma que persiguen vampiros para exterminarlos. A los restrictores se les debe apuñalar en el pecho para matarlos; de lo contrario, son eternos. No comen ni beben y son impotentes. Con el tiempo, su cabello, su piel y el iris de sus ojos pierden pigmentación hasta convertirse en seres ru bios, pálidos y de ojos incoloros. Huelen a talco para bebés. Tras ser iniciados en la Sociedad por el Omega, conservan un frasco de cerámica dentro del cual ha sido colocado su co razón después de ser extirpado.

Rythe: Forma ritual de salvar al honor. Lo ofrece alguien que haya ofendido a otro. Si es aceptado, el ofendido elige un ar ma y ataca al ofensor, que se presenta ante él sin protección.

Sellan: Vampiresa que se ha unido a un macho tomándolo como compañero. En general, las hembras eligen a un solo compa ñero debido a la naturaleza fuertemente territorial de los ma chos apareados.

Sociedad Restrictiva: Orden de cazavampiros convocados por el Omega con el propósito de erradicar la especie de los vampiros.

Transición: Momento crítico en la vida de los vampiros, cuando él o ella se convierten en adultos. A partir de ese momento, deben beber la sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir y no pueden soportar la luz solar. Generalmente, sucede a los vein ticinco años. Algunos vampiros no sobreviven a su transi ción, sobre todo los machos. Antes del cambio, los vampiros son físicamente débiles, sexualmente ignorantes e indiferen tes, e incapaces de desmaterializarse.

La Tumba: Cripta sagrada de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Usada como sede ceremonial y como almacén de los fras cos de los restrictores. Entre las ceremonias allí realizadas se encuentran las iniciaciones, funerales y acciones discipli narias contra los hermanos. Nadie puede acceder a ella, excepto los miembros de la Hermandad, la Virgen Escriba o los candidatos a una iniciación.

Vampiro: Miembro de una especie separada del Homo sapiens. Los vampiros tienen que beber sangre del sexo opuesto para sobrevivir. La sangre humana los mantiene vivos, pero su fuerza no dura mucho tiempo. Después de su transición, que generalmente sucede a los veinticinco años, son incapaces de salir a la luz del día y deben alimentarse de la vena regularmente. Los vampiros no pueden «convertir» a los humanos con un mordisco ni con una transfusión sanguínea, aunque, en algunos casos, son capaces de procrear con la otra especie. Pueden desmaterializarse a voluntad, pero tienen que buscar tranquilidad y concentración para conseguirlo, y no pueden llevar consigo nada pesado. Son capaces de borrar los re cuerdos de las personas, siempre que sean a corto plazo. Al gunos vampiros son capaces de leer la mente. Su esperanza de vida es superior a mil años, y en algunos casos incluso más.

La Virgen Escriba: Fuerza mística consejera del rey, guardiana de los archivos vampíricos y encargada de otorgar privilegios. Existe en un reino intemporal y posee grandes poderes. Capaz de un único acto de creación, que empleó para dar exis tencia a los vampiros.

* * *

**Bueno en el siguiente cap ya empesara la historia solo que vi conveniente poner primero los terminos y nombres usados en la historia para agarrarle mas sabor al asunto. Procurare subir cap cada demana y si me es posible dos veces por semana. Procurare ser puntual.**

**Sin mas que decir me despido hasta el proximo cap... Ya saben, si quieren dejar algun review sera mas que bien recibido ... Ahora si nos leemos luego.**

**Koro (.-.)**


	2. Lo mas correcto?

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Darius miró a su alrededor en el club, y se dio cuenta, por primera vez, de la multitud de personas semidesnudas que se contorsionaban en la pista de baile. Aquella noche, Screamer's estaba a rebosar, repleto de mujeres vestidas de cuero y hombres con aspecto de haber cometido varios crímenes violentos.

Darius y su acompañante encajaban a la perfección. Con la salvedad de que ellos eran asesinos de verdad.

-¿Realmente piensas hacer eso? -le preguntó Naruto. Darius dirigió su mirada hacia él. Los ojos del otro vampiro se encontraron con los suyos.

-Sí. Así es.

Naruto bebió un sorbo de su whisky escocés. Una son risa lúgubre asomó a su rostro, dejando entrever, fugazmente, las puntas de sus colmillos.

-Estás loco, D.

-Tú deberías comprenderlo.-

Naruto inclinó su vaso con elegancia.

-Pero estás yendo demasiado lejos. Quieres arrastrar con tigo a una chica inocente, que no tiene ni idea de lo que está su cediendo, para someterla a su transición en manos de alguien como Sasuke. Es una locura.

-Él no es malo..., a pesar de las apariencias. -Darius ter minó su cerveza-. Y deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto.

-Lo respeto profundamente, pero no me parece buena idea.

-Lo necesito.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Una mujer con una minifalda diminuta, botas hasta los muslos y un top confeccionado con cadenas pasó junto a su me sa. Bajo las pestañas cargadas de rímel, sus ojos brillaron con un incitante destello, mientras se contoneaba como si sus caderas tu vieran una doble articulación.

Darius no prestó atención. No era sexo lo que tenía en mente esa noche.

-Es mi hija, Naru.

-Es una mestiza, D. Ya sabes lo que él piensa de los hu manos. -Naruto movió la cabeza-. Mi tatarabuela lo era, no me ves precisamente alardeando de eso ante él.

Darius levantó la mano para llamar a la camarera y seña ló su botella vacía y el vaso de Naruto.

-No dejaré que muera otro de mis hijos, Y menos si hay una posibilidad de salvarla. De cualquier modo, ni siquiera es tamos seguros de que vaya a cambiar. Podría acabar viviendo una vida feliz, sin enterarse jamás de mi condición, No sería la primera vez que sucede.

Tenía la esperanza de que su hija se librara de aquella ex periencia. Porque si pasaba por la transición y sobrevivía conver tida en vampiresa, la perseguirían para cazarla, como a todos ellos.

-Darius, si él se compromete a hacerlo, será porque está en deuda contigo. No porque lo desee.

-Lo convenceré.

-¿Y cómo piensas enfocar el problema? Puedes acercar te por las buenas a tu hija y decirle: «Oye, va sé que nunca me has visto, pero soy tu padre. Ah, ¿y sabes algo más? Has ganado el premio gordo en la lotería de la evolución: eres una vampiresa. ¡Vámonos a Disneylandia!

-En este momento te odio.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante; sus gruesos hombros se movieron bajo la chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Sabes que te apoyo, pero pienso que deberías reconsi derarlo. -Hubo una incómoda pausa-. Tal vez yo pueda en cargarme de ello.

Darius le lanzó una fría mirada.

-¿Y crees que podrás regresar tranquilamente a tu casa después? Shion te clavaría una estaca en el corazón. , y te dejaría secar al sol, amigo mío.

Naruto hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Buen argumento.

-Y luego vendría a por mí. -Ambos machos se estre mecieron-. Además... -Darius se echó hacia atrás cuando la ca marera les sirvió las bebidas. Esperó a que se marchara, aunque el rap sonaba estruendosamente a su alrededor, amortiguando cualquier conversación-. Además, son tiempos difíciles. Si algo me sucediera...

-Yo cuidaré de ella.

Darius dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo. -Sé que lo harás.

-Pero Sasuke es mejor. -No había ni un atisbo de celos en su comentario. Sencillamente, era verdad.

-No hay otro como él.

-Gracias -a Dios -dijo Naruto, esbozando una media sonrisa.

Los miembros de su Hermandad, un cerrado círculo de guerreros fuertemente unidos que intercambiaban información y luchaban juntos, eran de la misma opinión. Sasuke era un torrente de furia en asuntos de venganza, y cazaba a sus enemigos con una obsesión que rayaba en la demencia. Era el último de su estirpe, el único vampiro de sangre pura que quedaba sobre el planeta, y aunque su raza lo veneraba como a un rey, él despre ciaba su condición.

Era casi trágico que él fuera la mejor opción de supervi vencia que tenía la hija mestiza de Darius. La sangre de Sasuke, tan fuerte, tan pura, aumentaría sus probabilidades de superar la transición si ésta le causaba algún daño. Pero Naruto no se equivocaba. Era como entregarle una virgen a una bestia.

De repente, la multitud se desplazó, amontonándose unos contra otros, dejando paso a alguien. O a algo.

-Maldición. Ahí viene -farfulló Naruto. Agarró su vaso y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de su escocés- No te ofendas, pero me largo. No quiero participar en esta conver sación.

Darius observó cómo aquella marea humana se dividía pa ra apartarse del camino de una imponente sombra oscura que so bresalía por encima de todos ellos. El instinto de huir era un buen reflejo de supervivencia.

Sasuke medía un metro noventa y cinco de puro terror ves tido de cuero. Su cabello, negro, caía directamente rebelde por su frente . Unas grandes gafas de sol ocultaban sus ojos, que nadie había visto jamás. Sus hombros tenían el doble del tamaño que los de la mayoría de los machos. Con un rostro tan aristocrático como brutal, parecía el rey que en realidad era por derecho propio y el guerrero en que el destino lo había convertido.

Y la oleada de peligro que le precedía era su mejor carta de presentación.

Cuando el gélido odio llegó hasta Darius, éste agarró su cerveza y bebió un largo sorbo.

Realmente esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

_***/*/*/*/***_

Sakura Haruno miró hacia arriba cuando su editor apoyó la cadera sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el escote de Sakura. -¿Trabajando hasta tarde otra vez? -murmuró.

-Hola, Dick.

¿No deberías estar ya en casa con tu mujer y tus dos hijos?, agregó mentalmente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -

-Redactando un artículo para Tom-.

-¿Sabes? Hay otras formas de impresionarme.-

Sí, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Has leído mi e-mail, Dick? Fui a la comisaría de poli cía esta tarde y hablé con Hidan y Ricky. Me han asegurado que un traficante de armas se ha trasladado a esta ciudad. Han encontrado dos Mágnum manipuladas en manos de unos traficantes de drogas.

Dick estiró el brazo para darle una palmadita en el hom bro, acariciándolo antes de retirar la mano.

-Tú sigue trabajando en las pequeñeces. Deja que los chi cos grandes se preocupen de los crímenes violentos. No quisiéramos que le sucediera algo a esa cara tan bonita.

Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se de tenía en los labios de la chica.

Esa rutina de mirarla fijamente duraba ya tres años, pen só ella, desde que había empezado a trabajar para él.

Una bolsa de papel. Lo que necesitaba era una bolsa de papel para ponérsela sobre la cabeza cada vez que hablaba con él. Tal vez con la fotografía de la señora Dick pegada a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? -preguntó.

Sólo si cayera una lluvia de agujas y clavos, pedazo de simio.

-No, gracias. -Sakura se giró hacia la pantalla de su orde nador con la esperanza de que él entendiera la indirecta.

Al fin, se alejó, probablemente en dirección al bar del otro lado de la calle, en donde se reunían la mayoría de los reporteros antes de irse a su casa. Caldwell, Nueva York, no era precisamente un semillero de oportunidades para un periodista, pero a los «chi cos grandes» de Dick les gustaba aparentar que llevaban una vida social muy agitada. Disfrutaban reuniéndose en el bar de Charlie a soñar con los días en que trabajaran en periódicos más grandes e importantes. La mayor parte de ellos eran como Dick: hombres de mediana edad, del montón, competentes, pero lo que hacían estaba lejos de ser extraordinario. Caldwell era lo suficientemente gran de y estaba muy próxima a la ciudad de Nueva York para contar con suficientes crímenes violentos, redadas por drogas y prostitu ción que los mantuvieran ocupados. Pero el Caldwell Courier Jour nal no era el Times, y ninguno de ellos ganaría jamás un Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

Sí, bueno, mírate al espejo, pensó Sakura. Ella era sólo una reportera de base. Ni siquiera había trabajado nunca en un pe riódico de tirada nacional. Así que, cuando tuviera cincuenta y tantos, o las cosas cambiaban mucho o tendría que trabajar para un periódico independiente redactando anuncios por palabras y vanagloriándose de sus días en el Caldwell Courier Journal.

Estiró la mano para alcanzar la bolsa de M&M que había estado guardando. Aquella maldita estaba vacía. De nuevo.

Tal vez debiera irse a casa y comprar algo de comida chi na para llevar.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida de la redacción, que era un espacio abierto dividido en cubículos por endebles tabiques gri ses, se encontró con el alijo de chocolatinas de su amigo Chouji. Chouji comía todo el tiempo. Para él no existía desayuno, comida y cena. Consumir era una proposición binaria. Si estaba despier to, tenía que llevarse algo a la boca, y para mantenerse aprovi sionado, su mesa era un cofre del tesoro de perversiones con alto contenido en calorías.

Sacó el papel y saboreó con fricción la chocolatina mien tras apagaba las luces y bajaba la escalera que conducía a la calle Trade. En el exterior, el calor de julio parecía comportarse como una barrera física entre ella y su apartamento. Doce manzanas completas de calor y humedad. Por fortuna, el restaurante chino estaba a medio camino de su casa y contaba con un excelente ai re acondicionado. Con algo de suerte, estarían muy ocupados esa noche, y ella tendría oportunidad de esperar un rato en aquel am biente fresco.

Cuando terminó el chocolate, abrió la tapa de su teléfono, pulsó la marcación rápida e hizo un pedido de carne con brécol. A medida que avanzaba, los lúgubres y conocidos lugares iban apareciendo ante ella. A lo largo de ese tramo de la calle Trade, sólo había bares, clubs de strip-tease y negocios de tatuajes. Los dos únicos restaurantes eran el chino y uno mexicano. El resto de los edificios, que habían sido utilizados como oficinas en los años veinte cuando el centro de la ciudad era una zona próspera, estaban vacíos. Conocía cada grieta de la acera; sabía de memo ria la duración de los semáforos. Y los sonidos entremezclados que se oían a través de las puertas y ventanas abiertas tampoco le resultaban sorprendentes.

En el bar de McGrider sonaba música de blues; de la puer ta de cristal del Zero Sum salían gemidos de techo; y las máqui nas de karaoke estaban a todo volumen en Ruben's. La mayoría eran sitios dignos de confianza, pero había un par de ellos de los que prefería mantenerse alejada, sobre todo Screamer's, que tenía una clientela verdaderamente tenebrosa. Aquella era una puerta que nunca cruzaría a menos que tuviera una escolta po licial.

Mientras calculaba la distancia hasta el restaurante chino, sintió una oleada de agotamiento. Dios, qué humedad. El aire es taba tan denso que le dio la impresión de que estaba respirando a través de agua.

Tuvo la sensación de que aquel cansancio no era debido únicamente al tiempo. Durante las últimas semanas no había dor mido muy bien, y sospechaba que se hallaba al borde de una de presión. Su empleo no la llevaba a ninguna parte, vivía en un lu gar que le importaba un comino, tenía pocos amigos, no tenía amante y ninguna perspectiva romántica. Si pensaba en su futu ro, se imaginaba diez años más tarde estancada en Caldwell con Dick y los chicos grandes, siempre inmersa en la misma rutina: levantarse, ir al trabajo, intentar hacer algo novedoso, fracasar y regresar a casa sola.

Tal vez necesitase un cambio. Irse de Caldwell y del Cald well Courier Journal. Alejarse de aquella especie de familia elec trónica conformada por su despertador, el teléfono de su escritorio y el televisor que mantenía alejados sus sueños mientras dormía.

No había nada que la retuviese en la ciudad salvo la cos tumbre. No había hablado con ninguno de sus padres adopti vos durante varios años, así que no la echarían de menos. Y los nuevos amigos que tenía estaban ocupados con sus propias fa milias.

Al escuchar un silbido lascivo detrás de ella, entornó los ojos. Ése era el problema de trabajar cerca de una zona como aquélla. A veces, se encontraba con algún que otro acosador.

Luego llegaron los requiebros, y a continuación, como era de esperar, dos sujetos cruzaron la calle para colocarse detrás de ella. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba alejándose de los bares en dirección al largo tramo de edificios vacíos que había antes de los restaurantes. La noche era nublada y oscura, pero por lo menos había farolas y, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún coche.

-Me gusta tu cabello rosa- dijo el más grande mien tras adaptaba su paso al de ella-. ¿Te importa si lo toco?

Sakura sabía que no podía detenerse. Parecían chicos de al guna fraternidad universitaria en vacaciones de verano, pero no quería correr ningún riesgo. Además, el restaurante chino estaba a sólo cinco manzanas.

De todos modos, buscó en su bolso su spray de pimienta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? -preguntó de nue vo el mismo muchacho-. Mi coche no está lejos. En serio, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Podemos montar todos.

Sonrió abiertamente e hizo un guiño a su amigo, como si con aquella charla melosa fuera a llevarla a la cama instantánea mente. El compinche se rió y la rodeó, su ralo cabello castaño saltaba a cada paso que daba.

-¡Sí, montémosla! -dijo el castaño. Maldición, ¿dónde estaba el spray?

El grande estiró la mano, tocándole el cabello, y ella lo mi ró detenidamente. Con su polo y sus pantalones cortos de color caqui, era realmente bien parecido. Un verdadero producto ame ricano.

Cuando él le sonrió, ella aceleró el paso, concentrándose en el tenue brillo de neón del cartel del restaurante chino. Rezó para que pasara algún transeúnte, pero el calor había ahuyenta do a los peatones hacia los locales con aire acondicionado. No había nadie alrededor.

-¿Quieres decirme tu nombre? -preguntó el producto americano.

Su corazón empezó a latir con tuerza. Había olvidado el spray en el otro bolso.

-Voy a escoger un nombre para ti. Déjame pensar... ¿Qué te parece «gatita»?

El castaño soltó una risita.

Ella tragó saliva y sacó su móvil, por si necesitaba llamar al 911.

Conserva la calma. Mantén el control.

Imaginó lo bien que se sentiría cuando entrara en el res taurante chino y se viera rodeada por la ráfaga de aire acondicio nado. Quizá debía esperar y llamar un taxi, sólo para estar se gura de llegar a casa sin que la molestaran.

-Vamos, gatita -susurró el producto americano-. Sé que te va a gustar.

Sólo tres manzanas más...

En el instante en que bajó el bordillo de la acera para cru zar la calle Diez, él hombre la sujetó por la cintura. Sus pies que daron colgando en el aire, y mientras la arrastraba hacia atrás, le cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. Sakura luchó como una po sesa, pateando y lanzando puñetazos, y cuando acertó a propi narle un buen golpe en un ojo, logró zafarse. Intentó alejarse lo más rápidamente posible, taconeando con fuerza sobre el pavimento, mientras el aliento se agolpaba en su garganta. Un coche pasó por la calle Diez, y ella gritó en cuanto vio el destello de los faros.

Pero entonces el hombre la sujetó de nuevo.

-Vas a rogarme, perra- dijo a su oído, tapándole la bo ca con una mano. Le sacudió el cuello de un lado a otro, y la arras tró hacia una zona más oscura. Podía oler su sudor y la colonia de universitario que usaba, a medida que escuchaba las estri dentes risotadas de su amigo.

Un callejón. La estaban llevando a un callejón.

Sintió arcadas, la bilis le cosquilleaba en la garganta. Sacu dió el cuerpo furiosamente, tratando de liberarse. El pánico le da ba fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte.

La empujó detrás de un contenedor de basura y presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ésta le asestó otros cuantos codazos y puntapiés.

-¡Maldita sea, sujétale los brazos!

Consiguió darle al castaño una buena patada en el mentón antes de que le agarrara las muñecas y las levantara por encima de su cabeza.

-Vamos, perra, esto te va a gustar -gruñó el producto americano, tratando de introducir una rodilla entre las piernas de la chica.

Le colocó la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo del edifi cio, manteniéndola inmóvil por la garganta. Tuvo que usar la otra mano para desgarrarle la blusa, y tan pronto le dejó la boca libre, empezó a gritar. La abofeteó con fuerza, rompiéndole el labio. Sintió el sabor de la sangre en la lengua y, un dolor punzante.

-Si haces eso de nuevo, te cortaré la lengua. -Los ojos del hombre hervían de odio y lujuria mientras levantaba el enca je blanco del sujetador para dejar expuestos sus senos-. Diablos, creo que lo haré de todos modos.

-Oye, ¿son de verdad? -preguntó el castaño, como si ella fuera a responderle.

Su compañero le cogió uno de los pezones y dio un tirón. Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor, las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. O quizás estaba perdiendo la vista porque estaba a punto de des mayarse.

El producto americano rió.

-Creo que son naturales. Pero podrás averiguarlo tú mis mo cuando termine yo.

Al escuchar al castaño reír tontamente, algo en el interior de su cerebro entró en acción y se negó a dejar que aquello sucediera. Se obligó a sí misma a dejar de forcejear y recurrir a su entrenamiento de defensa personal. Excepto por la agitada respiración, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, y el producto americano tardó un minu to en notarlo.

-¿Quieres jugar por las buenas? -dijo, mirándola con suspicacia. -Ella asintió lentamente-. Bien. -Se inclinó, acer cando la nariz a la suya. Sakura luchó para no apartarse, asqueada por el fétido olor a cigarrillo rancio y cerveza-. Pero si gri tas otra vez, te coso a puñaladas. ¿Entiendes? -Ella asintió de nuevo-. Suéltala.

El castaño le soltó las muñecas y se rió, moviéndose alre dedor de ambos como si buscara el mejor ángulo para observar. Su compañero le acarició ásperamente la piel, y ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para conservar la chocolatina de Chouji en el estómago cuando sintió las náuseas subiendo por su garganta. Aunque le repugnaban aquellas manos oprimiendo sus senos, estiró la mano buscando su bragueta. Aún la sujetaba por el cuello, y ella tenía problemas para respirar, pero en el momento en que tocó sus genitales, él gimió, aflojando la presa.

Con un enérgico apretón, Sakura le aferró los testículos, re torciéndolos tan fuerte como pudo, y le propinó un rodillazo en la nariz mientras él se derrumbaba. Un torrente de adrenalina atravesó su cuerpo, y durante una décima de segundo deseó que el amigo la atacara en lugar de quedarse mirándola estúpidamente.

-¡Bastardos! -les gritó.

Sakura salió corriendo del callejón, sujetándose la blusa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamen tos. Sus manos temblaban con tanta fuerza que le costó trabajo introducir la llave en la cerradura. Y sólo cuando se encontró an te el espejo del baño se percató de que rodaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

_***/*/*/*/***_

Suigetsu Hozuki levantó la vista cuando sonó la radio bajo el salpicadero de su coche patrulla sin distintivos. En un callejón no lejos de allí, un hombre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, pe ro vivo.

Suigetsu miró su reloj. Eran poco más de las diez, lo que sig nificaba que la diversión acababa de comenzar. Era un viernes por la noche de comienzos de julio, y los universitarios acababan de comenzar sus vacaciones y estaban ansiosos por competir en las Olimpiadas de la Estupidez. Imaginó que el sujeto había sido asaltado o que le habían dado una lección.

Esperaba que fuera lo segundo.

Suigetsu tomó el auricular y dijo al operador que acudiría a la llamada, aunque era detective de homicidios, no patrullero. Es taba trabajando en dos casos en ese momento, un ahogado en el Río Hudson y una persona arrollada por un conductor que se ha bía dado a la fuga, pero siempre había sitio para alguna cosa más. Cuanto más tiempo pasara fuera de su casa, mejor. Los platos su cios en el fregadero y las sábanas arrugadas sobre la cama no iban a echarlo de menos.

Encendió la sirena y pisó el acelerador mientras pensaba: Veamos qué les ha pasado a los chicos del verano.

* * *

  
**Bueno pues aqui esta el primer cap al fiiin ^^**  
**Pues ¿Que les parecio? ...**  
**REalmente no hay mucho que explicar, porque si no se perderia el suspenso ... La verdad es que me dio coraje lo que le paso a la pobre de Saku, de por si su vida es de los mas linda *dichose con todo el sarcasmo* y luego esos dos tipitos ricos intentan abusar de ella. Trauma totaal.**  
**Y que taaal, Suigetsu es Detective, y de los gordos. Obvio veran que hay mucha relacion entre Sui y Sakura, por ser reportera, y eso en parte es lo emocionante en la historia. **  
**Y la pregunta del dia ¿Quien es Darius? Bueno ya lo sabran y veran que tiene mucho que ver en la historia. **  
**Y veran que hice un cambio. Gaara si sera parte de la hermandad pero sera otro vampiro. Lei ya las novelas correspondientes de cada miembro de la hermandad y note que los personajes no quedarian como los habia puesto. No se me asusten, aunque Naruto esta con Shion, cuando le toque la historia a Naruto veran que estara Hinata. Yo no soy para nada fan del NaruShion, pero ya veran despues porque los puse juntos y muy enamorados. De hecho no odien a Shion porque esto, y estoy adelantando mucho, avivara al mil por cuento el NaruHina.**

**Me gustaria saber mucho que opinan, los review se dejan gratis y hacen feliz a esta escritora. Muy muy feliiiizzz. Asi que todo review sera muy bien recibido ^^.**

**Sin mas que decir ... tengan una linda noche o dia dependiendo del horario se despide... Koro (.-.)**  



	3. No me lo pidas a mí

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 2

A medida que atravesaba Scramer's, Sasuke esbozó una despectiva sonrisa mientras la multitud tropezaba en tre sí para apartarse de su camino. De sus poros emanaba miedo y una curiosidad morbosa y lujuriosa. El vampiro inhaló el féti do olor.

Ganado. Todos ellos.

A pesar de llevar las gafas oscuras, sus ojos no pudieron soportar las tenues luces, y tuvo que cerrar los párpados. Su vis ta era tan mala que se encontraba mucho más cómodo en total oscuridad. Concentrándose en su oído, esquivó los cuerpos en tre los compases de la música, aislando el arrastrar de pies, el susurro de palabras, el sonido de algún vaso estrellándose contra el suelo. Si tropezaba con algo, no le importaba. Daba igual de lo que se tratase: una silla, una mesa, un humano..., simplemente pa saba por encima de lo que fuese.

Notó la presencia de Darius claramente porque el suyo era el único cuerpo de aquel maldito sitio que no apestaba a pánico. Aunque el guerrero estuviese al límite esa noche.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cuando estuvo frente al otro vampi ro. Darius era un bulto informe, su color oscuro y su ropa ne gra eran lo único que la vista de Sasuke conseguía apreciar.

-¿Adónde ha ido Naruto? -preguntó al sentir un eflu vio de whisky escocés.

Sasuke se sentó en una silla. Miró fijamente al frente y ob servó a la multitud ocupando de nuevo el espacio que él había abierto entre ellos.

Esperó.

Darius se distinguía por no andarse por las ramas y sabía que Sasuke no soportaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo. Si guar daba silencio, era porque algo ocurría.

Darius bebió un sorbo de su cerveza, luego respiró con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir, mi señor...

-Si quieres algo de mí, no empieces con eso -dijo Sasuke con voz cansina, advirtiendo que una camarera se les aproxima ba. Pudo percibir unos pechos grandes y una franja de piel en tre la ajustada blusa y la corta falda.

-¿Quieren algo de beber? -preguntó ella lentamente. Estuvo tentado de sugerir que se acostara sobre la mesa y le dejara beber de su yugular. La sangre humana no lo manten dría vivo mucho tiempo, pero con toda seguridad tendría mejor sabor que el alcohol aguado.

-Ahora no -dijo.

Su hermética sonrisa espoleó la ansiedad de ella causán dole, al mismo tiempo, una ráfaga de deseo. Él pudo notar ese aroma en los pulmones.

No estoy interesado, pensó.

La camarera asintió, pero no se movió. Se quedó allí, mi rándolo fijamente, con su corto cabello rubio formando un ha lo en la oscuridad alrededor de su rostro. Embelesada, parecía haber olvidado su propio nombre y su trabajo.

Y qué molesto le resultaba aquello. Darius se revolvió impaciente.

-Eso es todo -murmuró-. Estamos bien.

Cuando la muchacha se alejó, perdiéndose entre la mul titud, Sasuke escuchó a Darius aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias por venir.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Sí. Claro. Eh... nos conocemos hace tiempo.

-Así es.

-Hemos luchado juntos muchas veces. Hemos elimina do a montones de restrictores.

Sasuke asintió. La Hermandad de la Daga Negra había pro tegido la raza contra la Sociedad Restrictiva durante generacio nes. Estaban Darius, Naruto y los otros cuatro. Los hermanos eran superados en número por los restrictores, humanos sin al ma que servían a un malvado amo, el Omega. Pero Sasuke, sus guerreros se las arreglaban para proteger a los suyos.

Darius carraspeó de nuevo. -Después de todos estos años...

-D, ve al grano. Karin me necesita para un pequeño asunto esta noche.

-¿Quieres utilizar mi casa otra vez? Sabes que no permi to que nadie más se quede en ella. -Darius dejó escapar una ri sa incómoda-. Estoy seguro de que su hermano preferiría que no aparecieras por su casa.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, empujando la me sa con una bota para tener un poco más de espacio.

Le importaba un comino que el hermano de Karin fuera demasiado sensible y se sintiera ofendido por la vida que Sasuke lle vaba. Kabuto era un esnob y un diletante cuya insensatez sobrepasaba todos los límites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender la clase de enemigos que tenía la raza y lo que costaba defender a sus miembros. Y sólo porque el muchacho se sentía ofendido, Sasuke no iba a jugar al caballero mientras asesinaban a civiles. Él tenía que estar en el campo de batalla con sus guerreros, no ocupando un trono. Kabuto podía irse a paseo.

Aunque Karin no tenía por qué soportar la actitud de su hermano.

-Quizás acepte tu oferta.

-Bien.

-Ahora habla.

-Tengo una hija.

Sasuke giró lentamente la cabeza. -¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Quién es la madre?

-No la conoces. Y ella..., ella murió.

La pena de Darius se esparció a su alrededor con un acre olor a dolor antiguo que se superpuso al hedor a sudor huma no, alcohol y sexo del club.

-¿Qué edad tiene? -exigió saber Sasuke. Empezaba a presentir hacia donde se encaminaba aquel asunto.

-Veinticinco.

Sasuke susurró una maldición.

-No me lo pidas a mí, Darius. No me pidas que lo haga.

-Tengo que pedírtelo. Mi señor, tu sangre es...

-Llámame así otra vez y tendré que cerrarte la boca. Pa ra siempre.

-No lo entiendes. Ella es...

Sasuke empezó a levantarse. La mano de Darius sujetó su antebrazo y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Es medio humana.

-Por Dios...

-Es posible que no sobreviva a la transición. Escucha, si tú la ayudas, por lo menos tendrá una oportunidad. Tu sangre es muy fuerte, aumentaría sus probabilidades de sobrevivir al cambio siendo una mestiza. No te estoy pidiendo que la tomes como shellan, ni que la protejas, porque, yo puedo hacerlo. Sólo estoy tratando de... Por favor. Mis otros hijos han muerto. Ella es lo único que quedará de mí. Y yo... amé mucho a su madre.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro, Sasuke habría usado su fra se favorita: Vete a la mierda. Por lo que a él concernía, sólo ha bía dos buenas posturas para un humano. Una hembra, sobre su espalda. Y un macho, boca abajo y sin respirar.

Pero Darius era casi un amigo. O lo habría sido, si Sasuke le hubiera permitido acercársele.

Cuando se levantó, cerró los ojos con fuerza. El odio lo embargaba concentrándose en el centro de su pecho. Se despre ció a sí mismo por marcharse de allí, pero simplemente no era la clase de macho que ayudara a cualquier pobre mestizo a sopor tar un momento tan doloroso y peligroso. La cortesía y la piedad no eran palabras que formasen parte de su vocabulario.

-No puedo hacerlo. Ni siquiera por ti.

La angustia de Darius lo golpeó como una gran oleada, y Sasuke se tambaleó ante la fuerza de semejante emoción. Enton ces, apretó el hombro del vampiro.

-Si en verdad la amas, hazle un favor: pídeselo a otro.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y salió del local. De camino a la puerta borró la imagen de sí mismo de la corteza cerebral de todos los humanos que había en el lugar. Los más fuertes pensarían que lo habían soñado. Los débiles ni siquiera lo recordarían.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió a un rincón oscuro detrás de Scramer's para poder des materializarse. Pasó junto a una mujer que le hacía una mamada a un sujeto entre las sombras. A escasos metros, un vagabundo borracho dormitaba en el suelo y, un traficante de drogas discutía por el móvil el precio del crack. Sasuke supo de inmediato que lo seguían y quién era. El dulce olor a talco para bebés lo delataba sin remedio.

Sonrió ampliamente, abrió su chaqueta de cuero y sacó uno de sus hira shuriken. La estrella arrojadiza de acero inoxi dable se acomodaba perfectamente a la palma de su mano. Casi cien gramos de muerte preparados para salir volando.

Con el arma en la mano, Sasuke no alteró el paso, aunque su deseo era ocultarse rápidamente en la oscuridad. Estaba an sioso por pelear después de dejar plantado a Darius, y aquel miembro de la Sociedad Restrictiva había llegado en el momen to justo.

Matar a un humano sin alma era precisamente lo que ne cesitaba para mitigar su malestar.

A medida que atraía al restrictor a la densa oscuridad, el cuerpo de Sasuke se iba preparando para la lucha, su corazón la tía pausadamente, los músculos de sus brazos y muslos se contrajeron. Percibió el ruido de un arma siendo amartillada y cal culó la dirección del proyectil. Apuntaba a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento, giró sobre sí mismo en el mo mento en que la bala salía del cañón. Se agachó y lanzó la estre lla, que con un destello plateado comenzó a trazar un arco mortífero. Acertó al restrictor exactamente en el cuello, cercenándole la garganta antes de continuar su camino hacia la oscuridad. La pistola cayó al suelo, chocando ruidosamente contra el pavimento.

El restrictor se sujetó el cuello con ambas manos y cayó de rodillas.

Sasuke se aproximó a él, le revisó los bolsillos y se guar dó la cartera y el teléfono que llevaba.

Luego sacó un largo cuchillo negro de una funda que lle vaba en el pecho. Sentía que la lucha no hubiera durado más, pero a juzgar por el cabello oscuro y rizado y el ataque relativamente torpe, se trataba de un novato. Con un rápido empujón, puso al restrictor boca arriba, arrojó el cuchillo al aire, y aferró la empu ñadura con un rápido giro de muñeca. La hoja se hundió en la carne, atravesó el hueso y llegó hasta el negro vacío donde ha bía estado el corazón.

Con un sonido apagado, el restrictor se desintegró en un destello de luz.

Sasuke limpió la hoja en sus pantalones de cuero, la desli zó dentro de la funda y se puso de pie, mirando a su alrededor. Acto seguido, se desmaterializó.

_***/*/*/*****/***_

Darius bebió una tercera cerveza. Una pareja de fanáticos del es tilo gótico se aproximó a él, buscando una oportunidad de ayu darlo a olvidar sus problemas. Él rechazó la invitación.

Salió del bar y se encaminó hacia su BMW 6501 aparcado en el callejón de detrás del club. Como cualquier vampiro que se precie, él podía des materializarse a voluntad y atravesar grandes distancias, pero era un truco difícil de ejecutar si se cargaba con algo pesado. Y no era algo que uno quisiera hacer en público. Además, un coche elegante siempre era digno de admira ción.

Subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta. Del cielo empeza ron a caer gotas de lluvia, manchando el parabrisas como gruesas lágrimas.

No había agotado sus opciones. La charla sobre el her mano de Karin lo había dejado pensativo. Kabuto era un mé dico totalmente entregado a la raza. Quizás él pudiera ayudarle. Ciertamente, valía la pena intentarlo.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Darius introdujo la llave en el contacto y la hizo girar. El encendido hizo un sonido ronco. Giró la llave de nuevo, y en el instante en que escuchó un rítmico tictac, tuvo una terrible premonición.

La bomba, que había sido acoplada al chasis del coche y conectada al sistema eléctrico, explotó.

Mientras su cuerpo ardía con un estallido de calor blanco, su último pensamiento fue para la hija que aún no lo conocía. Y que ya nunca lo haría.

* * *

**Holaaa!**

**Pueeees por fin salio Sasuke *u* (todas la fanseses gritan y se alocan) ... **

**Darius si que esta preocupado por su hija y con razon, ya que pueden morir en el proceso. Obvioamente Darius busco la ayuda de Sasuke por que como ven , si para los vampiros no esta seguro a que sobrevivan a la trancicion, mucho menos los mestizos por su mitan humana y Sasuke es el unico de sangre pura, aunque tambien hay riesgos. La verdad es que este cap no tiene mucho, pero si revela algunas cosas. Y lo mas triste, la muerte de Darius. Yo llore... Pudo haber tenido la oportunidad de que su hija viviera con el, si es que vivia, y muere.**

**¿Que creen que ocurra? ¿Sasuke ayudara a la hija de Darius? ¿Como creen que se lo tome la chica?... **

**Y esta es la parte en la que necesito su ayuda chicas, necesito el nombre para el señor X, el malo. Obvio el Omega, oseasese el mero mero, es Madara. Pero para el señor X no se a quien ponerle, estan entre Danzou u Orochiomaru... Ayudaaaa, a quien quieren en la historia? A quien quieren que le den sus pataditas? jujuju.**

**Agradesco a todas las que dejarom Review, Favoritos y Alertas. Eso me da animo para seguir la historia.**

**Pues, nos leemos la proxima semana, tengan una linda semana. **

**Koro (.-.)**


	4. Noche dolorosa

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Sakura estuvo bajo la ducha cuarenta y cinco minutos, uti lizo medio bote de gel, y casi derritió el barato papel pin tado de las paredes del baño debido al intenso calor del agua. Se secó, se puso una bata e intentó no mirarse otra vez al espejo. Su labio tenía un feo aspecto.

Salió a la única habitación que poseía su pequeño apartamento. El aire acondicionado se había estropeado hacía un par de semanas, y el ambiente de la estancia era tan sofocante como el del baño. Miró hacia las dos ventanas y la puerta corredera que conducía a un desangelado patio trasero. Tuvo el impulso de abrir las todas; sin embargo, se limitó a revisar los cierres.

Aunque sus nervios estaban destrozados, al menos su cuerpo estaba recuperándose rápidamente. Su apetito había vuelto en busca de venganza, como si estuviera molesto por no haber cenado, así que se dirigió directamente a la cocina. In cluso las sobras de pollo de hacía cuatro noches parecían ape titosas, pero cuando rompió el papel de aluminio, percibió un efluvio de calcetines húmedos. Arrojó a la basura todo el pa quete y colocó un recipiente de comida congelada en el mi croondas. Comió los macarrones con queso de pie, sostenien do la pequeña bandeja de plástico en la mano con un guante de cocina. No fue suficiente, así que tuvo que prepararse otra ra ción.

La idea de engordar diez kilos en una sola noche era tre mendamente atrayente; vaya si lo era. No podía hacer nada con el aspecto de su rostro, pero estaba dispuesta a apostar que su misógino atacante neandertal prefería a sus víctimas delgadas y atléticas.

Parpadeó, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su propio rostro. Dios, aún podía sentir sus manos, ásperas y de sagradables, manoseándole los pechos.

Tenía que denunciarlo. Se acercaría a la comisaría. Aunque no quería salir del apartamento. Por lo menos has ta que amaneciera.

Se dirigió hasta el futón que usaba como sofá y cama y se colocó en posición fetal. Su estómago tenía dificultades para digerir los macarrones con queso y una oleada de náusea seguida por una sucesión de escalofríos recorrió su cuerpo.

Un suave maullido le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Hola, Boo -dijo, chasqueando los dedos con desga na. El pobre animal había huido despavorido cuando ella había entrado como una tromba por la puerta rasgándose la ropa y arro jándola por toda la habitación.

Maullando nuevamente, el gato negro se aproximó. Sus grandes ojos verdes parecían preocupados mientras saltaba con elegancia hacia su regazo.

-Lamento todo este drama -murmuró ella, haciéndole sitio.

El animal frotó la cabeza contra su hombro, ronronean do. Su cuerpo estaba tibio, apenas pesaba. No supo el tiempo que permaneció allí sentada acariciando su suave pelaje, pero cuando el teléfono sonó, tuvo un sobresalto.

Mientras trataba de alcanzar el auricular, se las arregló pa ra seguir acariciando a su mascota. Los años de convivencia habían conseguido que su coordinación gato/teléfono rozara niveles de perfección.

-¿Hola? -dijo, pensando en que era más de mediano che, lo que descartaba a los vendedores telefónicos y sugería al gún asunto de trabajo o algún psicópata ansioso.

-Hola, señorita S. Ponte tus zapatillas de baile. El coche de un individuo ha saltado por los aires al lado de Screamer's. Él estaba dentro.

Sakura cerró los ojos y quiso sollozar. Juugo era uno de los detectives de la policía de la ciudad, pero también un gran amigo.

Aunque tenía que decir que le sucedía lo mismo con la mayoría de los hombres y mujeres que llevaban uniforme azul. Co mo pasaba tanto tiempo en la comisaría, había llegado a conocerlos bastante bien, pero Juugo era uno de sus favoritos.

-Hola, ¿estás ahí?

Cuéntale lo que ha sucedido. Abre la boca.

La vergüenza y el horror de lo ocurrido le oprimían las cuerdas vocales.

-Aquí estoy, Juugo. -Se apartó el rosado cabello de la ca ra y carraspeó-. No podré ir esta noche.

-Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo has dejado pasar una buena información? -Rió alegremente-. Ah, pero tómatelo con calma. El Duro lleva el caso.

El Duro era el detective de homicidios Hozuki, más conocido como Suigetsu. O simplemente señor.

-En serio, no puedo... ir ahí esta noche.

-¿Estás ocupada con alguien? -La curiosidad hizo que la voz fuera apremiante. Juugo estaba felizmente casado, pero ella sabía que en la comisaría todos especulaban a su costa. ¿Una mujer con un cuerpazo como el suyo sin un hombre? Algo tenía que ocurrir-. ¿Y bien? ¿Lo estás?

-Por Dios, no. No.

Hubo un silencio antes de que el sexto sentido de policía de su amigo se pusiera alerta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy- bien. Un poco cansada. Iré a la comisaría ma ñana.

Presentaría la denuncia entonces. Al día siguiente se sentiría lo suficientemente fuerte para recordar lo que había pasado sin derrumbarse.

-¿Necesitas que vaya a verte?

-No, pero te lo agradezco. Estoy bien, de verdad.- Colgó el auricular.

Quince minutos después se había puesto un par de vaqueros recién lavados y una amplia camisa que ocultaba sus espléndidas curvas. Llamó a un taxi, pero antes de salir hurgó en el armario hasta encontrar su otro bolso. Cogió el spray de pimienta y lo apretó con fuerza en la mano mientras se dirigía a la calle. En el trayecto entre su casa y el lugar donde había estalla do la bomba, recuperaría la voz y se lo contaría todo a Juugo. Por mucho que detestara la idea de recordar la agresión, no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil siguiera libre haciéndole lo mismo a otra persona. Y aunque nunca lo atrapasen, al menos habría hecho todo lo posible para tratar de capturarlo.

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Sasuke se materializó en el salón de la casa de Darius. Maldición, ya había olvidado lo bien que vivía el vampiro. Aunque D era un guerrero, se comportaba como un aristócrata, y a decir verdad, tenía una cierta lógica. Su vida había em pezado como un princeps de alta alcurnia, y todavía conservaba el gusto por el buen vivir. Su mansión del siglo XIX estaba bien cuidada, llena de antigüedades y obras de arte. También era tan segura como la cámara acorazada de un banco.

Pero las paredes amarillo claro del salón hirieron sus ojos.

-Qué agradable sorpresa, mi señor.

Sarutobi, el mayordomo, apareció desde el vestíbulo e hizo una profunda reverencia mientras apagaba las luces para aliviar los ojos de Sasuke. Como siempre, el viejo macho iba vestido con librea negra. Había estado con Darius alrededor de cien años, y era un doggen, lo que significaba que podía salir a la luz del día pero envejecía más rápido que los vampiros. Su subespecie había servido a los aristócratas y guerreros durante muchos milenios.

-¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo, mi señor?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No si podía evitarlo. -Unas horas.

-Su habitación está preparada. Si me necesita, señor, aquí estaré.

Sarutobi se inclinó de nuevo y caminó hacia atrás para salir de la habitación, cerrando las puertas dobles tras él.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia un retrato de más de dos metros de altura del que le habían dicho que había sido un rey francés. Colocó sus manos sobre el lado derecho del pesado marco dorado. El lienzo giró sobre su eje para revelar un oscuro pasillo de pie dra iluminado con lámparas de gas.

Al entrar, bajó por unas escaleras hasta las profundida des de la tierra. Al final de los escalones había dos puertas. Una iba a los suntuosos aposentos de Darius, la otra se abrió a lo que Sasuke consideraba un sustituto de su hogar. La mayoría de los días dormía en un almacén de Nueva York, en una habitación in terior hecha de acero con un sistema de seguridad muy similar al de Fort Knox.

Pero él nunca invitaría allí a Karin. Ni a ninguno de los hermanos. Su privacidad era demasiado valiosa.

Cuando entró, las lámparas sujetas a las paredes se encen dieron por toda la habitación a voluntad suya. Su resplandor do rado alumbraba sólo tenuemente el camino en la oscuridad. Como deferencia a la escasa visión de Sasuke, Darius había pintado de negro los muros y el techo de seis metros de altura. En una es quina, destacaba una enorme cama con sábanas de satén negro y un montón de almohadas. Al otro lado, había un sillón de cue ro, un televisor de pantalla grande y una puerta que daba a un ba ño de mármol negro. También había un armario lleno de armas ropa.

Por alguna razón, Darius siempre insistía en que se que dara en la mansión. Era un maldito misterio. No se trataba de que lo defendiera, porque Darius podía protegerse a sí mismo. Y la idea de que un vampiro como D sufriera de soledad era absurda. Sasuke percibió a Karin antes de que entrara en la habi tación. El aroma del océano, una limpia brisa, la precedía. Terminemos con esto de una vez, pensó. Estaba ansio so por regresar a las calles. Sólo había saboreado un bocado de batalla, y esa noche quería atiborrarse.

Se dio la vuelta.

Mientras Karin inclinaba su menudo cuerpo hacia él, sin tió devoción e inquietud flotando en el aire alrededor de la hembra.

-Mi señor-dijo ella.

Por lo poco que podía ver, llevaba puesta una prenda li gera de gasa blanca, y su largo cabello rojo le caía en cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Sabía que se había vestido para complacerlo, y deseó en lo más íntimo de su ser que no se hubiera esforzado tanto.

Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la funda donde llevaba sus dagas.

Malditos fuesen sus padres. ¿Por qué le habían dado una hembra como ella? Tan... frágil.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, considerando el estado en que se encontraba antes de su transición, quizás temieron que otra más fuerte pudiera causarle daño.

Sasuke flexionó los brazos, sus bíceps mostraron su gro sor, uno de sus hombros crujió debido al esfuerzo.

Si pudieran verlo ahora. Su escuálido cuerpo se había trans formado en el de un frío asesino.

Tal vez sea mejor que estén muertos, pensó. No habrían aprobado en lo que se había convertido ahora.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar que si ellos hubieran vivido hasta una edad avanzada, él habría sido diferente.

Karin cambió de sitio nerviosamente.

-Lamento molestarte. Pero no puedo esperar más.

Sasuke se dirigió al baño.

-Me necesitas, y yo acudo.

Abrió el grifo y se subió las mangas de su camisa negra. Con el vapor elevándose, se lavó la suciedad, el sudor y- la muer te de sus manos. Luego frotó la pastilla de jabón por los brazos, cubriendo de espuma los tatuajes rituales que adornaban sus antebrazos. Se enjuagó, se secó y caminó hasta el sillón. Se sen tó y esperó, rechinando los dientes.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo habían hecho aquello? Siglos. Pe ro Karin siempre necesitaba algún tiempo para poder aproximársele. Si hubiera sido otra, su paciencia se habría agotado de inmediato, pero con ella era un poco más tolerante.

La verdad era que sentía pena por ella porque la habían forzado a ser su shellan. Él le había dicho una y otra vez que la liberaba de su compromiso para que encontrara un verdadero compañero, uno que no solamente matara todo lo que le amenazara, sino que también la amara.

Lo extraño era que Karin no quería dejarlo, por muy frágil que fuera. Él imaginaba que ella probablemente temía que nin guna otra hembra querría estar con él, que ninguna alimentaría a la bestia cuando lo necesitara y su raza perdería su estirpe más poderosa. Su rey. Su líder, que carecía de la voluntad de liderar. Sí, era un maldito inconveniente. Permanecía alejado de ella a menos que necesitara alimentarse, lo cual no sucedía con frecuencia debido a su linaje. La hembra nunca sabía dónde es taba él, o qué estaba haciendo. Pasaba los largos días sola en la casa de su hermano, sacrificando su vida para mantener vivo al último vampiro de sangre pura, el único que no tenía ni una so la gota de sangre humana en su cuerpo.

Francamente, no entendía cómo soportaba eso... ni có mo lo soportaba a él.

De repente, sintió ganas de maldecir. Aquella noche pare cía ser muy apropiada para alimentar su ego. Primero Darius y ahora ella.

Los ojos de Sasuke la siguieron mientras ella se movía por la habitación, describiendo círculos a su alrededor, acercándose le. Se obligó a relajarse, a estabilizar su respiración, a inmovilizar su cuerpo. Aquella era la peor parte del proceso. Le daba páni co no tener libertad de movimientos, y sabía que cuando ella em pezara a alimentarse, la sofocante sensación empeoraría.

-¿Has estado ocupado, mi señor? -dijo suavemente. Él asintió, pensando que si tenía suerte, iba a estar más ocu pado antes del amanecer.

Karin finalmente se irguió frente a él, y el vampiro pudo sentir su hambre prevaleciendo sobre su inquietud. También sintió su deseo. Ella lo quería, pero él bloqueó ese sentimiento de la hembra.

Bajo ningún concepto tendría relaciones sexuales con ella. No podía imaginar someter a Karin a las cosas que había hecho con otros cuerpos femeninos. Y él nunca la había querido de esa manera. Ni siquiera al principio.

-Ven aquí-dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Y Dejo caer el antebrazo sobre el muslo, con la muñeca hacia arriba-. Estás hambrienta. No deberías esperar tanto para llamarme.

Karin descendió hasta el suelo cerca de sus rodillas, su vestido se arremolinó alrededor de su cuerpo y sus pies. Él sin tió la tibieza de los dedos sobre su piel mientras ella recorría sus tatuajes con las manos, acariciando los negros caracteres que detallaban su linaje en el antiguo idioma. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca para captar los movimientos de su boca abriéndose, sus colmillos destellaron antes de hundirlos en la vena.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella bebía. El pánico lo inundó rápida y fuertemente.

Dobló el brazo libre alrededor del borde del sillón, tensionan do los músculos al tiempo que aferraba la esquina para mantener el cuerpo en su lugar. Calma, necesitaba conservar la calma. Pron to terminaría, y entonces sería libre.

Cuando Karin levantó la cabeza diez minutos después, él se irguió de un salto y aplacó la ansiedad caminando, sintien do un alivio enfermizo porque no podía moverse. En cuanto se sosegó, se acercó a la hembra. Estaba saciada, absorbiendo la fuer za que la embargaba a medida que su sangre se mezclaba. A él no le agradó verla en el suelo, de modo que la levantó, y estaba pen sando en llamar a Sarutobi para que la llevara a la casa de su herma no, cuando unos rítmicos golpes sonaron en la puerta.

Sasuke se volvió a mirar al otro lado de la habitación, la trasladó a la cama y allí la recostó.

-Gracias, mi señor -murmuró ella-. Volveré, a casa por mis propios medios.

Él hizo una pausa, y luego colocó una sábana sobre las piernas de la vampiresa antes de abrir la puerta de golpe.

Sarutobi estaba muy agitado por algo.

Sasuke salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios podía justificar tal interrupción, cuan do el olor del mayordomo impregnó su irritación.

Supo, sin preguntar, que la muerte había hecho otra visita. Y Darius había desaparecido.

-Señor...

-¿Cómo ha sido? -gruñó. Ya se ocuparía del dolor más tarde. Primero necesitaba detalles.

-Ah, el coche... -Estaba claro que el mayordomo tenía problemas para conservar la calma, y su voz era tan débil y que bradiza como su viejo cuerpo-. Una bomba, no señor. El coche... Al salir del club. Naruto ha llamado. Lo vio todo.

Sasuke pensó en el restrictor que había eliminado. Deseó saber si había sido él quien había perpetrado el atentado. Aquellos bastardos ya no tenían honor. Por lo menos sus precursores, desde hacía siglos, habían luchado como guerre ros. Esta nueva raza estaba compuesta por cobardes que se es condían detrás de la tecnología.

-Llama a la Hermandad-vociferó-. Diles que ven gan de inmediato.

-Sí, por supuesto. Señor... Darius me pidió que le diera esto -el mayordomo extendió algo-, si usted no estaba con él cuando muriera.

Sasuke cogió el sobre y regresó al aposento, sin poder ofre cer compasión alguna ni a Sarutobi ni a nadie. Karin se había mar chado, lo cual era bueno para ella.

Metió la última carta de Darius en el bolsillo de su pan talón de cuero.

Y dio rienda suelta a su ira.

Las lámparas explotaron y cayeron hechas añicos mientras un torbellino de ferocidad giraba a su alrededor, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido, más oscuro, hasta que el mobiliario se elevó del suelo trazando círculos alrededor del vampiro. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y rugió.

* * *

**Hola!**

**He aqui el capitulo3... la pregunta es ¿que les parecio?**

**Pobre Saku, ni siquiera poaso por su comida China. Y sal eJuugo en accion, el condenado es un poli, muy amigo de Saku.**

**Y tambien salio Karin, no la odien, ella se dara cuenta de todo y no sera un gran estorbo para el sasusaku. Ya veran como al pobre Sui es al que se le carga despues jejeje.**

**En el siguiente cap veran como reacciona la Hermandad y sabran de paso quienes la conforman, y tambien lo Darius dejo. Va a estar bueno. **

**Y ya no explico mas por que la cagaria al mil, y un infierno a que les dejo con la intriga mejor xD**

**Gracias por sus review, alertas y favoritos, son un amor enormee al tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic. Sin mas que añadir, mas que tengan una linda semana, nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Ciao**

**Koro (.-.)**


	5. La Hermandad

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando el taxi dejó a Sakura frente a Scramer's, la escena del crimen se encontraba en plena actividad. Destellos de lu ces azules y blancas salían de los coches patrulla que bloqueaban el acceso al callejón. El cuadrado vehículo blindado de los artificieros va había llegado. El lugar estaba atestado de agentes tanto de unifor me como vestidos de civil. Y la habitual multitud de curiosos ebrios, se había adueñado de la periferia del escenario fumando y charlando. En todos los años que llevaba como reportera, había des cubierto que un homicidio era un acontecimiento social en Cald well. Evidentemente Para todos menos para el hombre o mujer que había muerto. Para la víctima, imaginaba, la muerte era un asunto bastante solitario, aunque hubiese visto frente a frente la cara de su asesino. Algunos puentes hay que cruzarlos solos, sin importar quién nos empuje por el borde.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con la manga. El olor a metal que mado, un punzante hedor químico, invadió su nariz.

-¡Oye, Sakura! -Uno de los agentes le hizo señas-. Si quieres acercarte más, entra a Screamer's y sal por la puerta tra sera. Hay un corredor...

-De hecho, he venido a ver a Juugo. ¿Está por aquí?

El agente estiró el cuello, buscando entre la multitud. -Estaba aquí hace un minuto. Tal vez haya vuelto a la co misaría. ¡Ricky! ¿Has visto a Juugo?

Suigetsu se paró frente a ella, silenciando al otro po licía con una sombría mirada.

-Vaya sorpresa.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. El Duro era un buen espécimen de hombre. Cuerpo grande, voz grave, presencia arrolladora. Supo nía que muchas mujeres se sentirían atraídas por él, porque no podía negar que era bien parecido, de una manera tosca, ruda. Pero Sakura nunca había sentido saltar una chispa.

No es que los hombres no le hicieran sentir nada, pero aquel hombre, en concreto, no le interesaba.

-Y bien, Haruno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -Se llevó un tro zo de chicle a la boca y arrugó el papel formando una bolita. Su mandíbula se puso a trabajar como si estuviera frustrado; no mas ticaba, machacaba.

-Estoy aquí por Juugo. No por el crimen.

-Claro que sí. -Entrecerró los ojos. Con sus cejas de co lor blanco y sus ojos profundos, parecía siempre un poco enfa dado, pero, bruscamente, su expresión empeoró-. ¿Puedes venir conmigo un segundo?

-En realidad necesito ver a Juugo...

EI le sujeto el brazo con un fuerte apretón.

-Sólo ven aquí. -Suigetsu la llevó a un rincón aislado del callejón, lejos del bullicio-. ¿Qué diablos te ha pasado en la cara?

Ella alzó la mano y se cubrió el labio herido. Todavía de bía de estar conmocionada, porque se había olvidado de todo.

-Repetiré la pregunta -dijo-. ¿Qué diablos te ha pa sado?

-Yo, eh... -La garganta se le cerró-. Estaba... -No iba a llorar. No delante del Duro-. Necesito ver a, Juugo.

-No está aquí, así que no podrás contar con él. Ahora habla.

Suigetsu le inmovilizó los brazos a los lados, como si pre sintiera que podía salir corriendo. Él medía sólo unos pocos cen tímetros más que ella, pero la retenía con 30 kilos de músculo por lo menos.

El miedo se instaló en su pecho como si quisiera perfo rarla, pero ya estaba harta de ser maltratada físicamente esa noche.

-Retírate, Hozuki - Colocó la palma de la mano en el pecho del hombre y empujó. El se movió un poco.

-Saku, dime...

-Si no me sueltas... -su mirada sostuvo la de él-, voy a publicar un artículo sobre tus técnicas de interrogatorio. Ya sa bes, las que necesitan rayos X y escayola cuando has terminado.

Los ojos de Hozuki se entrecerraron de nuevo. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y levantó las manos como si se estuviera rin diendo.

-Está bien. -La dejó y regresó a la escena del crimen. Sakura apoyó la espalda contra el edificio, y sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban. Miró hacia abajo, tratando de reunir fuerzas, y vio algo metálico. Dobló las rodillas y se inclinó. Era una es trella arrojadiza de artes marciales.

-¡Oye, Ricky! -llamó. El policía se acercó, y ella seña ló al suelo-. Pruebas.

Le dejó hacer su trabajo y se dirigió a toda prisa a la calle Trade para coger un taxi. Simplemente, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Al día siguiente presentaría una denuncia oficial con Juugo. A primera hora de la mañana.

***/*/*/***

Cuando Sasuke reapareció en el salón, había recuperado el con trol. Sus armas estaban en sus respectivas fundas y su chaqueta pesaba en la mano, llena de las estrellas arrojadizas y cuchillos que le gustaba utilizar.

Naruto fue el primero de la Hermandad en llegar. Te nía los ojos encendidos, el dolor y la venganza hacían que el azul brillara de manera tan vívida que incluso Sasuke pudo cap tar el destello de color.

Mientras Naruto se recostaba contra una de las paredes ama rillas de Darius, Shikamaru entró en la habitación. La perilla que se había dejado crecer hacía poco y daba un aspecto más siniestro de lo habitual, aunque era el tatuaje alrededor de su ojo izquierdo lo que realmente lo situaba en el campo de lo te rrorífico. Esa noche tenía bien calada la gorra de los Red Sox y las complejas marcas de las sienes casi no se veían. Como siem pre, su guante negro de conductor, que usaba para que su mano izquierda no entrara en contacto con nadie inadvertidamen te, estaba en su lugar.

Lo cual era algo bueno. Un maldito servicio público.

Le siguió Itachi. Había suavizado su actitud arrogante co mo deferencia al motivo de la convocatoria de aquella reunión. Itachi era un macho muy alto, enorme, poderoso, más fuerte que el resto de los guerreros. También era una leyenda sexual en el mundo de los vampiros, apuesto como un galán de cine y con un vigor capaz de rivalizar con un rebaño de sementales. Las hem bras, tanto vampiresas como humanas, pisotearían a sus propias crías para llegar a él.

Por lo menos hasta que vislumbraran su lado oscuro. Cuan do la bestia de Itachi salía a la superficie, todos, hermanos in cluidos, buscaban refugio y empezaban a rezar.

Yahiko era el último. Su cojera resultaba casi impercepti ble. Su pierna ortopédica había sido reemplazada hacía poco, y ahora estaba compuesta por una aleación de titanio y carbono de última tecnología. La combinación de barras, articulaciones y per nos estaba atornillada a la base del muslo derecho.

Con su fantástica melena de cabellos naranja, Yahiko hubiera debido estar acompañado de actrices y modelos, pero se había mantenido fiel a su voto de castidad. Sólo había sitio para un único amor en su vida, Y éste lo había estado matando lenta mente durante años.

-¿Dónde está tu gemelo? -preguntó Sasuke.

-G está de camino.

El que Gaara llegara el último no era ninguna sorpresa. G era un gigantesco y violento peligro para el mundo. Un maldito bastardo que blasfemaba a todas horas y que llevaba el odio, especialmente hacia las hembras, a nuevos niveles. Por fortuna, entre su cara cubierta de cicatrices y, su cabello pelirojo alborotado, tenía un aspecto tan aterrador como realmente era, de modo que la gente solía apartarse de su camino.

Raptado de su familia cuando era un niño, había acaba do como esclavo de sangre, y el maltrato a manos de su ama ha bía sido brutal en todos los sentidos. A Yahiko le había lleva do casi un siglo encontrar a su gemelo, y G había sido torturado hasta el punto de que fue dado por muerto antes de ser resca tado.

Una caída en el salado océano había grabado las heridas en la piel de Gaara, y además del laberinto de cicatrices, aún exhibía los tatuajes de esclavo, así como varios piercings que él mismo había añadido, sólo porque le gustaba la sensación de dolor.

Con toda certeza, G era el más peligroso de los miembros de la Hermandad. Después de lo que había soportado, no le im portaba nada ni nadie. Ni siquiera su hermano.

Incluso Sasuke protegía su espalda en presencia de aquel guerrero.

Sí, la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un grupo diabó lico. Lo único que se interponía entre la población de vampiros civiles y los restrictores.

Cruzando los brazos, Sasuke paseó la mirada por la habi tación, observando a cada uno de los guerreros, pensando en sus fuerzas, pero también en sus maldiciones.

Con la muerte de Darius, recordó que, aunque sus gue rreros estaban propinando duros golpes a las legiones de asesi nos de la Sociedad, había muy pocos hermanos luchando con tra una inagotable y autogeneradora reserva de restrictores.

Porque Dios era testigo de que había muchos humanos con interés y aptitudes para el asesinato.

La balanza simplemente no se inclinaba a favor de la ra za. Él no podía eludir el hecho de que los vampiros no vivían eternamente, que los hermanos podían ser asesinados y que el equilibrio podía romperse en un instante a favor de sus ene migos.

Demonios, el cambio ya había comenzado. Desde que el Omega había creado la Sociedad Restrictiva hacía una eternidad, el número de vampiros había disminuido de tal manera que sólo quedaban unos cuantos enclaves de población. Su especie ro zaba la extinción. Aunque los hermanos fueran mortalmente buenos en lo que hacían.

Si Sasuke hubiera sido otra clase de rey, como su padre, que deseaba ser el adorado y reverenciado por parte de las familias de la especie, quizás el futuro hubiera sido más prometedor. Pero él no era como su padre. Sasuke era un luchador, no un líder, el se desenvolvía mejor con una daga en la mano que sentado, siendo objeto de adoración.

Se concentró de nuevo en los hermanos. Cuando los gue rreros le devolvieron la mirada, se notaba que esperaban sus ins trucciones. Y aquella consideración lo puso nervioso.

-Me he tomado la muerte de Darius como un ataque per sonal -dijo.

Hubo un sordo gruñido de aprobación entre sus compa ñeros.

Sasuke sacó la cartera y el móvil del miembro de la Socie dad Restrictiva que había matado.

-Esto lo llevaba un restrictor que ha tropezado conmigo esta misma noche detrás de Screamer's. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

Los lanzó al aire. Yahiko atrapó ambos objetos y pasó el te léfono a Shikamaru.

Sasuke empezó a caminar de un lado a otro. -Tenemos que salir de cacería de nuevo.

-Tienes toda la razón -gruñó Itachi. Hubo un movi miento metálico y luego el sonido de un cuchillo al clavarse en una mesa-. Tenemos que atraparlos donde entrenan, donde viven.

Lo cual significaba que los hermanos tendrían que hacer un reconocimiento del terreno. Los miembros de la Sociedad Res trictiva no eran estúpidos. Cambiaban su centro de operaciones con regularidad, trasladando constantemente sus instalaciones de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de un lugar a otro. Por este mo tivo, los guerreros vampiros consideraban que era más eficaz ac tuar como señuelos y luchar contra todo aquel que acudiera a ata carlos.

Ocasionalmente, la Hermandad había realizado algunas incursiones, matando a docenas de restrictores en una sola no che. Pero esa clase de táctica ofensiva era rara. Los ataques a gran escala eran eficaces, pero también llevaban aparejadas algunas di ficultades. Los grandes combates atraían a la policía, y tratar de pasar inadvertidos era vital para todos.

-Aquí hay un permiso de conducir -murmuró Yahiko-. Investigaré la dirección. Es local.

-¿Qué nombre figura? -preguntó Sasuke. -Shinro Strauss.

Shikamaru soltó una maldición mientras examinaba el telé fono.

-Aquí no hay mucho. Sólo alguna cosa en la memoria de llamadas, unas marcaciones automáticas. Averiguaré en el orde nador quién ha llamado y qué números se marcaron.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes. La impaciencia y la ira eran un cóctel difícil de digerir.

-No necesito decirte que trabajes lo más rápido posible. No hay manera de saber si el restrictor que he eliminado esta no che ha sido el autor de la muerte de Darius, así que pienso que tenemos que limpiar completamente toda la zona. Hay que ma tarlos a todos, sin importarnos los problemas que pueda plan tearnos.

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe, y Gaara entró en la casa.

Sasuke lo miró sardónico.

-Gracias por venir, G. ¿Has estado muy ocupado con las hembras?

-¿Qué tal si me dejaras en paz?

Gaara se dirigió a un rincón y permaneció alejado del resto.

-¿Dónde vas a estar tú, mi señor?-preguntó Naruto suavemente.

El bueno de Naru. Siempre tratando de mantener la paz, ya fuera cambiando de tema, interviniendo directamente o, sim plemente, por la fuerza.

-Aquí. Permaneceré aquí. Si el restrictor que mató a Da rius está vivo e interesado en jugar un poco más, quiero estar disponible y fácil de encontrar.

***/*/*/***

Cuando los guerreros se fueron, Sasuke se puso la chaqueta. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todavía no había abierto el sobre de Darius, y lo sacó del bolsillo. Había una franja de tinta escrita en él. Sasuke imaginó que se trataba de su nombre. Abrió la solapa. Mientras sacaba una hoja de papel color crema, una fo tografía cayó revoloteando al suelo. La recogió y tuvo la vaga im presión de que la imagen poseía un cabello largo y rosa. Una hembra.

Sasuke miró fijamente el papel. Era una caligrafía continua, un garabateo ininteligible y borroso que no tenía esperanza de descifrar, por mucho que entornara los ojos.

-¡Sarutobi! -llamó. El mayordomo llegó corriendo. -Lee esto.

Sarutobi tomó la hoja y dobló la cabeza. Leyó en silencio.

-¡En voz alta! -rugió Sasuke.

-Oh. Mil perdones, amo. -Sarutobi se aclaró la garganta .

"Si no he tenido tiempo de hablar contigo, Naruto te propor cionará todos los detalles. Avenida Redd, número 11 88, apartamento 1-B. Su nombre es Sakura Haruno. Posdata: La casa y Sarutobi son tuyos si ella no sobrevive a la edad adulta. Lamento que el final haya llegado tan pronto D.

-Hijo de perra-murmuró Sasuke.

* * *

**Hola!**

**De nuevo por aqui dejando el cap. ¿Que les parecio?**

**Como ven Sakura saco fuerzas y fue a donde Juugo para hablar. El Duro, me gusta el apodo que tiene Suigetsu, lo hace parecer un macho rudo xD ...**

**Y ¿que opinan de los miembros de la hermandad? Puro sexi guapote je je je ... En lo personal yo me enamore de todos los miembros de la Hermandad, veran que les pasara lo mismo. Cada uno tiene una personalidad hechizante. Conforme va avanzando el fic ya iremos conociendo mas a cada hermano.**

**Y el final fue supremo. Sasuke en vida se nego a ayudar a Darius, pero ahora que esta muerto ¿que hara? ... mas o menos se imaginan lo se, el relajo sera ¿como le hara Sasuke?**

**Y Sasuke comenzando a culparse por no ser un buen Rey, tambien despues veran porque es que no esta en el trono, como deveria de ser.**

**Por el momento parece que el SasuSaku no se ve por ningun lado. Y, asi como me paso, se han de estar preguntando ¿como se conoceran? ¿que reaccion tendran? etc... No se desepren, lo unico que les digo es que solo yo sde como sera, jejejejeje... ok no.**

**Gracias a nancyclaudinec, akyraa, SaniMalfoy, kim hye sunny, Nikis, Kanade Bellamy y jen1490 por sus review, y a todos los que leen, siguen y han puesto en favoritos el fic, no saben lo feliz que me pone saber que esta siendo de su agrado. Esa es una de las razones por las que estoy siendo puntual, a de mas que a mi no me gusta que se tarden mucho en subir cap, jejejejee.**

**Sin mas que decir, cuidense tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos en el siguiente cap. Ciao.**

**Koro (.-.)**


	6. Primer encuentro, todo un desastre

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Sakura se había puesto su atuendo nocturno, consistente en unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, y estaba abriendo el futón cuando Boo empezó a maullar en la puer ta corredera de cristal. El gato daba vueltas en un estrecho círcu lo, con los ojos fijos en algo que había en el exterior.

-¿Quieres pelear otra vez con el minino de la señora Gio? Ya lo hemos hecho una vez y el resultado no fue muy bueno, ¿re cuerdas?

Unos golpes en la puerta principal le hicieron girar la ca beza con un sobresalto.

Se dirigió allí y acercó un ojo a la mirilla. Cuando vio quién estaba al otro lado, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la espalda contra la madera.

Los golpes volvieron a oírse.

-Sé que estás ahí -dijo el Duro-. Y no pienso mar charme.

Sakura descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta de golpe. An tes de que pudiera decirle que se fuera al diablo, pasó a su lado y entró.

Boo arqueó el lomo y siseó.

-Yo también estoy encantado de conocerte, pantera ne gra. -El vozarrón atronador de Suigetsu parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en su apartamento.

-¿Cómo has entrado en el edificio? -preguntó ella mien tras cerraba la puerta.

-Forcé la cerradura.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas decidi do irrumpir en este edificio, detective?

Él se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un andrajoso sillón. -Pensé que podía visitar a una amiga.

-¿Entonces por qué me molestas a mí?

-Tienes un bonito apartamento -dijo él, mirando sus cosas.

-Vaya mentiroso.

-Oye, por lo menos está limpio. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de mi propio cuchitril. -Sus oscuros ojos violetas la miraron directamente a la cara-. Ahora, hablemos de lo que sucedió cuando saliste del trabajo esta noche, ¿quieres?

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Él se rió entre dientes.

-Dios, ¿qué tiene Juugo que no tenga yo?

-¿Quieres lápiz y papel? La lista es larga.

-Auch. Eres fría, ¿lo sabías? -Su tono era divertido-. Dime, ¿sólo te gustan los que no están disponibles?

-Escucha, estoy agotada...

-Sí, saliste tarde del trabajo. A las nueve y cuarenta y cinco, más o menos. Hablé con tu jefe. Dick me dijo que toda vía estabas en tu mesa cuando él se marchó a Charlie's. Viniste a tu casa caminando, ¿no? Por la calle Trade seguramente, pre sumo, como haces todas las noches. Y durante un buen rato, ibas sola.

Sakura tragó saliva cuando un leve ruido hizo que desviara la mirada hacia la puerta corredera de cristal. Boo había empeza do de nuevo a ir de un lado a otro y a maullar, escudriñando al go en la oscuridad.

-Ahora, ¿me contarás qué ocurrió cuando llegaste al cru ce de Trade y la Diez? -Su mirada se suavizó.

-¿Cómo sabes...?

-Dime lo que pasó, y te prometo que me cercioraré de que ese hijo de perra tenga lo que se merece.

** */*/*/*/***

Sasuke permaneció inmóvil, sumergido en las sombras de la se rena noche, mirando fijamente la silueta de la hija de Darius. Era alta para una hembra humana, y su cabello era rosa, pero eso era todo lo que podía percibir con sus pobres ojos. Respiró el ai re de la noche, pero no pudo captar su olor. Sus puertas y ven tanas estaban cerradas, y el viento que soplaba del oeste traía el olor afrutado de la basura putrefacta.

Pero podía escuchar el murmullo de su voz a través de la puerta cerrada. Estaba hablando con alguien. Un hombre en quien ella, aparentemente, no confiaba, o no le agradaba, porque sólo pronunciaba monosílabos.

-Procuraré que esto te resulte lo más fácil posible -de cía el hombre.

Sasuke vio cómo la muchacha se acercaba y miraba hacia fuera a través de la puerta de cristal. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, pero sabía que no podía verlo. La oscuridad lo envolvía por com pleto.

Sakura abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, impidiendo con el pie que el gato saliera al exterior.

Sasuke sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al per cibir el aroma de la mujer. Olía verdaderamente bien. Como una flor exquisita. Quizás como esos cerezos que florecen por la noche. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba. Darius estaba en lo cierto; se acercaba a su transición. Podía olfatearlo en ella. Mestiza o no, iba a producirse su transformación.

Sakura deslizó la puerta mientras se giraba hacia el Hom bre. Su voz era mucho más clara con la puerta abierta, y a Sasuke le gustó su ronco sonido.

-Se me acercaron desde el otro lado de la calle. Eran dos. El más alto me arrastró hacia el callejón y... -El vampiro prestó atención de inmediato-. Traté de defenderme con todas mis fuerzas, pero él era más corpulento que yo, y además su amigo me sujetó los brazos. -Empezó a sollozar-. Me dijo que me cor taría la lengua si gritaba. Pensé que iba a matarme, en serio. Lue go me rasgó la blusa y tiró del sujetador hacia arriba. Estuve muy cerca de que me... Pero conseguí liberarme y corrí. Tenía los ojos azules, cabello rubio largo y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. Lle vaba un polo azul oscuro y pantalones cortos de color caqui. No pude ver bien sus zapatos. Su amigo era castaño, cabello corto, sin pendientes, vestido con una camiseta blanca con el nombre de esa banda local, los Comedores de Tomates.

El hombre se levantó y se le acercó. La rodeó con un bra zo, tratando de atraerla contra su pecho, pero ella retrocedió apartándose de él.

-¿De verdad piensas que podrás atraparlo? -preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Suigetsu salió del apartamento de Sakura Haruno de mal humor. Ver a una mujer que había sido golpeada en la cara no era una parte de su trabajo que le gustara. Y en el caso de Sakura lo encontra ba particularmente perturbador, porque la conocía desde hacía bas tante tiempo y se sentía algo atraído por ella. El hecho de que fuera una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa no hacía las cosas más fá ciles. Pero el labio inflamado y los cardenales alrededor de la gar ganta eran daños evidentes frente a la perfección de sus facciones. Sakura Haruno era absolutamente preciosa. Tenía el rosa cabello largo y abundante, unos ojos verde jade con un brillo impo sible, una piel color crema y una boca hecha exactamente para el beso de un hombre. Y vaya cuerpo: piernas largas, cintura es trecha y senos perfectamente proporcionados.

Todos los hombres de 1a comisaría estaban enamorados de ella, y Suigetsu tuvo que reconocer que tenía un enorme mérito: nunca usaba su atractivo para obtener información confidencial de los muchachos. Lo manejaba todo a un nivel muy profesional. Nunca había tenido una cita con ninguno de ellos, aunque la ma yoría habría renunciado a su testículo izquierdo por sólo cogerla de la mano.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro: su atacante había cometido un tremendo error al elegirla. Toda la fuerza policial saldría en persecución de aquel imbécil en cuanto averiguaran su identidad. Y Suigetsu tenía una boca muy grande.

Subió a su coche y condujo hasta las instalaciones del Hos pital Saint Francis, al otro lado de la ciudad. Aparcó sobre el bor dillo de la acera frente a la sala de urgencias y entró.

El guardia de la puerta giratoria le sonrió.

-¿Se dirige al depósito, detective?

-No. Vengo a visitar a un amigo.

El hombre asintió y se apartó.

Suigetsu atravesó la sala de espera de urgencias con sus plantas de plástico, revistas con las páginas arrancadas y personas con ca ra de preocupación. Empujó unas puertas dobles y se dirigió al estéril y blanco entorno clínico. Saludó con una ligera inclinación de cabe za a las enfermeras y médicos que conocía y se acercó al control.

-Hola Lee, ¿recuerdas al tipo que trajimos con la nariz rota?

El empleado levantó la vista de un gráfico que estaba mi rando.

-Sí, están a punto de darle el alta. Se encuentra atrás, ha bitación veintiocho. -El internista soltó una risita-. Lo de la nariz era el menor de sus problemas. No cantará notas bajas du rante algún tiempo.

-Gracias, amigo. A propósito, ¿cómo va tu esposa?

-Bien. Dará a luz en una semana.

-Avísame cuando nazca el niño.

Suigetsu se dirigió a la parte de atrás. Antes de entrar en la habitación veintiocho, revisó el pasillo con la mirada en ambas direcciones. Todo tranquilo. No había personal médico a la vis ta, ni visitantes, ni pacientes.

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

Deidara Riddle levantó la mirada desde la cama. Un vendaje blanco le subía por la nariz, como si estuviera evitando que se le saliera el cerebro.

-¿Qué pasa, oficial? ¿Ya ha encontrado al individuo que me golpeó? Van a darme de alta y me sentiría mejor sabiendo que lo tiene bajo custodia.

Suigetsu cerró la puerta y corrió el cerrojo silenciosamente. Sonrió mientras cruzaba la habitación fijándose en el pen diente de diamantes cuadrado que el sujeto lucía en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo va esa nariz, Deidara?

-Bien. Pero la enfermera se ha portado como una bruja...

Suigetsu cogió su polo y lo arrojó a sus pies. Luego lanzó al atacante de Sakura contra la pared, con tanta fuerza que la ma quinaria ubicada detrás de la cama se bamboleó.

Suigetsu acercó tanto su cara a la del joven que podían ha berse besado.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?

Los grandes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. -¿De qué está hablan...?

Suigetsu lo estrelló de nuevo contra la pared.

-Alguien te ha identificado. La mujer a la que trataste de violar.

-¡No fui yo!

-Claro que fuiste tú. Y si tengo en cuenta tu pequeña amenaza sobre su lengua con tu cuchillo, podría ser suficiente para enviarte a Dannemora. ¿Alguna vez has tenido novio, Deidara? Apuesto a que serás muy popular. Un bonito chico blanco co mo tú.

El sujeto se puso tan pálido como las paredes. -¡No la toqué!

-Te diré una cosa, Deidi. Si eres sincero contraigo y me dices dónde está tu amigo, es posible que salgas caminando de aquí. De lo contrario, te llevaré a la comisaría en una camilla.

Deidara pareció considerar el trato unos instantes, y luego las palabras salieron de su boca con extraordinaria rapidez: -¡Ella lo deseaba! Me rogó...

Suigetsu levantó la rodilla y la presionó contra la entrepier na de Deidara. Un chillido salió de su garganta.

-¿Por eso tendrás que orinar sentado toda esta semana?

Cuando el matón empezó a farfullar, Suigetsu lo soltó y ob servó cómo se deslizaba lentamente hasta el suelo. Al ver relucir las esposas, su gimoteo cobró intensidad.

Suigetsu le dio vuelta bruscamente y sin mayores considera ciones le colocó las esposas.

-Estás arrestado. Cualquier cosa que digas puede, y se rá, usada en tu contra en un tribunal. Tienes derecho a un abo gado...

-¿Sabe quién es mi padre? -gritó Deidara como si hubiera conseguido tomar aire durante un segundo-. ¡Él hará que le des pidan!

-Si no puedes pagarlo, se te proporcionará uno. ¿En tiendes estos derechos que te he indicado?

-¡A la mierda!

Deidara gimió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando una mancha de sangre fresca sobre el suelo.

-Bien. Ahora vamos a arreglar el papeleo. Detestaría no seguir el procedimiento apropiado.

***/*/*/*/***

Boo! ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -Sakura le dio un golpe a la almohada y giró sobre sí misma para poder ver al gato.

El animal la miró y maulló. Con el resplandor de la luz de la cocina, que había dejado encendida, lo vio dando zarpazos en dirección a la puerta de cristal.

-Ni lo sueñes, Boo. Eres un gato doméstico. Confía en mí, el aire libre no es tan bueno como parece.

Cerró los ojos, y cuando oyó el siguiente maullido lasti mero, soltó una maldición y arrojó las sábanas a un lado. Se di rigió hasta la puerta y escudriñó el exterior.

Fue entonces cuando vio al hombre. Estaba de pie junto al muro trasero del patio, una silueta oscura mucho más grande que las otras sombras, ya familiares, que proyectaban los cubos de ba sura y la mesa de picnic cubierta de musgo.

Con manos temblorosas revisó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego pasó a las ventanas. Ambas estaban aseguradas también. Bajó las persianas, cogió el teléfono inalámbrico y regresó al lado de Boo.

El hombre se había movido. ! Mierda!

Venía hacia ella. Revisó de nuevo el cerrojo y, retrocedió, tropezando con el borde del futón. Al caer, el teléfono se soltó de su mano, saltando lejos. Se golpeó fuertemente contra el col chón, lo que hizo que su cabeza rebotara debido al impacto. Increíblemente, la puerta corredera se abrió como si nun ca hubiera tenido el cerrojo puesto, como si ella nunca hubiera cerrado el pasador.

Aún yaciendo sobre su espalda, agitó las piernas violenta mente, enredando las sábanas al tratar de empujar su cuerpo pa ra alejarse de él. Era enorme, sus hombros anchos como vigas, sus piernas tan gruesas como el torso de la muchacha. No podía ver su cara, pero el peligro que emanaba de él era como una pis tola apuntando hacia su pecho.

Rodó al suelo entre gemidos y gateó para alejarse, arañán dose las rodillas y las manos contra el duro suelo de madera. Las pisadas del hombre detrás de ella resonaban como truenos, cada vez más cerca. Encogida como un animal, cegada por el miedo, chocó contra la mesa del pasillo y no sintió dolor alguno.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas mien tras imploraba piedad, tratando de llegar a la puerta principal...

Sakura despertó. Tenía la boca abierta y un alarido terrible rompía el silencio del amanecer.

Era ella. Estaba gritando con toda la fuerza  
de sus pulmones. Cerró firmemente los labios, y de inmediato los oídos de jaron de dolerle. Saltó de la cama, fue hasta la puerta del patio y, saludó los primeros rayos del sol con un alivio tan dulce que casi se marea. Mientras los latidos de su corazón disminuían, res piró profundamente y revisó la puerta.

El cerrojo estaba en su lugar. El patio vacío. Todo estaba en orden.

Se rió por lo bajo. No era extraño que tuviera pesadillas después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Seguramen te iba a sentir escalofríos durante algún tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ducha. Estaba agotada, pe ro no quería quedarse sola en su apartamento. Anhelaba el bullicio del periódico, quería estar junto a todos sus compañeros, telé fonos y papeles. Allí se sentiría más segura.

Estaba a punto de entrar en el baño cuando sintió una pun zada de dolor en el pie. Levantó la pierna y extrajo un pedazo de cerámica de la áspera piel del talón. Al inclinarse, encontró el jarrón que tenía sobre la mesa hecho añicos en el suelo.

Frunciendo el ceño, recogió los trozos.

Lo más probable era que lo hubiera tirado cuando entró la primera vez, después de haber sido atacada.

***/*/*/*/***

Cuando Sasuke descendió a las profundidades de la tierra bajo la mansión de Darius, se sentía agotado. Cerró la puerta con lla ve tras él, se desarmó, y sacó un ajado baúl del armario. Abrió la tapa, gruñendo mientras levantaba una losa de mármol negro. Medía casi un metro cuadrado y tenía diez centímetros de gro sor. La colocó en medio de la habitación, volvió al baúl y reco gió una bolsa de terciopelo, que arrojó sobre la cama.

Se desnudó, se duchó y se afeitó y luego volvió desnudo a la habitación. Cogió la bolsa, desató la cinta de satén que la ce rraba, y sacó unos diamantes sin tallar, del tamaño de guijarros, sobre la losa. La bolsa vacía resbaló de su mano al suelo.

Inclinó la cabeza y pronunció las palabras en su lengua materna, haciendo subir y bajar las sílabas con la respiración, rin diendo tributo a sus muertos. Cuando terminó de hablar, se arrodilló sobre la losa, sintiendo las piedras cortándole la carne. Des plazó el peso de su cuerpo a los talones, colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los muslos y cerró los ojos.

El ritual de muerte requería que pasara el día sin moverse, soportando el dolor, sangrando en memoria de su amigo. Mentalmente, vio a la hija de Darius.

No debía haber entrado en su casa de esa forma. Le ha bía dado un susto de muerte, cuando lo único que quería era pre sentarse y explicarle por qué iba a necesitarlo pronto. También había planeado decirle que iba a perseguir a ese macho humano que se había propasado con ella.

Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente. Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería.

En el instante en que entró, ella enloqueció de terror. Ha bía tenido que despojarla de sus recuerdos y sumergirla en un li gero trance para calmarla. Cuando la hubo depositado sobre la cama, su intención había sido marcharse de inmediato, pero no pudo hacerlo. Permaneció cerca de ella, evaluando el difuso con traste entre su cabello rosa y la blanca funda de la almohada, in halando su aroma.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo sexual en las entrañas.

Antes de irse, se había cerciorado de que las puertas y ven tanas quedaran aseguradas. Y luego se había vuelto a mirarla una vez más, pensando en su padre.

Sasuke se concentró en el dolor que ya se estaba adueñan do de sus muslos.

Mientras su sangre teñía de rojo el mármol, vio el rostro de su guerrero muerto y sintió el vínculo que habían comparti do en vida.

Tenía que hacer honor a la última voluntad de su herma no. Era lo menos que le debía a aquel macho por todos los años que habían servido juntos a la raza.

Mestiza o no, la hija de Darius nunca más volvería a ca minar por la noche desprotegida. Y no pasaría sola por su tran sición.

Que Dios la ayudara.

***/*/*/*/***

Suigetsu terminó de fichar a Deidara Riddle alrededor de las seis de la mañana. El individuo se había mostrado muy ofendido porque lo había puesto en la celda con traficantes de drogas y, delincuentes, así que Suigetsu puso mucho cuidado en cometer tantos errores tipográficos como le fue posible en sus informes. Y para su sor presa, la central de procesamiento de datos se confundía conti nuamente sobre la clase de formularios que debían ser cubiertos con exactitud.

Y después, todas las impresoras se estropearon. Las veintitrés que había.

A pesar de todo, Riddle no pasaría mucho tiempo en la comisaría. Su padre era en verdad un hombre poderoso, un se nador. Así que un elegante abogado le sacaría de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No creía que pudiera retenerle más de una hora. Porque así actuaba el sistema judicial para algunos. El di nero manda, permitiendo a los canallas salir en libertad.

A Suigetsu no le quedó más remedio que reconocer con amar gura que ésa era la realidad.

Al salir al vestíbulo, se encontró con una de las habituales visitantes nocturnas de la comisaría. Cherry Pie acababa de ser liberada de los calabozos femeninos. Su verdadero nombre era Yuka Mulcahy, y por lo que Suigetsu había oído, trabajaba en las calles desde hacía dos años.

-Hola, detective-ronroneó. La barra de labios roja se había concentrado en las comisuras de su boca, y el rimel negro formaba un manchón alrededor de sus ojos. Seguramente su aspecto mejoraría y sería bonita, pensó él, si dejaba la pipa de crack y dormía durante todo un mes-. ¿Se va a su casa solo?

-Como siempre. -Sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella al salir.

-¿No se le cansa la mano izquierda después de un tiempo?

Suigetsu se rió mientras ambos se detenían y levantó la vista hacia las estrellas.

- ¿Cómo te va, Cherry?

-Siempre bien.

Se puso un cigarrillo entre los labios y lo encendió mien tras lo miraba.

-Si le salen demasiados pelos en la palma de la mano, pue de llamarme. Se lo haré gratis, porque usted es un hijo de perra muy bien parecido. Pero no le diga a mi chulo que le he dicho eso.

Soltó una nube de humo y, con expresión ausente, se to có con el dedo su oreja izquierda desgarrada. Le faltaba la mi tad superior.

Dios, ese proxeneta era todo un perro rabioso. Empezaron a bajar los escalones.

-¿Ya has consultado ese programa del que te hablé? -pre guntó Suigetsu cuando llegaron a la acera. Estaba ayudando a un amigo a poner en marcha un grupo de apoyo para prostitutas que quisieran liberarse de sus proxenetas y llevar otra vida.

-Ah, sí, claro. Buena cosa. -Le lanzó una sonrisa-. Lo veré después.

-Cuídate.

Ella le dio la espalda, dándose una palmada en la nalga de recha.

-Piénselo, esto puede ser suyo.

Suigtsu la observó contonearse calle abajo durante un rato. Luego se dirigió a su coche, y siguiendo un impulso, condujo hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, volviendo al barrio de Screamer's. Aparcó frente a McGrider's. Unos quince minutos después una mujer enfundada en unos ajustados vaqueros y un top negro sa lió del cuchitril. Parpadeó como si fuera miope ante la brillante luz. Cuando vio el coche, se sacudió su cabellera castaña y fue caminando hacia él. Suigtsu abrió la ventanilla y ella se inclinó, be sándolo en los labios.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Te sientes solitario, Sui? -dijo ella apretada contra su boca.

Olía a cerveza rancia y a licor de cerezas, el perfume de to do cantinero al final de una larga noche.

-Entra -dijo él.

La mujer rodeó el coche por el frente y se deslizó junto a él. Habló de cómo le había ido durante la noche mientras él con ducía hasta la orilla del río, contándole lo decepcionada que es taba porque las propinas otra vez habían sido escasas y que los pies la estaban matando de tanto ir de un lado a otro de la barra. Estacionó bajo uno de los arcos del puente que cruzaba el río Hudson y unía las dos mitades de Caldwell, cerciorándose de quedar a suficiente distancia de los indigentes acostados sobre sus improvisadas camas de cartones. No había necesidad de tener pú blico.

Y había que reconocer que Amy era rápida. Ya le había desabrochado los pantalones y manipulaba su miembro erecto con embates firmes antes de que él hubiera apagado el motor. Mientras empujaba hacia atrás el asiento, ella se subió a horca jadas y le acarició el cuello con la boca. Él miró el agua, más allá de su sensual cabello rizado.

La luz del amanecer era hermosa, pensó cuando ésta inun dó la superficie del río.

-¿Me amas, cariño?-susurró ella a su oído.

-Sí, claro.

Le alisó el cabello hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Esta ban vacíos. Podía haber sido cualquier hombre, por eso su rela ción funcionaba.

Su corazón estaba tan vacío como aquella mirada.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Como han estado? Pues ya saben aqui puntual como siempre. Como ven el cap ahora es mas largo. Por cierto ¿que les parecio?**

**Ya hubo el primer encuentro, a que no se esperaban algo asi. La pobre de Sakura toda hecha una licuadora de nervios y a Sasuke se le ocurre entrar asi como si nada.**

**Y Suigetsu todo preocupado por Sakura, pero como ya ven es un bruto para con las mujeres, veran que el apodo de El Duro no se lo pusieron por nada xD ... aunque ya se empieza a ver mas la coneccion que hay entre Sakura y Suigtsu.**

**Y ¿que tal? a que no se imaginaban habia sido Deidara. Por cierto, un pequeño parentecis, la pabra Riddle significa acertijo, adivinanza, enigma. Por eso Sakura al saber el nombre de su agresor, mas que nada el apellido, no se la cree, porque parecia una broma de mal gusto. Pero volviendo al tema de Deidara, no lo pierdan de vista por que el tiene mucho que ver en el fic, ya veran. A mi en lo personal me gusto mucho la manera en la que actua Suigetsu, muy rudo, sobreprotector y el tipo de hombre que no le lastima ni respeta a nadie, me gusta por que avanzada la historia se empieza a ver la verdadera cara de Suigetsu y ya no digo mas, por uqe les daria un adelantasasazo en la historia.**

**Pues niñas que mas les puedo decir mas que, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. En verdad es bonito abrir el correo y saber que esta historia esta teniendo su lugar entre ustedes las y, extrañamente por si hay, los lectores. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leerla, chicos me hacen muy feliz ^^ je je.**

**Mmmmm, me gustaria contestarles los review pero me gustaria saber si quieren que lo haga por medio del fic o en PM ... por que se que hay algunas a las que no les gusta en publico o que se les nombre, asi que ustedes diganme, vale ^^...**

**Ahora si sin mas que decir cuidense, que tengan una linda semana y nos leemos luego. Ciao**

**Koro (.-.)**


	7. El paraiso

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

Mientras Danzou cruzaba el aparcamiento y se di rigía a la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell, captó el aroma del Dunkin Donuts al otro lado de la calle. Ese olor, ese sublime y denso aroma a harina, azúcar y aceite ca liente, impregnaba el aire matutino. Miró hacia atrás y vio a un hombre salir con dos cajas de color blanco y rosa bajo el bra zo y un enorme vaso de plástico con café en la otra mano.

Ésa sería una manera muy agradable de iniciar la maña na, pensó Danzou.

Subió a la acera que se extendía bajo la marquesina roja y dorada de la academia. Se detuvo un momento, se inclinó y re cogió un vaso de plástico desechado. Su anterior dueño había tenido cuidado de dejar un poco de soda en el fondo para apagar en él sus cigarrillos. Arrojó la desagradable mezcla al contenedor de basura y abrió el seguro de las puertas de la academia.

La noche anterior, la Sociedad Restrictiva se había marca do un tanto en la guerra, y él había sido el artífice de semejante hazaña. Darius había sido un líder vampiro, miembro de la Her mandad de la Daga Negra. Todo un endiablado trofeo.

Era una maldita pena que no hubiera quedado nada del ca dáver para colocarlo sobre una pared, pero la bomba de Danzou había hecho el trabajo a la perfección. Él se encontraba en su casa escuchando la frecuencia de la policía cuando llegó el informe. La operación había salido tal como había planeado, per fectamente ejecutada, perfectamente anónima.

Perfectamente mortífera.

Trató de recordar la última vez que un miembro de la Her mandad había sido eliminado. Con seguridad, mucho antes de que él pasara a formar parte de la Sociedad, hacía algunas décadas. Y había esperado unas palmaditas en la espalda, no seme jantes elogios. Se había figurado incluso que le darían más com petencias, quizás una ampliación de su área de influencia, tal vez un radio geográfico de actuación más extenso.

Pero la recompensa..., la recompensa había sido mayor de lo esperado.

El Omega lo había visitado una hora antes del amanecer y le había conferido todos los derechos y privilegios como restric tor jefe.

Líder de la Sociedad Restrictiva.

Era una responsabilidad extraordinaria. Y exactamente lo que el señor X siempre había deseado.

El poder que le habían concedido era la única alabanza que le interesaba.

Se dirigió a su oficina a grandes zancadas. Las primeras cla ses comenzarían a las nueve. Tenía todavía suficiente tiempo para perfilar algunas de las nuevas reglas que debían acatar sus subor dinados en la Sociedad.

Su primer impulso, una vez que el Omega se hubo mar chado, fue enviar un mensaje, pero eso no habría sido sensato. Un líder organizaba sus pensamientos antes de actuar; no se apresuraría a subir al pedestal para ser adorado. El ego, después de to do, era la raíz de todo mal.

Por eso, en lugar de alardear como un imbécil, había sali do al jardín para sentarse a observar el césped que había detrás de su casa. Ante el incipiente resplandor del amanecer, había repasado los puntos fuertes y las debilidades de su organización, per mitiendo que su instinto le mostrara el camino para encontrar un equilibrio entre ambos. Del laberinto de imágenes y pensamientos habían surgido varias normas a seguir, el futuro se fue clarifi cando.

Ahora, sentado detrás de su escritorio, escribió la con traseña de la página web protegida de la Sociedad y allí dejó claro que se había producido un cambio de liderazgo. Ordenó a to dos los restrictores acudir a la academia a las cuatro, esa misma tarde, sabiendo que algunos tendrían que viajar, pero ninguno estaba a una distancia de más de ocho horas en coche. El que no asistiera sería expulsado de la Sociedad y perseguido como un perro.

Reunir a los restrictores en un solo lugar era raro. En aquel momento su número oscilaba entre cincuenta y sesenta miem bros, dependiendo de la cantidad de bajas que la Hermandad lo graba en una noche y el número de los nuevos reclutas que po dían ser enrolados en el servicio. Los miembros de la Sociedad se encontraban todos en Nueva Inglaterra y sus alrededores. Es ta concentración en el noreste de Estados Unidos se debía al predominio de vampiros en la zona. Si la población se traslada ba, también lo hacía la Sociedad.

Como había sucedido durante generaciones.

Danzou era consciente de que convocar a los restric tores en Caldwell para una reunión resultaba de vital importan cia. Aunque conocía a la mayoría de ellos, y a algunos bastante bien, necesitaba que ellos lo vieran, lo escucharan y lo calibraran, en especial si iba a cambiar sus objetivos.

Convocar la reunión a la luz del día también era impor tante, ya que eso garantizaba que no serían sorprendidos por la Hermandad. Y ante sus empleados humanos, fácilmente podía hacerla pasar por un seminario de técnicas de artes marciales. Se congregarían en la gran sala de conferencias del sótano y cerra rían las puertas con llave para no ser interrumpidos.

Antes de desconectarse, redactó un informe sobre la eli minación de Darius, porque quería que sus cazavampiros lo tuvieran por escrito. Detalló la clase de bomba que había utiliza do, la manera de fabricar una con muy pocos elementos y el mé todo para conectar el detonador al sistema de encendido de un coche. Era muy fácil, una vez que el artefacto estaba instalado. Lo único que había que hacer era armarla, y al accionar el con tacto, cualquiera que estuviera dentro del vehículo quedaría convertido en cenizas.

Para obtener ese instante de satisfacción, él había seguido al guerrero Darius durante un año, vigilándolo, estudiando todas sus costumbres diarias. Hacía dos días, Danzou había entrado furtivamente en el concesionario de BMW de los hermanos Gree ne, cuando el vampiro les había dejado su vehículo para una re visión. Instaló la bomba, y la noche anterior había activado el de tonador con un transmisor de radio simplemente pasando al lado del coche, sin detenerse ni un segundo.

El largo y concentrado esfuerzo que había supuesto la or ganización de aquella eliminación no era algo que quisiera com partir. Quería que los restrictores creyeran que había podido ejecutar una jugada tan perfecta en un instante. La imagen de sempeñaba un importante papel en la creación de una base de po der, y él quería empezar a construir su credibilidad de mando de inmediato.

Después de desconectarse, se recostó en la silla, tambori leando con los dedos. Desde que se había unido a la Sociedad, el objetivo había sido reducir la población de vampiros por medio de la eliminación de civiles. Ésa seguiría siendo la meta general, por supuesto, pero su primer dictamen seria un cambio de tác tica. La clave para ganar la guerra era eliminar a la Hermandad. Sin esos seis guerreros, los civiles quedarían desnudos ante los restrictores, indefensos.

La táctica no era nueva. Había sido intentada durante ge neraciones pasadas Y descartada numerosas veces cuando los her manos habían demostrado ser demasiado agresivos o demasiado escurridizos para ser exterminados. Pero con la muerte de Darius, la Sociedad cobraba un nuevo impulso.

Y tenían que actuar de una manera diferente. Tal y como estaban las cosas, la Hermandad estaba aniquilando a cientos de restrictores cada año, lo que hacía necesario que las filas fueran engrosadas con cazavampiros nuevos e inexpertos. Los reclutas representaban un problema. Eran difíciles de encontrar, difíci les de introducir en la Sociedad y menos efectivos que los miem bros veteranos.

Esta constante necesidad de captación de nuevos miem bros condujo a un grave debilitamiento de la Sociedad. Los centros de entrenamiento como la Academia de Artes Marciales de Caldwell tenían como objetivo primordial seleccionar y reclutar hu manos para engrosar sus filas, pero también atraían mucho la aten ción. Evitar la injerencia de la policía humana y protegerse contra un ataque por parte de la Hermandad requería una continua vigilancia y una frecuente reubicación. Trasladarse de un lugar a otro era un trastorno constante, ¿pero cómo podía estar la So ciedad bien provista si los centros de operaciones eran atacados por sorpresa?

Danzou movió la cabeza con un gesto de fastidio. En algún momento iba a necesitar un lugarteniente, aunque por ahora prefería actuar en solitario.

Por fortuna, nada de lo que tenía pensado hacer era ex cesivamente complicado. Todo se reducía a una estrategia mi litar básica. Organizar las fuerzas, coordinarlas, obtener in formación sobre el enemigo y avanzar de una forma lógica y disciplinada.

Esa tarde organizaría sus efectivos, y en cuanto a la cues tión relativa a la coordinación, iba a distribuirlos en escuadrones, e insistiría en que los cazavampiros empezaran a reunirse con él habitualmente en pequeños grupos.

¿Y la información? Si querían exterminar a la Herman dad, necesitaban saber dónde encontrar a sus miembros. Eso se ría un poco más difícil, aunque no imposible. Aquellos guerreros formaban un grupo cauteloso y suspicaz, no demasiado sociable, pero la población civil de vampiros tenía algún con tacto con ellos. Después de todo, los hermanos tenían que ali mentarse, y no podían hacerlo entre ellos. Necesitaban sangre femenina.

Y las hembras, aunque la mayoría de ellas vivían protegi das como si fueran obras de arte, tenían hermanos y padres que podían ser persuadidos para que hablaran. Con el incentivo apropiado, los machos revelarían adónde iban sus mujeres y a quié nes veían. Así descubrirían a la Hermandad.

Ésa era la clave de su estrategia general. Un programa coor dinado de seguimiento y captura, concentrado en machos civiles y las escasas hembras que salían sin protección, le conduciría, finalmente, a los hermanos. Su plan tenía que tener éxito, ya fuese porque los miembros de la Hermandad salieran de su escondri jo con sus dagas desenfundadas, furiosos porque los civiles hu bieran sido capturados brutalmente, o bien porque alguien podía irse de la lengua y descubrir dónde se ocultaban.

Lo mejor sería averiguar dónde se encontraban los gue rreros durante el día. Eliminarlos mientras brillaba el sol, cuando eran más vulnerables, sería la operación con mayores proba bilidades de éxito y en la que, posiblemente, las bajas de la So ciedad resultarían mínimas.

En general, matar vampiros civiles era sólo un poco más difícil que aniquilar a un humano normal. Sangraban si se les cor taba, sus corazones dejaban de latir si se les disparaba y se quemaban si eran expuestos a la luz solar.

Sin embargo, matar a un miembro de la Hermandad era un asunto muy diferente. Eran tremendamente fuertes, estaban muy bien entrenados y sus heridas se curaban con una celeridad asombrosa. Formaban una subespecie particular. Sólo tenías una oportunidad frente a un guerrero. Si no la aprovechabas, no re gresabas a casa.

Danzou se levantó del escritorio, deteniéndose un mo mento para observar su reflejo en la ventana de la oficina. Ca bello claro, piel clara, ojos claros. Antes de unirse a la Sociedad había sido pelirrojo. Ahora ya casi no podía recordar su apariencia física anterior.

Pero sí tenía muy claro su futuro. Y el de la Sociedad. Cerró la puerta con llave y se encaminó hacia el pasillo de azulejos que conducía a la sala de entrenamiento principal. Es peró en la entrada, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante los estu diantes a medida que entraban a sus clases de jiujitsu. Éste era su grupo favorito: un conjunto de jóvenes, entre los dieciocho y los veinticuatro años, que mostraban ser muy prometedores. A me dida que los muchachos, vestidos con sus trajes blancos, entraban haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza y dirigiéndose a él como sensei, Danzou los iba evaluando uno por uno, obser vando la forma en que movían sus ojos, cómo desplazaban el cuer po, cuál podía ser su temperamento.

Una vez que los estudiantes estuvieron en fila, preparados para comenzar la lucha, continuó examinándolos, siempre inte resado en la búsqueda de potenciales reclutas para la Sociedad. Necesitaba una combinación justa entre fuerza física, agudeza mental y odio no canalizado.

Cuando se habían aproximado a él para unirse a la Socie dad Restrictiva en la década de los años cincuenta, era un rockero de diecisiete años incluido en un programa para delincuentes juveniles. El año anterior había apuñalado a su padre en el pecho tras una pelea en la que aquel bastardo le había golpeado repetidas veces en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza. Creía haberle matado, pero por desgracia no lo hizo y vivió el tiempo suficiente para matar a su pobre madre.

Pero, por lo menos, después de hacerlo, su querido pa dre había tenido la sensatez de volarse los sesos con una esco peta y dejarlos diseminados por toda la pared. Danzou encontró los cuerpos durante una visita que hizo a casa, poco antes de ser atrapado e internado en un centro público.

Aquel día, delante del cadáver de su padre, Danzou aprendió que gritar a los muertos no le provocaba ni la más mí nima satisfacción. Después de todo, no había nada que hacer con alguien que va se había ido.

Considerando quién lo había engendrado, no resultó sor prendente que la violencia y el odio corrieran por la sangre de Danzou. Y matar vampiros era uno de las pocas satisfacciones socialmente aceptables que había encontrado para un instinto ase sino como el suyo. El ejército era aburrido. Había que acatar de masiadas normas y esperar hasta que se declarara una guerra para poder trabajar como él quería. Y el asesinato en serie era a muy pequeña escala.

La Sociedad era diferente. Tenía todo lo que siempre ha bía querido: fondos ilimitados, la ocasión de matar cada vez que el sol se ponía y, por supuesto, la oportunidad, tan extraordina ria, de instruir a la próxima generación.

Así que tuvo que vender su alma para entrar, aunque no le supuso ningún problema. Después de lo que su padre le ha bía hecho, ya casi no le quedaba alma.

Además, en su mente, había salido ganando con el trato. Le habían garantizado que permanecería joven y con una salud perfecta hasta el día de su muerte, y ésta no sería resultado de un fallo biológico, como el cáncer o una enfermedad cardiaca. Por el contrario, tendría que confiar en su propia capacidad para con servarse de una sola pieza.

Gracias a Madara, era físicamente superior a los humanos, su vista era perfecta y podía hacer lo que más le gustaba. La im potencia le había molestado un poco al principio, pero se había acostumbrado. Y el no comer ni beber..., al fin y al cabo nunca había sido un gourmet.

Y hacer correr la sangre era mejor que la comida o el sexo. Cuando la puerta que conducía a la sala de entrenamien to se abrió bruscamente, giró la cabeza de inmediato. Era Deidara Riddle, y traía los dos ojos morados y la nariz vendada.

Danzou enarcó una ceja. -¿No es tu día libre, Riddle?

-Sí, sensei. -Deidara inclinó la cabeza-. Pero quería venir de todos modos.

-Buen chico. -Danzou pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho-. Me gusta tu sentido de la respon sabilidad. Harás algo por mí... ¿Quieres indicarles lo que tienen que hacer durante el calentamiento?

Deidara hizo una profunda reverencia; su amplia espalda quedó casi paralela al suelo.

-Sensei.

-Ve a por ellos. -Le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Y no se lo pongas fácil.

Deidara levantó la mirada, sus ojos brillaban. Danzou asintió.

-Me alegro de que hayas captado la idea, hijo.

*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*

Cuando Sakura salió de su edificio, frunció el ceño al ver el coche de policía aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Juugo salió de él y se di rigió hacia ella a grandes zancadas.

-Ya me han contado lo que te sucedió. -Sus ojos se que daron fijos en la boca de la mujer-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-Vamos, te llevaré al trabajo.

-Gracias, pero prefiero caminar. -

Juugo hizo un movi miento con su mandíbula como si quisiera oponerse, así que ella extendió la mano y le tocó el antebrazo.

-No quiero que esto me aterrorice tanto que no pueda continuar con mi vida. En al gún momento tendré que pasar junto a ese callejón, y prefiero ha cerlo por la mañana, cuando hay, suficiente luz.

Él asintió.

-Está bien. Pero llamarás un taxi por la noche o nos pe dirás a cualquiera de nosotros que vaya a recogerte.

-Juugo...

-Me alegra saber que estás de acuerdo. -Cruzó la calle de vuelta a su coche-. Ah, no creo que hayas oído lo que Suigtsu Hozuki hizo anoche.

Dudó antes de preguntar: -¿Qué?

-Fue a hacerle una visita a ese canalla. Creo que al indi viduo tuvieron que reconstruirle la nariz cuando nuestro buen detective acabó con él. -Juugo abrió la puerta del vehículo y se de jó caer sobre el asiento-. ¿Vendrás hoy por allí?

-Sí, quiero saber algo más sobre la bomba de anoche.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Nos vemos.

Saludó con la mano y arrancó, alejándose del bordillo de la acera.

Ya habían dado las tres de la tarde y aún no había podido ir a la comisaría. Todos en la oficina querían oír lo que le había sucedi do la noche anterior. Después, Chouji había insistido en que sa lieran a almorzar. Tras sentarse de nuevo en su escritorio, se ha bía pasado la tarde masticando chicle y perdiendo el tiempo con su e-mail.

Sabía que tenía trabajo que hacer, pero simplemente no se encontraba con fuerzas para finalizar el artículo que estaba es cribiendo sobre el alijo de armas que había encontrado la policía. No tenía que entregarlo en un plazo concreto y, desde luego, Dick no iba a darle la primera página de la sección local.

Y además ni siquiera lo había hecho ella. Lo único que le daba Dick era trabajo editorial. Los dos últimos artículos que ha bía dejado caer sobre su escritorio habían sido esbozados por los chicos grandes, Dick quería que ella comprobara la veracidad de los hechos. Seguir los mismos criterios con los que él se había familiarizado en el New York Times, como su obsesión por la ve racidad, era, de hecho, una de sus virtudes. Pero era una pena que no tuviera en cuenta la equidad en un trabajo realizado. No im portaba que el artículo fuera transformado por ella de arriba aba jo, sólo obtenía una mención secundaria compartida en el artículo de un chico grande.

Eran casi las seis cuando terminó de corregir los artículos, y al introducirlos en el casillero de Dick, pensó que no tenía ganas de pasar por la comisaría. Suigetsu le había tomado declaración la noche anterior, y no había nada más que ella tuviera que hacer con respecto a su caso. Y, evidentemente, no se sentía cómoda con la idea de estar bajo el mismo techo que su asaltante, aunque él se encontrara en una celda.

Además, estaba agotada.

-¡Sakura!

Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Dick.

-Ahora no puedo, voy a la comisaría -dijo en voz alta por encima del hombro, pensando que la estrategia para evitar lo no lo mantendría a raya durante mucho tiempo, pero al menos no tendría que lidiar con él esa noche.

Y en realidad sí quería saber algo más sobre la bomba. Salió corriendo de la oficina y caminó seis manzanas en di rección este. El edificio de la comisaría pertenecía a la típica ar quitectura de los años sesenta. Dos pisos, laberíntica, moderna en su época, con abundancia de cemento gris claro y muchas ven tanas estrechas. Envejecía sin elegancia alguna. Gruesas líneas ne gras corrían por su fachada como si sangrara por alguna herida en el tejado. Y el interior también parecía moribundo: el suelo cubierto con un sucio linóleo verde grisáceo, los muros con pa neles de madera falsa y los zócalos astillados de color marrón. Después de cuarenta años, y a pesar de la limpieza periódica, la suciedad más persistente se había incrustado en todas las grietas y fisuras, y va jamás saldría de allí, ni siquiera con un pulveriza dor o un cepillo.

Ni siquiera con una orden judicial de desalojo.

Los agentes se mostraron muy amables con ella cuando la vieron aparecer. Tan pronto como puso el pie en el edificio, em pezaron a reunirse a su alrededor. Después de hablar con ellos en el exterior mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, se dirigió a la recepción y charló un rato con dos de los muchachos que es taban detrás del mostrador. Habían detenido a unos cuantos por prostitución y tráfico de estupefacientes, pero, por lo demás, el día había sido tranquilo. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Suigetsu entró por la puerta de atrás.

Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa abrochada hasta el cuello y una cazadora roja en la mano. Ella se quedó mi rando cómo la cartuchera se enarcaba sobre sus anchos hombros, dejando entrever la culata negra de la pistola cuando sus brazos oscilaban al andar. Su blanco cabello estaba húmedo, como si aca bara de empezar el día.

Lo que, considerando lo ocupado que había estado la no che anterior, probablemente era cierto.

Se dirigió directamente hacia ella. -¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

Ella asintió.

-Sí, claro.

Entraron en una de las salas de interrogatorio.

-Para tu información, las cámaras y micrófonos están apa gados -dijo.

-¿No es así como casi siempre trabajas?

Él sonrió y se sentó a la mesa. Entrelazó las manos. -Pensé que deberías saber que Deidara Riddle ha salido bajo fianza. Lo soltaron esta mañana temprano.

Ella tomó asiento.

-¿De verdad se llama Deidara Riddle? No me tomes el pelo.

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza.

-Tiene dieciocho años. Sin antecedentes de adulto, pero he estado echando un vistazo a su ficha juvenil y ha estado muy ocupado: abuso sexual, acoso, robos menores. Su padre es un tipo importante, y el chico tiene un abogado excelente, pero he hablado con la fiscal del distrito. Tratará de presionarlo para que no tengas que testificar.

-Subiré al estrado si tengo que hacerlo.

-Buena chica. -Suigetsu se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. -No iba a permitir que el Duro jugara a psicoa nalizarla. Había algo en la evidente rudeza de Suigtsu Hozuki que hacía que ella quisiera parecer más fuerte-. Sobre esa bomba, he oído que posiblemente se trate de un explosivo plástico, con un detonador a control remoto. Parece un trabajo de profesionales.

-¿Ya has cenado?

Ella frunció el ceño. -No.

Y considerando lo que había engullido por la mañana, tam bién se saltaría el desayuno del día siguiente.

Suigetsu se puso de pie.

-Bueno. Ahora mismo me dirigía a Tullah's. Ella se mantuvo firme.

-No cenaré contigo.

-Como quieras. Entonces, me imagino que tampoco que rrás saber qué encontramos en el callejón junto al coche.

La puerta se cerró lentamente a sus espaldas. No caería en semejante trampa. No lo haría... Sakura saltó de la silla y corrió tras él.

*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*

En su amplia habitación color crema y blanco, Karin no se sentía segura de sí misma.

Siendo la shellan de Sasuke, podía sentir su dolor, y por su fuerza sabía que seguramente había perdido a otro de sus her manos guerreros.

Si tuvieran una relación normal, no lo dudaría: correría hacia él y trataría de aliviar su sufrimiento. Hablaría con él, lo abrazaría, lloraría a su lado. Le ofrecería la calidez de su cuerpo.

Porque eso era lo que las shellans hacían por sus compa ñeros. Y lo que recibían a cambio también. Echó un vistazo al reloj Tiffany de su mesilla de noche. Pronto se perdería en la noche. Si quería alcanzarlo tendría que hacerlo ahora.

Karin dudó, no quería engañarse. No sería bienvenida. Deseó que fuera más fácil apoyarlo, deseó saber lo que él necesitaba de ella. Una vez, hacía mucho tiempo, había habla do con Shion, la shellan del hermano Naruto, con la espe ranza de que pudiera ofrecerle algún consejo sobre cómo actuar y comportarse, cómo conseguir que Sasuke la considerara digna de él.

Después de todo, Shion tenía lo que Karin quería: un verdadero compañero. Un macho que regresaba a casa con ella, que reía, lloraba y compartía su vida, que la abrazaba. Un macho que permanecía a su lado durante las tortuosas, y afortunada mente escasas, ocasiones en que era fértil, que aliviaba con su cuer po sus terribles deseos durante el tiempo que duraba el periodo de necesidad.

Sasuke no hacía nada de eso por ella, o con ella. Y en ese estado de cosas, Karin tenía que acudir a su hermano en busca de alivio a sus necesidades. Kabuto apaciguaba sus ansias, tranquilizándola hasta que pasaban aquellos deseos. Semejante prác tica los avergonzaba a ambos.

Había esperado que Shion pudiera ayudarla, pero la con versación había sido un desastre. Las miradas de compasión de la otra hembra Y sus réplicas cuidadosamente meditadas las habían desgastado a ambas, acentuando todo lo que Karin no poseía. Dios, qué sola estaba.

Cerró los ojos, y sintió nuevamente el dolor de Sasuke. Tenía que intentar llegar a él, porque estaba herido. Y ade más, ¿qué le quedaba en la vida aparte de él?

Percibió que Sasuke se encontraba en la mansión de Da rius. Inspirando profundamente, se desmaterializó.

*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*

Sasuke aflojó lentamente las rodillas y se irguió, escuchando có mo volvían las vértebras a su posición con un crujido. Se quitó los diamantes de sus rodillas.

Tocaron a la puerta y él permitió que ésta se abriera, pen sando que era Sarutobi.

Cuando olió a océano, apretó los labios.

-¿Qué te trae aquí, Karin? -dijo sin girarse a mirar la. Fue hasta el baño y se cubrió con una toalla.

-Déjame lavarte, mi señor-murmuró ella-. Yo cuidaré tus heridas. Puedo...

-Así estoy, bien.

Sanaba rápido. Cuando finalizara la noche sus cortes ape nas se notarían.

Sasuke se dirigió al armario y examinó su ropa. Sacó una camisa negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de cuero y..., por Dios, ¿qué era eso? Ah, no, ni de broma. No iba a luchar con aquellos calzoncillos. Por nada del mundo lo sorprenderían muer to con una prenda como aquélla.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era establecer contacto con la hija de Darius. Sabía que se les estaba agotando el tiempo, por que su transición estaba próxima. Y luego tenía que comunicarse con Shikamaru y Yahiko para saber qué habían averiguado de los restos del restrictor muerto.

Estaba a punto de dejar caer la toalla para vestirse, cuan do cayó en la cuenta de que Karin aún estaba en la habitación. La miró.

-Vete a casa, Karin-dijo.

Ella bajó la cabeza.

-Mi señor, puedo sentir tu dol...

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

Ella dudó un momento. Luego desapareció en silencio. Diez minutos después, Sasuke subió al salón.

-¿Sarutobi? -llamó en voz alta.

-¿Sí, amo? -El mayordomo parecía complacido de que lo llamara.

-¿Tienes a mano cigarrillos rojos?

-Por supuesto.

Sarutobi atravesó la habitación trayendo una antigua caja de caoba. Le presentó el contenido inclinándola con la tapa abierta. Sasuke cogió un par de aquellos cigarrillos tallados a mano.

-Si le gustan, conseguiré más.

-No te molestes. Serán suficientes. -A Sasuke no le gus taba drogarse, pero aquella noche quería dar buena cuenta de esos dos cigarros.

-¿Desea comer algo antes de salir?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quizás cuando vuelva? -La voz de Sarutobi se fue apa gando a medida que cerraba la caja.

Sasuke estaba a punto de hacer callar al viejo macho cuan do pensó en Darius. D habría tratado mejor a Sarutobi.

-Está bien. Sí. Gracias.

El mayordomo irguió los hombros con satisfacción. Por Dios, parece estar sonriendo, pensó Sasuke.

-Le prepararé cordero, amo. ¿Cómo prefiere la carne?

-Casi cruda.

-Y lavaré su ropa. ¿Debo encargarle también ropa nueva de cuero?

-No me... -Sasuke cerró la boca-. Claro. Sería magní fico. Y, ah, ¿puedes conseguirme unos calzoncillos bóxer? Ne gros, XXL.

-Será un placer.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿Cómo diablos había acabado de pronto teniendo un sir viente?

-¿Amo?

-¿Sí?, -gruñó.

-Tenga mucho cuidado ahí fuera.

Sasuke se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. Sarutobi parecía acunar la caja contra su pecho.

Le resultaba tremendamente extraño tener a alguien espe rándolo al volver a casa.

Salió de la mansión y caminó por el largo camino de entra da hasta la calle. Un relámpago centelleó en el cielo, anticipando la tormenta que podía oler formándose al sur.

¿Dónde diablos estaría la hija de Darius en ese momento? Lo intentaría primero en el apartamento.

Sasuke se materializó en el patio trasero de la casa, miró por la ventana y le devolvió el ronroneo de bienvenida al gato con uno propio. Ella no estaba en el interior, de modo que Sasuke se sentó frente la mesa de picnic. Esperaría una hora más o menos. Lue go tendría que ir al encuentro de los hermanos. Podía volver al fi nal de la noche, aunque si tenía en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas la primera vez que la había visitado, se imaginaba que des pertarla a las cuatro de la mañana no sería lo más inteligente.

Se quitó las gafas de sol y se frotó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo que iba a sucederle y lo que ella tendría que hacer para sobrevivir al cambio?

Tuvo el presentimiento de que no se mostraría muy feliz escuchando el boletín de noticias.

Sasuke hizo memoria de su propia transición. Vaya caos que se había formado entonces. A él tampoco lo habían pre parado, porque sus padres siempre quisieron protegerlo, pero murieron antes de decirle qué iba a sucederle.

Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente con terrible claridad. A finales del siglo XVII, Londres era un lugar brutal, es pecialmente para alguien que estaba solo en el mundo. Sus padres habían sido asesinados ante sus ojos dos años antes, y él había huido de los de su especie, pensando que su cobardía en aquella espantosa noche era una vergüenza que debía soportar en soledad.

Mientras que en la sociedad de los vampiros había sido ali mentado y protegido como el futuro rey, había descubierto que en el mundo de los humanos lo que más se tenía en cuenta era, principalmente, la fuerza física. Para alguien de la complexión que él tenía antes de pasar por su cambio, eso significaba permanecer en el último escalafón de la escala social. Era tremendamente del gado, esquelético, débil y presa fácil para los chicos humanos en busca de diversión. Durante su estancia en los tugurios de Lon dres, lo habían golpeado tantas veces que ya se había acostum brado a que algunas partes de su cuerpo no funcionaran bien. Pa ra él era habitual no poder doblar una pierna porque le habían apedreado la rodilla, o tener un brazo inutilizado porque le ha bían dislocado el hombro al arrastrarlo atado a un caballo.

Se había alimentado de la basura, sobreviviendo al borde de la inanición, hasta que, finalmente, encontró trabajo como sir viente en el establo de un comerciante. Sasuke limpió herraduras, sillas de montar y bridas hasta que se le agrietó la piel de las ma nos, pero por lo menos podía comer. Su lecho se encontraba entre la paja de la parte superior del granero. Aquello era más mulli do que el duro suelo al que estaba acostumbrado, aunque nunca sabía cuándo lo despertaría una patada en las costillas porque al gún mozo de cuadras quisiera acostarse con una o dos doncellas.

En aquel entonces, aún podía estar bajo la luz solar, y el amanecer era la única cosa de su miserable existencia que ansia ba. Sentir el calor en el rostro, inhalar la dulce bruma, deleitarse con la luz; aquellos placeres eran los únicos que había poseído, y los tenía en gran estima. Su vista, debilitada desde su nacimiento, ya era mala en aquella época, pero bastante mejor que ahora. Aún recordaba con penosa claridad cómo era el sol.

Había estado al servicio del comerciante durante casi un año, hasta que todo su mundo cambió de repente.

La noche en que sufrió la transformación, se había echa do en su lecho de paja, completamente agotado. En los días an teriores, se había sentido mal y le había costado mucho hacer su trabajo, aunque aquello no era una novedad.

El dolor, cuando llegó, atormentó su débil cuerpo, empe zando por el abdomen y extendiéndose hacia los extremos, lle gando a la punta de los dedos de las manos, de los pies, y al final de cada uno de sus cabellos. El dolor no era ni remotamente similar a cualquiera de las fracturas, contusiones, heridas o pali zas que había recibido hasta aquel momento. Se dobló hecho un ovillo, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las órbitas en medio de la agonía y la respiración entrecortada. Estaba convencido de que iba a morir y rezó por sumergirse cuanto antes en la oscuridad. Sólo quería un poco de paz y que finalizara aquel horrible su frimiento.

Entonces una hermosa y esbelta peliroja apareció ante él. Era un ángel enviado para llevarlo al otro mundo. Nunca lo dudó.

Como el patético miserable que era, le suplicó clemencia. Extendió la mano hacia la aparición, y cuando la tocó supo que el fin estaba cerca. Al oír que pronunciaba su nombre, él trató de sonreír como muestra de gratitud, pero no pudo articular pala bra. Ella le contó que era la persona que le había sido prometida, la que había bebido un sorbo de su sangre cuando era un niño para así saber dónde encontrarlo cuando se presentara su tran sición. Dijo que estaba allí para salvarlo.

Y luego Karin se abrió la muñeca con sus propios col millos y le llevó la herida a la boca.

Bebió desesperadamente, pero el dolor no cesó. Sólo se hi zo diferente. Sintió que sus articulaciones se deformaban y sus huesos se desplazaban con una horrible sucesión de chasquidos. Sus músculos se tensaron y luego se desgarraron, y le dio la sen sación de que su cráneo iba a explotar. A medida que sus ojos se agrandaban, su vista se iba debilitando, hasta que sólo le que dó el sentido del oído.

Su respiración áspera y gutural le hirió la garganta mien tras trataba de aguantar. En algún momento se desmayó, final mente, sólo para despertar a una nueva agonía. La luz solar que tanto amaba se filtraba a través de las ranuras de las tablas del gra nero en pálidos rayos dorados. Uno de aquellos rayos le tocó en un hombro, y el olor a carne quemada lo aterrorizó. Se reti ró de allí, mirando a su alrededor presa del pánico. No podía ver nada salvo sombras borrosas. Cegado por la luz, trató de levantarse, pero acavó boca abajo sobre la paja. Su cuerpo no le res pondía. Tuvo que intentarlo dos veces antes de poder conseguir afirmarse sobre sus pies, tambaleándose como un potrillo.

Sabía que necesitaba protegerse de la luz del día, y se arras tró hasta donde pensó que debía de estar la escalera. Pero calcu ló mal y se cayó desde el pajar. En medio de su aturdimiento, creyó poder llegar al silo para el grano. Si lograba descender hasta allí, se encontraría rodeado por la oscuridad.

Fue tanteando con los brazos por todo el granero, cho cando contra las cuadras y tropezando con los aperos, tratando de permanecer lejos de la luz y controlar al mismo tiempo sus in gobernables extremidades. Cuando se acercaba a la parte trasera del granero, se golpeó la cabeza contra una viga bajo la cual siem pre había pasado fácilmente. La sangre le cubrió los ojos.

Instantes después, uno de los palafreneros entró, y al no reconocerle, exigió saber quién era. Sasuke giró la cabeza en di rección a la voz familiar, buscando ayuda. Extendió las manos y comenzó a hablar, pero su voz no sonó como siempre.

Luego escuchó el sonido de una horquilla aproximándosele por el aire en feroz acometida. Su intención era desviar el gol pe, pero cuando sujetó el mango y dio un empujón, envió al mozo de cuadra contra la puerta de uno de los establos. El hombre soltó un alarido de espanto y escapó corriendo, seguramente en busca de refuerzos.

Sasuke encontró finalmente el sótano. Sacó de allí dos enor mes sacos de avena y los colocó junto a la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar durante el día. Exhausto, dolorido, con la sangre manándole por el rostro, se arrastró dentro y apoyó la espalda desnuda contra el muro. Dobló las rodillas hasta el pecho, cons ciente de que sus muslos eran cuatro veces mayores que el día an terior. Cerrando los ojos, reclinó la mejilla sobre los antebrazos y tembló, luchando por no deshonrarse llorando. Estuvo des pierto todo el día, escuchando los pasos sobre su cabeza, el piafar de los caballos, el monótono zumbido de las charlas. Le aterro rizaba pensar que alguien abriera la puerta y lo descubriera. Le alegró que Karin se hubiera marchado y no estuviera expues ta a la amenaza procedente de los humanos.

Regresando al presente, Sasuke escuchó a la hija de Darius entrar en el apartamento. Se encendió una luz.

*/_*/_*/_*/_*/_*

Sakura arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa del pasillo. La rápida cena con el Duro había resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Y él le había su ministrado algunos detalles sobre la bomba. Habían hallado una Mágnum manipulada en el callejón. Suigetsu había mencionado tam bién la estrella arrojadiza de artes marciales que ella había des cubierto en el suelo. El equipo del CSI estaba trabajando en las armas, tratando de obtener huellas, fibras o cualquier otra prue ba. La pistola no parecía ofrecer demasiado, pero la estrella tenía sangre, que estaban sometiendo aun análisis de ADN. En cuan to a la bomba, la policía pensaba que se trataba de un atentado relacionado con drogas. El BMW había sido visto antes, aparca do en el mismo lugar detrás del club. Y Screamer's era un sitio ideal para los traficantes, muy exclusivos con respecto a sus te rritorios.

Se estiró y se puso unos pantalones cortos. Era otra de esas noches calurosas, y mientras abría el futón, deseó que el aire acon dicionado aún funcionara. Encendió el ventilador y le dio de comer a Boo, que, tan pronto como dejó vacío su tazón, reanudó su ir y venir ante la puerta corredera.

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo, ¿o sí?

Un relámpago resplandeció en el cielo. Se acercó a la puer ta de cristal y la deslizó un poco hacia atrás, bloqueándola. La de jaría abierta sólo un rato. Por una vez, el aire nocturno olía bien. Ni un tufillo a basura.

Pero, por Dios, hacía un calor insoportable.

Se inclinó sobre el lavabo del baño. Después de quitarse las lentillas, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, remojó una toalla en agua fría y se frotó la nuca. Unos hilillos de agua descendieron por su piel, y ella recibió con placer los escalofríos al volver a salir.

Frunció el ceño. Un aroma muy extraño flotaba en el am biente. Algo exuberante y picante...

Se encaminó hacia la puerta del patio y olfateó un par de veces. Al inhalar, sintió que se aliviaba la tensión de sus hombros. Y luego vio que Boo se había sentado agazapado y ron roneaba como si estuviera dándole la bienvenida a alguien co nocido.

-¿Qué diab...?

El hombre que había visto en sus sueños estaba al otro la do del patio.

Sakura dio un salto atrás y dejó caer la toalla húmeda; es cuchó débilmente el sonido sordo cuando llegó al suelo.

La puerta se deslizó hacia atrás, quedando abierta por com pleto, a pesar de que ella la había bloqueado.

Y aquel maravilloso olor se hizo más evidente cuando él entró en su casa.

Sintió pánico, pero descubrió que no podía moverse.

Por todos los santos, aquel desconocido era colosal. Si su apartamento era pequeño, con su presencia pareció reducirlo al tamaño de una caja de zapatos. Y el traje de cuero negro contribuía a hacerlo más grande. Debía medir por lo menos dos metros. Un minuto...

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Tomándole las medidas para ha cerle un traje?

Tendría que estar saliendo a toda prisa. Debería estar tra tando de llegar a la otra puerta, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero estaba como hipnotizada, mirándolo.

Llevaba puesta una cazadora a pesar del calor, y sus largas piernas también estaban cubiertas de cuero. Usaba pesadas botas con puntera de acero, y se movía como un depredador.

Sakura estiró el cuello para verle la cara.

Tenía la mandíbula prominente y fuerte, labios gruesos, pó mulos marcados. El cabello, alborotado y negro, le caian dos largos mechones a los lados y en la frente de manera desordenada y en su rostro se apreciaba la sombra de una incipiente barba oscura. Las gafas de sol negras que usaba, curvadas en los extremos, se ajustaban perfecta mente a su rostro y le conferían un aspecto de asesino a sueldo.

Como si la apariencia amenazadora no fuera suficiente para hacerle parecer un asesino.

Fumaba un cigarro fino y rojizo, al que dio una larga ca lada haciendo brillar el extremo con un resplandor anaranjado. Exhaló una nube de ese humo fragante, y cuando éste llegó a la nariz de Sakura, su cuerpo se relajó todavía más.

Pensó que seguramente venía a matarla. No sabía qué ha bía hecho para merecer aquel ataque, pero cuando él exhaló otra bocanada de aquel extraño cigarro, apenas pudo recordar dón de estaba. Su cuerpo se sacudía mientras él acortaba la distancia en tre ambos. Le aterrorizaba lo que sucedería cuando estuviera junto a ella, pero notó, absurdamente, que Boo ronroneaba y se frotaba contra los tobillos del extraño.

Aquel gato era un traidor. Si por algún milagro sobrevivía a aquella noche, lo degradaría a comer vísceras.

Sakura echó el cuello hacia atrás cuando sus ojos se encon traron con la feroz mirada del hombre. No podía ver el color de sus ojos a través de las gafas, pero su mirada fija quemaba.

Luego, sucedió algo extraordinario. Al detenerse frente a ella, la joven sintió una ráfaga de pura y auténtica lujuria. Por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo se puso lascivamente caliente. Caliente y húmedo.

Su clítoris ardía por él.

Química, pensó aturdida. Química pura, cruda, animal. Cualquier cosa que él tuviera, ella lo quería.

-Pensé que podíamos intentarlo de nuevo -dijo él.

Su voz era grave, un profundo retumbar en su sólido pe cho. Tenía un ligero acento, pero no pudo identificarlo.

-¿Quién es usted? -dijo en un susurro.

-He venido a buscarte.

El vértigo la obligó a apoyarse en la pared.

-¿A mí? ¿Adónde..., -La confusión la obligó a callar. - ¿Adónde me lleva?

¿Al puente? ¿Para arrojar su cuerpo al río?

La mano de Sasuke se aproximó a la cara de ella, y le tomó el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, haciéndole girarla cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Me matará rápido? -masculló ella- ¿O lentamente?

-Matar no. Proteger.

Cuando él bajó la cabeza, ella trató de concienciarse de que debía reaccionar y luchar contra aquel hombre a pesar de sus pa labras. Necesitaba poner en funcionamiento sus brazos y sus piernas. El problema era que, en realidad, no deseaba empujarlo lejos de sí. Inspiró profundamente.

Santo Dios, olía estupendamente. A sudor fresco y limpio. Un almizcle oscuro y masculino. Aquel humo...

Los labios de él tocaron su cuello. Le dio la sensación de que la olisqueaba. El cuero de su cazadora crujió al llenarse de ai re sus pulmones y expandirse su pecho.

-Estás casi lista-dijo quedamente-. No tenemos mu cho tiempo.

Si se refería a que tenían que desnudarse, ella estaba com pletamente de acuerdo con el plan. Por Dios, aquello debía de ser a lo que la gente se refería cuando se ponía poética con el sexo. No cuestionaba la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella, únicamente sabía que moriría si él no se quitaba los pantalones. Ya.

Sakura extendió las manos, ansiosa por tocarlo, pero cuan do se separó de la pared empezó a caerse. Con un único movi miento, él se colocó el cigarrillo entre sus crueles labios y al mismo tiempo la sujetó con gran facilidad. Mientras la levantaba entre sus brazos, ella se apoyó en él, sin molestarse ni siquiera en fin gir una cierta resistencia. La llevó como si no pesara, cruzando la habitación en dos zancadas.

Cuando la recostó sobre el sofá, su cabello acavó hacia de lante, y ella levantó la mano para tocar las negras ondas. Eran gruesas y suaves. Le pasó la mano por la cara, y aunque él pare ció sorprenderse, no se la retiró.

Por Dios, todo en él irradiaba sexo, desde la fortaleza de su cuerpo hasta la forma como se movía y el olor de su piel. Nun ca había visto a un hombre semejante. Y su cuerpo lo sabía tan bien como su mente.

-Bésame -dijo ella.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, como una silenciosa amenaza. Siguiendo un impulso, las manos de Sakura aferraron las so lapas de la cazadora del vampiro, tirando de él para acercarlo a su boca.

Él le sujetó ambas muñecas con una sola mano. -Calma.

¿Calma? No quería calma. La calma no formaba parte del plan.

Forcejeó para soltarse, y al no conseguirlo arqueó la es palda. Sus senos tensaron la camiseta, y se frotó un muslo contra el otro, previendo lo que sentiría si lo tuviera entre ellos.

Si pusiera sus manos sobre ella...

-Por todos los santos -murmuró él.

Ella le sonrió, deleitándose con el súbito deseo de su rostro.

-Tócame.

El extraño empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si quisiera despertar de un sueño.

Ella abrió los labios, gimiendo de frustración.

-Súbeme la camiseta. -Se arqueó de nuevo, ofreciéndo le su cuerpo, anhelando saber si había algo más caliente en su in terior, algo que él pudiera extraerle con las manos-. Hazlo.

Él se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca. Sus cejas se juntaron, y ella tuvo la vaga impresión de que debería estar aterrorizada. En lugar de ello, elevó las rodillas y levantó las caderas del futón. Imaginó que él le besaba el interior de los muslos y buscaba su sexo con la boca. Lamiéndola.

Otro gemido salió de su boca. Sasuke estaba mudo de asombro.

Y no era del tipo de vampiros que se quedan estupefac tos a menudo.

Cielos.

Aquella mestiza humana era la cosa más sensual que había tenido cerca en su vida. Y había apagado una o dos hogueras en algún tiempo.

Era el humo rojo. Tenía que ser eso. Y debía de estar afec tándolo a él también, porque estaba más que dispuesto a tomar a la hembra.

Miró el cigarrillo.

Bien, un razonamiento muy profundo, pensó. Lo malo era que aquella maldita sustancia era relajante, no afrodisíaca.

Ella gimió otra vez, ondulando su cuerpo en una sensual oleada, con las piernas completamente abiertas. El aroma de su excitación le llegó tan fuerte como un disparo. Por Dios, lo ha bría hecho caer de rodillas si no estuviera ya sentado.

-Tócame -suspiró.

La sangre de Sasuke latía como si estuviera corriendo des bocada y su erección palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio.

-No estoy aquí para eso -dijo.

-Tócame de todos modos.

Él sabía que debía negarse. Era injusto para ella. Y tenían que hablar.

Quizás debiera regresar más tarde.

Ella se arqueó, presionando su cuerpo contra la mano con que él le sujetaba las muñecas. Cuando sus senos tensaron la ca miseta, él tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Era hora de irse. En verdad era hora de...

Excepto que no podía irse sin saborear al menos algo.

Sí, pero sería un bastardo egoísta si le ponía un dedo en cima. Un maldito bastardo egoísta si tomaba algo de lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo bajo los efectos del humo.

Con una maldición, Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Por Dios, estaba muy frío. Frío hasta la médula. Y ella ca liente. Lo suficiente para derretir ese hielo, al menos durante un momento.

Y había pasado tanto tiempo...

El vampiro bajó las luces de la habitación. Luego usó la mente para cerrar la puerta del patio, meter al gato en el baño y correr todos los cerrojos del apartamento.

Apoyó cuidadosamente el cigarrillo sobre el borde de la mesa junto a ellos y le soltó las muñecas. Las manos de ella afe rraron su cazadora, tratando de sacársela por los hombros. Él se arrancó la prenda de un tirón, y cuando cayóal suelo con un sonido sordo, ella se rió con satisfacción. Le siguió la funda de las dagas, pero la mantuvo al alcance de la mano.

Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella. Sintió su aliento dulce y men tolado cuando posó la boca sobre sus labios. Al sentir que ella se estremecía de dolor, se retiró de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, le tocó el borde de la boca.

-Olvídalo -le dijo ella, aferrando sus hombros.

Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría. Que Dios ayudara a aquel humano que la había herido. Sasuke iba a arrancarle cada uno de sus miembros y lo dejaría en la calle desangrándose.

Besó suavemente la magulladura en proceso de curación, y luego descendió con la lengua hasta el cuello. Esta vez, cuando ella empujó los senos hacia arriba, él deslizó una mano bajo la fina camiseta y recorrió la suave y cálida piel. Su vientre era plano, y deslizó sobre él la palma de la mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de las caderas.

Ansioso por conocer el resto, le quitó la prenda y la arrojó a un lado. Su sujetador era de color claro, y él recorrió los bordes con la punta de los dedos antes de acariciar con las palmas sus pechos, que cubrió con las manos, sintiendo los duros capullos de sus pezones bajo el suave satén.

Sasuke perdió el control.

Dejó los colmillos al descubierto, emitió un siseo y mordió el cierre frontal del sujetador. El mecanismo se abrió de golpe. Be só uno de sus pezones, introduciéndoselo en la boca. Mientras succionaba, desplazó el cuerpo y lo extendió sobre ella, cayendo entre sus piernas. Ella acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Sakura se interpusieron entre ambos cuando ella quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero él no tuvo paciencia su ficiente para que le desnudara. Se irguió y rompió la ropa para quitársela, haciendo saltar los botones y enviándolos por los ai res. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo, sus senos rozaron el pecho de roca y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él.

Quería besarla otra vez en la boca, pero ya estaba más allá de la delicadeza y la sutileza, así que rindió culto a los senos con la lengua y luego se trasladó a su vientre. Cuando llegó a los pantalones cortos de la chica, los deslizó por las largas y suaves piernas.

Sasuke sintió que algo le explotaba en la cabeza cuando su aroma le llegó en una fresca oleada. Ya se encontraba peligrosa mente cerca del orgasmo, con su miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerla. Llevó la mano a sus muslos. Estaba tan húmeda que rugió.

Aunque estuviera tremendamente ansioso, tenía que sa borearla antes de penetrarla.

Se quitó las gafas y las puso junto al cigarrillo antes de inun dar de besos sus caderas y muslos. Sakura le acarició el cabello con las manos mientras lo apremiaba para que llegara a su destino.

Le besó la piel más delicada, atrayendo el clítoris hacia su boca, y ella alcanzó el éxtasis una y otra vez hasta que Sasuke ya no pudo contener sus propias necesidades. Retrocedió, se apresuró a quitarse los pantalones y a cubrirla con su cuerpo una vez más.

Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, y él si seó cuando sintió como su calor le quemaba el miembro. Utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para detenerse y mirarla a la cara.

-No pares -susurró ella-. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza dentro de la depre sión de su cuello. Lentamente, echó hacia atrás la cadera. La pun ta de su pene se deslizó hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a ella a la perfección, penetrándola con una poderosa arremetida. Soltó un bramido de éxtasis.

El paraíso. Ahora sabía cómo era el paraíso.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Primeramente perdooon por la tardanzaaa, pero ustedes saben son vacaciones asi es que el tiempo se me fue y ya no pude actualizar u.u**

**Pero ya estamos de regreso... y bueno ¿que les parecio el cap. de hoy?**

**Ya salio el culpable de la muerte de Darius, desgraciado Danzou... Lo odio ¬¬ ... ... ... Pero como ven tiene relacion con Deidara... Por cierto si se me fue un "El señor X" bueno ese es Danzou, jejejejeje...**

**Y Suigetsu sigue con su papel de macho protector... Me encanta como es que, a su manera verdad, esta al pendiente de Sakura... Aunque queda un poquis fuera de lugar Suigetsu y Sakura, cuando comenze dije no va a quedar, pero veran como si queda una clase de relacion entre estos dos...**

**Y la pobre de Karin, por su naturaleza de vampiro son muy entregadas a su pareja y Sasuke solo la trata como un tipo de requisito o responsabilidad que le impusieron, la pobre, como veran, es mas virgen que ni mi prima de 10 años ... xD**

**Y el pobre de Sarutobi... aunque no se a quien le esta llendo peor... por un lado Sarutobi acostumbrado a servir a alguien y por otro Sasuke acostumbrado a que no lo friegue nadie, jajajajajaja esas platicas que tiene me encantan, Sarutobi siempre termina ganando... Bien por Sarutobiiiii *\('w')/* ...**

**Y por ultimo, y lo mas esperadoooo... SasuSaku al fiiiiin... ¡Tachaaaaan! ... siempre se dice que la primera imprecion no es buena, pero ¿que tal la segunda eeeh?... esa Sakura toda encendiday relajada por el humo y el Sasuke que tambien no se sabe resistir ante esa mestiza caliente xD ... ... ... si esperaban un "Hola soy Sasuke, soy vampiro, tu padre era vampiro, tu seras vampiro" pueeees ven que Sakura tiene mejores maneras para presentarse ante desconocidos sexys y sexys y mas que sexys ... jejejejeje**

**Pues creo que es todo por hoy... espero actualizar la semana que entra... muchas gracias a todas las que dejan sus preciosos reviews, son un amooor enormee, y tambien todos aquellos que leen, ponen en favoritos y en alertas este fic... saben que por ustedes es que me dedico a que este fic sea lo mejor para que lo disfruten chic s... Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto, tengan un lindo fin de semana y unas vacaciones de lujo... ciao**

**Koro (.-.)**


	8. Primeras sensaciones

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8... Primeras sensaciones**_

En su habitación, Danzou se puso unos pantalones de tra bajo y una camisa negra de nailon. Se sentía satisfecho por la forma en que había transcurrido la reunión con la Sociedad esa tarde. Todos los restrictores habían asistido. La mayoría de ellos se encon traron dispuestos a someterse a sus dictados, sólo unos pocos habían planteado problemas, mientras que otros habían tratado de adularlo. Todo eso no los había conducido a ninguna parte.

Al final de la sesión, había escogido a veintiocho más para que permanecieran en el área de Caldwell, basándose en su re putación y la impresión que le habían causado al conocerlos personalmente. A los doce más capacitados los había dividido en dos escuadrones principales. A los otros dieciséis los distribuiría en cuatro grupos secundarios.

Ninguno de ellos estuvo muy dispuesto a aceptar la nue va distribución. Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar por su propia cuenta, y sobre todo a los más selectos no les hacía mucha gracia permanecer atados. Todo parecía muy complicado. La ventaja de la división en escuadrones consistía en que podía asignarles dife rentes partes de la ciudad, dividirlos en pequeños contingentes y supervisar su rendimiento más de cerca.

El resto había sido enviado de vuelta a sus puestos. Ahora que tenía a sus tropas en formación y con sus res pectivas misiones asignadas, se concentraría en el procedimiento de reunir información. Ya tenía una idea de cómo hacer que fun cionara, y la probaría aquella noche.

Antes de salir a la calle, arrojó a cada uno de sus pitbulls un kilo de carne cruda picada. Le gustaba mantenerlos ham brientos, así que los alimentaba en días alternos. Tenía aquellos perros, ambos machos, desde hacía dos años, y los encadenaba en extremos opuestos de su casa, uno al frente y el otro en la par te trasera, Era una disposición lógica desde el punto de vista de fensivo, pero también lo hacía por otra cuestión: la única vez que los había atado juntos, se habían atacado ferozmente.

Recogió su bolsa, cerró la casa y cruzó el césped. El ran cho era una pesadilla arquitectónica de falso ladrillo construido a principios de los años setenta, y, él mantenía el exterior feo a propósito. Necesitaba encajar en el entorno, y el precio de aque lla zona rural no superaría los cien mil a corto plazo.

Además, la casa le daba igual. Lo importante era la tierra. Con una extensión de cuatro hectáreas, le permitía tener pri vacidad. En la parte de atrás, también había un viejo granero rodeado de árboles. Lo había convertido en su taller, y los robles y arces amortiguaban los ruidos, lo cual era de vital importancia. Después de todo, los gritos podían oírse.

Palpó el aro del llavero hasta que encontró la llave correcta. Como esa noche tendría que trabajar, dejaría en el garaje el único capricho que se había permitido, el hummer negro. Su camioneta Chrysler, que ya tenía cuatro años, resultaría más adecua da y le encubriría mejor.

Le llevó diez minutos llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad y luego se dirigió hacia el Valle de las Prostitutas de Caldwell, un tramo de tres manzanas escasamente iluminadas y llenas de basura cerca del puente. El tráfico era intenso esa noche por aquel corredor de depravación. Se detuvo bajo una farola rota a obser var la actividad de la zona. Los coches recorrían la oscura calle, parándose a cada poco para que los conductores examinaran lo que había en las aceras. Bajo el infernal calor veraniego, las chi cas campaban a sus anchas, contoneándose sobre sus zapatos de tacones imposibles, cubriendo apenas sus pechos y traseros con prendas ligerísimas que pudieran quitarse fácilmente.

Danzou abrió la bolsa y sacó una jeringuilla hipodér mica llena de heroína y un cuchillo de caza. Ocultó ambas cosas en la puerta y bajó la ventanilla del lado contrario antes de mez clarse con la marea de vehículos.

Él era sólo uno de tantos, pensó. Otro idiota, tratando de conseguir algo.

-¿Buscas compañía? -escuchó gritar a una de las pros titutas.

-¿Quieres montar? -dijo otra, moviendo el trasero.

A la segunda vuelta, encontró lo que estaba buscando, una rubia de piernas largas y grandes curvas.

Exactamente el tipo de prostituta que habría comprado si su pene todavía funcionara.

Iba a disfrutar con aquello, pensó Danzou pisando el freno. Matar lo que ya no podía tener le proporcionaba una sa tisfacción especial.

-Hola, querido -dijo ella aproximándose. Colocó los antebrazos sobre la puerta del coche y se inclinó a través de la ventana. Olía a chicle de canela y a perfume mezclado con su dor-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Podría estar mejor. ¿Cuánto me costará comprar una sonrisa?

Ella observó el interior del coche y su ropa.

-Con cincuenta te haré llegar al cielo, o a donde tú quieras.

-Es demasiado. -Pero sólo lo dijo por decir. Era ella a quien quería.

-¿Cuarenta?

-Déjame ver tus tetas.

Ella se las mostró.

Él sonrió, quitando el seguro de las puertas para que pu diera entrar.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Cherry Pie. Pero puedes llamarme como quieras.

Danzou dio la vuelta a la esquina con el coche hasta lle gar un lugar retirado debajo del puente.

Arrojó el dinero al suelo a los pies de la mujer, y cuando ella se inclinó a recogerlo, le introdujo la jeringuilla en la nuca y oprimió el émbolo hasta el fondo. Instantes después se desplo mó como una muñeca de trapo.

Danzou sonrió y la echó hacia atrás en el asiento pa ra que quedara sentada. Luego arrojó la jeringuilla por la ventanilla, que cayó junto a otras muchas, y puso el vehículo en marcha.

**_ *_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_**

En su clínica clandestina, Kabuto alzó la vista del microscopio, desconcentrado por el sobresalto. El reloj del abuelo estaba re picando en un rincón del laboratorio, indicándole que era la hora de la cena, pero no quería dejar de trabajar. Volvió a fijar la vista en el microscopio, preguntándose si había imaginado lo que acababa de ver. Después de todo, la desesperación podía es ta afectando a su objetividad.

Pero no, las células sanguíneas estaban vivas. Exhaló un suspiro y se estremeció.

Su raza estaba casi libre. Él estaba casi libre.

Finalmente, había conseguido que la sangre almacenada aún fuera aceptable.

Como médico, siempre había tenido dificultades a la hora de tratar pacientes que podían tener ciertas complicaciones en el parto. Las transfusiones en tiempo real de un vampiro a otro eran posibles, pero como su raza estaba dispersa y su número era pe queño, podía resultar muy difícil encontrar donantes a tiempo. Durante siglos había querido instaurar un banco de san gre. El problema era que la sangre de los vampiros era muy variable, y su almacenamiento fuera del cuerpo siempre había si do imposible. El aire, esa cortina invisible sustentadora de vida, era una de las causas del problema, no eran necesarias muchas de esas moléculas para contaminar una muestra. Con sólo una o dos, el plasma se desintegraba, dejando a los glóbulos rojos y blan cos sin protección, y evidentemente inservibles.

Al principio, no comprendía muy bien cómo se producía este proceso. En la sangre había oxígeno. Por esa razón era roja al salir de los pulmones. Aquella discrepancia lo había conducido a algunos fascinantes descubrimientos sobre el funcionamiento pul monar de los vampiros, pero no lo había aproximado a su objetivo. Había tratado de extraer sangre y canalizarla inmediata mente en un recipiente hermético. Esta solución, aunque fuese la más obvia, no funcionó. La desintegración era inevitable igualmente, pero a un ritmo menos acelerado. Eso le había sugerido la existencia de otro factor, algo inherente al entorno corporal que faltaba cuando la sangre era extraída del cuerpo. Trató de aislar muestras en calor y en frío, en suspensiones salinas o de plasma humano.

Un sentimiento de frustración le había ido carcomiendo a medida que hacía cambios en sus experimentos. Realizó más prue bas e intentó diferentes enfoques. A veces abandonaba el pro yecto, pero siempre regresaba a él.

Pasaron varias décadas.

Y después, una tragedia personal le proporcionó una ra zón para resolver el problema. Tras la muerte de su shellan y de su hijo durante el parto hacía unos dos años, se había obsesionado y empezado desde el principio.

Su propia necesidad de alimentarse lo había estimulado. Por regla general, sólo necesitaba beber cada seis meses, porque su linaje era muy fuerte. Al morir su hermosa Evangeline, esperó todo lo que pudo, hasta que quedó postrado en la cama a causa del dolor del hambre. Cuando pidió ayuda, se obsesionó con el hecho de sentir tantas ansias de vivir como para beber de otra hembra. E incluso llegó a pensar que tenía que alimentarse sólo para experimentar y cerciorarse de que no sería lo mismo que con Evangeline. Estaba convencido de que no obtendría ningún placer en la sangre de otra y así no traicionaría su memoria.

Había ayudado a tantas hembras, que no le resultó difícil encontrar a una dispuesta a ofrecerse. Escogió a una amiga que no tenía compañero, y mantuvo la esperanza de poder conservar su propia tristeza y humillación.

Fue una auténtica pesadilla. Había aguantado tanto tiem po que en cuanto olió la sangre, el depredador que había en él reapareció. Atacó a su amiga y bebió con tanta fuerza que, pos teriormente, tuvo que coserle la herida de la muñeca.

Casi le arranca la mano del mordisco.

Aquella reacción le hizo recapacitar sobre el concepto que tenía de sí mismo. Siempre había sido un caballero, un erudito, alguien dedicado a curar, un macho no sujeto a los deseos más primarios de su raza.

Pero, claro, siempre había estado bien alimentado.

Y la terrible verdad era que le había deleitado el sabor de esa sangre. El suave y cálido flujo que pasó por su garganta, y la descomunal fuerza que vino después.

Había sentido placer, y quiso más.

La vergüenza le hizo sentir arcadas, y juró que nunca más bebería de otra vena.

Había cumplido aquella promesa, aunque como resultado se había vuelto débil, tan débil que concentrarse era como tratar de encerrar un banco de niebla. Su inanición era la causa de un constante dolor en el estómago. Y su cuerpo, ansioso por un sus tento que el alimento no podía darle, se había canibalizado a sí mismo para mantenerse vivo. Había perdido tanto peso que sus ropas le colgaban por todos lados y tenía la cara demacrada y gris.

Pero el estado en el que se encontraba le había mostrado el camino.

La solución era obvia.

Había que alimentar aquello que tenía hambre.

Un proceso hermético unido a una cantidad suficiente de sangre humana, y ya tenía sus células sanguíneas vivas.

Bajo el microscopio, observó como los glóbulos de los vampiros, más grandes y de forma más irregular comparados con los humanos, consumían lentamente lo que se les había dado. El recuento humano disminuyó en esa muestra, y cuando éste se ex tinguió, casi estaba dispuesto a apostar que la viabilidad del com ponente vampiro se reduciría hasta llegar a cero.

Sólo tenía que realizar una prueba clínica. Extraería un li tro de una hembra, lo mezclaría con una proporción adecuada de sangre humana, y luego se haría él mismo una transfusión.

Si todo salía bien, establecería un programa de donación y almacenamiento. Se salvarían muchos pacientes. Y aquellos que habían decidido renunciar a la intimidad de beber podrían vivir su vida en paz.

Kabuto alzó la vista del microscopio, percatándose de que había estado observando los glóbulos durante veinte minutos. El plato de ensalada de la cena estaría esperándolo sobre la mesa.

Se quitó la bata blanca y atravesó la clínica, haciendo una pausa para hablar con algunos miembros de su personal de en fermería y un par de pacientes. Las instalaciones eran bastante amplias y estaban ocultas en las profundidades de la tierra bajo su mansión. Había tres quirófanos, varias salas de examen y re animación, el laboratorio, su oficina y una sala de espera con acceso independiente que daba a la calle. Veía cerca de mil pacientes al año y hacía visitas a domicilio para partos y otras emer gencias según las necesidades.

Aunque su actividad había disminuido últimamente a cau sa de un descenso de la población.

Comparados con los humanos, los vampiros contaban con tremendas ventajas en lo referente a la salud. Su cuerpo sanaba mas rápido. No sufrían enfermedades como el cáncer, la diabetes o el sida. Pero que Dios los ayudara si tenían un accidente a plena luz del día. Nadie podía prestarles ayuda. Los vampiros también mo rían durante su transición o momentos después. Y la fertilidad cons tituía otro tremendo problema. A pesar de que la concepción fue se exitosa, con frecuencia las hembras no sobrevivían al parto, ya fuera por las hemorragias o por alguna infección. Los abortos eran habituales, y la mortalidad infantil excedía cualquier límite.

Para los enfermos, heridos o moribundos, los médicos hu manos no constituían una buena opción, aunque las dos especies compartían en gran medida la misma anatomía. Si un médico humano llegaba a solicitar un análisis de sangre a un vampiro, en contraría toda clase de anomalías y creería tener algo digno de publicarse en el Diario Médico de Nueva Inglaterra. Lo mejor era evitar esa clase de tentaciones.

En ocasiones, sin embargo, algún paciente terminaba en algún hospital humano, un problema que iba en aumento desde que había empezado a funcionar el 911 y las ambulancias llegaban de inmediato. Si un vampiro quedaba tan malherido que per día el conocimiento lejos de su casa, corría el peligro de ser re cogido y llevado a una sala de urgencias humana. Sacarlo de allí sin permiso médico siempre había sido muy difícil.

Kabuto no era arrogante, pero sabía que era el mejor mé dico con que contaba su especie. Había asistido a la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Harvard dos veces, una a finales de 1800 y luego en la década de 1980. En ambos casos declaró en su formulario de matrícula que era inválido, y la universidad le permitió concesiones especiales. No había podido asistir a las con ferencias porque éstas se realizaban durante el día, pero le habían permitido a su doggen tomar notas y entregar sus exámenes. Kabuto había leído todos los textos, mantenido correspondencia con los profesores, e incluso asistido a seminarios y charlas progra madas en horas nocturnas.

Siempre le había fascinado la Academia.

Cuando llegó al primer piso, no le sorprendió ver que Karin no había bajado al comedor, aunque la cena se sirviera a la una de la madrugada todas las noches.

Se dirigió a las habitaciones de la hembra.

-¿Karin? -dijo en la puerta, tocando suavemente una vez-. Karin, es la hora de cenar.

Kabuto asomó la cabeza. La luz del candelabro del vestí bulo se filtró, creando un rayo dorado que atravesó las tinie blas. Las cortinas aún cubrían las ventanas, y ella no había en cendido ninguna de las lámparas.

-¿Karin, querida?

-No tengo hambre.

Kabuto cruzó el umbral. Distinguió la cama con dosel y el pequeño bulto que formaba su cuerpo bajo las mantas.

-Pero tampoco comiste nada anoche. Ni cenaste.

-Bajaré más tarde.

É1 cerró los ojos, llegó a la conclusión de que le habían suministrado alimento la noche anterior. Cada vez que veía a Sasuke, se encerraba en sí misma durante varios días.

Pensó en los glóbulos vivos de su laboratorio.

Sasuke podía ser el rey de su raza por nacimiento y tener la sangre más pura de todos, pero aquel guerrero era un com pleto bastardo. No parecía preocuparle lo que le estaba haciendo a Karin. O quizá ni siquiera sabía cuánto le afectaba su crueldad.

Era difícil decidir cuál de los dos crímenes era peor.

-He hecho un progreso importante -dijo Kabuto, acer cándose a la cama para sentarse en el borde-. Voy a liberarte.

-¿De qué?

-De ese... asesino.

-No hables así de él.

Kabuto rechinó los dientes. -Karin...

-No quiero liberarme de él.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te trata sin ningún respeto. Detesto pensar en ese bruto alimentándose de ti en cualquier ca llejón...

-Vamos a casa de Darius. Tiene una habitación allí.

La idea de que ella estuviera expuesta a otro de los gue rreros no lo tranquilizaba precisamente. Todos eran aterradores, y algunos francamente pavorosos.

Sabía que la Hermandad de la Daga Negra era un mal ne cesario para defender la raza, y tenía que estar agradecido por su protección, pero sólo podía sentir temor ante ellos. El hecho de que el mundo fuera tan peligroso y los enemigos de la raza tan poderosos como para hacer imprescindible la existencia de tales guerreros, era trágico.

-No debes hacerte esto a ti misma.

Karin dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. -Vete.

Kabuto se llevó las manos a las rodillas y se levantó. Sus recuerdos de Karin antes de que empezara a prestar servicio a su terrible rey eran muy difusos. Sólo podía recordar algunas imagenes y breves momentos de su existencia anterior, y temía que no quedara ya nada de la alegre y sonriente joven.

¿Y en qué se había convertido? En una sombra sumisa que flotaba por la casa, languideciendo por un macho que la trataba sin ninguna consideración.

-Espero que recapacites Y vengas a comer -dijo Kabuto suavemente-. Me encantaría contar con tu compañía.

Cerró la puerta en silencio y se dirigió a la tallada escalera curva. La mesa del comedor estaba dispuesta como a él le gusta ba, con el servicio completo de porcelana, cristal y plata. Se sentó a la cabecera de la reluciente mesa, y uno de sus doggens apa reció para servirle vino.

Al bajar la vista para mirar el plato de lechuga, forzó una sonrisa.

-Chiyo esta ensalada tiene un aspecto estupendo.

La mujer inclinó la cabeza y los ojos le brillaron ante aque lla alabanza.

-Hoy he ido a una granja sólo para buscar la lechuga que a usted le gusta.

-Bien, aprecio tu esfuerzo. -Kabuto se dedicó a cortar las delicadas verduras en cuanto se quedó solo en la hermosa estancia. Pensó en su hermana, encogida en la cama.

Kabuto era médico por naturaleza y profesión, un ma cho que había dedicado su vida entera al servicio a los demás.

Pero si alguna vez Sasuke resultaba tan malherido como para necesitar su ayuda, se sentiría tentado de dejar desangrarse a ese monstruo. O de matarlo en el quirófano con un tajo de bisturí.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura recobró la conciencia lentamente. Fue como salir a la superficie después de un salto de trampolín per fectamente realizado. Había un resplandor en su cuerpo, una cierta satisfacción mientras resurgía del nebuloso mundo del sueño.

Sintió algo en la frente.

Sus párpados se abrieron. Unos largos dedos masculinos se movían bajo el puente de su nariz, pasaron por su mejilla y des cendieron a su barbilla.

Había suficiente luz natural procedente de la cocina, de modo que podía distinguir en la penumbra al hombre que esta ba tendido a su lado.

Estaba totalmente concentrado en explorar su rostro. Te nía los ojos cerrados, el entrecejo fruncido, las gruesas pestañas contra sus pómulos altos y firmes. Estaba a su lado, sus hombros gigantescos le tapaban la vista de la puerta de vidrio.

Dios Santo, era enorme. Y macizo.

Sus antebrazos eran del tamaño de los muslos de ella. En su abdomen estaban resaltados los músculos de una forma es pectacular. Sus piernas, gruesas y musculosas. Y su sexo era tan grande y magnífico como el resto de su cuerpo.

La primera vez que se había acercado a ella desnudo y tuvo oportunidad de tocarlo, quedó impresionada. No tenía ni rastro de vello en el torso ni en los brazos o piernas. Sólo piel lisa encima de músculos de acero.

Se preguntó por qué se afeitaría completamente, incluso allí abajo. A lo mejor se trataba de un culturista.

Aunque la razón de hacer el Full Mona, con una navaja de afeitar era un misterio.

Las imágenes de lo que había pasado entre ellos le resul taban un tanto imprecisas. No podía recordar exactamente cómo había entrado en su apartamento, o lo que le había dicho. Pero todo lo que habían hecho en posición horizontal era endiablada mente vívido.

Lo cual tenía sentido, ya que él le había hecho experimentar los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

Las yemas de los dedos giraron sobre su barbilla y subie ron a sus labios. Le acarició el labio inferior con el dedo pulgar.

-Eres hermosa -le susurró. Su ligero acento le hacía arrastrar las erres, casi como si estuviera ronroneando.

Bien, eso es razonable, pensó ella. Cuando él la tocaba, ella se sentía hermosa.

La boca de él se posó sobre la suya, pero no estaba bus cando nada. El beso no era una petición, sino un gesto de agra decimiento.

En alguna parte de la habitación, sonó un móvil. El tim bre no correspondía al suyo.

Él se movió tan rápidamente que ella dio un respingo. En un instante estaba a su lado, y al siguiente junto a su chaqueta, abriendo la tapa del teléfono.

-¿Sí? -La voz que antes le había dicho que era hermosa había desaparecido. Ahora gruñía.

Sakura se cubrió el pecho con la sábana.

-Nos reuniremos en casa de D dentro de diez minutos.

Colgó el teléfono, volvió a dejarlo en la chaqueta y reco gió sus pantalones. Aquel intento de vestirse la hizo volver un poco a la realidad.

Dios, ¿realmente había tenido relaciones sexuales, verda deramente alucinantes, con un completo extraño?

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó.

Cuando se estaba subiendo el pantalón de cuero negro, tu vo una magnífica visión de su trasero.

-Sasuke. -Se dirigió a la mesa para recoger sus gafas. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, ya las tenía puestas. -Tengo que irme. Tal vez no pueda volver esta noche, pero lo intentaré.

Ella no quería que se fuera. Le gustaba la sensación de su cuerpo ocupando la mayor parte de su cama.

Extendió las manos hacia él, pero las retiró. No quería pa recer necesitada.

-No, tócame -dijo él, doblándose hacia abajo, expo niendo con placer su cuerpo hacia ella.

Sakura colocó la palma de la mano en su pecho. Su piel era cálida, su corazón latía de forma regular y acompasada. Notó que tenía una cicatriz redonda en el pectoral izquierdo.

-Necesito saber algo, Sasuke. -Su nombre sonaba bien, aunque le resultaba ligeramente extraño-. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Él sonrió un poco, como si le gustara su recelo. -Estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, Sakura Haruno.

Bueno, se podía decir que lo había hecho.

-Sakura. Me llaman Sakura.

Él inclinó la cabeza. -Sa ku ra.

Se puso de pie y alcanzó su camisa. Recorrió con las ma nos la parte delantera, como si buscara los botones.

Ella pensó que no iba a encontrar muchos. La mayor par te se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo.

-¿Tienes una papelera? -preguntó él, como si se perca tara de lo mismo.

-Allí. En el rincón.

-¿Dónde?

Ella se levantó, sosteniendo la sábana a su alrededor, y cogió la camisa. Arrojarla a la basura le pareció un desperdicio. Cuando lo miró de nuevo, él se había colocado una funda negra sobre la piel desnuda, en la que se veían dos dagas entre cruzadas en medio del pecho, con la empuñadura hacia abajo.

Curiosamente, al mirar sus armas se tranquilizó. La idea de que hubiera una explicación lógica para su aparición era un alivio.

-¿Ha sido Suigetsu?

-¿Suigtsu?

-El que te ha enviado a vigilarme.

Él se puso la chaqueta, cuyo volumen le ensanchó los hom bros aún más. El cuero era tan oscuro como su cabello y una de las solapas tenía repujado un intrincado dibujo en hilo negro.

-El hombre que te atacó anoche -dijo-. ¿Era un ex traño?

-Sí. -Se rodeó con sus propios brazos.

-¿La policía se ha portado bien contigo?

-Siempre lo hacen.

-¿Te dijeron su nombre?

Ella asintió.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo. Cuando Suigetsu me lo di jo pensé que era una broma. Deidara Riddle parece más un perso naje de Barrio Sésamo que un violador-, pero estaba claro que tenía un modus operandi y algo de práctica.

Se detuvo. El rostro de Sasuke tenía un aspecto tan feroz, que retrocedió un paso.

Jesús, si Suigetsu era duro con los delincuentes, este tipo era mucho más que mortífero, pensó.

Pero entonces su expresión cambió, como si ocultara sus emociones porque sabía que podían asustarla. Se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta. Boo saltó a sus brazos, y un ronroneo bajo y rítmico resonó en el denso aire.

Con toda seguridad no procedía de su gato.

El sonido gutural provenía del hombre mientras sostenía a su mascota en brazos. Boo aceptó gustoso aquella atención, frotando su cabeza contra la ancha palma que lo estaba acari ciando.

-Te daré el número de mi móvil, Sakura. Tienes que lla marme si te sientes amenazada de alguna forma. -Soltó al gato y recitó unos cuantos dígitos. Le hizo repetirlos hasta que los hubo memorizado-. Si no te veo esta noche, quiero que vayas por la mañana al 816 de la avenida Wallace. Te lo explicaré todo. -Y luego simplemente la miró-. Ven aquí -dijo.

Su cuerpo obedeció antes de que su mente registrara la or den de moverse.

Cuando se le acercó, él le pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajo contra su duro cuerpo. Posó sus labios ca lientes y hambrientos sobre los de ella mientras hundía la otra mano en su cabello. A través de sus pantalones de cuero, ella pu do sentir que estaba nuevamente listo para el sexo.

Y ella estaba preparada para él.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza, deslizó la mano lentamente por su clavícula.

-Esto no formaba parte del plan.

-¿Sasuke es tu primer nombre o tu apellido?

-Ambos. -Le dio un beso a un lado del cuello, chupán dole la piel. Ella dejó caer un poco la cabeza, mientras su lengua la recorría-. ¿Sakura?

-¿Hmm? -No te preocupes por Deidara Riddle. Tendrá lo que se merece.

La besó rápidamente y luego salió por la puerta de cristal. Ella se pasó la mano por el lugar donde él la había lamido. Sintió escozor.

Corrió a la ventana y levantó la cortina. Él ya se había ido.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sasuke se materializó en el salón de Darius.

No había esperado que la noche transcurriera de esa for ma, y aquella circunstancia adicional podía complicar la si tuación.

Ella era la hija de Darius. Estaba a punto de ver cómo todo su mundo se transformaba y se volvía del revés. Y peor aún, había sido víctima de un asalto sexual la noche anterior, por el amor de Dios.

Si hubiera sido un caballero, la habría dejado en paz.

Sí, ¿y cuándo fue la última vez que se había comportado de acuerdo con su linaje?

Itachi apareció frente a él. El vampiro llevaba una larga gabardina negra de corte militar encima de su ropa de cuero y, sin duda, el contraste con su piel blanca era impresionante. Sabía perfectamente que el hermano usaba su físico de una for ma implacable con el sexo opuesto y que, después de una noche de combate, su manera favorita de tranquilizarse era con una hembra. O con dos.

Si el sexo fuera comida, Itachi habría sido enfermizamen te obeso.

Pero no era sólo una cara bonita. El guerrero era el me jor combatiente que la Hermandad tenía, el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más seguro. Nacido con un exceso de poder físico, preferia enfrentarse a los restrictores con las manos desnudas, guardando las dagas sólo para el final. Sostenía que era la única manera de conseguir alguna satisfacción con el trabajo. De lo con trario, los combates no duraban lo suficiente.

De todos los hermanos, Itachi era el único del que hablaban los varones jóvenes de la especie, el venerado, al que to dos querían imitar. Pero eso era debido a que su club de admiradores únicamente veía la brillante superficie y los suaves movimientos.

Itachi estaba maldito. Literalmente. Se había metido en al gún problema grave justo después de su transición. Y la Virgen Escriba Tsunade, esa fuerza mística de la naturaleza que supervisaba a la especie desde el Fade, le había dado un castigo infernal. Dos cientos años de terapia de aversión que aparecía siempre que él no conservaba la calma.

Había que sentir compasión por el pobre bastardo.

-¿Cómo te sientes esta noche? -preguntó Itachi.

Sasuke cerró los ojos brevemente. Una borrosa imagen del cuerpo arqueado de Sakura, captada mientras miraba hacia arriba des de el interior de sus piernas, lo invadió. Mientras fantaseaba saboreándola de nuevo, cerró los puños, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Tengo hambre, pensó.

-Estoy listo -dijo.

-Un momento. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Itachi.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Esa expresión en tu cara. Y por Cristo, ¿dónde está tu camisa?

-Cállate.

-¿Qué...? Por todos los diablos. -Itachi soltó una risi ta-. Anoche tuviste algo de acción, ¿no es así?

Sakura no era acción. De ninguna manera, y no sólo porque era la hija de Darius.

-Olvídalo, Itachi. No estoy de humor.

-Oye, soy el último en criticar. Pero tengo que pregun tar: ¿era buena? Porque no pareces especialmente relajado, her mano. Quizá pueda enseñarle algunas cosas y después hacer que la pruebes otra vez.

Sasuke arrinconó con lentitud a Itachi contra la pared, ha ciendo tambalear un espejo con los hombros del macho.

-Cierra el pico, o te lo cerraré yo de un puñetazo. Tú eliges, Itachi.

Su hermano sólo estaba bromeando, pero había algo irres petuoso en comparar su experiencia con Sakura, aunque fuera re motamente, con la vida sexual de Itachi.

Y quizás Sasuke empezaba a sentirse un poco posesivo.

-¿Me has entendido? -dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

-Perfectamente. -El otro vampiro sonrió de oreja a oreja, sus dientes mostraron un destello blanco en su impresionante rostro-. Pero tranquilízate. Normalmente no pierdes el tiempo con las hembras, y yo me alegro de saber que has echado una ca na al aire, eso es todo. -Sasuke lo soltó-. Aunque, por Dios, no es posible que te haya...

Sasuke desenfundó una daga y la hundió en la pared a es casos milímetros del cráneo de Itachi. Pensó que el ruido del ace ro al atravesar el yeso sonaba bien.

-No insistas con el tema. ¿Has entendido?

El hermano a sintió despacio mientras el mango de la daga vibraba al lado de su oreja.

-Ah, sí. Creo que todo ha quedado muy claro-. La voz de Naruto diluyó la tensión:

-¡Hey! Itachi, ¿la has cagado otra vez?

Sasuke se quedó quieto un instante más, sólo para cercio rarse de que el mensaje había sido recibido. Luego arrancó el cu chillo de la pared y dio un paso atrás, rondando por la habitación mientras llegaban los otros hermanos.

Cuando entró Shikamaru, Sasuke llevó al guerrero a un lado. -Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Dime.

-Un macho humano. Deidara Riddle. Quiero que apliques tu magia computarizada. Necesito saber dónde vive.

Shi se acarició la perilla.

-¿Está en la ciudad?

-Creo que sí.

-Considéralo hecho, mi señor.

Cuando todos estuvieron presentes, incluido Gaara, que les había hecho el honor de llegar a tiempo, Sasuke dio comienzo a la reunión.

-¿Qué sabemos del teléfono de Strauss, Shi?

Shikamaru se quitó su gorra de los Red Sox y se pasó una ma no por el oscuro cabello. Habló mientras se volvía a colocarse la gorra.

-A nuestro muchacho le gustaba codearse con tipos musculosos, de tipo militar, y fanáticos de Jackie Chan. Tenemos llamadas al Gold's Gyni, a un campo de paint-ball y a dos centros de artes marciales. Ah, y le gustaban los automóviles. Tam bién había un taller mecánico en el registro.

-¿Y llamadas personales?

-Un par. Una a una línea fija desconectada hace dos días. Las otras a móviles, imposibles de rastrear, no locales. Llamé a todos los números repetidamente, pero nadie respondió. Esos identificadores de llamadas son una mierda.

-¿Has revisado sus antecedentes en Internet?

-Sí. Típico delincuente juvenil con gusto por lo violen to. Encaja perfectamente en el perfil del restrictor.

-¿Qué sabemos de su casa? -Sasuke miró por encima del hombro a los gemelos.

Yahiko miró de reojo a su hermano y luego empezó a hablar:

-Apartamento de tres habitaciones sobre el río. Vivía so lo. Sin demasiadas pertenencias. Un par de armas bajo la cama, algunas municiones de plata y chalecos antibalas. Y una colección de porno que obviamente ya no usaba.

-¿Has cogido su frasco?

-Sí. Lo guardé en mi casa. Lo llevaré a la Tumba esta noche.

-Bien- Sasuke miró al grupo. -Nos dividiremos. Pre parad todo lo necesario. Quiero entrar en esos edificios. Busca remos su centro de operaciones en esa zona.

Dispuso a los guerreros en parejas, y él se quedó con Shikamaru. Les dijo a los gemelos que fueran al Gold's Gym y al campo de paint-ball. Naruto e Itachi se encargarían de las academias de artes marciales. Él y Shikamaru irían a echar un vistazo al taller mecánico, y esperaba tener suerte.

Porque si alguien quisiera conectar una bomba a un auto móvil, ¿no habría que tener a mano un elevador hidráulico? Antes de que todos salieran, Itachi se acercó, con una seriedad que no era habitual en él.

-Hombre, Sasuke, ya sabes que hago muchas idioteces -dijo Itachi-. No quise ofenderte. No lo mencionaré nunca más.

Sasuke sonrió. Itachi era demasiado impulsivo, lo que ex plicaba tanto su fama de bocazas como su afición al sexo.

Y el problema ya era bastante grave cuando era normal, por no mencionar el momento en que la maldición le trastornó el interruptor de la psique y la bestia cobró vida rugiendo. -Hablo en serio, hombre -dijo el vampiro.

Sasuke palmoteó a su hermano en el hombro. En términos generales, aquel hijo de perra era todo un camarada. -Perdonado y olvidado.

-Siéntete libre de golpearme cuando quieras.

-Lo haré, créme _***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Danzou condujo hasta un callejón del centro de la ciudad os curo y con una entrada en ambos extremos. Después de aparcar la camioneta frente a un montón de contenedores de basura, car gó a Cherry Pie sobre su hombro y se alejó casi veinte metros. Ella gimió un poco al rozar contra su espalda, como si no qui siera que el movimiento perturbara el éxtasis causado por las drogas.

La tendió en el suelo, y no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuan do le dio un tajo en la garganta. La observó un momento mien tras de su cuello manaba la sangre brillante. En la oscuridad parecía aceite de motor. Humedeció la punta de uno de sus dedos en el líquido vital que salía a borbotones. Su olfato detectó la pre sencia de una enfermedad. Se preguntó si ella estaría enterada de que su hepatitis C estaba en un estado muy avanzado. Al fin y al cabo, le estaba haciendo un favor ahorrándole un desagra dable viaje hacia la muerte.

Aunque tampoco le hubiera importado matarla si gozara de buena salud.

Se limpió el dedo con el borde de la falda de la mujer y lue go se dirigió hacia un montón de escombros. Un colchón viejo le serviría a la perfección. Apoyándolo contra los ladrillos, se parapeto detrás de él, sin notar el olor fétido que desprendía. Sacó su arma de dardos y esperó.

La sangre fresca atraía a los vampiros civiles como cuervos a un maizal.

Y tal como había supuesto, al poco rato apareció una fi gura al final del callejón. Miró a izquierda y derecha, y luego avan zó. Danzou sabía que el que se acercaba tenía que ser un vampiro. Cherry estaba bien disimulada en la oscuridad. No podía atraer la atención de nadie, salvo por el olor sutil de su sangre, al go que el olfato humano nunca podría captar.

El macho joven se apresuró a calmar su sed con avidez, ca yendo sobre Cherry como si alguien hubiera preparado un ban quete para él. Ocupado en beber, fue cogido por sorpresa cuando el primer dardo salió del arma e impactó en su hombro. Su instinto inmediato fue proteger su comida, de modo que arrastró el cuer po de Cherry detrás de unos cubos de basura aplastados.

Cuando sintió el segundo dardo, giró y dio un salto, con los ojos puestos en el colchón.

El cuerpo de Danzou se puso tenso, pero el macho avan zó de una forma más agresiva que eficaz. Los movimientos de su cuerpo estaban ligeramente descoordinados, lo que sugería que todavía estaba aprendiendo a controlar sus miembros después de su transición.

Dos dardos más no lograron reducirlo. Resultaba eviden te que el Demosedan, un tranquilizante para caballos, no era suficientemente efectivo. Obligado a luchar contra el macho, Danzou lo aturdió fácilmente dándole puntapiés en la cabeza, ha ciéndolo caer al sucio asfalto con un aullido de dolor.

El alboroto no pasó inadvertido.

Afortunadamente, se trataba de dos restrictores, y de algún humano curioso o de la policía, lo que sería todavía más fasti dioso. Los restrictores se detuvieron al final del callejón y, después de intercambiar impresiones entre ellos un instante, avan zaron para investigar.

Danzou soltó una maldición. No estaba preparado para darse a conocer o descubrir lo que estaba haciendo. Necesitaba todavía engrasar la maquinaria de su estrategia de recopilación de información antes de implantarla y asignar misiones a los res trictores. Después de todo, un líder no debe ordenar nunca algo que no haya hecho antes, con éxito.

También se trataba de una cuestión de interés propio. Al guien podía intentar saltarse la cadena de mando y dirigirse di rectamente a Madara, ya fuese presentando la idea como propia, o argumentando fracasos preliminares. Madara siempre recibía con satisfacción las iniciativas y las orientaciones novedosas. Y tratándose de lealtad, no la tenía con nadie.

Además, la impresión que Madara podía tener ante un pequeño fracaso era apresurada y terrible. El anterior jefe de Danzou lo había experimentado perfectamente hacía tres noches.

Extrajo los dardos del cuerpo. Habría preferido matar al vampiro, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo. Con el macho todavía gimiendo en el suelo, Danzou corrió a toda velocidad hacia la otra salida del callejón, sin despegarse de la pared. Después man tuvo apagadas las luces de la camioneta hasta que se perdió entre el tráfico.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¿Como les va? Aqui de nuevo con actualizacion je je  
**

**En este cap ya se empieza a ver mas los planes de Danzou, como nuevo jefe de la Lessening Society, dichose sea en español los Restrictores. Esa guerra entre Lesser y vampiros es el punto clave de la historia, ya veran...  
**

**Y ¿como ven a la familia de Karin? En lo personal Karin me da lastima, la pobre lo unico que quiere es que la tomen como amante, que la quieran como mujer, cosa que no tiene con Sasuke. Y ¿que tal la aparicion de Kabuto? Odienlo si quieren, yo lo hice , por lo que le hara a la hermandad ya veraaaan ... jujuju...  
**

**Y la pregunta de la semana, ¿a quien no le gustaria amanecer como lo hizo Sakura en esta ocacion? ... a miii siii ('o')/* ... que tal un desconocido con el que comparte mas que la cama... ella cree que la aparicion de Sasuke es por otra razon... ni se imagina lo que le espera.  
**

**Y, ya comienza mi parte favorita de todooo, salio la hermandad de nuevo. Itachi bien fregon como siempre, me encanta la personalidad que tiene en esta historia... Hasta ahorita han tomado protagonismo bien Naruto e Itachi... poco a poco cada uno de la hermandad sacara su personalidad por que todos son unos machos sexys, lindos y graciosos... a su manera jejejeje...  
**

**SE me paso comentar en el cap anterior... ya se vio un poco mas del pasado de Sasuke, mas adelante el mismo lo va a relatar, y va a decir la razon por la queno quiere asumir su papel como rey de los vampiros... pero bueno ya saben que es guerfano, los humanos lo maltrataron por su condicion fisica... se supone que los vampiros machos, antes de su trancicion, son flacuchos, de estatura mediana y con la compleccion fisica de una adolecente.  
**

**Chicos quiero agradecerles por todos sus bellisimos review... esta historia a mi me encanto y por eso quise compartirla con ustedes, bueno con los que se tomaran el tiempo de leerla verdad, el caso es que me da mucho gusto que tambien sea de su agrado y que, al igual que a mi, los tiene en suspenso total... les agradesco mucho mucho que se tomen el tiempo para escribir un review, como dije antes son un amooor...  
**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

Con un gemido se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando vio la camisa que él había rasgado y arrancado para arro jarla al cesto, la recogió yse la acercó a la nariz. La tela negra estaba impregnada con su olor.

Sus palpitaciones se hicieron más intensas. ¿Cómo se habían conocido él y Suigetsu?

¿También pertenecía a la policía? Nunca lo había visto, pe ro no conocía a todos los miembros de la comisaría.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-Y gracias por enviar anoche a tu amigo -dijo, colgán dose el bolso del hombro-. Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio me dio un susto de muerte.

Justo antes de que aquel hombre le mostrara exactamen te cómo hacer buen uso del cuerpo humano.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. -¿Mi amigo?

-Ya sabes. El que parece una pesadilla gótica. Dime: es de antidrogas, ¿no es cierto?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no envié a nadie a verte.

La sangre se heló en su cuerpo.

Y la sospecha y alarma que habían aparecido en el rostro de Butch le impidieron tratar de agilizar la memoria.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-¿Tienes su dirección?

-Sí.- Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente. -¿Vas a darle una buena tunda al muchacho?

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

-Entonces vamos.

Wrath sacudió la cabeza.

-Me reuniré contigo y con el resto de los hermanos aquí un poco más tarde. Pero antes tengo que resolver un asunto.

Pudo sentir que los ojos de Shikamaru se oscurecian y se agudizaban, el perspicaz intelecto del vampiro examinaba la situación. Entre los herma nos, Shikamaru era el que más fuerza intelectual tenía, pero había pagado por semejante privilegio.

Sasuke tenía sus propios demonios, que no eran precisa mente una maravilla, pero no hubiera querido llevar a sus espal das la cruz de Shikamaru. Saber lo que les deparaba el futuro era una carga terrible.

Shi dio una calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo lentamente. -Anoche soñé contigo.

Sasuke se puso rígido. Estaba esperando algo así.

-No lo cuentes, hermano. No quiero saberlo. En serio.

El vampiro asintió.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dispara.

-Dos guardianes torturados combatirán entre sí.

**Bien niños y niñas los dejo con ese pequeño adelanto... Tengan una linda semana y nos leemos despues... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	9. Yo no envie a nadie

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 8... Yo no envie a nadie**_

El despertador de Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella se apresuró a silenciarlo. No lo necesitaba. Llevaba despierta al menos una hora, con la mente zumbando como una cortadora de césped. Con la llegada del alba toda la magia y el misterio de la ardiente noche se habían desvanecido, y se veía obligada a enfrentarse a lo que había hecho.

El sexo sin protección con un extraño resultaba ser un des pertar infernal.

¿En qué demonios estaría pensando? Jamás había hecho nada semejante. Siempre había sido muy sana, y gracias a Dios tomaba la píldora anticonceptiva para regular sus esporádicos períodos, pero en cuanto a las otras implicaciones, el estómago le dio un vuelco sólo de pensarlo.

Cuando se encontrara con él de nuevo le preguntaría si es taba sano, y rezaría para oír la respuesta que esperaba. Y también para que fuera sincera.

Tal vez si hubiera sido más experta en aquellas cuestiones, habría tenido preparada alguna protección. ¿Pero cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido con alguien? Hacía mucho tiempo. Mucho más que la fecha de caducidad de una caja de pre servativos.

La ausencia de vida sexual se debía más a su desinterés que a cualquier tipo de barrera moral. Los hombres, simplemente, no ocupaban un lugar destacado en su escala de prioridades. Se en contraban en algún sitio entre limpiarse los dientes y mantener su coche en buen estado. Y ya no tenía coche.

A menudo se preguntaba si le ocurría algo malo, sobre to do cuando veía a las parejas de la mano por la calle. La mayoría de las personas de su edad salían con muchísima frecuencia, intentando buscar a alguien para casarse. Pero ella no. Hasta aho ra no había sentido el deseo ardiente de estar con un hombre, e incluso había barajado la posibilidad de que fuese lesbiana. El problema era que no le atraían las mujeres.

De modo que la noche anterior había sido un auténtico descubrimiento.

Se desperezó, sintiendo una deliciosa tirantez en los mus los. Cerrando los ojos, lo sintió dentro de ella, su grueso miembro entrando y saliendo hasta ese momento final cuando su cuerpo se había convulsionado dentro del de ella en un poderoso arre bato, con sus brazos aplastándola contra él.

Su cuerpo se arqueó involuntariamente; la fantasía era lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir palpitaciones entre las piernas. Los ecos de esos orgasmos le hicieron morderse los labios.

Con un gemido se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia el baño. Cuando vio la camisa que él había rasgado y arrancado para arro jarla al cesto, la recogió y se la acercó a la nariz. La tela negra estaba impregnada con su olor.

Sus palpitaciones se hicieron más intensas. ¿Cómo se habían conocido él y Suigtsu?

¿También pertenecía a la policía? Nunca lo había visto, pe ro no conocía a todos los miembros de la comisaría.

Drogas, pensó. Debía de ser un policía de la brigada de es tupefacientes. O quizás un jefe del equipo SWAT.

Porque definitivamente parecía un tipo duro que buscaba problemas.

Sintiéndose como si tuviera dieciséis años, deslizó la ca misa bajo la almohada, y entonces vio en el suelo el sujetador que él le había quitado. Santo Dios, la parte delantera había sido cor tada con algún objeto afilado.

Extraño.

Después de una ducha rápida y un desayuno todavía más rápido compuesto por dos galletas de avena, un puñado de cereales y un vaso de zumo, fue caminando hasta la oficina. Lle vaba media hora en su mesa mirando fijamente el protector de pantalla como una idiota cuando sonó el teléfono. Era Juugo.

-Hemos tenido otra noche ajetreada -dijo él, bostezando.

-¿Otra bomba?

-No. Un cadáver. Una prostituta fue hallada con el cue llo cortado entre la Tercera y Trade. Si vienes a la comisaría podrás ver las fotografías y leer los informes. Extraoficialmente, claro está.

Tardó dos minutos en llegar a la calle después de haber col gado el teléfono. Decidió ir primero a la comisaría y luego a la dirección de la avenida Wallace.

No podía negar que ardía en deseos de ver de nuevo a su visitante nocturno.

Mientras caminaba hacia la comisaría, el sol matutino le resultó despiadadamente brillante. Buscó en su bolso las gafas de sol, aunque no fueron suficientes para mitigar la luz, así que tuvo que colocar su mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera. Se sin tió aliviada al entrar en la fresca y oscura comisaría de policía. Juugo no estaba en su oficina, pero encontró a Suigetsu, que salía de la suya.

Él le sonrió secamente, haciendo que se formaran arru gas en torno a sus ojos.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.

-He oído que tienes un nuevo caso.

-Estoy seguro de que ya estás enterada de los detalles.

-¿Algún comentario, detective?

-Ya hemos hecho una declaración esta mañana.

-En la que, sin duda, no habéis aclarado absolutamente nada. Vamos, ¿no puedes añadir algunas palabras para mí?

-No si es oficial.

-¿Y si es extraoficial?

Él sacó un chicle del bolsillo, le quitó la envoltura maqui nalmente ,doblándolo en la boca, empezó a masticar. Ella sabía que antes era un fumador empedernido, pero hacía algún tiempo que no lo veía con un cigarrillo. Probablemente, eso explica ría que estuviera continuamente mascando chicle.

-Extraoficialmente, Hozuki -lo urgió-. Lo juro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces necesitamos un lugar tranquilo en donde no puedan oírnos.

Su oficina era aproximadamente del tamaño del cubículo en donde ella trabajaba en el periódico, pero al menos tenía puer ta y una ventana. Sin embargo, su mobiliario no era tan bueno como el de ella. Su escritorio de madera estaba tan deteriorado que parecía haber sido utilizado como banco de trabajo de un car pintero. Había trozos desprendidos en la superficie, y la pintura estaba tan rayada que absorbía la luz fluorescente como si estu viera sedienta.

Él le arrojó un archivo antes de sentarse.

-Fue encontrada detrás de un montón de cubos de basu ra. La mayor parte de su sangre terminó en la cloaca, pero el fo rense ha encontrado restos de heroína en su organismo. Tuvo relaciones sexuales esa noche, pero eso no es precisamente una novedad.

-Oh, Dios mío, es Yuka- dijo Sakura mientras miraba una horrenda fotografía y se hundía en una silla.

-Veintiún años. -Suigetsu soltó una maldición por lo bajo.-Qué maldito desperdicio.

-Yo la conozco.

-¿De la comisaría?

-Cuando éramos niñas. Estuvimos en la misma casa de acogida durante algún tiempo. Después, me he encontrado con ella algunas veces, casi siempre aquí.

Yuka Mulcahy había sido una niña hermosa. Sólo había estado en la casa de acogida con Sakura durante un año antes de que la enviaran de nuevo con su madre biológica. Dos años después regresó a la custodia estatal tras haber permanecido sola duran te una semana cuando tenía siete años. Dijo que se había mante nido con harina cuando el resto de la comida se le acabó.

-Ya había oído que viviste en hogares adoptivos -dijo Suigetsu pensativo mientras la miraba-. ¿Te molesta si te pregunto por qué?

-¿A ti que te parece? No tenía padres. -Cerró el archi vo y lo deslizó por el escritorio-. ¿Se ha encontrado algún arma?

Los ojos del detective se entrecerraron, pero no con du reza. Parecía estar calibrando si seguirle la corriente o cambiar de tema.

-¿El arma? -apuró ella.

-Otra estrella arrojadiza. Tenía rastros de sangre, pero no suya. También encontramos residuos pulverizados en dos lugares diferentes, como si alguien hubiera encendido señales luminosas y las hubiera puesto en el suelo. Aunque es difícil ima ginar que el asesino quisiera atraer la atención hacia el cuerpo.

-¿Crees que lo que le ha pasado a Yuka está relacionado con la bomba de ayer por la noche?

Él se encogió de hombros, un leve movimiento involun tario en la ancha espalda.

-Tal vez. Pero si hubiera sido una venganza contra su proxeneta, habrían golpeado en el escalafón superior, persiguiendo al propio chulo.

Sakura cerró los ojos, recordando a Yuka cuando tenía cinco años, con una andrajosa muñeca Barbie decapitada bajo el brazo.

-Pero también -dijo Suigtsu- puede ser que esto sea só lo el comienzo de algo más serio.

Ella oyó cómo la silla del policía se deslizaba hacia atrás y alzó la mirada mientras él rodeaba el escritorio y se le acercaba.

-¿Tienes planes para cenar esta noche? -preguntó él.

-¿Cenar?

-Sí. Tú y yo.

¿El Duro estaba invitándola a salir? ¿De nuevo? Sakura se levantó, quería estar al mismo nivel que él.

-Ah, sí... no, quiero decir, gracias, pero no.

Aunque no tuvieran una relación estrictamente profesio nal, ella tenía otras cosas en mente. Deseaba mantener libre su agenda en caso de que el hombre de cuero quisiera verla por la noche, y también por la mañana.

Diablos, ¿un buen revolcón y ya pensaba que había algo entre ellos? Tenía que ser realista.

Suigetsu sonrió cínicamente.

-Un día de éstos descubriré por qué no te gusto.

-Sí me gustas. Tratas a todo el mundo igual, y aunque no apruebo tus métodos, no puedo negar que me gustó el hecho de que le hayas roto la nariz a Deidara Riddle.

Las duras facciones del rostro de Suigtsu se suavizaron. Cuando sus ojos la miraron fijamente, ella pensó que era un des perdicio no sentirse atraída por él.

-Y gracias por enviar anoche a tu amigo -dijo, colgán dose el bolso del hombro-. Aunque tengo que admitir que al principio me dio un susto de muerte.

Justo antes de que aquel hombre le mostrara exactamen te cómo hacer buen uso del cuerpo humano.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. -¿Mi amigo?

-Ya sabes. El que parece una pesadilla gótica. Dime: es de antidrogas, ¿no es cierto?

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no envié a nadie a verte.

La sangre se heló en su cuerpo.

Y la sospecha y alarma que habían aparecido en el rostro de Suigetsu le impidieron tratar de agilizar la memoria.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Me he equivocado.

Suigetsu la sujetó del brazo. -¿Quién diablos estuvo anoche en tu apartamento?

Ojala lo supiera.

-Nadie. Como acabo de decirte, me he equivocado. Ya nos veremos.

Se apresuró a cruzar el vestíbulo, con su corazón latiendo a triple velocidad. Cuando alcanzó al fin la calle, hizo una mue ca de dolor al sentir el sol en su rostro.

Una cosa estaba clara: por nada del mundo se encon traría con aquel hombre, aunque el 816 de la avenida Wallace estaba en la mejor parte de la ciudad y estuvieran a plena luz del día.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, Sasuke se sentía a punto de explotar. No había podido regresar junto a Sakura la noche anterior. Y ella no había venido por la mañana.

El hecho de que no hubiera venido a reunirse con él podía significar dos cosas: o bien algo le había ocurrido, o lo estaba evi tando.

Consultó el reloj braille con las yemas de los dedos. La puesta del sol.

Aún faltaban unas horas.

Malditos días de verano. Demasiado largos. Verdadera mente largos.

Fue al baño, se salpicó la cara con agua, y apoyó los bra zos sobre el lavabo de mármol. A la luz de la lámpara, se miró fijamente, sin ver nada más que una mancha borrosa de cabello negro, dos rayas por cejas y el contorno de su cara.

Estaba exhausto. No había dormido en todo el día, y la noche anterior había sido como un choque de trenes.

Salvo la parte con Sakura. Eso había sido...

Soltó una maldición y se dio por vencido.

Dios, ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando? Estar dentro de esa hembra había sido lo peor de toda la mierda que había soporta do la noche anterior. Gracias a ese pequeño y estupendo interludio, su mente divagaba, su cuerpo estaba en un estado perpetuo de excitación y su estado anímico era un asco.

Al menos, a lo último ya estaba acostumbrado. La noche anterior había sido un desastre total.

Después de dejar a los hermanos, él y Shikamaru habían ido al otro lado de la ciudad a echar un vistazo al taller mecánico. Esta ba cerrado a cal y canto, y después de examinar el exterior y forzar la entrada, habían llegado a la conclusión de que ya no se usa ba como centro de operaciones. Por una parte, el decrépito edificio era demasiado pequeño, y no pudieron encontrar ningún sótano oculto. Además, el barrio no era el más apropiado. Cerca de allí había un par de locales de comida abiertos toda la noche, y uno de ellos era frecuentado por policías. Estarían demasiado expuestos.

Él y Shikamaru se dirigían ya de vuelta a casa de Darius, ha ciendo un breve alto en Screamer's para satisfacer el antojo por tomarse un whisky Grey Goose, cuando se metieron en un problema.

Y las cosas fueron de mal en peor sin remedio.

En un callejón, un vampiro civil se encontraba gravemen te herido, con dos restrictores junto a él dispuestos a terminar el trabajo. Matar a los restrictores les había llevado algún tiempo, porque ambos eran experimentados. Cuando la lucha ter minó el otro vampiro ya estaba muerto.

Habían jugado con el macho joven cruelmente, su cuerpo parecía una almohadilla llena de puñaladas poco profundas. A juz gar por los arañazos de las rodillas y la gravilla en las palmas de las manos, había intentado varias veces alejarse arrastrándose. Ha bía sangre humana fresca alrededor de su boca y el olor de esa sangre también flotaba en el aire, pero no pudieron quedarse pa ra examinar a la hembra a la que había mordido.

Tenían compañía.

Inmediatamente después de que los restrictores desapare cieran a manos de los vampiros, sonaron las sirenas de la policía, un sonido estridente que significaba que alguien había llamado al 911 al escuchar la pelea o ver los destellos de luz. Tuvieron el tiem po justo de meter el cadáver en el coche de Shikamaru y marchar se a toda velocidad.

En casa de Darius, Shikamaru había registrado el cuerpo. En la car tera del macho había una tira de papel con caracteres en el antiguo idioma. Nombre, dirección, edad. Sólo habían pasado seis meses desde su transición. Demasiado joven.

Una hora antes del alba, habían llevado el cuerpo a las afue ras de la ciudad, a una hermosa casa situada cerca de los bosques. Una pareja de ancianos vampiros había abierto la puerta, y su terror al encontrar al otro lado a los dos guerreros le olió a Sasuke a basura quemada. Cuando confirmaron que tenían un hijo, Shikamaru regresó al automóvil y recogió los restos. El padre había salido corriendo y había cogido a su hijo de los brazos de Shikamaru, mien tras Sasuke sujetaba a la madre, que se desmayó.

El hecho de que aquella muerte hubiera sido vengada ha bía tranquilizado un poco al padre. Pero no parecía ser suficien te. No para Sasuke.

Quería ver muertos a todos los restrictores antes de poder descansar.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, escuchando el ritmo de The Black Álbum de Jay e intentando apartar su mente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Un golpeteo rítmico se escuchó por encima de la música, y dejó que se abriera la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sarutobi?

El mayordomo entró con una bandeja de plata.

-Me he tomado la libertad de prepararle algo de comer, amo.

Sarutobi puso la bandeja en la mesa que había delante del so fá. Cuando levantó la tapa de uno de los platos, a Sasuke le llegó el aroma de pollo a las finas hierbas.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Se sentó, agarró un pesado tenedor de plata y observó la vajilla.

-Vaya, a Darius le gustaba la mierda cara, ¿no es así?

-Oh, sí, amo. Sólo lo mejor para mi princeps.

El mayordomo esperó mientras Sasuke se concentraba en arrancar del hueso algo de carne con los cubiertos. Carecía de fi nos modales, así que acabó agarrando con los dedos la pata de pollo.

-¿Le gusta el pollo, amo?

Sasuke asintió mientras masticaba. -Eres un condenado experto en cocina.

-Me alegro mucho de que haya decidido quedarse aquí.

-No por mucho tiempo. Pero no te preocupes, ya me en cargaré de que tengas a alguien a quien cuidar.

Sasuke hundió el tenedor en algo que parecía puré de patata. Era arroz, que se desparramó de su cubierto. Soltó una maldición mientras inten taba reunir una parte con el índice.

-Y será mucho más fácil vivir con ella que conmigo.

-Prefiero cuidar de usted. Y amo, no prepararé más ese arroz. También me aseguraré de cortar su carne. No lo pensé.

Sasuke se limpió la boca con una servilleta de lino. -Sarutobi, no pierdas tu tiempo tratando de agradarme.

El anciano esbozó una breve sonrisa.

-Darius tenía mucha razón en cuanto a usted, amo.

-¿En que soy un miserable hijo de perra? Sí, él era intui tivo, eso es cierto.

Sasuke pescó un pedazo de brécol con el tenedor. Diablos, odiaba comer, en especial si alguien lo obser vaba

-Nunca sabré por qué deseaba tanto que viniera a que darme aquí. Nadie puede estar tan necesitado de compañía.

-Era por usted.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos detrás de sus gafas. -¿De verdad?

-Le preocupaba que usted fuera tan solitario. Viviendo solo, sin una verdadera shellan, sin un doggen. Solía decir que su aislamiento era un castigo que usted mismo se había impuesto.

-Bien, no lo es.- La voz de Sasuke cortó el suave tono del mayordomo. -Y si quieres quedarte aquí, deberás guardar te tus teorías psicoanalíticas, ¿entendido?

Sarutobi se sacudió como si lo hubieran golpeado. Se dobló por la cintura y empezó a retirarse del cuarto.

-Mis disculpas, amo. Ha sido groseramente impropio por mi parte dirigirme a usted como lo he hecho.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente.

Sasuke se recostó en el sofá, sujetando el tenedor de Da rius en la mano.

Ah, Cristo. Ese maldito doggen podía volver loco a un santo.

Y él no era un solitario. Nunca lo había sido. La venganza era un endiablado compañero.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Danzou miró a los dos estudiantes que combatían entre sí. Te nían una estatura similar, ambos tenían dieciocho años y una bue na constitución física; pero él sabía cuál iba a ganar.

De repente, uno de ellos propinó un puntapié lateral rá pido y fuerte, derribando al oponente en la lona.

Danzou ordenó finalizar el combate no dijo nada más mientras el vencedor extendía la mano y ayudaba al perdedor a ponerse de pie con esfuerzo. Las muestras de cortesía le resulta ban irritantes, y sintió deseos de castigarlos a ambos.

El primer código de la Sociedad era claro: aquel a quien derribes al suelo, deberás patearlo hasta que deje de moverse. Así de simple.

Aunque ésta era una clase, no el mundo real. Y los pa dres que permitían a sus hijos empaparse de violencia seguramen te tendrían algo que decir si sus preciosos niños llegaran a casa listos para ser enterrados.

Cuando los dos estudiantes se inclinaron ante él, el rostro del Perdedor tenía un color rojo brillante, y no sólo a causa del ejercicio. Danzou dejó que la clase lo mirara, sabiendo que la vergüenza y la turbación eran partes importantes del proceso co rrectivo.

Inclinó la cabeza en dirección al vencedor.

-Buen trabajo. Sin embargo, la próxima vez derríbalo más rápidamente, ¿de acuerdo? -Luego se dirigió al Perdedor. Lo re corrió con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies, notando la respiración entrecortada y el temblor en las piernas. -Ya sabes adónde ir.

El Perdedor parpadeó rápidamente mientras caminaba ha cia el muro de cristal que daba al vestíbulo. Como se le había or denado, se detuvo ante los paneles transparentes, con la cabeza en alto para que todos los que entraban en el edificio pudieran ver su cara. Si dejaba que le rodaran lágrimas por las mejillas, ten dría que repetir el castigo en la próxima sesión.

Danzou separó la clase y empezó a indicarles sus ejer cicios rutinarios. Los observó, corrigiendo posturas y posiciones de los brazos, pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

La noche anterior no había salido como estaba planeada. Había distado mucho de ser perfecta.

En su casa, la frecuencia de la policía le había informado del hallazgo del cuerpo de la prostituta poco después de las tres de la madrugada. No había mención alguna al vampiro. Quizá los restrictores se habían llevado al civil para divertirse con él.

Era una pena que las cosas no hubieran salido como espe raba, y quería emprender otra cacería. Usar a una hembra humana asesinada recientemente como cebo iba a funcionar. Pero tenía que calibrar mejor los dardos tranquilizantes. Había empezado con una dosis relativamente baja. No quería matar al civil antes de sacarle información. Pero estaba claro que tenía que aumen tar el efecto de la droga.

Esa noche estaría ocupado.

Danzou dirigió la mirada al Perdedor.

Tendría que dedicarse al reclutamiento. Las filas debían ser reforzadas un poco debido a la pérdida de aquel recluta nue vo hacía dos noches.

Varios siglos atrás, cuando había muchos más vampiros, la Sociedad contaba con centenares de miembros, diseminados a lo largo y ancho del continente europeo así como en los nuevos asentamientos de Norteamérica. Sin embargo, ahora que la población de vampiros había disminuido, también se había re ducido la Sociedad. Se trataba de una cuestión práctica. Un restrictor aburrido e inactivo no resultaba conveniente. Escogidos específicamente por su capacidad para la violencia, sus impulsos asesinos no podían congelarse únicamente porque no hubiera su ficientes objetivos que perseguir. Algunos de ellos habían tenido que ser exterminados por matar a otros restrictores compitiendo por la superioridad en el rango, algo que tendía a ocurrir si había poco trabajo. También podía suceder algo peor que eso: habrían empezado a matar seres humanos por deporte.

Lo primero era una desgracia y una molestia. Lo último era inaceptable. A Madara no le preocupaban las bajas humanas. Al contrario. Pero la discreción, moverse entre las sombras, matar rápidamente y volver a la oscuridad eran los principios de los cazavampiros. Llamar la atención de los humanos era malo, y nada conmocionaba más al Homo Sapiens que un puñado de per sonas muertas.

Ésa era también una de las razones por las cuales el re clutamiento de nuevos miembros podía resultar complicado. So lían tener más odio que objetivos. Un periodo de adaptación era de vital importancia, para que la naturaleza secreta de la gue rra entablada desde tiempo inmemorial entre los vampiros y la Sociedad pudiera mantenerse.

A pesar de todo, tenía que engrosar sus filas.

Miró de nuevo al Perdedor y sonrió, esperando la caída de la noche.

Poco antes de las siete, Danzou se dirigió a los suburbios, donde localizó fácilmente el 3461 de la calle Pillar. Aparcó el hummer y esperó, matando el tiempo memorizando los detalles de la casa. Era típica de la zona central de Estados Unidos. Un amplio edificio asentado en el centro de una diminuta parcela con un ár bol grande. Los vecinos estaban lo bastante cerca para poder leer los letreros de las cajas de cereal de los niños por la mañana y las etiquetas de las latas de cerveza de los adultos por la noche.

Una vida pulcra y feliz. Al menos desde el exterior.

La puerta se abrió, y el perdedor de la clase de la tarde saltó fuera como si estuviera abandonando un barco en pleno hun dimiento. Le siguió su madre, que se detuvo un poco en el primer escalón y miró al vehículo frente a la casa como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar.

Danzou bajó la ventanilla y saludó agitando la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo pasados unos momentos.

El Perdedor saltó al hummer, sus ojos brillaron codicio sos al examinar los asientos de cuero y los indicadores del salpi cadero.

-Buenas noches -dijo Daznou mientras apretaba el acelerador.

El muchacho levantó las manos torpemente e inclinó la cabeza.

-Sensei.

Daznou sonrió.

-Me alegro de que estuvieras disponible.

-Sí, bueno, mi madre es como una patada en el culo.- El Perdedor estaba intentando ser frío, lanzando con vehe mencia las maldiciones.

-No deberías hablar de ella de ese modo.

El muchacho se sintió confuso momentáneamente, obli gado a reconsiderar su actitud pendenciera.

-Ah, quiere que vuelva a casa a las once. Es una noche entre semana, y tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

-Nos aseguraremos de que hayas regresado para en tonces.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-Al otro lado de la ciudad. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Un poco más tarde, Danzou detuvo el coche en un am plio camino que serpenteaba entre árboles y esculturas de mármol de aspecto antiguo. Había también arbustos ornamentales, que se alzaban como figuras sobre un pastel de mazapán verde: un ca mello, un elefante, un oso. El diseño había sido hecho por un experto, por lo que cada uno de ellos se distinguía perfectamente. Hablando de mantenimiento, pensó Danzou.

-Estupendo. - El Perdedor movió el cuello de izquier da a derecha. - ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un parque? ¡Mire eso! Es un león. ¿Sabe?, creo que quiero ser veterinario. Eso sería estupen do. Ya sabe, curar animales.

El muchacho sólo llevaba en el vehículo veinte minutos escasos, y Danzou ya estaba deseando deshacerse de él. Aquel tipo era como un dolor de muelas: una irritación permanente.

Y no sólo porque dijera constantemente «¿sabe?».

Al salir de una curva, apareció una gran mansión de la drillo.

Deidara Riddle estaba en el exterior, apoyado contra una co lumna blanca. Sus pantalones vaqueros estaban ligeramente más abajo de su cintura, mostrando el borde de su ropa interior, y jugaba con un llavero en la mano, dándole vueltas. Se enderezó cuando vio el hummer, y mostró una sonrisa que tensó la ven da de su nariz.

El Perdedor volvió a su posición inicial en el asiento. Deidara se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera del pasajero, mo viendo con facilidad su musculoso cuerpo. Cuando vio al mu chacho allí sentado, frunció el ceño, clavando en el otro tipo una mirada feroz. El Perdedor desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y buscó la manilla.

-No -dijo Danzou-. Deidara se sentará detrás de ti.

El joven volvió a recostarse en el asiento, mordiéndose los labios.

Al ver que el otro no le dejaba el sitio, Deidara abrió de un ti rón la puerta de atrás y entró. Buscó los ojos de Danzou en el es pejo, y la hostilidad se transformó en respeto.

-Sensei.

-Hola, Deidara, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Haz el favor de subirte los pan talones.

Deidara tiró de la cintura de los vaqueros mientras sus ojos se movían hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del Perdedor. Pa recía como si quisiera taladrar un agujero en ella, Y a juzgar por los dedos nerviosos del muchacho, éste lo sabía.

Danzou sonrió.

La química lo es todo, pensó.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura se recostó en la silla, estirando los brazos. La panta lla de su ordenador brilló.

Vaya, Internet estaba siendo muy útil.

De acuerdo con el resultado de la búsqueda que había efec tuado, el 816 de la avenida Wallace pertenecía a un hombre lla mado Sarutobi Perlmutter. Había comprado la propiedad en 1978 por algo más de 200.000 dólares. Cuando buscó en Google el nombre Perlmutter, se encontró con varias personas con la ini cial S en su nombre, pero ninguno de ellos vivía en Caldwell. Des pués de comprobar algunas de las bases de datos gubernamen tales y no encontrar nada que mereciera la pena, le pidió a Chouji que entrara furtivamente en algunas páginas web.

Resultó que Sarutobi era una persona de vida intachable, res petuosa con la ley. Sus cuentas bancarias eran impecables. Nunca había tenido ningún problema con el fisco ni con la policía. Tampoco había estado casado. Y era miembro del grupo de clientes privados del banco local, lo cual significaba que tenía dinero en abundancia. Chouji no pudo averiguar nada más.

Haciendo, cálculos, concluyó que el señor Perlmutter de bía de tener alrededor de setenta años.

¿Por qué diablos alguien como él se codearía con su me rodeador nocturno?

Tal vez la dirección era falsa.

Eso sí que la habría sorprendido. ¿Un tipo vestido de cue ro negro armado hasta los dientes dando información falsa? ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Aun así, el 816 de Wallace y Sarutobi Perlmutter eran lo único que tenía.

Repasando los archivos del Caldwell Courier journal's, ha bía encontrado un par de artículos sobre la casa. La mansión es taba en el registro nacional de lugares históricos, como un extraordinario ejemplo del estilo federal, y había algunas historias y artículos de opinión sobre los trabajos que se habían realizado en ella inmediatamente después de que el señor Perlmutter la hubie se comprado. Evidentemente, la asociación histórica local había estado tratando de acceder a la casa durante años para ver las trans formaciones que podía haber hecho, pero el señor Perlmutter ha bía rechazado todas las solicitudes. En las cartas al director, la airada frustración que mostraban los entusiastas de la historia se mezclaba con una aprobación a regañadientes hacia las restaura ciones, efectuadas con bastante exactitud, en el exterior.

Mientras releía uno de los artículos, Sakura se metió un an tiácido en la boca, masticándolo hasta formar un polvo que le llenó los intersticios de los molares. El estómago volvía a molestarle, y a la vez tenía hambre. Estupenda combinación.

Tal vez era la frustración. En resumen, no sabía mucho más que cuando empezó.

¿Y el número de móvil que el hombre le había dado? Im posible de rastrear.

Ante aquel vacío de información, se encontraba todavía más decidida que antes a mantenerse alejada de la avenida Wa llace. Y en su interior había surgido una necesidad de ir a confe sarse.

Consultó la hora. Eran casi las siete.

Como tenía hambre, decidió ir a comer. Era mejor no de tenerse en la iglesia de Nuestra Señora e ir a alimentarse con algo más material y palpable.

Ladeando la cabeza, miró por encima del panel que sepa raba su cubículo de los demás. Chouji ya se había ido.

La verdad es que no quería estar sola.

Siguiendo un absurdo impulso, agarró el teléfono y mar có el número de la comisaría.

-¿Ricky? Soy Sakura. ¿Está por ahí el detective Hozuki? Bien, gracias. No, ningún mensaje. No, yo... Por favor no lo lla mes. No es nada importante.

Era igual. El Duro no era realmente la compañía sin com plicaciones que estaba buscando.

Se quedó mirando su reloj de pulsera, ensimismada en el movimiento del segundero alrededor de la esfera. La noche se ex tendía ante ella como una carrera de obstáculos, y tenía que ser capaz de soportar y vencer aquellas horas.

Ojala transcurriesen rápidamente.

Quizá comiera algo y después fuera a ver una película. Cual quier cosa para retrasar la vuelta a su apartamento. Pensándolo bien, probablemente sería más sensato pasar la noche en un motel. Por si el hombre volvía a buscarla.

Acababa de apagar el ordenador cuando sonó su teléfono. Respondió al segundo tono.

-He oído que estabas buscándome.

Pensó que la voz de Suigetsu Hozuki era áspera como un montón de gravilla. En el buen sentido.

-Hmm. Sí. -Se echó el cabello hacia atrás por encima de los hombros-. ¿Todavía estás libre para cenar?

Su risa fue un retumbar profundo.

-Estaré frente al periódico en quince minutos.

Colgó antes de que ella pudiera deslizar algún comentario indiferente, quitando importancia a aquella especie de cita. _**  
*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Después de la puesta del sol, Sasuke entró en la cocina, llevando la bandeja de plata con los restos de su comida. Allí, como en el resto de la casa, también todo era de la mejor calidad. Electro domésticos de acero inoxidable, grandes despensas y encimeras de granito. Y muchas ventanas.

Demasiada luz.

Sarutobi estaba en el fregadero, restregando algo. Miró por encima de su hombro.

-Amo, no era necesario que trajera eso.

-Sí, era necesario.

Sasuke puso la bandeja sobre una encimera y se apoyó en los brazos.

Sarutobi cerró el grifo. -¿Desea alguna cosa? Bueno, para empezar, le gustaría no ser tan testarudo.

-Sarutobi, tu trabajo aquí es estable. Quería que lo supieras.

-Gracias, amo. -La voz del mayordomo era muy tran quila-. No sé qué haría si no tuviera alguien a quien cuidar. Y considero este lugar como mi hogar.

-Lo es. Durante el tiempo que quieras permanecer en él.- Sasuke se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba ya casi fuera de la cocina cuando oyó decir a Sarutobi:

-Éste también es su hogar, amo.

Él movió la cabeza.

-Ya tengo un lugar donde dormir. No necesito otro.

Sasuke entró en el vestíbulo, sintiéndose particularmente feroz. Esperaba que Sakura estuviera viva y se encontrara bien. O que Dios se apiadara del que le hubiera hecho daño.

¿Y si había decidido evitarlo? Eso no le importaba, pero el cuerpo de ella estaba a punto de necesitar algo que sólo él po día proporcionarle. De modo que tarde o temprano reaccionaría. O moriría.

Pensó en la suave piel de su cuello. Recordó la sensación de su lengua acariciándole la vena que le salía del corazón.

Sus colmillos se alargaron como si estuviera ante él. Co mo si pudiera hundir sus dientes en ella y beber.

Cerró los ojos cuando su cuerpo empezó a agitarse. Su estómago, saciado por la comida, se convirtió en un doloroso po zo sin fondo.

Trató de recordar la última vez que se había alimentado. Había pasado algún tiempo, pero seguramente no tanto.

Se obligó a tranquilizarse, a controlarse. Era como tratar de reducir la velocidad de un tren con un freno de mano, pero, finalmente, una refrescante corriente de sensatez reemplazó los violentos impulsos de sus ansias de sangre.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se sintió intranquilo, sus ins tintos necesitaban un tiempo para meditar.

Aquella hembra era peligrosa para él. Si le afectaba de esa forma sin encontrarse ni siquiera en la misma habitación, podía ser perfectamente su pyrocant, su detonador, por así decirlo. Su carril de alta velocidad, su vía directa hacia la autodestrucción.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello. Qué maldita iro nía que la deseara como a ninguna otra hembra.

Aunque quizá no era ninguna ironía. Tal vez fuera preci samente así como funcionaba el sistema del pyrocant. El impul so de ser atraído por lo que podía aniquilarlo le hacía sentir un cierto vértigo que no le resultaba del todo desagradable.

Después de todo, ¿qué tipo de diversión habría si uno pue de controlar fácilmente la bomba de relojería que lleva en su in terior?

Diablos. Necesitaba sacar a Sakura de su lista de responsabi lidades. Rápidamente. Tan pronto sufriera su transición, la pondría en manos de un macho apropiado. Un civil.

Involuntariamente, a su mente acudió la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado del macho joven abatido la noche anterior. ¿Cómo diablos podía un civil asegurar su protección? No tenía respuesta para eso. ¿Pero qué otra opción había? Él no iba a cuidarla.

Quizá podría entregarla a uno de los miembros de la Her mandad.

Sí, ¿y a quién escogería entre esa manada? ¿A Itachi? El sólo la añadiría a su harén, o peor aún, ¿la devoraría por equi vocación? ¿A Shikamaru y con todos sus problemas?

¿A Naruto?

¿Realmente creía que podía soportar que uno de sus gue rreros se acostara con ella?

Ni pensarlo.

Dios, estaba cansado.

Shikamaru se materializó delante de él. El vampiro iba esa noche sin su gorra de béisbol, y Sasuke pudo distinguir tenue mente las complejas marcas alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

-He encontrado a Deidara Riddle. -Shi encendió uno de sus cigarros liados a mano, sosteniéndolo con sus dedos enguanta dos. Al exhalar el humo, la fragancia de tabaco turco perfumó el aire-. Fue arrestado hace cuarenta y ocho horas por agre sión sexual. Vive con su padre, que ha resultado ser un senador.

-Antecedentes destacados.

-Es difícil llegar más alto. Me he tomado la libertad de hacer algunas investigaciones. El muchacho se metió en algunos problemas cuando era menor de edad. Asuntos violentos. Mierdas sexuales. Imagino que el jefe de las campañas electorales de su querido papi estará encantado con el hecho de que el mucha cho haya alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Ahora todo lo que haga Deidara es del dominio público.

-¿Tienes su dirección?

-Sí. -Shikamaru sonrió abiertamente-. ¿Vas a darle una buena tunda al muchacho?

-Me has leído el pensamiento.

-Entonces vamos.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-Me reuniré contigo y con el resto de los hermanos aquí un poco más tarde. Pero antes tengo que resolver un asunto.

Pudo sentir que los ojos de Shikamaru se oscurecian y se agudizaban, el perspicaz intelecto del vampiro examinaba la situación. Entre los herma nos, Shikamaru era el que más fuerza intelectual tenía, pero había pagado por semejante privilegio.

Sasuke tenía sus propios demonios, que no eran precisa mente una maravilla, pero no hubiera querido llevar a sus espal das la cruz de Shikamaru. Saber lo que les deparaba el futuro era una carga terrible.

Shi dio una calada al cigarrillo y echó el humo lentamente. -Anoche soñé contigo.

Sasuke se puso rígido. Estaba esperando algo así.

-No lo cuentes, hermano. No quiero saberlo. En serio.

El vampiro asintió.

-Sólo quiero que recuerdes una cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Dispara.

-Dos guardianes torturados combatirán entre sí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Como les va neneees ... Pues aqui de regreso dejandoles este cap. Por cierto cap anteriuor es el 7 y este es el 8... se me va la hebra de repente lo siento.  
**

**Y bien que tal esta este cap?  
**

**Sakurita ya descubrio que su amigo nocturno no es ningun conocido de Suigetsu como penso ella. Y aqui es donde empieza lo bueno en el SasuSaku... A partir de aqui empezaran las dudas, el miedo, la insertidumbre, el alejarse y acercarse por parte de Sasuke y Sakura... Porque como ven tambien Sasuke ya esta empezando a reaccionar y a darse cuenta que Sakura representa algo peligrosamente deseable en su vida... Como decia, empieza lo bueno.  
**

**Danzou... al cual odio... ya empezo a reclutar gente... en los proximos capitulos veran que experiencia mas hermosa es un reclutamiento en la Lessening Society, pero ya se estaran imaginando quien es su candidato predilecto... los Lesser estan crados por el Omega, en este caso Madara, a base del odio, violencia extrema y sed de sangre y muerte.. y Deidara esta cargado de todo eso, ya veran porque.  
**

**Y por fin Suigetsu consiguio su cita con Sakurita... en el siguiente cap veran que bonita velada pasaran... dichose con tono de ... cha chaaan no les dire jujujuju...  
**

**Levante la mano el que ame a Sarutobi en su papel de Doggen de Sasuke... como les dije Sarutobi es un amoooor, tanta paciencia que envuelve a ese hombre, por eso lo puse en el papel de doggen, por que tratar con alguien asi es exasperante y para colmo no solo tratara con Sasuke sino que tendra que aguantar a toooda la hermandad, compuesta por machos lindos y tranquilos, con traumas y todo, y uqe parecen un kinder... los amoooo ^^  
**

**Ahora ya medio se explica el secreto que envuelve a Shikamaru, el puede ver el futuro, pero solo ciertas cosas, sin saber la hora ni la fecha exacta de cuando sucedera, y esas viciones o sueños, implican a muchos, no lo pierdadn de vista ni tampoco su mano enguantada, que es otro de sus secretos oscuros...  
**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

Suigetsu la recorrió con la mirada, empezando por las rodi llas, que asomaban ligeramente por el borde de la falda. Bajo el tenue resplandor del salpicadero, podía distinguir la adorable silueta de su cuerpo, su largo y exquisito cuello, sus labios absolu tamente perfectos. Quería besarla allí mismo, bajo aquella suave luz, en el asiento delantero de su coche patrulla camuflado, co mo si fueran dos adolescentes.

Y también quería acompañarla al interior de su aparta mento. Y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Gracias -dijo ella, lanzándole una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano para abrir la puerta.

-Espera.

Se movió rápido para que ella no tuviera tiempo de pen sar y él tampoco. Le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sus inútiles ojos fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para indicarle que un sujeto la tenía entre sus brazos, como si el po tente deseo sexual del macho humano no lo hubiera delatado.

Por el amor de Dios, podía oler la lujuria de aquel bas tardo a través del vidrio y el acero del sedán.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia delante. Su primer instinto fue arrancar la puerta del coche y matar al canalla que le estuviera poniendo las manos encima, sacarlo de allí y desgarrarle la gar ganta.

Pero en el último segundo se contuvo y se obligó a re gresar a la oscuridad.

_Hijo de puta. _Lo veía todo rojo, a causa de lo alterado que estaba.

Que otro macho estuviera besando esos labios, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo sus manos...

Un gruñido gutural vibró a través de su pecho y salió por su boca.

_Ella es mía._

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Suigetsu se dirigía a su vehículo como si llevara una carga inestable, y ella se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

-Espera. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber qué número calza o algo así?- espetó el policía.

-El cuarenta y, seis- dijo Sasuke con voz cansina.

-Lo recordaré para Navidad, cabrón.

Sakura se colocó ante ellos de tal manera que debían dete nerse o arrollarla. Miró fijamente el rostro de Sasuke.

**Muy bien mis nenes como soy buena les dejo este pequeño adelanto... ¿Que creen que pasara en el siguiente cap? Solo les puedo decir que se pondra bueno...Muchas muchas gracias a todas las que dejan su review, siempre lo digo pero es lo que siento, soooon un amoooor que la Virgen Escriba Tsunade se los pague con mucho hijos, jejeje nsc... pero si estoy realmente agradecida por los reviews... y tambien por todas las que leponen a favoritos y alerta, eso me anima mucho a no dejar esta historia... Bien me despido que tengan un lindo fin de semana y mi deseo es que los Reyes les traigan a alguno de los sexys vampiritos de la Hermandad hagan sus cartas nenas ... y por si hay algun nene leyendo el fic pues que los Reyes les traigan mmmm un lindo Hot-Whells xD jejejejejeje ... los dejo cuidense y nos leemos en el siguiente cap... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	10. Bienvenido al mundo de los celos

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 9... Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos  
**_

La cena ha sido magnífica -dijo Sakura cuando Suigetsu se detuvo ante su edificio.

Él se mostró plenamente de acuerdo. Ella era inteligen te, divertida y francamente hermosa. Y si él se extralimitaba, ella siempre lo ponía en el lugar que le correspondía con deli cadeza.

También era increíblemente sensual.

Aparcó el coche junto a la acera, pero no apagó el motor. Se imaginó que si giraba la llave del contacto parecería que inten taba que lo invitara a entrar.

Que era exactamente lo que quería, por supuesto, aunque no pretendía que ella se sintiera incómoda si no deseaba lo mis mo que él.

Vaya, se estaba convirtiendo en un buen chico.

-Pareces sorprendida de haberte divertido -dijo.

-He de reconocer que un poco sí lo estoy.

Suigetsu la recorrió con la mirada, empezando por las rodi llas, que asomaban ligeramente por el borde de la falda. Bajo el tenue resplandor del salpicadero, podía distinguir la adorable silueta de su cuerpo, su largo y exquisito cuello, sus labios absolu tamente perfectos. Quería besarla allí mismo, bajo aquella suave luz, en el asiento delantero de su coche patrulla camuflado, co mo si fueran dos adolescentes.

Y también quería acompañarla al interior de su aparta mento. Y no salir hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Gracias -dijo ella, lanzándole una sonrisa y extendiendo la mano para abrir la puerta.

-Espera.

Se movió rápido para que ella no tuviera tiempo de pen sar y él tampoco. Le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó.

Sasuke se materializó en el patio trasero del apartamento de Sakura y sintió picazón en toda la piel.

Ella estaba cerca, pero en su casa todo permanecía a oscuras. Asaltado por un presentimiento, rodeó el edificio por un extremo. Había un sedán corriente aparcado enfrente. Ella esta ba dentro.

Sasuke se dirigió hasta la acera y, como si estuviera dan do un paseo entre las sombras, pasó junto al vehículo.

Se detuvo en seco.

Sus inútiles ojos fueron lo suficientemente efectivos para indicarle que un sujeto la tenía entre sus brazos, como si el po tente deseo sexual del macho humano no lo hubiera delatado.

Por el amor de Dios, podía oler la lujuria de aquel bas tardo a través del vidrio y el acero del sedán.

Sasuke se abalanzó hacia delante. Su primer instinto fue arrancar la puerta del coche y matar al canalla que le estuviera poniendo las manos encima, sacarlo de allí y desgarrarle la gar ganta.

Pero en el último segundo se contuvo y se obligó a re gresar a la oscuridad.

Hijo de puta. Lo veía todo rojo, a causa de lo alterado que estaba.

Que otro macho estuviera besando esos labios, sintiendo su cuerpo bajo sus manos...

Un gruñido gutural vibró a través de su pecho y salió por su boca.

Ella es mía.

Soltó una maldición. ¿En qué universo paralelo estaba vi viendo? Ella era su responsabilidad temporal, no su shellan. Po día estar con quien quisiera, donde quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Pero, Dios, la idea de que a ella pudiera gustarle lo que el sujeto le estaba haciendo, que pudiera preferir el sabor de aquel beso humano, era suficiente para hacerle palpitar las sienes.

Bienvenido al maravilloso mundo de los celos -pensó-.

Por el precio de su entrada, obtiene un maldito dolor de cabeza, un deseo casi irresistible de cometer un homicidio. Y un complejo de inferioridad.

¡Viva!

Por Dios, estaba ansioso por recuperar su vida. Un se gundo después de que ella concluyera su transición, él se mar charía de la ciudad. Y fingiría que nunca había conocido a la hija de Darius.

Suigetsu Hozuki besaba como los dioses.

Sus labios eran firmes pero deliciosamente suaves. Sin presionar demasiado, le dejaron muy claro que estaba dispues to a llevarla a la cama y demostrarle que no se andaba por las ramas.

Y olía muy bien de cerca, una mezcla de loción de afeitar y ropa recién lavada. Lo rodeó con las manos. Sintió sus hom bros anchos y fuertes y su cuerpo arqueado hacia ella. Era pura energía reprimida, y en ese momento quiso sentirse atraída por él. Sinceramente deseó que fuera así.

Pero no sintió el dulce arrebato de la desesperación, el ham bre salvaje. No como lo había sentido la noche anterior con...

Era el peor momento para estar pensando en otro hombre. Cuando Suigetsu se apartó de ella, había un destello melan cólico en sus ojos.

-No es lo que esperabas, ¿no es así?

Ella se rió interiormente. Así era el Duro. Franco y direc to, como siempre.

-Sabes besar, Hozuki, no me cabe ninguna duda. No se trata de falta de técnica.

Él regresó a su sitió y movió la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por eso.

Pero no parecía terriblemente herido.

Y ahora que pensaba las cosas con mayor claridad, se ale graba de no haber sentido chispa alguna. Si le hubiera gustado, si hubiera querido estar con él, le habría roto el corazón. Estaba se gura. En diez años, si es que duraba tanto, él explotaría por den tro debido al estrés, el horror y el dolor que su trabajo compor taba. Ya lo estaba devorando vivo. Cada año se hundía más, y nadie podría sacarlo de esa caída hacia el abismo.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Haruno -dijo él-. Ya es bastante malo saber que no enciendo tu pasión. Pero ese aire de compa sión en tu cara me saca de quicio.

-Lo siento. -Le sonrió.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué te pasa con los hombres? ¿Te..., te gustan? Es de cir, ¿te gustamos?

Ella se rió, pensando en lo que había hecho la noche ante rior con el extraño. El interrogante sobre su inclinación sexual tenía ya una respuesta clara y contundente.

-Sí, me gustan los hombres.

-¿Alguien te jugó una mala pasada? Ya sabes, ¿te hirió?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-Es algo que prefiero mantener en secreto.

Él bajó la vista hacia el volante, recorriendo la circunfe rencia con una mano.

-Es una maldita pena. Porque eres maravillosa. Lo digo en serio. -Se aclaró la garganta como si se sintiera incómodo.

Un sentimental. Por Dios, en el fondo, el Duro no era más que un sentimental.

Siguiendo un impulso, se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla. -Tú también eres fantástico.

-Sí. Lo sé. -Le lanzó su característica mueca de burla-. Ahora mete el trasero en ese edificio tuyo. Es tarde.

Suigetsu observó a Sakura cruzar frente a los faros de su coche, con su cabello ondeando sobre los hombros.

Era una persona maravillosa, pensó. Una mujer genuina mente buena.

Y Dios, ella también sabía exactamente la suerte que él co rrería. Esa mirada triste en sus ojos hacía un momento signifi caba que había vislumbrado la muerte lenta que le esperaba.

Así que era igual que no hubiera química entre ellos. De otro modo, tal vez hubiera tratado de convencerla de enamo rarse de él sólo para no irse al infierno con su soledad.

Movió la palanca de cambios, pero mantuvo el pie en el freno mientras ella subía la escalera hasta el vestíbulo. Cuando al canzó el pomo de la puerta y le decía adiós con la mano, algo se movió entre las sombras junto al edificio.

Apagó el vehículo rápidamente.

Había un hombre vestido de negro dirigiéndose a la par te trasera.

Suigetsu salió del coche y se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el patio posterior.

Sasuke estaba concentrado únicamente en llegar has ta Sakura. Por eso no oyó los pasos del hombre que le seguía hasta que hubo cruzado la mitad del patio.

-¡Policía! ¡Alto!

Luego percibió claramente el sonido familiar del arma sien do amartillada y dirigiéndose hacia él.

-¡Las manos donde yo las vea!

Sasuke advirtió el olor del hombre y sonrió. La agresivi dad había reemplazado a la lujuria, y, el ansia de lucha era tan intensa como lo había sido el ansia sexual. Aquel sujeto estaba lleno de fluidos esa noche.

-¡He dicho alto y manos arriba!

El vampiro se detuvo y buscó entre su chaqueta una de sus estrellas. Policía o no, eliminaría a ese humano con un buen corte en la arteria.

Pero entonces Sakura abrió la puerta corredera.

El vampiro la olió de inmediato, y tuvo una erección ins tantánea.

-¡Las manos!

-¿Qué está pasando? -exigió saber Sakura.

-Vuelve adentro -vociferó el humano-. ¡Las manos, cabrón! O te abriré un agujero en la parte posterior del cráneo!

En aquel momento, el policía se encontraba a unos po cos metros de distancia y se aproximaba rápidamente. Sasuke levantó las palmas de las manos. No iba a matar delante de Sakura. Además, esa pistola estaría pegada a su cuerpo en cuestión de tres segundos. Y ni siquiera él podría sobrevivir a un disparo a que marropa.

-Hozuki...

-¡Sakura, vete de aquí ya!

Una pesada mano sujetó con fuerza el hombro de Sasuke. Dejó que el policía lo empujara contra el edificio.

-¿Vas a decirme qué estás haciendo por aquí? -ordenó el humano.

-He salido a pasear-dijo Sasuke-. ¿Y usted?

El policía aferró primero un brazo de Sasuke y luego el otro, y tiró hacia atrás. Las esposas se cerraron rápidamente en sus muñecas. El sujeto era un auténtico profesional con aquellos instrumentos metálicos.

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Sakura. Por lo que podía ver, te nía los brazos cruzados con fuerza delante del pecho. El miedo espesaba el aire a su alrededor, convirtiéndolo en un velo que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies.

Qué bien está saliendo esto, pensó. De nuevo, le había da do un susto de muerte.

-No la mires -dijo el policía, empujando la cara de Sasuke hacia la pared-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sasuke -respondió Sakura-. Me dijo que se llamaba Sasuke.

El humano le lanzó un verdadero rugido.

-¿Tienes algún problema de oído, dulzura? ¡Fuera de aquí!

-Yo también quiero saber quién es.

-Te daré un informe por teléfono mañana por la maña na, ¿vale?

Sasuke gruñó. No podía negar que hacerla entrar era una idea excelente, pero no le gustaba la forma en que el policía le es taba hablando.

El humano registró los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Sasuke y empezó a sacar armas. Tres estrellas arrojadizas, una navaja au tomática, una pistola, un trozo de cadena.

-Válgame el cielo -murmuró el policía mientras dejaba caer los eslabones de acero al suelo con el resto del cargamento-. ¿Tienes alguna identificación? ¿O no has dejado suficiente espacio para meter una cartera, considerando que llevas encima quince ki los de armas ilegales? -Cuando el policía encontró un grueso fa jo de billetes, soltó otra maldición-. ¿También voy, a encontrar drogas, o ya has vendido todo tu cargamento?

Sasuke se dejó zarandear de un lado a otro. Mientras saca ba sus dos dagas de las fundas, miró fijamente al policía, pensan do en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar desgarrando su garganta con los dientes. Se inclinó hacia delante, la cabeza primero. No pudo evitarlo.

-¡Hozuki, ten cuidado! -dijo Sakura, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

El policía presionó el cañón de la pistola contra el cuello de Sasuke.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Está arrestándome?

-Sí. Así es.

-¿Por qué?

-Déjame pensar. Allanamiento, posesión de armas. ¿Tie nes licencia para llevar este tipo de artillería? Apostaría a que no. Ah, y gracias a esas estrellas arrojadizas, también estoy pensando en homicidio. Sí, creo que eso es todo.

-¿Homicidio? -susurró Sakura.

-¿Tu nombre? -exigió saber el policía, mirándolo fija mente.

Sasukesonrió por lo bajo.

-Debe de ser clarividente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al cargo de homicidio. -Sasuke rió sordamente mien tras bajaba el tono de voz-: ¿Alguna vez ha estado dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres, oficial?

La rabia, pura y vibrante, salió por todos los poros del po licía.

-No me amenaces.

-No es una amenaza.

El gancho de izquierda llegó por el aire tan rápido como una pelota de béisbol, y Sasuke no hizo nada para evitarlo. El grueso puño del policía le golpeó a un lado de la mandíbula y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una punzada de dolor le explotó en la cara.

-¡Suigetsu! ¡Detente!

Sakura corrió hacia ellos, como si quisiera interponerse en tre ambos, pero el policía la mantuvo a distancia sujetándola por un brazo.

-¡Por Dios, sí que eres molesta! ¿Quieres salir herida? -dijo el humano, empujándola.

Sasuke escupió sangre.

-Tiene razón. Vuelve adentro.

Porque la cosa estaba tomando mal cariz.

Gracias a la visión fugaz de aquella sesión de caricias, no le agradaba el policía, para empezar. Pero si el sujeto se dirigía otra vez a Sakura con ese tono, Sasuke le saltaría todos sus dien tes. Y luego mataría a aquel hijo de perra.

-Anda, Sakura -dijo.

-¡Cállate! -le gritó el policía.

-¿Vas a pegarme otra vez si no lo hago?

El policía se encaró con él, furioso. -No, voy a pegarte un tiro.

-Por mí está bien. Me gustan las heridas de bala. -La voz de Sasuke se convirtió en un susurro-. Sólo que no delante de ella.

-Vete a la mierda.

Pero el policía cubrió las armas y el dinero arrojándoles encima su chaqueta. Luego sujetó el brazo del vampiro y empe zó a caminar.

Sakurasintió un ligero mareo cuando vio a Suigetsu arrastrando a Sasuke.

La furia entre ambos parecía materializarse a cada paso. Aunque Sasuke estaba esposado y encañonado con una pistola, ella no estaba muy segura de que Suigetsu estuviera a salvo. Tenía la sensación de que aquel desconocido, un auténtico enigma pa ra ella, estaba permitiendo que se lo llevara detenido.

Pero Suigetsu también debe de saberlo, pensó. Si no, habría guardado su arma en lugar de ir presionando el cañón contra la sien del otro.

Sabía que Suigetsu era duro con los criminales, ¿pero estaría tan loco como para matar a uno?

A juzgar por la peligrosa expresión de su cara, no tuvo ninguna duda de que la respuesta era afirmativa, y tal vez in cluso quedara impune. Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere, y era evidente que Sasuke no era un ciudadano respetuoso con la ley. Si aparecía con un balazo en la cabeza en cualquier callejón de mala muerte o flotando boca abajo en el río, ¿a quién le sor prendería?

Obedeciendo a un instinto, corrió rodeando el lateral del edificio.

Suigetsu se dirigía a su vehículo como si llevara una carga inestable, y ella se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

-Espera. Tengo que hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Quieres saber qué número calza o algo así? -espetó el policía.

-El cuarenta y, seis -dijo Sasuke con voz cansina.

-Lo recordaré para Navidad, cabrón.

Sakura se colocó ante ellos de tal manera que debían dete nerse o arrollarla. Miró fijamente el rostro de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?

Podría haber jurado que su mirada se había suavizado detrás de las gafas de sol.

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento.

Suigetsu la alejó empujándola con mano firme. -Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no me dejas hacer mi tra bajo?

-No la toques -gruñó Sasuke.

-Sí, claro, tus deseos son órdenes. -Suigetsu lo hizo avan zar de un empujón.

Cuando llegaron al coche, el detective abrió la puerta de atrás y empujó hacia abajo el imponente cuerpo de Sasuke.

-¿Quién eres? -gritó ella.

El vampiro la miró, con su cuerpo perfectamente er guido a pesar de que Suigetsu lo empujaba desde todos los án gulos.

-Tu padre me ha enviado -dijo claramente. Y luego se sentó en el asiento trasero.

Sakura se quedó sin respiración.

Vio entre brumas a Suigetsu cerrando de golpe la puerta y corriendo hacia el lado del conductor.

-¡Espera! -exclamó.

Pero el coche ya se había puesto en marcha. Los neumáti cos dejaron marcas de goma en el asfalto.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nenas y Nenes les devo una mega disculpota por este retrasote que tuve... La verdad es que no fue intencional. Les explico, mi mejor amigo del alma se enfermo y todas esas semana estuve con el, finalmente murio u.u y la verdad es uqe no tenia ganas de publicar nada mas. Pero despues pense que ustedes no tenian la culpa y, ademas, a el no le hubiera gustado que me encerrara y dejara de hacer lo que me gusta. Asi que aqui me tienen de nuevo dandoles lata.**

**Tratare de subirles los 5 caítulos seguidos como recompensa a su paciencia y espera, sus reviews me animaron tambien a seguir con el fic.**

**Bueno y ya dejando atras la explicacion de mi atraso (el cual de verdad lamento muchote.). ¿Que les parecio este cap? Al fin Sasuke y Suigetsu se encuentran. ¿Seran ellos los dos guardianes torturados que soño Shikamaru? ¿La muerte de Sasuke habra llegado? ¿O acaso Suigetsu sera el que este en la bolsa de cadaveres?**

**La verdad es que este cap ya queria subirlo... Me encanta todo lo que se dicen Sui y Sasuke. Y supongo que ustedes tambien esperaban el cap. Les digo que a partir de aqui empieza lo bueno ya que Sakura comenzara a investugar mas sobre su vistante nocturno, y demasiado sexy.**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

El hombre se puso de pie. Suigetsu tiró de él.

Pero el sospechoso empezó a caminar hacia atrás, aleján dose de la comisaría.

-Camino equivocado.

El policía se detuvo con firmeza, hundiendo los talones en el pavimento, y tiró otra vez de él con fuerza.

Pero el sospechoso continuó avanzando, arrastrando a Suigetsu con él.

-¿Crees que no voy a dispararte? -preguntó el detecti ve, desenfundando su arma.

De repente, todo se transformó.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Este tipo ha hecho esto antes. Y está acostumbrado a matar. Por Dios, Sakura.

Se le revolvieron las entrañas al pensar en lo que podría hacerle un hombre como aquel a Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo del policía se relajaba. Aún estaba vi vo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

La ausencia total de miedo en aquel humano era algo no table. Al policía le había molestado ser sorprendido, y se había defendido de una manera admirable, pero en ningún momento había sentido miedo. Y ahora que se acercaba su Fade, estaba re signado a la muerte. Y casi podría jurar que suponía para él un alivio.

Maldición. Sasuke imaginó que él se hubiera sentido igual. Le resultaba penoso matar a alguien capaz de morir como lo haría un guerrero. Sin temor ni vacilación. Había muy pocos machos como éste, tanto vampiros como humanos.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, y cerró los ojos mientras Sasuke sentía cómo recordaba exactamente lo que él le había he cho. El olor de su deseo saturó dulcemente el olfato del vampiro.

-Hace un momento ibas a matar a Suigetsu.

A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de eso. Un buen contrincante era difícil de encontrar. .

-No lo he hecho.

-Pudiste hacerlo.

-¿De verdad importa? Aún respira.

-Sólo porque yo lo he evitado.

Sasuke gruñó, y jugó la mejor baza que tenía: -Te llevaré a casa de tu padre.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula, y luego los entrecerró con suspicacia.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**_

-Tengo que irme -dijo Sasuke-. Ven conmigo.

Ella cerró el puño con fuerza sobre el bolso.

**Muy bien mis nenes dejandoles una probadita del siguiente cap les dejo hasta aqui. Gracias de verdad por sus review, alertas y favoritos, ese es mi motor para seguir hasta el final en este fic chicos. Sin mas que decir, porque subire el siguiente cap los dejo aqui por lo mientras... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	11. Error tras error?

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 10... Error tras error ...?  
**_

Suigetsu descolgó el auricular y pidió a la central que en viasen a alguien de inmediato al patio trasero de Sakura a recoger las armas y el dinero que había dejado ocultos bajo su chaqueta. Mientras conducía, llevaba un ojo puesto en la carre tera y otro en el espejo retrovisor. El sospechoso también lo mi raba fijamente, con una sonrisa socarrona en su perverso rostro. Jesús, aquel tipo era enorme. Ocupaba la mayor parte del asiento trasero y tenía la cabeza doblada en ángulo para no golpearse contra el techo cuando pasaban por encima de algún bache.

Suigetsu estaba ansioso por sacarlo del maldito coche. Menos de cinco minutos después, salió de la calle Trade para entrar en el aparcamiento de la comisaría y dejó el vehícu lo tan cerca de la entrada posterior como le fue posible. Salió y abrió la puerta trasera.

-No me causes problemas, ¿vale? -dijo, aferrando el bra zo del sujeto.

El hombre se puso de pie. Suigetsu tiró de él.

Pero el sospechoso empezó a caminar hacia atrás, aleján dose de la comisaría.

-Camino equivocado.

El policía se detuvo con firmeza, hundiendo los talones en el pavimento, y tiró otra vez de él con fuerza.

Pero el sospechoso continuó avanzando, arrastrando a Suigetsu con él.

-¿Crees que no voy a dispararte? -preguntó el detecti ve, desenfundando su arma.

De repente, todo se transformó.

Suigetsu nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido. En un segundo, el sujeto, que tenía los brazos detrás de la espalda, tiró las esposas al suelo y, con sólo un par de movimientos, el detective fue desarmado, inmovilizado con un brazo al cuello y arrastrado a un sitio oscuro.

La oscuridad se los tragó. Mientras Suigetsu luchaba por de fenderse, se percató de que estaban en el angosto callejón si tuado entre la comisaría y el edificio de oficinas vecino. Era muy estrecho, no estaba iluminado y tampoco había ventanas.

Cuando Suigetsu saltó por los aires y fue empujado contra la pared de ladrillo, el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones sa lió de inmediato. De manera inconcebible, el hombre lo levantó del suelo sosteniéndolo por el cuello con una sola mano.

-No ha debido inmiscuirse, oficial -dijo el hombre con un gruñido profundo y acentuado-. Debió seguir su camino y dejar que ella viniera conmigo.

Suigetsu aferró la garra de hierro. La enorme mano cerrada alrededor de su garganta estaba bloqueando el último aliento de vida. Intentó respirar, buscando aire desesperadamente. Su visión se hizo borrosa. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que no tenía escapatoria. Saldría del callejón en el interior de una bolsa, como el hombre le había prometido.

Un minuto más tarde abandonó toda resistencia; sus bra zos cayeron inertes y quedaron colgando. Él quería luchar. Po seía voluntad para hacerlo, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

¿Y la muerte? La aceptaba. Iba a morir cumpliendo con su deber, aunque como un idiota, por no haber pedido refuerzos. Aun así, era mejor y más rápido que acabar en una cama de hospital con alguna enfermedad lenta y desagradable. Y más honro so que suicidarse de un disparo. Lo cual era algo que Suigetsu había barajado más de una vez.

Con su último aliento, intentó dirigir la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre. Su expresión era de absoluto control.

Este tipo ha hecho esto antes. Y está acostumbrado a matar. Por Dios, Sakura.

Se le revolvieron las entrañas al pensar en lo que podría hacerle un hombre como aquel a Sakura.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sasuke sintió que el cuerpo del policía se relajaba. Aún estaba vi vo, pero no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

La ausencia total de miedo en aquel humano era algo no table. Al policía le había molestado ser sorprendido, y se había defendido de una manera admirable, pero en ningún momento había sentido miedo. Y ahora que se acercaba su Fade, estaba re signado a la muerte. Y casi podría jurar que suponía para él un alivio.

Maldición. Sasuke imaginó que él se hubiera sentido igual. Le resultaba penoso matar a alguien capaz de morir como lo haría un guerrero. Sin temor ni vacilación. Había muy pocos machos como éste, tanto vampiros como humanos.

La boca del policía empezó a moverse. Estaba tratando de hablar. Sasuke se inclinó.

-No... le... hagas daño.

El vampiro se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo: -Estoy aquí para salvarla.

-¡No! -Una voz sonó en la entrada del callejón. Sasuke volvió la cabeza. Sakura corría hacia ellos. -¡Suéltalo!

Aflojó el apretón en la garganta del policía. No iba a matar a aquel tipo delante de ella. Necesitaba que confiara en él. Y des de luego no lo conseguiría si enviaba ante sus ojos al policía a en contrarse con el Creador.

Mientras Sakura se detenía con un patinazo, Sasuke abrió la mano, dejando caer al humano al suelo. Una respiración entre cortada y jadeante mezclada con una tos ronca se escuchó entre las sombras.

Sakura cayó de rodillas -ante el policía y miró hacia arriba. -¡Casi lo matas!

Sasuke soltó una maldición, sabiendo que tenía que lar garse de allí. Pronto aparecerían otros policías.

Miró hacia el otro lado del callejón.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? -Su voz sonaba cortante a cau sa de la ira.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí para que me arresten de nuevo?

-¡Mereces pudrirte en la cárcel!

Con una sacudida, el policía trató de levantarse, pero las piernas se le doblaron. Aun así, apartó las manos de Sakura cuan do ésta las tendió hacia él.

Sasuke necesitaba encontrar un rincón oscuro para poder desmaterializarse. Si Sakura se había impresionado tanto por el he cho de que casi había matado a alguien, ejecutar el acto de desa parición frente a ella acabaría por horrorizarla por completo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Si le disparaban y lo mataban, ¿quién cuidaría de ella? Y no podía permitir que lo metieran en prisión. Las celdas tenían barras de acero, lo que signifi caba que cuando amaneciera no podría desmaterializarse para po nerse a salvo. Ante semejantes opciones, si un grupo de policías trataba de arrestarlo en ese momento, tendría que matarlos a todos. ¿Y entonces qué pensaría ella de él?

-¡Detente! -le gritó.

Él siguió adelante, pero las pisadas de Sakura resonaron cuan do se acercó corriendo.

La miró, frustrado por la forma en que habían salido las cosas. Gracias al pequeño altercado con su amigo, le temía, y eso lo complicaría todo cuando tuviera que cuidar de ella. No tenía tiempo suficiente para convencerla de que le acompañara volun tariamente. Lo que significaba que tendría que recurrir a la fuerza cuando se presentara su transición. Y no creía que fuera a gus tarle a ninguno de los dos.

Cuando percibió su olor, supo que se acercaba peligrosa mente la hora del cambio.

Quizás debiera llevársela con él en ese preciso momento. Sasuke miró a su alrededor. No podía echársela al hombro allí mismo, a sólo unos metros de la comisaría de policía, y sobre todo mientras aquel maldito policía los observaba.

No, tendría que volver poco antes del amanecer y rap tarla. Luego la encadenaría en la alcoba de Darius si era preciso. Tendría que elegir entre eso o que ella muriera.

-¿Por qué has mentido? -gritó Sakura-. No conociste a mi padre.

-Sí que lo conocí.

-Mentiroso -escupió ella-, Eres un asesino y un mentiroso.

-Por lo menos tienes razón en lo primero.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, y el terror apareció reflejado en su rostro.

-Esas estrellas arrojadizas... en tus bolsillos. Tú mataste a Yuka. ¿No es cierto?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Nunca he matado a una mujer.

-Entonces también tengo razón en lo segundo.

Sasuke miró al policía, que aún no se había recuperado por completo, pero pronto lo haría.

Maldita sea, pensó. ¿Y si Sakura no tenia tiempo hasta el amanecer? ¿Qué pasaría si escapaba y no podía encontrarla? Bajó el tono de la voz:

-Has sentido mucha hambre últimamente, ¿no es cierto?

Ella se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada.

-¿Qué?

-Hambre, pero no has ganado peso. Y estás cansada. Muy cansada. También has sentido ardor en los ojos, especialmente durante el día, ¿no? -Se inclinó hacia delante-. Miras la carne cruda y te preguntas qué sabor tendrá. Tus dientes, los superio res delanteros, te duelen, y también las articulaciones, y, sientes la piel tirante.

Sakura parpadeó, con la boca abierta.

Detrás de ella, el policía trató de ponerse en pie, se tam baleó, y otra vez cayó sentado al suelo. Sasuke habló más rápido: -Sientes que no encajas, ¿no es así? Como si todos los de más se movieran a una velocidad diferente, más despacio. Crees que eres anormal, distinta, que estás aislada, intranquila. Sien tes que algo va a suceder, algo monumental. Cuando estás des pierta, sientes temor de tus sueños, perdida en ambientes fami liares. -Hizo una pausa-. No has sentido impulsos sexuales en absoluto, pero los hombres te encuentran increíblemente atrac tiva. Los orgasmos que tuviste anoche fueron los primeros que has experimentado.

Era todo lo que podía recordar sobre su existencia en el mundo humano antes de su transición.

Ella lo miró fijamente, estupefacta.

-Si quieres saber qué diablos te está sucediendo, tienes que acompañarme. Estás a punto de caer enferma, Sakura. Y yo soy el único que puede ayudarte.

Ella dio un paso atrás. Miró al detective, que parecía es tar reflexionando sobre las ventajas de permanecer tumbado. El vampiro le cogió las manos.

-No te haré daño. Lo prometo. Si hubiera querido ma tarte, podía haberlo hecho anoche de diez maneras diferentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él, y cerró los ojos mientras Sasuke sentía cómo recordaba exactamente lo que él le había he cho. El olor de su deseo saturó dulcemente el olfato del vampiro.

-Hace un momento ibas a matar a Suigetsu.

A decir verdad, no estaba muy seguro de eso. Un buen contrincante era difícil de encontrar.

-No lo he hecho.

-Pudiste hacerlo.

-¿De verdad importa? Aún respira.

-Sólo porque yo lo he evitado.

Sasuke gruñó, y jugó la mejor baza que tenía: -Te llevaré a casa de tu padre.

Ella abrió los ojos incrédula, y luego los entrecerró con suspicacia.

Volvió a mirar al policía. Ya se había levantado y se apo yaba en el muro con una mano, con la cabeza colgando, como si fuera demasiado pesada para su cuello.

-Mi padre, ¿eh? -Su voz rezumaba desconfianza, pero también había en ella suficiente curiosidad, de modo que Sasuke supo que había ganado la partida.

-Se nos agota el tiempo, Sakura.

Hubo un largo silencio.

Suigetsu levantó la cabeza y observó el callejón.

En un par de minutos iba a intentar efectuar otro arresto. Su determinación era palpable.

-Tengo que irme -dijo Sasuke-. Ven conmigo.

Ella cerró el puño con fuerza sobre el bolso.

-Que quede muy claro: no confío en ti.

Él asintió.

-¿Por qué deberías hacerlo?

-Y esos orgasmos no fueron los primeros.

-¿Entonces por qué te sorprendió tanto sentirlos? -di jo él suavemente.

-Apresúrate -murmuró ella, dándole la espalda al ofi cial-. Podemos conseguir un taxi en Trade. No le pedí que es perara al que me trajo aquí.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Mientras aceleraba el paso por el callejón, Sakura sabía que estaba jugándose la vida. Era enorme la proba bilidad de que la estuvieran engañando. Y nada menos que un asesino.

¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de saber todo lo que ella es taba sintiendo?

Antes de doblar la esquina, se volvió a mirar a Suigetsu. Te nía una mano extendida como si quisiera alcanzarla. No pudo verle la cara debido a la oscuridad, pero su desesperado deseo atravesó la distancia que los separaba. Vaciló, perdiendo el ritmo de sus pasos.

Sasuke la agarró por el brazo. -Sakura, vamos.

Que Dios la ayudara, empezó a correr de nuevo.

En el instante en que salieron a Trade, hizo señas a un ta xi que pasaba. Gracias a Dios, se detuvo en seco. Se subieron a toda prisa, y Sasuke dio una dirección que se encontraba a un par de calles de distancia de la avenida Wallace. Obviamente era una maniobra de despiste.

Debe de hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, pensó.

Cuando el taxi arrancó, sintió la mirada de Sasuke desde el otro extremo del asiento.

-¿Ese policía -preguntó él- significa algo para ti?

Ella sacó del bolso su teléfono y marcó el número de la central de la comisaría.

-Te he hecho una pregunta. -Sasuke utilizó un tono cor tante.

-Vete al infierno. -Cuando escuchó la voz de Ricky, res piró profundamente-. ¿Está Juugo?

No le llevó más de un minuto encontrar al otro detecti ve, y cuando finalizó la llamada ya había traspasado el umbral de la puerta para ir a buscar a Suigetsu. Juugo no había hecho muchas preguntas, pero ella sabía que vendrían después. ¿Y cómo iba a explicarle por qué había huido con un sospechoso?

Eso la convertía en cómplice, ¿o no?

Sakura guardó el teléfono en el bolso. Le temblaban las ma nos, y se sentía un poco mareada. También notaba que le falta ba oxígeno, aunque el taxi tenía aire acondicionado y la temperatura era agradablemente fresca. Abrió la ventanilla. Una brisa cálida y húmeda le alborotó el cabello.

¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo la noche anterior, y con su vida en ese momento?

¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Incendiar su apartamento? Detestaba el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera puesto frente a ella el único reclamo al que no podía resistirse. A todas luces, era un criminal. La aterrorizaba, pero aun así su cuerpo se enardecía sólo con pensar en uno de sus besos.

Y odiaba que él supiera que había conseguido hacerle ex perimentar los primeros orgasmos de su vida.

-Déjenos por aquí -dijo Sasuke al conductor diez mi nutos más tarde.

Sakura pagó con un billete de veinte dólares, pensando que tenían suerte de que ella llevara dinero en efectivo. El dinero de Sasuke, aquel enorme fajo de billetes, se encontraba en el suelo de su patio trasero. No estaba precisamente en condiciones de pagar el trayecto.

Todavía no podía creer que fuera a una casa extraña con aquel hombre.

El taxi se alejó, y ellos siguieron caminando por la acera de un barrio tranquilo y lujoso. El cambio de escenario era ab surdo. De la violencia de aquel callejón a los ondulados jardines y macizos de flores.

Estaba dispuesta a apostar que la gente que vivía en aque lla casas nunca había huido de la policía.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, que iba unos pasos detrás de ella. Examinaba los alrededores como si temiera algún ataque sorpresa, aunque Sakura no sabía cómo era capaz de distinguir algo con sus gafas negras. No entendía por qué las llevaba siempre puestas. Además de impedirle ver correctamente, eran tan llamativas que atraían la atención sobre él. Si alguien tenía que describirlo, lo haría con enorme precisión en segundos.

Aunque su alborotado cabello negro y su enorme envergadura producían exactamente el mismo efecto.

Dejó de mirarlo. Las botas del macho, con su golpeteo acompasado tras ella, sonaban como los nudillos de una mano golpeando una sólida puerta.

-Entonces..., ¿el policía -la voz de Sasuke era íntima, profunda- es tu amante?

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por Dios, parecía celoso. -No voy a responder a eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo que hacerlo. No te conozco, no te de bo nada.

-Llegaste a conocerme bastante bien anoche -dijo él con un gruñido apagado-. Y yo llegué a conocerte muy bien.

No hablemos de eso ahora, pensó ella, sintiéndose ins tantáneamente húmeda entre las piernas. Por Dios, las cosas que ese hombre podía hacer con la lengua.

Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y se quedó mirando una casa colonial bien conservada. Las luces se filtraban a través de las ventanas, dándole un hermoso aspecto. Resultaba, en cierto modo, acogedora. Tal vez porque las casas acogedoras son universales. Y especialmente atrayentes.

Le entraron ganas de pasar una semana entera en una de ellas.

-Lo de anoche fue un error -dijo.

-A mí no me pareció que fuese así.

-Pues te pareció mal. Te pareció todo mal.

Llegó hasta ella antes de que lo hubiera sentido moverse. Estaba caminando y, de repente, se encontró entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos la sostuvo por la base de la nuca. La otra em pujó sus caderas contra él. Notó la erección sobre su vientre.

Cerró los ojos. Cada centímetro de su piel volvió a la vi da, su temperatura se elevó. Odiaba reaccionar así ante él, pero al igual que le sucedía al hombre, no pudo controlarse.

Esperó a que su boca descendiera hasta la de ella, pero no la besó. Sus labios siguieron hasta su oreja.

-No confíes en mí. No me quieras. Me importa un co mino. Pero nunca me mientas. -Inspiró con fuerza como si fue ra a succionarla-. Puedo oler que emanas sexo en este momento. Podría acostarte en esta acera y meterme bajo tu falda en una milésima de segundo. Y tú no me rechazarías, ¿no es cierto?

No, probablemente no lo haría.

Porque era una idiota. Y evidentemente deseaba morir. Los labios del vampiro frotaron un lado de su cuello. Y luego le lamió ligeramente la piel.

-Ahora bien, podemos ser civilizados y esperar a llegar a casa. O podemos hacerlo en este mismo lugar. De cualquier for ma, me muero por estar dentro de ti otra vez, y tú no podrás rechazarme.

Sakura sujetó los hombros de Sasuke. Se suponía que debía empujarlo lejos de sí, pero no lo hizo. Lo atrajo hacia ella, acer cando los senos a su pecho.

El hombre emitió un sonido de macho desesperado, una mezcla entre un gemido de satisfacción y una profunda súplica. Ja -pensó ella-, estoy ganando terreno.

Rompió el contacto con lúgubre satisfacción.

-Lo único que hace esta terrible situación remotamente tolerable es el hecho de que tú me deseas más.

Levantó el mentón con un movimiento brusco y empezó a caminar. Podía sentir los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo al seguirla, como si la estuviera tocando con las manos.

-Tienes razón -dijo él-. Mataría por tenerte.

Sakura dio media vuelta y le apuntó con un dedo.

-Así que se trata de eso. Nos viste a Suigetsu y a mí be sándonos en el coche. ¿No es así?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sonrió tenso, pero guardó silencio.

-¿Por eso lo atacaste?

-Sólo me resistí al arresto.

-Sí, eso era lo que parecía -murmuró ella-. ¿Entonces, es cierto? ¿Viste cómo me besaba?

El vampiro acortó el espacio entre sus cuerpos, irradia ba ira.

-Sí, lo vi. Y no me gustó que te tocara. ¿Te excita saber eso? ¿Quieres darme una buena estocada diciéndome que es me jor amante que yo? Sería una mentira, pero me dolería como el diablo.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto? -preguntó ella-. Tú y yo pasamos una noche juntos. ¡Ni siquiera eso! Sólo un par de horas.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula. Ella supo que estaba re chinando los dientes a juzgar por el movimiento de sus pómulos. Se alegró de que llevara puestas las gafas de sol. Tenía el presen timiento de que sus ojos la habrían aterrorizado de muerte.

Cuando vio a un coche pasar por la calle, recordó que era un fugitivo de la policía y, técnicamente, ella también. ¿Qué dia blos estaban haciendo, discutiendo en la acera... como amantes?

-Mira, Sasuje, no quiero que me arresten esta noche. -Nunca pensó que tales palabras salieran de su boca-. Sigamos adelante, antes de que alguien nos encuentre.

Se dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó firmemente por el brazo.

-Todavía no lo sabes -dijo lúgubremente-. Pero eres mía.

Durante una milésima de segundo, ella se balanceó hacia él. Pero luego sacudió la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de no escucharle.

Se sentía marcada, y la mayor locura era que en realidad no le importaba. Porque ella también lo deseaba.

Lo cual no ayudaría nada a mejorar el estado de su salud mental.

Por Dios, necesitaba repasar nuevamente los últimos dos días. Ojala pudiera volver atrás sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, has ta encontrarse de nuevo ante su escritorio cuando Dick repre sentaba su papel habitual de jefe lascivo.

Habría hecho dos cosas de manera diferente: llamar a un taxi en lugar de ir andando hasta su casa, y así nunca se habría en contrado a Deidara Riddle. Y en el instante en que había entrado en su apartamento, habría metido algo de ropa en una maleta, para marcharse a pasar la noche en un motel. De esa forma, cuando aquel musculoso extraño, disfrazado de traficante con su traje de cuero, hubiera ido a buscarla, no la habría encontrado.

Sólo quería volver a su patética y aburrida vida. Y eso so naba tremendamente ridículo, si tenía en cuenta que hacía tan sólo un momento había pensado que salir de ella era la única manera de salvarse.

-Sakura. -Su voz había perdido gran parte de su morda cidad-. Mírame.

Ella movió la cabeza, sólo para sentir que le retiraba las manos de los ojos.

-Todo va a ir bien.

-Sí, claro. Es probable que, en este momento, estén cur sando mi orden de arresto. Ando por ahí en la oscuridad con un tipo como tú. Todo esto está sucediendo porque estoy desesperada por conocer a mis padres muertos, y soy capaz de poner mi vida en peligro ante la remota posibilidad de saber algo so bre ellos. Déjame decirte algo: hay un camino muy largo entre la situación en que me encuentro ahora y lo que tú llamas «bien.

Él le acarició la mejilla con la yema del dedo.

-No voy a hacerte daño. Y no dejaré que nadie te lo haga.

Ella se frotó la frente, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a adquirir una cierta apariencia de normalidad.

-Dios, ojala nunca hubieras aparecido en mi casa. De searía no haber visto nunca tu cara.

Él dejó caer la mano.

-Casi hemos llegado -dijo lacónicamente.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Suigetsu renunció a tratar de levantarse y permaneció en el suelo. Estuvo sentado un rato, tratando simplemente de respirar. No era capaz de moverse.

No era sólo por el dolor de cabeza que le taladraba las sienes, ni tampoco porque sintiera las piernas débiles, aunque parecieran incapaces de sostenerle.

Estaba avergonzado.

Que un hombre más corpulento lo hubiera vapuleado no suponía un problema, pero su ego ciertamente había sufrido un duro revés.

Era consciente de que había cometido un error y puesto en peligro la vida de una joven. Cuando llamó para que recogie ran las armas, debió ordenar que dos policías lo esperaran en la puerta de la comisaría. Sabía que el sospechoso era especialmen te peligroso, pero estaba seguro de poder controlarlo él solo. Sí, claro, no había controlado una mierda. Casi lo ma chacan, y encima Sakura se encontraba ahora en compañía de un asesino.

Sólo Dios sabía lo que podía ocurrirle.

Suigetsu cerró los ojos y puso la barbilla sobre las rodillas. La garganta le dolía infernalmente, pero era su cabeza lo que ver daderamente le preocupaba. No funcionaba bien. Sus pensamientos eran incoherentes, sus procesos cognitivos se habían ido al diablo. A lo mejor había estado sin oxígeno el tiempo suficiente para que se le frieran los sesos.

Trató de hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo lo gró hundirse más en la niebla.

Y además, debido a su lado masoquista tan terriblemente oportuno, el pasado fustigó su dolorido cráneo.

Del desordenado revoltijo de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, surgió una que hizo que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos. Una joven, de poco más de quince años, entrando en un coche desconocido, diciéndole adiós con la mano desde la ventani lla mientras desaparecía calle abajo.

Su hermana mayor Sora.

A la mañana siguiente, habían encontrado su cadáver en el bosque, detrás del campo de béisbol. La habían violado, gol peado y estrangulado. No en ese orden.

Después del secuestro, Suigetsu dejó de dormir la noche com pleta. Dos décadas más tarde, aún no conseguía hacerlo.

Pensó en Sakura, mirando hacia atrás mientras corría junto al asesino. Su desaparición en compañía de aquel sujeto fue lo único que hizo que el policía se pusiera de pie y arrastrara su cuer po hacia la comisaría.

-¡Hozuki! -Juugo llegó jadeante por el callejón-. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tenemos que emitir una orden de busca y captura. -¿Era ésa su voz? Sonaba ronca, como si hubiera ido a un partido de fútbol y hubiera gritado durante dos horas-. Hombre blanco, un metro noventa y ocho. Vestido de cuero negro, gafas de sol, ca bello negro alborotado. -Suigetsu extendió una mano, bus cando apoyo contra el edificio

-El sospechoso no va armado.

-Yo lo desarmé. Pero seguramente conseguirá nuevas armas antes de una hora.

Al dar un paso adelante, se tambaleó.

-Jesús. -Juugo le sujetó el brazo, sosteniéndolo.

Suigetsu trató de no apoyarse en él, pero necesitaba ayuda. No podía mover las piernas correctamente.

-Y una mujer blanca. -Su voz se quebró-. Un metro setenta y cinco, cabello rosa largo. Lleva una blusa azul y una falda blanca. -Hizo una pausa-. Sakura.

-Lo sé. Fue ella la que llamó. -La cara de Juugo se puso tensa-. No le pedí detalles. Por el sonido de su voz, supe que no me daría ninguno. -Las rodillas de Suigetsu temblaron-. Ea, de tective. -Juugo lo alzó-. Vamos a tomarnos esto con calma.

En el instante en que atravesaron la puerta posterior de la comisaría, Suigetsu empezó a zigzaguear.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Descansemos en este banco.

-No...

Juugo aflojó la mano, y su compañero cayó como un peso muerto. La mitad de los hombres de la comisaría acudió en su ayuda. La marea de sujetos vestidos de azul oscuro con insignias le hizo sentirse patético.

-Estoy bien -dijo bruscamente, pero tuvo que colocar la cabeza entre las rodillas.

¿Cómo había podido permitir que esto pasara? Si Sakura aparecía muerta por la mañana...

-¿Detective?- Juugo se puso en cuclillas y colocó la cara en la línea de visión de Suigetsu-. Ya hemos llamado a una am bulancia.

-No la necesito. ¿Ya ha salido la orden?

-Sí, Ricky la está emitiendo en este momento.

Suigetsu levantó la cabeza. Lentamente.

-Cielos, ¿qué te ha pasado en el cuello? -susurró Juugo.

-Lo usaron para levantarme del suelo. -Tragó saliva un par de veces-. ¿Habéis recogido las armas de la dirección que os di?

-Sí. Las tenemos, y el dinero. ¿Quién demonios es ese tipo?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nenes aqui esta el cap. ¿Era lo que esperaban? **

**Sakura se fue con Sasuke, el la penso bien al nombrar a Darius, Sakura en verdad tiene mucha curiosidad en saber sobre sus padres, y ¿quien no? Pero la paranoia comienza a invadirla viendose como profuga de la ley. **

**¿Que haran al llegar a la casa de Darius? ¿Sakura sabra la verdad acerca de su padre? o. mejor aun ¿la aceptara? ¿creera en la palabrade Sasuke? ¿que pasara con Suigetsu? ¿Lograra encontrar a Sakura?**

**Mas o menos se empieza a ver un poco de la vida de Sui, conforme avanze la historia se sabra un poco mas de este detective. Porque si Sui es una pieza importante en esta historia ya veran.**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

Sakura estaba asombrada. Pero no tenía manera de saber que al ofrecerle la mano le había concedido el máximo honor de su especie. Como hija de un princeps, era una aristócrata de alta cu na en su mundo.

Sarutobi estaría resplandeciente durante días.

-Estaremos en mi alcoba -dijo Sasuke cuando el con tacto se rompió.

El doggen vaciló.

-Amo, Itachi está aquí. Ha tenido un... pequeño accidente.

Sasuke soltó una maldición. -¿Dónde está?

-En el baño del piso de abajo.

-¿Aguja e hilo?

-Dentro, con él.

-¿Quién es Itachi? -preguntó Sakura mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Mientras Sasuke conducía a Sakura por el vestíbulo, se en contró de pronto acariciándole el hombro, la espalda, y luego la agarró por la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel. Ella se acercó a él tanto como pudo, con la cabeza a la altura de su pe cho, descansando sobre su pectoral mientras caminaban juntos. Demasiado placentero. Demasiado acogedor, pensó él. De masiado bueno. En todo caso, la apretó contra sí.

Y mientras lo hacía, deseó poder retirar lo que había dicho en la acera. Que ella era suya.

Porque no era cierto. No quería tomarla como su shellan. Se había acalorado, celoso, imaginando las manos del policía to cándola. Molesto por no haber acabado con aquel humano. Aque llas palabras se le habían escapado.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-Darius nunca perdía la calma, por muy feas que se pu sieran las cosas. Siempre se concentraba en el trabajo que estaba haciendo hasta terminarlo. Murió contando con el más profun do respeto de sus hermanos.

Sasuke parecía de verdad echar de menos a su padre. O a quien fuese el hombre que estuviera usando con el propósito de... ¿Cuál era exactamente su propósito?, se preguntó. ¿Qué ganaba contándole toda esa basura?

Bueno, ella estaba en su habitación, ¿no?

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-¿Puedo detener el cambio? ¿Puedo evitar que esto ocurra?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Duele?

-Vas a sentir...

-No a mí. ¿Te haré daño?

Sasuke disimuló la sorpresa. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Vampiros y humanos le temían por igual. Su raza lo veneraba, pero nadie se había preocupado nunca por él. No sabía qué ha cer con ese sentimiento.

-No. No me harás daño.

-¿Podría matarte?

-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-¿Me lo prometes? -dijo ella con apremio, sentándose de nuevo y aferrando el brazo del vampiro.

No podía creer que estuviera jurando protegerse a sí mis mo porque ella se lo pidiera.

-Te lo prometo. -Extendió una mano para cubrir las de ella, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

**¿Que tal el adelanto? Todas mis nenas fanseses de Itachi pueden gritar si gustan, porque el genio Uchiha saldra en el siguiente cap ^u^... Hasta aqui les dejo si no hablare de mas y fregare el capitulo que sigue, asi que mis nenes les dejo por un ratito... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	12. Entre la fantasia y la realidad

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 11.. Entre la fantasia y la realidad  
**_

Sasuke subió por la escalera delantera de la casa de Darius. La puerta se abrió de golpe antes de que pudiera tocar el pomo de bronce.

Sarutobi estaba al otro lado. -Amo, no sabía que estaba...

El doggen se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Sakura.

-Sí, sabes quién es -pensó Sasuke-. Pero tomémoslo con calma.

Ella ya estaba bastante asustada.

-Sarutobi, quiero que conozcas a Sakura Haruno. -El ma yordomo se quedó mirándolo-. ¿Vas a dejarnos entrar?

Sarutobi hizo una profunda reverencia e inclinó la cabeza. -Por supuesto, amo. Señorita Haruno, es un honor co nocerla personalmente.

Sakura pareció desconcertada, pero se las arregló para sonreír cuando el doggen se irguió y se apartó del umbral.

Cuando ella tendió la mano para saludarlo, Sarutobi dejó es capar un sonido ahogado y miró a Sasuke solicitando permiso.

-Adelante -murmuró Sasuke mientras cerraba la puer ta principal. Nunca había podido entender las estrictas normas de los doggens.

El mayordomo extendió las manos con reverencia, ce rrándolas sobre la mano de ella y bajando la frente hasta tocarlas. Pronunció unas palabras en el antiguo idioma en un sosega do arrebato.

Sakura estaba asombrada. Pero no tenía manera de saber que al ofrecerle la mano le había concedido el máximo honor de su especie. Como hija de un princeps, era una aristócrata de alta cu na en su mundo.

Sarutobi estaría resplandeciente durante días.

-Estaremos en mi alcoba -dijo Sasuke cuando el con tacto se rompió.

El doggen vaciló.

-Amo, Itachi está aquí. Ha tenido un... pequeño accidente.

Sasuke soltó una maldición. -¿Dónde está?

-En el baño del piso de abajo.

-¿Aguja e hilo?

-Dentro, con él.

-¿Quién es Itachi? -preguntó Sakura mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

Sasuke se detuvo cerca del salón. -Espera aquí.

Pero ella lo siguió cuando empezó a caminar.

Él volvió la cabeza, señalando hacia la puerta del salón. -No ha sido una petición.

-No voy a esperar en ninguna parte.

-Maldición, haz lo que te digo.

-No. -

La palabra fue pronunciada sin acaloramiento. Lo desafiaba intencionadamente y con pasmosa tranquilidad, co mo si él no fuera más que un obstáculo en su camino, igual que una vieja alfombra.

-Jesucristo. Está bien, pero luego no tendrás ganas de cenar.

Mientras se encaminaba irritado hasta el baño, pudo oler la sangre desde el vestíbulo. Era grave, y deseó con fuerza que Sakura no estuviera tan ansiosa por verlo todo.

Abrió la puerta, e Itachi alzó la vista. El brazo del vam piro colgaba sobre el lavabo. Había sangre por todas partes, un charco oscuro en el suelo y uno más pequeño sobre el mármol.

-Itachi, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Me han rebanado como a un pepino. Un restrictor me ha dado una buena, cercenó la vena y llegó hasta el hueso. Es toy goteando como un colador.

En una borrosa imagen, Sasuke captó el movimiento de la mano de Itachi bajando hasta su hombro y subiendo en el aire.

-¿Te libraste de él? -

-Diablos, claro.

-Oh... por... Dios -dijo Sakura, palideciendo-. Santo cie lo. Está cosiendo...

-Hola. ¿Quién es esta belleza? -dijo Itachi, haciendo una pausa en su tarea.

Hubo un sonido sordo, y Sasuke se movió, tapando la vi sión de Sakura con su cuerpo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó, aunque tanto él como su hermano sabían que no podía hacer nada. No podía ver bien para coser sus propias heridas, y mucho menos las de otro. El hecho de tener que depender de sus hermanos o de Sarutobi para cu rarse era una debilidad que despreciaba.

-No, gracias -rió Itachi-. Coso bastante bien, como sabes por experiencia. ¿Y quién es tu amiga?

-Sakura Haruno, éste es Itachi. Socio mío. Itachi, ella es Sakura, y no sale con estrellas de cine, ¿entendido?

-Alto y claro. -Itachi se inclinó hacia un lado, tratan do de ver por detrás de Sasuke-. Encantado de conocerte, Sakura.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir a un hospital? -di jo ella débilmente.

-No. Parece peor de lo que es. Cuando uno puede usar el intestino grueso como cinturón, entonces sí debe acudir a un profesional.

Un sonido ronco salió de la boca de Sakura.

-La llevaré abajo -dijo Sasuke.

-Oh, sí, por favor -murmuró ella-. Me encantaría ir... abajo.

La rodeó con el brazo, y supo que estaba muy afectada por la forma en que se pegó a su cuerpo. Le hacía sentir, muy bien que ella se refugiara en él cuando le faltaban las fuerzas.

Demasiado bien, de hecho.

-¿Estarás bien? -dijo Sasuke a su hermano.

-Perfectamente. Me iré en cuanto termine con esto. Ten go que recoger tres frascos.

-Buena suerte.

-Habrían sido más si este pequeño obsequio no hubiera llegado por correo aéreo. Con razón te gustan tanto esas estre llas. -Itachi dio una vuelta con la mano, como si estuviera atando un nudo-. Debes saber que Naruto y los gemelos están... -co gió unas tijeras del mostrador y cortó el hilo- continuando nuestro trabajo de anoche. Tendrán que regresar en un par de ho ras para informar, tal como pediste.

-Diles que llamen a la puerta primero.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza, y tuvo el buen juicio de no hacer ningún comentario.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Mientras Sasuke conducía a Sakura por el vestíbulo, se en contró de pronto acariciándole el hombro, la espalda, y luego la agarró por la cintura, hundiendo sus dedos en la suave piel. Ella se acercó a él tanto como pudo, con la cabeza a la altura de su pe cho, descansando sobre su pectoral mientras caminaban juntos. Demasiado placentero. Demasiado acogedor, pensó él. De masiado bueno. En todo caso, la apretó contra sí.

Y mientras lo hacía, deseó poder retirar lo que había dicho en la acera. Que ella era suya.

Porque no era cierto. No quería tomarla como su shellan. Se había acalorado, celoso, imaginando las manos del policía to cándola. Molesto por no haber acabado con aquel humano. Aque llas palabras se le habían escapado.

Ah, diablos. La hembra había manipulado su cerebro. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para hacerle perder su bien establecido autocontrol y hacer surgir en él el maldito psicópata que llevaba dentro.

Y aquella era una conexión que quería evitar.

Después de todo, los ataques de locura eran la especiali dad de Itachi.

Y los hermanos no necesitaban a otro chiflado de gatillo fá cil en el grupo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y se recostó contra Sasuke, tratando de borrar la imagen de la herida abierta que acababa de ver. El esfuerzo era como tapar la luz, del sol con las manos. Algunos fragmentos de aquella horrible visión continuaban apareciendo. La sangre roja brillante, el oscuro músculo al descubierto, el impresionante blan co del hueso... Y la aguja. Perforar la piel y atravesar la carne para hacer pasar el hilo negro...

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba mejor con ellos abiertos.

No importaba lo que el hombre hubiera dicho. No se tra taba de un rasguño. Necesitaba ir a un hospital. Y ella habría intentado convencerle con mayor énfasis, si no hubiera estado ocupada tratando de mantener su última comida tailandesa den tro del estómago.

Además, aquel sujeto parecía muy competente en remen darse a sí mismo.

También era tremendamente apuesto. Aunque la enorme herida atrajo toda su atención, no pudo evitar fijarse en su des lumbrante cara y su cuerpo escultural. Cabello negro largo atado en una coleta baja, brillantes ojos asabache, un rostro que pertenecía a la gran pantalla. Se notaba que llevaba un traje del mismo estilo que Sasuke, con pan talones de cuero negro y pesadas botas, pero se había quitado la camisa. Los marcados músculos del torso quedaban resaltados bajo la luz cenital, en un impresionante despliegue de fuerza. Y el tatuaje multicolor de un dragón que le cubría toda la espalda era realmente espectacular.

Pero, claro, Sasuke no iba a tener como socio a un enclen que de aspecto afeminado.

Traficantes de drogas. Resultaba evidente que eran trafi cantes de drogas. Pistolas, armas blancas, enormes cantidades de dinero en efectivo. ¿Y quién más se involucraría en una lucha a cuchillo y después se pondría a hacer de médico?

Recordó que el hombre mostraba en el pecho la misma ci catriz de forma circular que Sasuke.

Pensó que debían de pertenecer a una banda. 0 a la mafia. De repente necesitó algo de espacio, y Sasuke la soltó en el momento de entrar en una habitación de color limón. Su paso se hizo más lento. El lugar parecía un museo o algo similar a lo que podría aparecer en la Revista de Arquitectura Colonial. Gruesas cortinas de color claro enmarcaban anchas ventanas, ricas pintu ras al óleo relucían en las paredes, los objetos decorativos estaban dispuestos con refinado gusto. Bajó la vista a la alfombra. De bía de costar más que su apartamento.

Pensó que tal vez no sólo traficaran con cocaína, crack o heroína. Podían dedicarse también al mercado negro de antigüe dades.

Sería una combinación que no se veía muy a menudo.

-Es bonito -murmuró, tocando con el dedo una caja antigua-. Muy bonito.

Al no obtener respuesta, miró a Sasuke. Estaba parado en la habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, alerta, a pe sar de que se encontraba en su propia casa.

Pero entonces, ¿cuándo se relajaba?

-¿Siempre has sido coleccionista? -le preguntó, tratan do de ganar un poco de tiempo para controlar sus nervios. Se aproximó a una pintura de la Escuela del Río Hudson. Santo cielo, era un Thomas Cole. Probablemente valía cientos de miles-. Esto es muy hermoso.

Miró de soslayo sobre el hombro. É1 estaba concentrado en ella, sin prestar atención a la pintura. Y en su rostro no se veía reflejada ninguna expresión de posesión u orgullo. No parecía la forma de comportarse de alguien cuando otra persona admira ba sus pertenencias.

-Ésta no es tu casa -afirmó.

-Tu padre vivía aquí.

Sí, claro.

Pero, qué diablos. Ya había llegado muy lejos. Ya no le im portaba continuar con aquel juego.

-Por lo que parece, tenía mucho dinero. ¿Cómo se ga naba la vida?

Sasuke cruzó la habitación en dirección a un exquisito retrato de cuerpo entero de un personaje que parecía un rey. -Ven conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que atraviese esa pared...?

Él oprimió un resorte en un extremo del cuadro, y éste gi ró hacia fuera sobre un eje, dejando al descubierto un oscuro co rredor.

-Oh -exclamó ella.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano. -Después de ti.

Sakura se aproximó con cuidado. La luz de las lámparas de gas parpadeaba sobre la piedra negra. Se inclinó hacia delan te y vio unas escaleras que desaparecían en un recodo mucho más abajo.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

-Un lugar tranquilo donde podremos hablar.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí arriba?

-Porque vas a querer hacer esto en privado. Y es muy probable que mis hermanos aparezcan muy pronto.

-¿Tus hermanos?

-Sí.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Cinco, ahora. Pero no tengas miedo. Adelante. No te pasará nada malo ahí abajo, lo prometo.

Ajá. Claro.

Pero puso el pie sobre el borde dorado del marco. Y avan zó hacia la oscuridad.

Sakura respiró profundamente, y vacilante extendió las manos hacia las paredes de piedra. El aire no era mohoso, ni ha bía una asquerosa capa de humedad o algo similar; simplemente estaba muy oscuro. Descendió por los escalones lentamente, tan teando el camino. Las lámparas parecían luciérnagas, iluminándose a sí mismas más que a la escalera.

Y entonces llegó al final. A la derecha había una puerta abierta, y allí percibió el cálido resplandor de un candelabro. La habitación era igual al corredor; de paredes negras, te nuemente iluminada, pero limpia. Las velas temblaban ligera mente. Al colocar el bolso sobre la mesa de té, se preguntó si aquel sería el dormitorio de Sasuke.

Al menos el tamaño de la cama era apropiado para él. ¿Y las sábanas eran de satén?

Supuso que había traído a muchas mujeres a aquella gua rida. Y no necesitaba ser un lince para imaginar qué sucedía una vez que cerraba la puerta.

Oyó correr el cerrojo, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Respecto a mi padre-dijo vivamente.

Sasuke pasó junto a ella y se quitó la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, y ella no pudo ignorar el rudo poderío de sus brazos mientras sus músculos se tensaban al dejar a un lado la prenda de cuero. Pudo apreciar los tatuajes de sus antebrazos cuando se sacó de los hombros la funda vacía de las dagas.

Fue al baño y ella escuchó correr el agua. Cuando regresó, se secaba la cara con una toalla. Se puso las gafas antes de mirarla.

-Tu padre, Darius, era un macho muy valioso. -Sasuke arrojó la toalla de manera despreocupada y se dirigió a una silla. Se sentó con el respaldo hacia delante, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas-. Era un aristócrata en el antiguo país antes de con vertirse en guerrero. Es..., era mi amigo. Mi hermano en el tra bajo que hago.

«Hermano». Seguía utilizando esa palabra.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, como si recordara algo agradable para sus adentros.

-D tenía muchas habilidades. Era rápido con los pies, in teligente como pocos, bueno con un cuchillo. Pero además era culto. Todo un caballero. Hablaba ocho idiomas. Estudió de todo, desde religiones del inundo hasta historia del arte y filoso fía. Podía hablarte durante horas sobre Wall Street y, luego ex plicarte por qué el techo de la Capilla Sixtina es en realidad una obra manierista y no del Renacimiento.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, recorriendo con su fornido bra zo la parte superior de la silla. Tenía los muslos abiertos. Parecía muy cómodo mientras se sacudía hacia atrás el alborotado cabello negro.

Endiabladamente sensual.

-Darius nunca perdía la calma, por muy feas que se pu sieran las cosas. Siempre se concentraba en el trabajo que estaba haciendo hasta terminarlo. Murió contando con el más profun do respeto de sus hermanos.

Sasuke parecía de verdad echar de menos a su padre. O a quien fuese el hombre que estuviera usando con el propósito de... ¿Cuál era exactamente su propósito?, se preguntó. ¿Qué ganaba contándole toda esa basura?

Bueno, ella estaba en su habitación, ¿no?

-Y Sarutobi me ha dicho que te amaba profundamente.

Sakura frunció los labios.

-Suponiendo que te creyera, la pregunta es obvia. Si mi padre me amaba tanto, ¿por qué nunca se molestó en venir a co nocerme?

-Es algo complicado.

-Sí, es difícil llegar hasta donde vive tu hija, tender la ma no y decirle tu nombre. Es realmente penoso. -Cruzó la habi tación, sólo para encontrarse de pronto junto a la cama. Se colocó de inmediato en otra parte-. ¿Y a qué viene toda esa retórica de los guerreros? ¿Él también pertenecía a la mafia?

-¿Mafia? No somos de la mafia, Sakura.

-¿Entonces sólo sois asesinos independientes y trafican tes de drogas? Hmm..., pensándolo bien, tal vez la diversificación es una buena estrategia de negocios. Y necesitáis muchísimo dinero para mantener una casa como ésta y llenarla de obras de arte que deberían estar en el Museo Metropolitano.

-Darius heredó su dinero y era muy bueno administrán dolo. -Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia arriba-. Como hija suya, ahora todo te pertenece.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. -¿Ah, sí?

Él asintió.

Vaya mentiroso, pensó Sakura.

-¿Y dónde está el testamento? ¿Dónde está el albacea que me diga qué papeles debo firmar? Espera, déjame adivinar, no se han pagado los derechos de sucesión, durante los últimos treinta años. -Se frotó los doloridos ojos-. ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? No tienes que mentirme para llevarme a la cama. Por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, lo único que tienes que hacer es pe dírmelo.

Respiró profundamente con un aire de tristeza. Hasta aho ra no se había dado cuenta de que una pequeña parte de ella ha bía creído que obtendría algunas respuestas. Finalmente.

Pero, claro, la desesperación puede hacer caer a cualquiera en el más espantoso ridículo.

-Escucha, me voy de aquí. Esto sólo ha sido...

Sasuke se situó frente a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No puedo dejarte marchar.

El miedo le aceleró el corazón, pero trató de fingir que no lo sentía.

-No puedes obligarme a quedarme.

El hombre le sujetó la cara con sus manos. Sakura retroce dió bruscamente, pero él no la soltó.

Le acarició la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Cada vez que se acercaba demasiado, ella se quedaba sin palabras, y había su cedido de nuevo. Sintió que su cuerpo se balanceaba hacia él.

-No voy a mentirte -dijo Sasuke-. Tu padre me en vió a buscarte porque vas a necesitar mi ayuda. Confía en mí.

Ella se retiró de un tirón.

-No quiero escuchar esa palabra de tus labios.

Allí estaba él, un criminal que casi había matado a un po licía delante de sus ojos, esperando que creyera una palabrería que ella sabía que era falsa.

Mientras acariciaba sus mejillas como un amante. Debía de pensar que era estúpida.

-Escucha, he visto mis documentos. -La voz no le tem bló-. Mi partida de nacimiento dice «padre desconocido», pero había una nota en el registro. Mi madre dijo a una enfermera en la sala de partos que él había fallecido. No pudo dar su nombre porque en ese instante entró en shock a causa de una hemorragia y, murió.

-Lo lamento, pero eso no es cierto.

-Lo lamentas. Ya. Apuesto a que sí.

-No estoy jugando contigo...

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Dios, no sé cómo he podido pen sar que podía conocer a mis padres, aunque fuera por boca de otro... -Lo miró fijamente con disgusto-. Eres muy cruel.

Él soltó una maldición con un sonido frustrado y desa gradable.

-No sé cómo hacer que me creas.

-No te molestes en intentarlo. No tienes ninguna credi bilidad. -Agarró su bolso-. Demonios, tal vez sea mejor así. Casi prefiero que haya muerto a saber que era un criminal. O que vivíamos en la misma ciudad y nunca vino a verme, que ni siquiera sintió curiosidad por saber cómo era yo.

-Él lo sabía. -La voz de Sasuke sonaba muy cerca otra vez-. Él te conocía.

Ella se volvió. Él estaba tan próximo que la perturbó con su tamaño.

Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás.

-Ya basta con eso.

-Él te conocía.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Tu padre te conocía -gritó Sasuke.

-¿Entonces por qué no me quería? -gritó ella a su vez. Sasuke dio un respingo.

-Te quería. Te cuidaba. Durante toda tu vida estuvo cer ca de ti.

Ella cerró los ojos, abrazando su propio cuerpo. No podía creer que sintiera la tentación de caer bajo su hechizo de nuevo.

-Sakura, mírame, por favor.

Ella abrió los párpados.

-Dame tu mano-dijo Sasuke-. Dámela.

Al no obtener respuesta, él se puso la mano en el pecho, sobre el corazón.

-Por mi honor. No te he mentido.

Se quedó completamente quieto, como si quisiera darle la oportunidad de leer cada matiz de su cara y de su cuerpo.

-¿Es posible que sea verdad?-se preguntó.

-Él te amaba, Sakura.

No creo nada. No creo nada. No...

-¿Entonces por qué no vino a verme nunca? -susurró.

-Esperaba que no tuvieras que conocerlo. Que no tuvie ras que vivir la clase de vida que él vivía. -Sasuke la miró fija mente-. Pero se acabó su tiempo.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-¿Quién era mi padre? -preguntó en voz baja.

-Era lo mismo que yo.

Y entonces, Sasuke abrió la boca. Colmillos. Tenía colmillos.

El horror le encogió la piel. Lo empujó con fuerza.

-¡Maldito loco!

-Sakura, escúchame...

-¿Para que me digas que eres un maldito vampiro? -Se rió de él, empujando su pecho con las manos-. ¡Maldito loco! ¡Maldito... loco! Si quieres representar tus fantasías, hazlo con cualquier otro.

-Tu padre...

Ella le dio una bofetada, con fuerza. Justo en la mejilla.

-No te atrevas. Ni siquiera lo intentes. -Le dolía la ma no, la frotó contra su vientre. Quería llorar, porque se sentía herida. Porque había tratado de herirlo a él, y no parecía afecta do por el golpe que le había propinado-. Por Dios, casi llegué a creerte, casi -gimió-. Pero tuviste que pasarte de listo y mos trar esos dientes falsos.

-Son reales. Míralos más de cerca.

La habitación se vio inundada con la luz de muchas velas... sin que nadie las encendiera.

De repente, se quedó sin respiración, sintiendo que nada era lo que parecía ser. Ya no había reglas. La realidad se difumi naba hacia una dimensión diferente.

Cruzó la habitación a toda prisa.

Él la alcanzó en la puerta, pero ella se agachó, cubriendo su cara con las manos, como si estuviera rezando una oración pa ra mantenerlo alejado.

-No te me acerques. -Aferró el pomo y empujó con to do el peso de su cuerpo. La puerta no se movió.

Sintió que el pánico corría por sus venas como si fuese ga solina espesa.

-Sakura...

-¡Déjame salir! -El pomo de la puerta le arañó la piel cuando tiró de él.

Cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su hombro, gritó: -¡No me toques!

Se apartó de un salto. Dio bandazos alrededor de la habita ción. Sasuke la siguió, aproximándose lenta e inexorablemente. -Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Déjame en paz!

Lo esquivó con un rápido movimiento y volvió a correr hacia la puerta. Esta vez se abrió antes incluso de que pudiera aga rrar el pomo.

Como si él lo hubiera deseado. Se volvió a mirarlo con horror. -Esto no es real.

Subió la escalera a toda velocidad, pero sólo tropezó una vez. Cuando trató de manipular el resorte del cuadro, se rom pió una uña, pero finalmente lo abrió. Atravesó corriendo el sa lón, salió precipitadamente de la casa y...

Sasuke estaba allí, parado en el césped de la parte delantera. Sakura patinó al detenerse en seco.

El terror se deslizó por su cuerpo, el miedo y la incredulidad le oprimieron el corazón. Sintió que su mente se hundía en la locura.

-¡No! -Trató de huir de nuevo, corriendo en cualquier dirección siempre que se alejara de él.

Lo oyó tras ella y trató de alcanzar mayor velocidad. Co rrió hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que el agotamiento la cegó, sus piernas no le respondieron. No pudo continuar, y él aún con tinuaba allí.

Cayó sobre el césped, sollozando.

Hecha un ovillo, como si se estuviera defendiendo de una paliza, comenzó a llorar.

Cuando él la levantó, no se resistió.

¿Para qué? Si aquello era un sueño, acabaría por desper tar. Y si era verdad...

Necesitaría muchas más explicaciones que las que acaba ba de darle.

Mientras Sasuke llevaba en brazos a Sakura de regreso al aposen to, pudo percibir el miedo la confusión que emanaban de ella como oleadas de angustia. La depositó sobre la cama, cubrién dola con una sábana. Luego se sentó en la silla, pensando que ella apreciaría un poco de espacio.

Al poco rato, la mujer se dio la vuelta, y el guerrero sintió sus ojos fijos en él.

-Estoy esperando a que termine ya esta pesadilla. A que suene la alarma del despertador-dijo con voz ronca-. Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

El negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo...? -Se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Vampiros?

-Sólo somos una especie diferente.

-Chupasangres. Asesinos.

-Mejor habla de minoría perseguida. Era la razón por la que tu padre esperaba que no sufrieras el cambio.

-¿Cambio?

Él asintió lúgubremente.

-Dios mío. -Se llevó la mano a la boca como si fuera a vomitar-. No me digas que voy a...

Una oleada de pánico la asaltó, invadiendo la habitación como una brisa que llegó a él en una fría ráfaga. No podía so portar su angustia y quería hacer algo para aliviarla, aunque la compasión no se encontraba entre sus virtudes.

Si hubiera algo contra lo que pudiera luchar para ayudarla... Pero, de momento, no había nada. Absolutamente nada. La verdad no era un objetivo que pudiera eliminar. Y no era su enemigo, a pesar de que le hiciese daño. Sólo... era.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama. Al ver que no le rehuía, se sentó. Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas olían a lluvia de primavera.

-¿Qué va a sucederme? -murmuró.

La desesperación en su voz sugería que hablaba con Dios y no con él. Pero en cualquier caso respondió:

-Tu transformación está muy próxima. A todos nos lle ga en algún momento alrededor de nuestro vigésimo quinto cum pleaños. Te enseñaré a cuidarte y qué debes hacer.

-Dios santo...

-Cuando termines, necesitarás beber.

Ella se atragantó y se levantó de un salto. -¡No voy a matar a nadie!

-Las cosas no son así. Necesitas la sangre de un vampiro macho. Eso es todo.

-Eso es todo -repitió ella en tono apagado.

-Los humanos no son nuestras víctimas. Eso son cuen tos de viejas.

-¿Nunca has matado a un... humano?

-No para beber de él -contestó, evitando dar una res puesta directa-. Hay algunos vampiros que sí lo hacen, pero la fuerza no dura mucho. Para no languidecer, tenemos que ali mentarnos de nuestra propia raza.

-Haces que suene muy normal.

-Lo es.

Ella guardó silencio. Y entonces, pareció darse cuenta de la situación.

-Tú dejarás que yo...

-Beberás de mí. Cuando llegue el momento.

La mujer emitió un sonido ahogado, como si quisiera gri tar pero una arcada nauseabunda se lo hubiera impedido.

-Sakura, sé que es difícil...

-No lo sabes.

-Porque yo también lo sufrí.

Ella se quedó mirándolo. -¿También lo supiste así, de golpe?

No lo estaba retando. En realidad, sólo esperaba tener algo en común con alguien. Le daba igual quién fuese.

-Sabía quiénes eran mis padres -dijo él-, pero habían fallecido cuando me llegó la transición. Yo estaba solo y no sabía qué esperar. Por eso comprendo tu confusión.

El cuerpo de Sakura cayó sobre las almohadas. -¿Mi madre también lo era?

-Ella era humana, por lo que Darius me contó. Se sabe de vampiros que procrean con ellos, aunque es muy raro que el niño sobreviva.

-¿Puedo detener el cambio? ¿Puedo evitar que esto ocurra?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Duele?

-Vas a sentir...

-No a mí. ¿Te haré daño?

Sasuke disimuló la sorpresa. Nadie se preocupaba por él. Vampiros y humanos le temían por igual. Su raza lo veneraba, pero nadie se había preocupado nunca por él. No sabía qué ha cer con ese sentimiento.

-No. No me harás daño.

-¿Podría matarte?

-No te dejaré hacerlo.

-¿Me lo prometes? -dijo ella con apremio, sentándose de nuevo y aferrando el brazo del vampiro.

No podía creer que estuviera jurando protegerse a sí mis mo porque ella se lo pidiera.

-Te lo prometo. -Extendió una mano para cubrir las de ella, pero se detuvo antes de tocarla.

-¿Cuándo ocurrirá?

-No puedo decírtelo con seguridad, pero pronto.

Ella lo soltó, recostándose sobre las almohadas. Luego asu mió una posición fetal, dándole la espalda.

-Tal vez despierte -murmuró-. Tal vez aún despierte.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Y eh aqui el otro cap... ¿Que opinan de la reaccion de Sakura ante la verdad? Ella creandose sus historias de mafia en la cabeza, ¿que creen que halla sido mas facil aceptar, un "Tu padre era lider de una banda de mafiosos muy peligrosos" o "Tu padre es vampiro"? **

**Como ven la histeria y oparanoi comenzo a hacer de las suyas en Sakura. Pero al final, aun un poco incredula, comenzo a aceptarlo. Y la reaccion de Sasuke al notar la precupacion de Sakura, se me hizo muy tierna esa parte. El siendo un vampiro guerrero esta acostumbrado a arriesgar su vida por proteger a los demas, y Sakura le hace jurar que esta ves protegeria su vida propia. Que tiernos ^u^**

**Y ¿Que les parecio el rol de Itachi en este fic? Todo un galan de la pantalla grande. Poco a poco igual se ira revelando un poco la vida de Itachi, mas que nada su pasaado y, nenas, no pierdadn de vista el tatuaje de dragon que tiene,porque ademas de hacerlo ver mas rudo, rebelde y sexy, tiene un significado con respecto a su pasado y presente. Quien halla tenido una hermorragia nasal con la descripcion de Itachi, e imaginado sin su playera, que levante la mano (*o*)/ ... y eso que yo no osy fan fan de Itachi jejeje.  
**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

-Esta noche voy a ponerme bastante desagradable. No deberías quedarte por aquí.

Su compañero se metió unos cacahuetes a la boca. -No voy a dejarte aquí.

-Ya tomaré un taxi para volver a casa.

-No. Me quedaré hasta que pierdas el sentido. Luego te arrastraré de vuelta a tu apartamento. Te veré vomitar durante una hora y te meteré en la cama. Antes de irme dejaré la cafete ra lista y una aspirina junto al azucarero.

-No tengo azucarero.

-Entonces junto a la bolsa.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Habrías sido una excelente esposa, Juugo.

-Eso es lo que dice la mía.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que su piel se estremecía.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

-En realidad no tenías previsto acostarte conmigo ano che, ¿no es cierto?

Las difusas imágenes de aquel tórrido encuentro le obli garon a cerrar los ojos.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

¿Cómo hubiera podido no hacerlo?, pensó él, apretando las mandíbulas. No había podido dominarse.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Su orgasmo llegó violentamente, llenándola, bombeando en su interior, en un éxtasis interminable, hasta que se dio cuen ta de que ella experimentaba su propio clímax al mismo tiempo que él, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro por su vida contra des garradoras oleadas de pasión.

Fue la unión más perfecta que nunca había experimentado.

Y luego todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

-No muy, bien. No estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Ella desapareció poco después de que empezaran a verse porque des cubrió que él no era humano. No le dijo que se había quedado embarazada, y sólo volvió a buscarle cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz. Creo que tenía miedo por la criatura que iba a traer al mundo. Por desgracia se puso de parto y fue llevada a un hospi tal humano antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta ella. Pero debe saber que él la amaba. Profundamente.

Sakura absorbió la información, empapando su mente, lle nando todos los vacíos.

-¿Mi padre y, Sasuke estaban muy unidos?-

El mayordomo vaciló.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Karin quiso ver el interior de su mente, una invasión a la que nunca se había arriesgado por temor a ofenderlo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tal vez quisiera besarla cuando terminara. Hacerle el amor. Quizás ahora pudiera quedarse con él. Le gusta ría vivir en casa de Darius junto a él. O donde fuera. No impor taba.

Cerró los ojos y exploró sus pensamientos.

Pero sólo pudo ver a la hembra en la que él realmente es taba pensando. La hembra humana.

Era una belleza de cabello rosa con los ojos entrece rrados. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda con los senos descu biertos. Le acariciaba los duros pezones rosados con los dedos mientras le besaba el estómago y seguía descendiendo.

Karin trató de deshacerse de aquella imagen como si fue ra un cristal roto.

Sasuke no estaba allí con ella. No bebía de su cuello. No era el cuerpo de ella el que oprimía contra el suyo.

**Les dejo conla intriga jeje... El siguiente caop tendra el tan esperado lemmon y mas sasusaku... Sakura descubrira por boca de otro un poco mas de su padre... Karin se dara cuenta de una dolora verdad tambien... Y la parte de Sui y Juugo no mas la puse por que me da mucha risa lo que le dice Suigetsu "Habrias sido una exelente esposa" jajajajajaja ... Nenes y nenas hasta aqui les dejo, los otros tres caps los subire en la noche porque aun no los termino de checar, por el momento disfruten estos tre y gracias de nuevo son un amor enormeeee... sin mas que decir mas que nos leemos en la tarde noche... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	13. Verdades y pesadillas

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12... Verdades y pesadillas  
**_

Suigetsu bebió su primer escocés de un trago. Gran error. Tenía la garganta inflamada y sintió como si hubiera be sado una antorcha. Tan pronto como dejó de toser, le pidió otro a Amy.

-La encontraremos -dijo Juugo, dejando su cerveza so bre la mesa.

Juugo estaba bebiendo con moderación, ya que tenía que volver a casa con su familia. Pero Suigetsu era libre de hacer lo que le diese la gana.

Juugo jugaba con su vaso, haciéndolo girar en círculos so bre la barra.

-No debes culparte, detective.

Suigetsu rió y tragó el segundo escocés.

-Ya. Es enorme la lista de personas que estaban en el co che con el sospechoso. -Alzó un dedo para llamar la atención de Amy-. Vuelve a llenarlo.

-Al momento. -Se contoneó, acercándose de inmedia to con el whisky, sonriéndole mientras llenaba su vaso.

Juugo se revolvió en su taburete, como si no aprobara la ve locidad a la que Suigetsu apuraba sus copas y el esfuerzo por no de cir nada le hiciera retorcerse.

Cuando Amy se marchó para atender a otro cliente, Suigetsu se giró para mirar a Juugo.

-Esta noche voy a ponerme bastante desagradable. No deberías quedarte por aquí.

Su compañero se metió unos cacahuetes a la boca.

-No voy a dejarte aquí.

-Ya tomaré un taxi para volver a casa.

-No. Me quedaré hasta que pierdas el sentido. Luego te arrastraré de vuelta a tu apartamento. Te veré vomitar durante una hora y te meteré en la cama. Antes de irme dejaré la cafete ra lista y una aspirina junto al azucarero.

-No tengo azucarero.

-Entonces junto a la bolsa.

Suigetsu sonrió.

-Habrías sido una excelente esposa, Juugo.

-Eso es lo que dice la mía.

Guardaron silencio hasta que Amy llenó el cuarto vaso.

-Las estrellas arrojadizas que le quité a ese sospechoso -dijo Suigetsu-, ¿has averiguado algo sobre ellas?

-Son iguales a las que encontramos en el coche bomba y junto al cuerpo de Cherry. Las llaman tifones. Casi cien gra mos de acero inoxidable de buena calidad. Diez centímetros de diámetro. Peso central desmontable. Se pueden comprar por In ternet por unos doce dólares cada una o en las academias de artes marciales. Y no, no tenían huellas.

-¿Las otras armas?

-Un extraordinario juego de cuchillos. Los chicos del la boratorio se quedaron fascinados con ellos. Aleación metálica, du reza de diamante, hermosa factura. Fabricante inidentificable. La pistola era una Beretta estándar de nueve milímetros, modelo 92G-SD. Muy bien cuidada y, evidentemente, con el número de serie borrado. Las balas sí que son extrañas. Nunca había visto al go así. Huecas, llenas de un líquido que están analizando. Los chi cos piensan que es sólo agua. ¿Pero por qué haría alguien algo así?

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-Ajá.

-Y no hay huellas.

-No. ,

-En ningún objeto.

-No. -Juugo se acabó los cacahuetes e hizo una seña con la mano para pedir más a Amy-. Ese sospechoso es hábil. Trabaja limpiamente. Un verdadero profesional. ¿Quieres apostar a que ya está muy lejos de aquí? No parece ser oriundo de Caldwell.

-Dime que mientras yo perdía el tiempo haciéndome exa minar por los médicos contrastaste los datos con la policía de Nueva York.

Amy llegó con más frutos secos y whisky.

-Balística está analizando el arma, para ver si tiene algún rasgo poco común -dijo Juugo sin alterar la voz-. Estamos in vestigando el dinero por si está caliente. A primera hora de la mañana daremos a los chicos de Nueva York lo que tenemos, pero no será mucho.

Suigetsy soltó una maldición mientras veía llenar el vaso.

-Si algo le sucede a Sakura... -No terminó la frase.

-Los encontraremos. -Juugo hizo una pausa-. Y que Dios tenga piedad de él si le hace daño.

Sí, Suigetsu personalmente iría detrás de aquel individuo.

-Que Dios lo ayude-juró, aferrando su vaso para dar otro trago.

*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*

Sasuke se sentía agotado cuando se sentó en el sillón, esperando a que Sakura hablara de nuevo. Sentía el cuerpo como si se hundiera en sí mismo, los huesos débiles bajo la carga de piel y músculos.

Al hacer memoria de la escena en el callejón de la comi saría, se percató de que no había borrado la memoria del poli cía. Lo cual significaba que aquel hombre andaría buscándolo con una descripción exacta.

Maldita sea. Había estado tan absorto en todo aquel mal dito drama que había olvidado protegerse.

Se estaba volviendo descuidado. Y eso resultaba extrema damente peligroso.

-¿Cómo supiste lo de los orgasmos? -preguntó Sakura con brusquedad.

Él se puso rígido, igual que su pene, sólo con escuchar esa palabra de sus labios.

Se revolvió en su asiento inquieto, preguntándose si podía evitar responderle. En aquel momento, no quería hablar sobre su encuentro sexual de la noche anterior, al menos mientras ella estuviera en esa cama, a tan escasa distancia.

Pensó en su piel. Suave. Delicada. Cálida.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -preguntó.

-Es verdad, ¿no?

-Sí -susurró ella-. ¿Fue diferente contigo porque no eres..., eres un...?

Diablos, ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esa pa labra.

-Tal vez- Juntó las palmas de sus manos con las de ella, entrelazando los dedos con fuerza-. No lo sé.

Porque para él también había sido diferente, a pesar de que, técnicamente, ella todavía era humana.

-Él no es mi amante. Suigetsu. El policía. No lo es.

Sasuke respiró lentamente.

-Me alegro.

-Así que si lo vuelves a ver, no lo mates.

-De acuerdo.

Hubo un largo silencio. La oyó revolverse en la cama. Las sábanas de satén emitían un susurro peculiar.

Imaginó sus muslos frotándose uno contra otro, y luego se vio a sí mismo abriéndolos con las manos, apartándolos con la cabeza, abriéndose camino a besos hasta donde tan desesperada mente quería llegar.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo que su piel se estremecía.

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Sí?

-En realidad no tenías previsto acostarte conmigo ano che, ¿no es cierto?

Las difusas imágenes de aquel tórrido encuentro le obli garon a cerrar los ojos.

-Así es.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

¿Cómo hubiera podido no hacerlo?, pensó él, apretando las mandíbulas. No había podido dominarse.

-¿Sasuke?

-Porque tuve que hacerlo -replicó él, extendiendo los brazos, tratando de tranquilizarse. El corazón se le salía del pe cho, sus instintos volvían a la vida, como preparándose para la batalla. Podía escuchar la respiración de la mujer, el latido de su corazón, el fluir de su sangre.

-¿Por qué? -susurró ella.

Tenía que marcharse. Debía dejarla sola.

-Dime por qué.

-Hiciste que me diera cuenta de la frialdad que llevo en mi interior.

El sonido de otro movimiento en la cama llegó a su oído.

-Me gustó mucho darte calor-dijo ella con voz ronca .-Y sentirte.

Un oscuro deseo hizo estremecer las entrañas del vampi ro, dando un vuelco a su estómago.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración. Esperó a ver si pasaba, pero la mordiente sensación se hizo más fuerte.

Mierda, esa pecaminosa necesidad no era sólo de sexo. Era de sangre.

La de ella.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de establecer una dis tancia mayor entre ambos. Necesitaba salir de allí. Recorrer las calles. Luchar.

Y necesitaba alimentarse.

-Escucha, tengo que irme. Pero quiero que te quedes aquí.

-No te vayas.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

Abrió la boca, sus colmillos palpitaban a medida que se alargaban.

Y sus dientes no eran lo único que pedía ser utilizado. Su erección era un mástil rígido Y doloroso presionando contra su bra gueta. Se sintió oprimido entre las dos necesidades. Sexo. Sangre. Ambas con ella.

-¿Estás huyendo? -susurró Sakura.

Era una pregunta, pe ro había en ella un tono de burla.

-Ten cuidado, Sakura.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy a punto de estallar.

Ella saltó de la cama y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, y enlazándolo con la otra por la cintura.

Siseó cuando ella se oprimió contra su cuerpo.

Pero al menos el deseo sexual se sobrepuso al ansia de sangre.

-¿Vas a decirme que no? -preguntó ella.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti -dijo él con los dien tes apretados-. Ya tuviste suficiente por una noche.

Ella apretó los hombros.

-Estoy enfadada, asustada, confusa. Quiero hacer el amor hasta que no sienta nada, hasta quedar entumecida. Como mu cho, estaría utilizándote. -Miró hacia abajo-. Dios, eso ha so nado horrible.

A él le pareció música celestial. Estaba preparado para que ella le utilizara.

Le levantó la barbilla con la yema del dedo. Aunque su fra gante aroma le decía exactamente lo que su cuerpo necesitaba de él, deseó poder ver su rostro con toda claridad.

-No te vayas -susurró.

Él no quería hacerlo, pero su ansia de sangre la ponía en peligro. Necesitaba estar fuerte para el cambio. Y él tenía sufi ciente sed como para dejarla seca.

La mano de Sakura se deslizó hacia abajo hasta encontrar su erección.

É1 sacudió el cuerpo bruscamente, respirando con violen cia. Su jadeó quebró el silencio en la habitación.

-Tú me deseas -dijo ella-. Y quiero que me tomes.

Frotó la palma de la mano sobre su pene; el calor de la fric ción le llegó con dolorosa claridad a través del cuero de sus pan talones.

Sólo sexo. Podía hacerlo. Podía aguantar el deseo de sangre. ¿Pero estaba dispuesto a dejar la vida de la mujer en manos de su autocontrol?

-No digas que no, Sasuke.

Luego se puso de puntillas y presionó los labios contra los suyos.

Juego finalizado, pensó él, oprimiéndola contra sí. Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca mientras la sujetaba por las caderas y colocaba el miembro en su mano. El gemido de sa tisfacción de la mujer aumentó su erección, y cuando las uñas de ella se clavaron en su espalda, le fascinaron las pequeñas punza das de dolor porque significaban que estaba tan ansiosa como él. La tendió sobre la cama en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y le subió la falda y rasgó las bragas con feroz impaciencia. La blusa y el sujetador no corrieron mejor suerte. Ya habría tiempo para delicadezas. Ahora se trataba de puro sexo.

Mientras besaba furiosamente sus pechos, se arrancó la ca misa con las manos. La soltó el tiempo imprescindible para de sabrocharse los pantalones y dejar libre su miembro. Luego en lazó con el antebrazo una de sus rodillas, le levantó la pierna, y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

La escuchó dar un grito ahogado ante la enérgica entrada, su húmeda intimidad lo acogió, vibrando en un orgasmo. Él se quedó inmóvil, absorbiendo la sensación de su éxtasis, sintiendo sus palpitaciones íntimas.

Un abrumador instinto de posesión fluyó por su cuerpo. Con aprensión, se dio cuenta de que quería marcarla. Mar carla como suya. Quería ese olor especial sobre la totalidad de su cuerpo para que ningún otro macho se le acercara, para que supieran a quién pertenecía, y que temieran las repercusiones de querer poseerla.

Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a hacer eso. Ella no era suya.

Sintió su cuerpo inmovilizarse debajo de él, y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Sasuke? -susurró ella-. Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?

El vampiro intentó apartarse, pero ella le tomó la cara con las manos.

-¿Estás bien?

La preocupación por él en su voz fue lo que desencade nó su fuerza desatada.

En una asombrosa oleada, su cuerpo saltó fuera del alcan ce de su mente. Antes de poder pensar en sus acciones, antes de poder detenerse, se apoyó con los brazos y arremetió contra ella, con fuerza, penetrándola. El cabezal de la cama golpeó contra la pared al ritmo de sus empujones, y ella se aferró a sus muñecas, tratando de mantenerse en su sitio.

Un sonido profundo inundó la habitación, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, hasta que advirtió que el gruñido proce día de su propio interior. Cuando un calor febril se apoderó de toda su piel, pudo percibir esa oscura fragancia de la po sesión.

Ya no fue capaz de detenerse.

Sus labios dejaron los dientes al descubierto mientras sus músculos se retorcían y sus caderas chocaban contra ella. Empa pado en sudor, la cabeza dándole vueltas, frenético, sin respiración, tomó todo lo que ella le ofrecía. Lo tomó y exigió más, con virtiéndose en un animal, al igual que ella, hasta llegar al más puro salvajismo.

Su orgasmo llegó violentamente, llenándola, bombeando en su interior, en un éxtasis interminable, hasta que se dio cuen ta de que ella experimentaba su propio clímax al mismo tiempo que él, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro por su vida contra des garradoras oleadas de pasión.

Fue la unión más perfecta que nunca había experimentado.

Y luego todo se convirtió en una pesadilla.

Cuando el último estremecimiento abandonó su cuerpo pasó al de ella, en ese momento de agotamiento final, el equili brio que había logrado mantener entre sus deseos se desniveló. Sus ansias de sangre salieron a la luz en un arrebato ruin y acu ciante, tan poderoso como había sido la lujuria.

Sacó los dientes y buscó su cuello, esa vena deliciosamente próxima a la superficie de su blanca piel. Sus colmillos estaban dispuestos a clavarse profundamente, tenía la garganta seca con la sed de ella, y el intestino sufría espasmos de una inanición que le llegaba al alma, cuando se apartó de golpe, horrorizado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se alejó de ella, arrastrándose por la cama hasta caer al sue lo sentado.

-¿Sasuke? -lo llamó Sakura alarmada.

-¡No!

Su sed de sangre era demasiado fuerte, no podía negar el instinto. Si se acercaba demasiado...

Gimió, tratando de tragar saliva. Sentía la garganta como el papel de lija. El sudor invadió todo su cuerpo de nuevo, pero esta vez le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho?

Sasuke se arrastró hacia atrás, el cuerpo le dolía y la piel le ardía. El olor de su sexo sobre él era como un látigo contra su autocontrol.

-Sakura, déjame solo. Tengo que...

Pero ella seguía aproximándose. El cuerpo del vampiro chocó contra el sillón.

-¡Aléjate de mí! -Mostró los colmillos y siseó con fuer za-. Si te me acercas tendré que morderte, ¿entiendes?

Ella se detuvo de inmediato. El terror enturbiaba el aire a su alrededor, pero luego movió la cabeza.

-Tú no me harías daño -dijo con una convicción que le impresionó por peligrosamente ingenua.

Luchó por hablar.

-Vístete. Vete arriba. Pídele a Sarutobi que te lleve a casa. En viaré a alguien que te proteja.

Ahora estaba jadeando, el dolor le desgarraba el estóma go, de una forma casi tan brutal como aquella primera noche de su transición. Nunca había necesitado a Karin de esa manera. Jesús. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

-No quiero irme.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Enviaré a alguien que cuide de ti has ta que pueda reunirme contigo.

Los muslos le temblaban, los músculos tensos luchaban contra el ansia que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Su mente y sus necesidades físicas peleaban entre ellas, entablando una lucha sin cuartel. Y él sabía cuál saldría victoriosa si ella no se alejaba.

-Sakura, por favor. Me duele. Y no sé durante cuánto tiem po podré dominarme.

Ella vaciló, y luego comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de cruzarla se giró para mirarlo.

-Vete.

Abandonó en silencio la habitación.

*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*

Eran poco más de las nueve cuando Danzou llegó al Mc Donald's.

-Me alegro de que os haya gustado la película. He pensa do aún otra cosa para esta noche, aunque tendremos que hacerlo rápido. Uno de vosotros tiene que volver a casa a las once.

Deidara maldijo por lo bajo cuando se detuvieron frente al menú iluminado. Pidió el doble de lo que había solicitado el Per dedor, que quiso pagar su parte.

-No te preocupes. Yo invito -dijo Danzou. -Pero procurad que no se os caiga nada.

Mientras Deidara comía y el Perdedor jugaba con su comida, el Danzou los llevó en el coche a la Zona de Guerra. El campo de juegos de rayos láser era el lugar de reunión preferido de los menores de dieciocho años, pues su oscuro interior era perfecto pa ra ocultar tanto el acné como la patética lujuria adolescente. El amplio edificio de dos pisos estaba a rebosar esa noche, lleno de nerviosos muchachos que trataban de impresionar a aburridas chicas vestidas a la última moda.

Danzou consiguió tres pistolas y unos arneses adapta dos como objetivos de tiro, y entregó uno a cada chico. Deidara estuvo preparado para empezar en menos de un minuto, su arma descansaba en su mano cómodamente, como si fuera una exten sión de su brazo.

Danzou observó al Perdedor, que aún estaba tratando de colocarse las tiras del arnés sobre los hombros. El muchacho parecía afligido, su labio inferior le colgaba mientras los dedos manipulaban los cierres de plástico. Deidara también lo miró. Pare cía un cazador examinando a su presa.

-Pensé que podíamos hacer una pequeña competición amistosa -dijo Danzou cuando finalmente cruzaron la en trada giratoria-. Veremos cuál de vosotros puede acertar más veces al otro.

Al entrar en el campo de juego, los ojos Danzou rápi damente se adaptaron a la aterciopelada oscuridad y a los destellos de neón de los demás jugadores. El espacio era lo suficientemente grande para la treintena de muchachos que danzaban alrededor de los obstáculos, riendo y gritando mientras disparaban rayos de luz.

-Separémonos -dijo Danzou.

Mientras el Perdedor parpadeaba como un miope, Deidara se alejó, moviéndose con la agilidad de un animal. Al poco rato, el sensor en el pecho del Perdedor se encendió. El chico miró hacia abajo como si no supiera lo que le había sucedido.

Deidara se retiró a la oscuridad.

-Será mejor que te pongas a cubierto, hijo -murmuró Danzou.

Danzou se mantuvo apartado mientras observaba todo lo que hacían. Didara acertó al Perdedor una y otra vez desde cual quier ángulo, pasando de un obstáculo a otro, aproximándose rápido, luego lentamente, o disparando desde larga distancia. La confusión y ansiedad del otro muchacho aumentaban cada vez que destellaba la luz en su pecho, y la desesperación le hacía mo verse con descoordinación infantil. Dejó caer el arma. Tropezó con sus propios pies. Se golpeó un hombro contra una barrera.

Deidara estaba resplandeciente. Aunque su blanco estaba fa llando y, debilitándose, no mostró clemencia. Incluso le dirigió un último disparo cuando el Perdedor dejó caer su arma y se recostó contra una pared, agotado.

Y acto seguido desapareció entre las sombras.

Esta vez Danzou siguió a Deidara, rastreando sus movimien tos con un propósito diferente al de comprobar sus resultados. Riddle era rápido, pasaba de un obstáculo a otro, volviendo sobre sus pasos a donde estaba el perdedor para poder atraparlo por detrás.

Danzou adivinó el punto de destino de Deidara. Con un rápido giro a la derecha, se interpuso en su camino.

Y le disparó a quemarropa.

Sorprendido, el muchacho bajó la vista hacia su pecho. Era la primera vez que su receptor se encendía.

-Buen trabajo -dijo Danzou. -Has jugado muy bien, hijo. Hasta ahora.

Deidara levantó los ojos mientras su mano se posaba sobre el objetivo parpadeante. Su corazón.

-Sensei. -Pronunció la palabra como un amante, lleno de respeto y adoración.

*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*

Sakura no tenía intención de pedir al mayordomo que la acompa ñase, porque estaba demasiado agitada para entablar una con versación decente con nadie. Mientras se dirigía hacia la calle, sacó su móvil para llamar un taxi. Estaba marcando cuando el ronro neo del motor de un coche hizo que levantara la vista.

El mayordomo salió del Mercedes e inclinó la cabeza.

-El amo me ha llamado. Quiere que la lleve a su casa, ama. Y... a mí me gustaría ser su chofer.

Se mostraba expectante, casi esperanzado, como si ella le hiciera un gran favor dejándole que la acompañara. Pero necesi taba un poco de aire. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas sin control.

-Gracias, pero no. -Forzó una sonrisa-. Sólo voy a...

En el rostro del hombre apareció una sombra de abati miento, y adquirió la expresión de un perro apaleado.

Por un momento, se maldijo por haber olvidado sus bue nos modales, mientras la invadía un sentimiento de culpa.

-Bueno, está bien.

Antes de que Sarutobi pudiera rodear el coche, ella abrió la puerta y se sentó. El mayordomo pareció ponerse nervioso por su iniciativa, pero se recuperó rápidamente, mostrando, de in mediato, una sonrisa radiante en su arrugado rostro.

Cuando se puso al volante y encendió el motor, ella dijo:

-Vivo en...

-Oh, ya sé dónde vive. Siempre supimos dónde se encon traba. Primero en el Hospital St. Francis, en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatal. Luego una enfermera se la llevó a su casa. Te níamos la esperanza de que la enfermera se quedara con usted, pe ro el hospital la obligó a devolverla. Luego la enviaron al orfanato. Eso no nos gustó nada. Y después a una casa de acogida, con los McWilliams en la avenida Elmwood, pero usted se puso enferma y tuvo que ingresar en el hospital por culpa de una neumonía.

Puso el intermitente y giró a la izquierda en un stop.

Ella apenas podía respirar, escuchaba con toda su atención.

-Después la enviaron con los Ryan, pero había demasia dos niños. Más tarde, estuvo con los Goldrich, que vivían en una casa de dos pisos en la calle Raleigh. Pensamos que los Goldrich iban a quedarse con usted, pero entonces ella se quedó embara zada. Finalmente, volvió al orfanato. Detestamos que fuera allí, porque no la dejaban salir a jugar lo suficiente.

-Siempre habla de nosotros» -susurró ella, temerosa de preguntar, pero incapaz de no hacerlo.

-Sí. Su padre y yo.

Sakura se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, observan do el perfil del mayordomo como si fuera algo que pudiera retener.

-¿E1 me conocía?

-Asi, claro, ama. Desde el principio. El parvulario, la es cuela elemental y el instituto. -Sus ojos se encontraron-. Nos sentimos muy orgullosos de usted cuando fue a la universidad con esa beca de estudios. Yo estaba allí cuando se graduó. Le saqué fotografías para que su padre pudiera verla.

-Él me conocía. -Pronunció las palabras como si hablara del padre de otra persona.

El mayordomo la miró y sonrió.

-Tenemos todos los artículos que ha publicado, incluso los que escribió en el instituto y en la universidad. Cuando em pezó en el Caldwell Courier journal, su padre se negaba a ir a acostarse por la mañana hasta que le traía el periódico. Poco le importaba si había pasado una noche complicada o estaba cansa do, nunca se iba a la cama hasta que no leyera lo que usted es cribía. Estaba muy orgulloso de usted.

Ella rebuscó en su bolso, tratando de encontrar un pañuelo de papel.

-Tenga -dijo el mayordomo, entregándole un paquete pequeño.

Sakura se sonó la nariz tan delicadamente come, pudo.

-Ama, debe comprender que a él le resultó muy difícil estar alejado de usted, pero sabía que sería peligroso acercarse demasiado. Las familias de los guerreros deben ser vigiladas cui dadosamente, y usted estaba desprotegida porque creció como humana. También esperaba que no tuviera que pasar por la tran sición.

-¿Usted conoció a mi madre?

-No muy, bien. No estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo. Ella desapareció poco después de que empezaran a verse porque des cubrió que él no era humano. No le dijo que se había quedado embarazada, y sólo volvió a buscarle cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz. Creo que tenía miedo por la criatura que iba a traer al mundo. Por desgracia se puso de parto y fue llevada a un hospi tal humano antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta ella. Pero debe saber que él la amaba. Profundamente.

Sakura absorbió la información, empapando su mente, lle nando todos los vacíos.

-¿Mi padre y, Sasuke estaban muy unidos?-

El mayordomo vaciló.

-Su padre quería a Sasuke. Todos le queremos. Él es nues tro señor. Nuestro rey. Por eso su padre lo envió a él a buscar la. No debe temerle. Nunca le hará daño.

-De eso estoy segura.

Cuando vio el edificio en el que vivía, deseó tener algo más de tiempo para poder hablar con el mayordomo.

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo él-. El 1188 de la avenida Redd, apartamento 1-B. Aunque debo decir que ni su padre ni yo aprobamos nunca que usted viviera en un bajo.

El vehículo se detuvo. Ella no quería salir.

-¿Podría hacerle más preguntas? ¿Quizá más tarde? -dijo.

-Oh, ama, sí. Por favor. Hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarle.

Salió del coche, pero ella ya estaba cerrando la puerta cuan do él llegó a su lado.

Sakura pensó en tenderle la mano para mostrarle su agra decimiento formalmente, pero, en lugar de eso, colocó los bra zos alrededor del pequeño anciano y lo abrazó.

*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*

Una vez que Sakura hubo abandonado el aposento, la sed de Sasuke gritó llamándola, torturándole duramente, como si supiera que había sido él quien la había enviado lejos.

Se arrastró hasta el teléfono para llamar primero a Sarutobi y luego a Naruto. La voz se le quebraba, y tuvo que repetir las palabras para que le entendieran.

Después de hablar con Naruto, empezaron las arcadas secas. Entró en el baño tambaleándose, mientras llamaba a Karin con la mente. Se inclinó dando tumbos sobre el inodoro, pero su es tómago estaba casi vacío.

Había esperado demasiado, pensó. Ignoró las señales que su cuerpo le había estado enviando desde hacía algún tiempo. Y luego había llegado Sakura, y su química interna había tomado el control. No le extrañaba que hubiera enloquecido.

El perfume de Karin le llegó desde el aposento.

-¿Mi señor? -llamó ella.

-Necesito...

Sakura, pensó, alucinando.

La vio ante él, escuchó su voz en su cabeza. Extendió la mano. No tocó nada.

-¿Mi señor? ¿Debo ir hasta ti? -preguntó Karin des de la alcoba.

Sasuke se secó el sudor de la cara y salió, tambaleándose como un borracho. Agitó los brazos ciegamente en el aire, des plomándose hacia delante.

-¡Sasuke! -Karin corrió hacia él.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama, arrastrándola consigo. Su cuer po se oprimió contra el de ella.

É1 sintió a Sakura.

Y su rostro fue a parar entre las sábanas que todavía con servaban la fragancia de Sakura. Respiró profundamente, tratando de estabilizarse, pero se sintió embargado de nuevo por el aro ma de aquella humana.

-Mi señor, necesitas alimentarte. -La voz de Karin lle gaba desde muy lejos, como si se encontrara fuera, en la escalera. Trató de mirar hacia el lugar de donde salía la voz, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Ahora estaba totalmente ciego.

La voz de Karin se hizo extrañamente fuerte.

-Mi señor, ten. Toma mi muñeca. Ahora.

Sintió la cálida piel en su mano. Abrió la boca, pero no pu do hacer que sus brazos le obedecieran correctamente. Extendió la mano, tocó un hombro, una clavícula, la curva de un cuello.

Sakura.

El hambre lo dominó, y se apoderó del cuerpo femenino. Con un rugido hundió los dientes en la suave carne hasta llegar a la arteria. Bebió profundamente y con fuerza, viendo imágenes de la mujer pelirosa que ahora era suya, soñando que se entre gaba a él, imaginándola entre sus brazos.

Karin soltó un grito ahogado.

Los brazos de Sasuke casi la estaban partiendo en dos, su enorme cuerpo era como una jaula en torno a ella mientras be bía. Por primera vez, sintió cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, incluyendo lo que pensó que debía de ser una erección, algo que nunca antes había percibido.

Las posibilidades eran excitantes. Y terroríficas.

Se quedó sin fuerzas y trató de respirar. Esto era lo que siempre había querido de él. Aunque su pasión era indecente. ¿Pe ro qué más podía esperar? Era un hombre con toda la sangre. Un guerrero.

Y finalmente se había dado cuenta de que la necesitaba. La satisfacción ocupó el lugar del malestar, y la mujer re corrió lentamente con las manos sus amplios hombros desnudos, una libertad que nunca se había tomado. La garganta del hombre emitió un sonido ronco, como si quisiera que continuara. Con delicioso placer, ella hundió las manos en su cabello. Era muy suave. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Un macho tan rudo, pero, ah, qué suaves eran esas ondas oscuras, tan suaves como sus ves tidos de satén.

Karin quiso ver el interior de su mente, una invasión a la que nunca se había arriesgado por temor a ofenderlo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. Tal vez quisiera besarla cuando terminara. Hacerle el amor. Quizás ahora pudiera quedarse con él. Le gusta ría vivir en casa de Darius junto a él. O donde fuera. No impor taba.

Cerró los ojos y exploró sus pensamientos.

Pero sólo pudo ver a la hembra en la que él realmente es taba pensando. La hembra humana.

Era una belleza de cabello rosa con los ojos entrece rrados. Estaba tendida sobre su espalda con los senos descu biertos. Le acariciaba los duros pezones rosados con los dedos mientras le besaba el estómago y seguía descendiendo.

Karin trató de deshacerse de aquella imagen como si fue ra un cristal roto.

Sasuke no estaba allí con ella. No bebía de su cuello. No era el cuerpo de ella el que oprimía contra el suyo.

Y esa erección no era por su causa. No era por ella.

Mientras le succionaba el cuello y sus gruesos brazos la aplastaban contra él, Karin protestó a gritos por aquella traición. Por sus esperanzas. Por su amor. Por él.

¡Qué apropiado resultaba que la estuviera desangrando! Deseaba que concluyera pronto, que bebiera toda su sangre has ta dejarla seca, que la dejara morir.

Había tardado años en darse cuenta de la verdad. Toda una eternidad.

Él nunca había sido suyo. Nunca lo sería.

Dios, ahora que la fantasía había desaparecido, no le que daba nada.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nenas como prometi aqui esta el otro cap...**

**¿Que tal? ¿les gusto el lemmon? Valla manera que tiene Sakura de sacarse toda la tencion. Bue si yo tuviera a un sexy vampiro tambien haria eso xD**

**Sasuke por su lado ya no solo desea a Sakura sexualmente, sino que tambien comienza a desearla como Shellan. Aqui empezaran los problemas para Sasuke, entre comillas... Poruqe ya comienza a enamorarse de Sakura ... ^^**

**A y pobre Karin, ella no tiene la culpa de uqe Sasuke no sienta lo mismo que ella. Y para colmo se dio cuenta de la peor manera que el esta mentalmente con Sakura. ¿Que creen que haga Karin? ¿Se aferrara a Sasuke o lo dejara ir? ¿sera la piedra de tropiezo para el sasusaku? **

**Y nuestro amadao detective, Sui, todo borracho. El pobre esta preocupado por el destino de Sakura. Si no fuera por Juugo andaria como loco decesperado me supongo, ¿o ustedes que creen? ... Tambien aqui comienzan los problemas para Sui ya veran**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

Antes de salir del baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se de tuvo en seco. Se acercó a examinarse más detenidamente la cara.

Su aspecto era el mismo que por la mañana, pero se sentía como si fuera una extraña.

Abrió la boca e inspeccionó los dientes. Cuando tocó los dos caninos delanteros, como era de esperar, le dolieron.

Santo cielo, ¿quién era ella? y ¿Qué era?

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

Había alguien junto a la puerta del patio. Alguien de gran envergadura.

-¿Sasuke? -Corrió a abrir la puerta antes de cerciorar se bien.

Cuando vio la figura que se encontraba al otro lado, deseó haber sido más cuidadosa.

No era Sasuke, aunque aquel hombre se le parecía un po co. Cabello rubio despeinado. Rostro cruel. Ojos de un color azul zafiro intenso. Cuero por todas partes.

En el rostro del desconocido apareció una expresión de sorpresa al mirarla fijamente, pero pareció sobreponerse de in mediato.

-¿Sakura? -Tenía una voz profunda, pero amistosa, y al sonreír, brillaron unos colmillos.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Suigetsu intentó otra vez colocarse en posición vertical, obli gándose a mantenerse derecho. La habitación daba vueltas. To davía estaba borracho. Y tenía resaca.

Estaba realmente ocupado.

-Voy para allá.

-Yo no haría eso. El capitán te tiene en el punto de mira. Los de Asuntos Internos se han presentado por aquí preguntando por ti y por Deidara Riddle.

-¿Riddle? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, detective.

Sí, él sabía por qué.

-Escucha, no estás en condiciones de entrevistarte con el capitán. -La voz de Juugo era uniforme, pragmática-. Necesitas serenarte. Recuperarte. Ven un poco más tarde. Yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. -Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano libre. Después de tratar con personajes como Sasuke y Naruto, la versión simplona de arrogancia masculina de Dick parecía ab surda.

-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

-No, no, estoy bien. -Se rió-. Nada con lo que no me haya enfrentado antes.

-Bien, probablemente no debería haber llamado. -La voz de Sarutobi se convirtió en un cuchicheo-. Pero no quería que estuviera desprevenida. El amo ha encargado una cena especial para esta noche. Para usted y él, exclusivamente. Pensé que qui zá podría ir a recogerla para ayudarle a elegir un vestido.

-¿Un vestido?

¿Para una especie de cita con Sasuke?

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

**Bueno, en primera gracias a mi ne-chan nancyclaudinec por dejar los primeros reviews, nena muchas gracias haber si te gusta este cap... Y tambien espero que los demas disfruten de los caps... subire el ultimo de esta noche y hasta el sabado subire el siguiente, para seguir con la tradicion de los sabados ^^, bien sin mas que decir por que nececito guardar comentarios para el siguiente nos leemos ... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	14. Entrando a mi otra vida

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 13... Entrando a mi otra vida  
**_

Sakura dejó el bolso sobre la mesa de la entrada, saludó a Boo y entró en el baño. Miró la ducha, pero no tenía ganas de darse un baño. Aunque a su tenso cuerpo le hubiera venido es tupendamente pasar un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, le encan taba el olor persistente de Sasuke sobre su piel. Era un perfume maravilloso, erótico, una oscura fragancia. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que jamás podría olvidar.

Abrió el grifo, se lavó, se sentía exquisitamente sensible y algo dolorida entre las piernas, aunque no le importaba el dolor. Sasuke podía hacerle el amor con esa furia siempre que quisiera. Él era...

Su mente no pudo encontrar la palabra adecuada. Tan sólo una imagen suya penetrándola, sus colosales hombros y su pecho cubiertos de sudor, contraídos mientras se entregaba. Mien tras la marcaba como suya.

Eso es, al menos, lo que le había parecido. Sintió como si hubiera sido dominada y marcada por un hombre. Poseída.

Y quería experimentarlo de nuevo. Ya.

Pero movió la cabeza, pensando que el sexo sin protección tenía que acabar. Ya era malo que lo hubiera hecho dos veces. La próxima vez tendría más cuidado.

Antes de salir del baño, miró su reflejo en el espejo y se de tuvo en seco. Se acercó a examinarse más detenidamente la cara.

Su aspecto era el mismo que por la mañana, pero se sentía como si fuera una extraña.

Abrió la boca e inspeccionó los dientes. Cuando tocó los dos caninos delanteros, como era de esperar, le dolieron.

Santo cielo, ¿quién era ella? y ¿Qué era?

Pensó en Sasuke, obligándose a alejarse de ella, con su cuer po medio desnudo en tensión y sus músculos como si fueran a atravesar su piel. Al mostrar sus dientes, le pareció que los colmillos eran más largos que cuando los vio por primera vez. Co mo si hubieran crecido.

Su hermoso rostro se había contorsionado de agonía. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba a ella?

Oyó un golpe seco en la otra habitación, como si alguien estuviera tocando en la ventana. Escuchó a Boo dar un maulli do de bienvenida.

Sakura asomó la cabeza cautelosamente.

Había alguien junto a la puerta del patio. Alguien de gran envergadura.

-¿Sasuke? -Corrió a abrir la puerta antes de cerciorar se bien.

Cuando vio la figura que se encontraba al otro lado, deseó haber sido más cuidadosa.

No era Sasuke, aunque aquel hombre se le parecía un po co. Cabello rubio alborotado. Rostro cruel. Ojos de un color azul zafiro intenso. Cuero por todas partes.

En el rostro del desconocido apareció una expresión de sorpresa al mirarla fijamente, pero pareció sobreponerse de in mediato.

-¿Sakura? -Tenía una voz profunda, pero amistosa, y al sonreír, brillaron unos colmillos.

Ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó.

Maldición, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese extraño mundo.

-Soy Naruto, un amigo de Sasuke. -El tipo le ten dió la mano-. Puedes llamarme Naru. -Ella le dio un apretón, sin saber muy bien qué debía decir-. Estoy aquí para prote gerte. Estaré fuera si necesitas algo.

El hombre... vampiro, mierda, lo que fuera, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa de picnic.

-Espera -dijo ella. ¿Por qué no...?-. Pasa, por favor.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien.

Cuando cruzó el umbral, Boo maulló con fuerza y lanzó un zarpazo a las pesadas botas del hombre. Ambos se saludaron como viejos amigos, y cuando el vampiro se enderezó, su chaqueta de cuero se abrió, dejando entrever unas dagas como las de Sasuke. Y seguramente sus bolsillos también estarían repletos del tipo de armas que Suigetsu le había incautado a Sasuke.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? -dijo ella.

No sangre. Por favor, no digas sangre.

Él le sonrió abiertamente, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Tienes cerveza?

¿Cerveza? ¿Bebía cerveza?

-Ah, claro. Creo que sí. -Desapareció en la cocina. Tra jo dos Sam Adams. Ella también necesitaba beber algo en ese mo mento.

Después de todo, era anfitriona de un vampiro. Su padre había sido un vampiro.

Su amante era un vampiro.

Echó hacia atrás la botella y bebió un buen trago. Naruto rió sordamente.

-¿Una larga noche?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar- replicó ella, limpiándose la boca.

-Tal vez sí. -El vampiro se sentó en el sillón, su enorme cuerpo desbordaba por todos lados, haciendo parecer pequeño el respaldo-. Me alegro de conocerte por fin. Tu padre hablaba mucho de ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Y tienes que saber... que se mantuvo lejos para protegerte, no porque no te amara. -Eso es lo que me ha dicho Sarutobi. Y Sasuke también. -¿Has hecho buenas migas con él?

-¿Con Sasuke?

-Sí.

Sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban, y se dirigió a la cocina para que él no viera su reacción. Cogió una bolsa de galletas de la parte superior de la nevera y puso algunas en un plato.

-Él es..., es... cómo describirlo., -Trató de pensar una buena respuesta.

-De hecho, creo que lo sé.

Ella regresó y le ofreció el plato. -¿Quieres?

-Galletas de avena con pasas -dijo él, cogiendo tres -Mis favoritas.

-¿Sabes? Pensaba que los vampiros sólo bebían sangre.

-No. Contiene nutrientes necesarios, pero también ne cesitamos alimento.

-¿Y qué hay del ajo?

-Trae un poco. -Se recostó en el sillón, masticando ale gremente-. Me encanta en las tostadas con un poco de aceite de oliva.

Cielos. Aquel individuo le estaba resultando casi simpático. No, eso no podía ser. Con sus penetrantes ojos examina ba continuamente las ventanas y la puerta de cristal, como si es tuviera vigilando los alrededores. Ella supo, sin lugar a dudas, que si veía algo que no le gustaba se levantaría de aquel sillón en una milésima de segundo. Y no sería para revisar las cerraduras, si no para atacar.

Se llevó otra galleta a la boca.

Por lo menos su presencia la relajaba... hasta cierto punto.

-No eres como Sasuke- dejó escapar ella.

-Nadie es como Sasuke.

-Sí, -Mordió su propia galleta, y se sentó en el futón.

-Él es una fuerza de la naturaleza-dijo Naruto, inclinando la botella para beber-. Es letal, sobre eso no hay duda. Pero no existe nadie que pueda protegerte mejor que él, suponiendo que decida hacerlo. Aunque yo creo que ya lo ha decidido.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-susurró ella, preguntándose qué le habría contado Sasuke.

Naruto carraspeó, el rubor le cubrió las mejillas. -Él te ha marcado.

Ella frunció el ceño, bajando la cabeza para mirarse.

-Lo huelo -dijo Naruto-. La advertencia impregna tu cuerpo.

-¿Advertencia?

-Como si fueras su shellan.

-¿Su qué?

-Su compañera. Ese olor en tu piel envía una poderosa señal a otros machos.

Entonces ella estaba en lo cierto sobre las relaciones se xuales que habían tenido y su significado.

Eso no debería complacerme tanto como me complace, pensó.

-No te importa, ¿o sí? -dijo Naruto-. Ser suya.

No quería responder a eso. Por una parte quería ser de Sasuke, pero, por otra, se sentía mucho más segura estando como siempre había estado. Sola.

-¿Tú tienes una? -preguntó-. ¿Una compañera?

La cara del vampiro se iluminó con devoción.

-Se llama Shion. Nos comprometieron antes de nues tra transición. Fue una verdadera suerte que nos enamoráramos. La verdad es que si la hubiera conocido en la calle, la habría escogido a ella. Ha sido una cuestión del destino, ¿no crees?

-A veces, también funciona para nosotros -murmuró ella.

-Sí. Algunos machos toman más de una shellan, pero Yo no puedo imaginar estar con otra hembra. Evidentemente, ésa es la razón por la que Sasuke me ha elegido a mí.

Ella enarcó una ceja. -¿Perdón?

-Los otros hermanos tienen hembras de las que beben, pero no tienen lazos emocionales. Nada evitaría que ellos... -Se detuvo y, mordió otra galleta-. Bueno, dado que eres...

-¿Soy qué?

Se dio cuenta de que apenas se conocía a sí misma, y en ese tema estaba dispuesta incluso a recibir sugerencias de extraños.

-Hermosa. Sasuke no ha querido ponerte en manos de ningún otro, porque si se sintieran tentados a propasarse conti go, surgirían graves problemas.- Naruto se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, y un par de hermanos son realmente peligrosos. No se te ocurriría dejar a una hembra sola con ellos, y mucho menos a una por la que sintieras algo.

Ella no estaba segura de querer conocer a ninguno de los hermanos.

Espera un minuto, pensó.

-¿Sasuke ya tiene una shellan? -preguntó.

Naruto terminó su cerveza.

-Creo que es mejor que hables con él sobre ese tema.

Aquello no era precisamente un no.

Un enfermizo sentimiento de desilusión se instaló en su pecho. Volvió a la cocina.

Maldición. Sentía demasiado afecto por Sasuke. Se habían acostado dos veces, y su cabeza ya era un caos.

Esto va a dolerme, pensó mientras abría otra cerveza. Cuan do las cosas se pusieran difíciles entre ellos, iba a dolerle como el diablo.

A pesar de convertirse en vampiro. Oh, por Dios.

-¿Más galletas? -dijo en voz alta.

-Me encantaría.

-¿Cerveza?

-N0, es suficiente, gracias.

Ella trajo la bolsa de la cocina. Guardaron silencio mien tras acababan todas las galletas, incluyendo los pedazos que quedaban en el fondo.

-¿Tienes algo más de comer? -preguntó él.

Ella se levantó, sintiendo un poco de hambre también. -Veré qué puedo encontrar.

-¿Tienes televisión por cable?-dijo señalando con la ca beza el televisor.

Ella le arrojó el mando.

-Claro que sí. Y si mal no recuerdo, esta noche hay una maratón de Godzila por la TBS.

-Estupendo -dijo el vampiro, estirando las piernas-. Siempre me pongo del lado del monstruo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Yo también.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Suigetsudespertó porque alguien le estaba taladrando el cráneo.

Abrió un ojo.

Se trataba del timbre del teléfono.

Descolgó el auricular y se lo puso junto a la oreja. -¿Sí?

-Buenos días, rayito de sol. -Con la voz de Juugo el do lor de cabeza se hizo insoportable.

-¿Qué hora es? -graznó.

-Las once. Pensé que querrías saber que Sakura acaba de llamar, buscándote. Parecía encontrarse bien.

El cuerpo de Suigetsu se relajó aliviado. -¿Y el tipejo?

-Ni siquiera lo ha mencionado. Pero ha dicho que quería hablar hoy contigo. He cancelado la orden de búsqueda mientras hablaba con ella porque estaba llamando desde su casa.

El detective se sentó.

Y luego volvió a recostarse.

Por el momento, no iría a ninguna parte. -No me encuentro muy bien -murmuró.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Por eso le he dicho que estarías ocu pado hasta la tarde. Sólo para que lo sepas, he salido de tu casa a las siete esta mañana.

Ah, Cristo.

Suigetsu intentó otra vez colocarse en posición vertical, obli gándose a mantenerse derecho. La habitación daba vueltas. To davía estaba borracho. Y tenía resaca.

Estaba realmente ocupado. -Voy para allá.

-Yo no haría eso. El capitán te tiene en el punto de mira. Los de Asuntos Internos se han presentado por aquí preguntando por ti y por Deidara Riddle.

-¿Riddle? ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, detective.

Sí, él sabía por qué.

-Escucha, no estás en condiciones de entrevistarte con el capitán. -La voz de Juugo era uniforme, pragmática-. Necesitas serenarte. Recuperarte. Ven un poco más tarde. Yo te cubro.

-Gracias.

-Te he dejado aspirinas junto al teléfono con un buen va so de agua. Pensé que no ibas a poder llegar hasta la cafetera. Toma tres, desconecta el teléfono, y duerme. Si sucede algo emo cionante, iré a buscarte.

-Te amo, dulzura.

-Entonces cómprame un abrigo de visón y unos bonitos pendientes para nuestro aniversario.

-Te los has ganado.

Colgó el teléfono después de dos intentos, y cerró los ojos. Dormiría un poco más, y, podría sentirse como una persona de nuevo.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura garabateó su última corrección en un texto sobre una serie de robos de pasaportes y carnéts de identidad. Parecía como si el artículo estuviera sangrando, a juzgar por la cantidad de modi ficaciones que había hecho con su implacable rotulador rojo, dan dose cuenta de que, últimamente, los chicos grandes de Dick se estaban volviendo cada vez más descuidados, descargando en ella la mayor parte del trabajo. Y no se trataba sólo de errores de fon do; ahora también cometían errores gramaticales y estilísticos. Como si no tuvieran la más mínima consideración por el correc to uso de la lengua.

No le importaba hacer labores de edición en un artículo en el que colaboraba, siempre y cuando la persona que prepara ba el primer borrador se preocupara por realizar una pequeña cantidad de correcciones.

Sakura colocó el artículo en su bandeja de trabajos finaliza dos y se concentró en la pantalla de su ordenador. Abrió de nue vo un archivo en el que había estado escribiendo con intermi tencias durante todo el día.

De acuerdo, ¿qué más quería saber? Repasó su lista de preguntas.

"¿Podré salir durante el día?" "¿Con qué, frecuencia tendré que alimentarme?" "¿Cuánto tiempo voy a vivir?"

Sus dedos volaban por encima del teclado. "¿Contra quién estás luchando?"

Y luego: "¿Tienes una...?"

¿Cuál era la palabra? ¿Shellan? En cambio tecleó esposa.

Dios, se estremeció ante la posible respuesta de Sasuke. Y aunque no la tuviera, ¿de quién se alimentaba?

¿Y qué sentiría en el momento en que saciara su hambre en ella?

Sabía instintivamente que sería algo similar al sexo, algo en parte salvaje, que lo consumía todo. Y probablemente la dejaría maltrecha y débil.

Así como en un estado de éxtasis total.

-¿Trabajando duro, Haruno? -Dick arrastró las palabras. Ella cerró el archivo de inmediato para que su jefe no pu diera verlo.

-Como siempre.

-¿Sabes? Circula por ahí un rumor sobre ti.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. He oído que saliste con ese detective de homicidios, Hozuki. Dos veces.

-¿Y?

Dick se apoyó en su escritorio. Ella llevaba una camiseta floja de cuello barco, de modo que había poco que pudiera ver. Él se enderezó.

-Buen trabajo. Haz un poco de magia con él. Averigua todo lo que puedas. Podríamos hacer un artículo de portada sobre la brutalidad policial con él como portada. Continúa así, Haruno, y quizás me convenza de que eres idónea para un as censo.

Dick se marchó, disfrutando de aquel papel de encargado de otorgar favores.

Qué imbécil.

Su teléfono sonó, Y ella vio pudo evitar vociferar en el au ricular.

Hubo una pausa.

-¿Ama? ¿Está usted bien?

Era el mayordomo.

-Lo siento. Sí, estoy bien. -Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano libre. Después de tratar con personajes como Sasuke y Naruto, la versión simplona de arrogancia masculina de Dick parecía ab surda.

-Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

-No, no, estoy bien. -Se rió-. Nada con lo que no me haya enfrentado antes.

-Bien, probablemente no debería haber llamado. -La voz de Sarutobi se convirtió en un cuchicheo-. Pero no quería que estuviera desprevenida. El amo ha encargado una cena especial para esta noche. Para usted y él, exclusivamente. Pensé que qui zá podría ir a recogerla para ayudarle a elegir un vestido.

-¿Un vestido?

¿Para una especie de cita con Sasuke?

La idea le pareció absolutamente maravillosa, pero enton ces recordó que tenía que evitar ver idilios en donde podía no haberlos. En realidad, no sabía en qué estado se encontraba su relación.

Ni si él se estaba acostando con alguien más.

-Ama, sé que es presuntuoso por mi parte. El mismo la llamará. -En ese momento, la segunda línea de su teléfono em pezó a sonar-. Sólo quería que estuviera lista para esta no che.

El identificador de llamadas iluminó el número que Sasuke le había hecho memorizar. Se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo como una idiota.

-Me encantaría que me ayudara a elegir un vestido. En serio.

-Bien. Iremos a la Galería. Allí hay también un Brooks Brothers. El amo ha encargado ropa. Creo que también quiere estar lo más elegante posible para usted.

Cuando colgó, aquella estúpida sonrisa continuaba pegad a a su cara como si le hubiera puesto pegamento.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sasuke dejó un mensaje en el buzón de voz de Sakura y rodó sobre la carpa, extendiendo la mano en busca de su reloj. La tres de la tar de. Había dormido casi seis horas, algo más de lo habitual, pero era lo que su cuerpo generalmente necesitaba después de comer.

Dios, deseó que ella estuviera con él.

Naruto había llamado para informarle. Ambos se habían que dado despiertos toda la noche viendo películas de Godzilla, y por el sonido de la voz del macho, estaba medio enamorado de ella.

Lo cual Sasuke comprendió perfectamente, aunque, al mis mo tiempo, le disgustó.

Pero había hecho lo correcto al enviar a Naruto. Itachise habría lanzado sobre ella de inmediato, y entonces Sasuke habría tenido que romperle algo. Un brazo, quizás una pierna. Tal vez ambas cosas. Y Shikamaru, aunque no tenía la extravagante y her mosa apariencia de Hollywood, poseía una vena de chulo bas tante acusada. El voto de castidad de Yahiko era firme, ¿pero por qué colocarlo ante la tentación?

¿Gaara?

Ni siquiera había considerado esa opción. La cicatriz en su rostro le habría dado un susto de muerte. Diablos, hasta Sasuke podía apreciarlo. Y el terror mortal de una hembra era el afrodisíaco favorito de G. Lo excitaba más que a muchos machos ver a sus hembras con ropa interior de Victoria's Secret.

No tenía elección. Naruto volvería a hacer de centinela si lo necesitaba otra vez.

Se desperezó. Sentir las sábanas de satén contra su piel des nuda le hizo desear a Sakura. Ahora que se había alimentado, su cuerpo se sentía más fuerte que nunca, como si sus huesos fueran columnas de carbono y sus músculos cables de acero. Volvía a ser él mismo, y todo su ser ansiaba toda la acción que le pudiera dar. Pero había algo que lo tenía inquieto. Lamentaba amarga mente lo que había pasado con Karin.

Recordó aquella noche. Tan pronto como levantó la ca beza de su cuello, supo que casi la había matado. Y no por beber demasiado.

_**'FLASHBACK'**_

Ella se había apartado impetuosamente, su cuerpo irra diaba una enorme angustia al alejarse tropezando de la cama.

-Karin.

-Mi señor, te libero de nuestro pacto. Eres libre de mí.

Él había soltado una maldición, sintiéndose terriblemen te mal por lo que le había hecho.

-No entiendo tu enfado -musitó ella débilmente-. Es to es lo que siempre has querido, y, ahora te lo concedo.

-Nunca quise...

-A mí -susurró ella-. Lo sé.

-Karin.

-Por favor, no pronuncies las palabras. No soportaría es cuchar la verdad de tus labios, aunque la conozco bien. Siempre te has avergonzado de estar ligado a mí.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-No te gusto. Te resulto desagradable.

-¿Qué?

-¿Piensas que no lo he notado? Ardes en deseos de li brarte de mí. Cuando termino de beber, te levantas de un salto, como si te hubieras sentido obligado a soportar mi presencia. -Entonces empezó a sollozar-. Siempre he tratado de estar limpia cuando vengo a verte. Paso horas en la bañera, lavándo me. Pero no puedo encontrar la suciedad que tú ves.

-Karin, detente. No sigas. No se trata de ti.

-Sí, lo sé. He visto a la hembra. En tu mente.- Se es tremeció.

-Lo siento -dijo él-. Y nunca me has desagradado. Eres hermosa.

-No digas eso. No ahora. -La voz de Karin se había endurecido-. Lo único que puedes lamentar es que me ha lle vado mucho tiempo aceptar la verdad.

-Aún te protegeré -juró él.

-No, no lo harás. Yo ya no te importo. Nunca te he im portado.

Y entonces se había marchado, mientras el olor fresco del océano permanecía un momento antes de disiparse.

_**'END FLASHBACK'**_

Sasuke se frotó los ojos. Estaba decidido a compensárselo de algún modo. No sabía cómo hacerlo exactamente, teniendo en cuenta el infierno que había soportado. Pero no estaba preparado para dejarla flotando en el éter, pensando que nunca había sig nificado absolutamente nada para él. O que, de alguna manera, la había considerado impura.

Nunca la había amado, era verdad. Pero no había querido herirla, y ésa era la razón por la que le había dicho tan a menu do que lo dejara. Si ella se marchaba, si dejaba claro que no lo quería, podría mantener la cabeza alta en el malicioso círculo aris tocrático al que pertenecía. En su clase, una shellan rechazada por su compañero era tratada como mercancía estropeada.

Ahora que ella lo había dejado, se había ahorrado la igno minia. Y tenía el presentimiento de que cuando se divulgara la noticia no le sorprendería a nadie.

Era extraño, nunca se había imaginado realmente cómo se separarían él y Karin. Posiblemente, después de todos los siglos transcurridos había asumido que nunca lo harían. Pero, para ser sinceros, nunca había esperado que ocurriera por la aparición de otra hembra.

Eso era lo que estaba pasando. Con Sakura. Después de mar carla la noche anterior como lo había hecho, no podía preten der que no estaba ligado emocionalmente a ella.

Maldijo en voz alta, pues conocía lo suficiente de la con ducta y psicología del vampiro macho para comprender que tenía problemas. Diablos, ahora ambos tenían problemas.

Un macho enamorado era una cosa peligrosa, sobre todo por que tendría que dejar a su hembra y entregarla al cuidado de otro. Intentando apartar de su mente las implicaciones que podía tener todo aquello, Sasuke agarró el teléfono y marcó un núme ro a medida que subía las escaleras, pensando que necesitaba comer algo. Al no obtener respuesta, imaginó que Sarutobi habría salido a comprar comida.

Había pedido a los hermanos que acudieran aquella noche, y les gustaba comer bien. Había llegado el momento de hacer una puesta en común, de enterarse de todas sus investigaciones.

La necesidad de vengar a Darius le quemaba.

Y cuanto más se aproximaba Sasuke a Sakura, más caliente era el fuego.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Y aqui el ultimo del dia, y supongo que con este ya compense las semanas que no subi capitulo, una vez mnas lamento el retraso nenas y nenes.**

**Entreando al cap, ¿Que opinan de este? **

**Sakura ya recibio la visita de otro miembro de la hermandad... El buen Naruto. Como siempre con su caracter amable y sincero. El es el miembro mas leal tanto a su shellan como a la hermandad. Y como ven es el mas confiable para Sasuke, ya que los demas tiene sus, como decirlo, son peligrosos ante una hembra de bonita apariencia ... machos tenian que ser xD**

**Y Sui ya comienza a tener problemas en le trabajo, la golpisa que le propino a Deidara le atraera concecuencias... y a la ves una gran oportunidad.**

**Y Karin, aqui si tiene orgullo y autoestima. Al darse cuenta de la realidad, de que nunca lograria ser una verdadera shellan para Sasuke, no se aferro a un irreal, al contrario ella misma decidio alejarse y dejarlo. Aun que al pobre de Sasuke le halla dado remordimiento, por los años que convivieron. Pero Karin no sera la traba para el sasusaku, mas bien ella esta destinada a hacer subir y bajar de nervios a cierta personita.**

**Y ¿que pasara en la cita de Sasuke y Sakura? ¿lograra Sakura quitarse todas sus dudas? ¿Sasuke se adara cuenta de sus sentimientos o la dejara ir? ¿sera una cita normal? o ¿sera diferente al ser un vampiro el anfitrion? el sabado se sabra. cha chan jejejeje**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

Brutalidad policial. A la mierda con eso. Él protegía a los inocentes, no a cualquier matón que se excitaba haciéndose pa sar por un tipo duro. El problema era que había demasiadas normas que favorecían a los criminales. Sus víctimas, cuyas vidas que daban destruidas a causa de la violencia, deberían tener la mitad de la suerte que ellos.

-En todo caso ya no pertenezco a este lugar-dijo sua vemente.

-¿Qué?

Ya no había un lugar en el mundo para los hombres como él, pensó.

Suigetsu se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces, el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?

Juugo lo miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo. -Suspendido del cuerpo, ¿eh?

-Por lo menos hasta que puedan despedirme oficialmente.

Juugo se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera protestando a sus zapatos, pero contestó:

-Nada. Es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Suigetsu maldijo.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Él la agarró del brazo.

-No vayas a verle.

El sonido ronco de un motor rompió el silencio entre am bos. Un Mercedes grande, de color negro, con ventanas oscu ras, se detuvo. Algo digno de un narcotraficante.

-Ah, maldición, Saku. -Le apretó el brazo, desesperado por atraer su atención-. No hagas esto. Estás prestando ayuda a un sospechoso.

-Déjame, Suigetsu.

-Él es peligroso.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

La soltó.

-Mañana -dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás-. Hablaremos mañana. Espérame aquí después del trabajo.

Frenético, se interpuso en su camino.

-Sakura, no puedo dejar que tú...

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? -Arrojó sus cubiertos de plata.

-Porque se acabó.

-¿Qué se acabó?

-He roto el pacto con Sasuke. Ya no soy su shellan. Y no lo veré más.

Kabuto sólo pudo mirar al vacío durante un instante. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Él ha encontrado una hembra a la que quiere.

La ira se coaguló en las venas de Kabuto.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Se sintió como un estúpido.

No, era algo peor que eso. Aquel nuevo traje elegante lo dejaba al descubierto, y lo que vio fue una auténtica sorpresa. Estaba cambiando voluntariamente por una hembra, y só lo para tratar de complacerla.

Eso era mezclar el trabajo y el placer, pensó. Por esa razón, nunca debió haberla marcado, jamás debió permitirse acercarse tanto.

Se recordó a sí mismo, una vez más, que cuando ella con cluyera su transición, él terminaría la relación. Regresaría a su vi da. Y ella habría...

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-Si pasaras tanto tiempo defendiendo a nuestra raza co mo el que pasas persiguiendo a esa hembra tuya, tal vez no ha bríamos perdido a Darius. ¿Has pensado en eso?

La angustia afloró al rostro de Naruto como sangre de una herida en el pecho, el candente dolor del vampiro espesó el ai re. Sasuke percibió el olor, llevando el ardor de la aflicción a lo más profundo de sus pulmones y al alma. Haber mancillado el honor y el valor de un macho con un golpe tan bajo le hizo sentirse fran camente despreciable. Y mientras esperaba el ataque de Naruto, dio la bienvenida al odio interno como a un viejo amigo.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. -La voz de Naruto temblaba -. Necesitas...

-No quiero ninguno de tus inútiles consejos.

-Vete a la mierda. -Naruto le dio un buen golpe en el hombro-. De todos modos lo vas a recibir. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas quiénes son realmente tus enemigos, cabrón arrogante, antes de que te quedes solo.

Sasuke apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. La voz que oía en su cabeza, gritándole que era un despreciable pedazo de mierda, anulaba casi todo lo demás.

**Pues aqui me despido nenes, gracias de antemano a todo aquel que lea estos cap, espero que sean de su agrado. Como ven en el siguiente cap pasaran muchas cosas interesantes. Sakura comienza a conocer su vida de vampiro, la cual no tarda en llegar por la trancicion que sucedere. Gracias de antemano a todo los reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Y gracias especialmente a mi ne-chan por estar al pendiente desde el principio, nena eres un amor enormee te mando a toda la hermandad en cuero para ti solita, hay les haces lo que quieras. No mas me los devuelves para el siguiente cap nancy ne-chan xD **

**Y tambien gracias a Rachel, nena tus review me hicieron darme cuenta que no devo dejar de hacer lo que me gusta, y tambien que ustedes mis lectores son lo mas importante, espero que ahora que entres a tu correo veas la sorpresota de caps que subi. Despues de mi ne-chan te mandare a toda la hermandad para que tambien hagas lo que quieras con esos machos sexys xD**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, nos leemos el sabado sin falta, y desde aqui hasta terminar el fic, cuidense mucho, tengan una linda mitad de semana y sean felices traiga lo que la vida les quiera traer ... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	15. Una cita o un error?

**DESCLIMER: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, y la Historia es de la saga de La Hermandad de la Daga Oscura de la escritora J.R. Ward.  
**

**ADVERTENCIA. Lenguaje obseno, lemmon y lime.  
**

* * *

_**Capitulo 14... Una cita o un error...?  
**_

Suigetsu salió de la oficina del capitán. Sentía la funda de su pistola muy liviana sin el arma dentro y su cartera de masiado plana sin su placa. Era como estar desnudo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Juugo.

-Me voy de vacaciones.

-¿Que diablos significa eso?

Suigetsu empezó a bajar hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿El Departamento de Policía de Nueva York tenía algo sobre ese sospechoso?

Juugo lo agarró por el brazo, empujándole a una de las sa las de interrogatorio.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me han suspendido sin paga, hasta que concluya una investigación interna que los dos sabemos que tendrá como re sultado que actué con fuerza desmedida.

Juugo se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Te dije que te apartaras de esos sospechosos.

-Ese tipo, Riddle, se merecía algo peor.

-Ésa no es la cuestión.

-Es extraño, eso mismo dijo el capitán.

Suigetsu se dirigió hacia el espejo y se miró. Dios, estaba en vejeciendo. O quizás simplemente estaba cansado del único tra bajo que le había gustado siempre.

Brutalidad policial. A la mierda con eso. Él protegía a los inocentes, no a cualquier matón que se excitaba haciéndose pa sar por un tipo duro. El problema era que había demasiadas normas que favorecían a los criminales. Sus víctimas, cuyas vidas que daban destruidas a causa de la violencia, deberían tener la mitad de la suerte que ellos.

-En todo caso ya no pertenezco a este lugar-dijo sua vemente.

-¿Qué?

Ya no había un lugar en el mundo para los hombres como él, pensó.

Suigetsu se dio la vuelta.

-Entonces, el Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. ¿Has logrado averiguar algo?

Juugo lo miró fijamente durante bastante tiempo.

-Suspendido del cuerpo, ¿eh?

-Por lo menos hasta que puedan despedirme oficialmente.

Juugo se llevó las manos a las caderas y miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera protestando a sus zapatos, pero contestó:

-Nada. Es como si hubiera salido de la nada.

Suigetsu maldijo.

-Esas estrellas. Sé que puedes conseguirlas en Internet, pero también pueden comprarse en la ciudad, ¿no es así?

-Sí, a través de las academias de artes marciales. Tenemos un par de ellas en la ciudad.

Juugo asintió despacio.

Suigetsu sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

-Te veré después.

-Espera, ya hemos enviado a alguien a investigar. En am bas academias dijeron que no recuerdan a nadie que encajara con la descripción del sospechoso.

-Gracias por el dato. -Suigetsu empezó a acercarse a la puerta.

-Detective. - Juugo sujetó a su compañero por el brazo-. Maldición, ¿puedes detenerte un minuto?

Suigetsu miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Es ahora cuando me adviertes que me mantenga lejos de los asuntos de la policía? Porque bien puedes ahorrarte el discurso.

-Por Cristo, Suigetsu, yo no soy tu enemigo. -Los oscu ros ojos marron de Juugo eran penetrantes-. Los muchachos y yo estamos contigo. En lo que a nosotros concierne, tú haces lo que tienes que hacer, y nunca te has equivocado. Sea quien sea al que has golpeado, seguramente se lo merecía. Pero a lo me jor sólo has tenido suerte, ¿sabes? Qué tal si hubieras herido a alguien que no era...

-Corta el sermón de predicador. No estoy interesado. -Agarró el pomo de la puerta.

Juugo apretó más fuerte.

-Estás fuera del cuerpo, Hozuki. Y meterte en una investigación de la que has sido relevado no va a hacer volver a Sora.- Juugo retiró la mano, como si estuviera tirando la toalla. -Lo siento. Pero deberías saber que seguir profundizan do en el asunto sólo puede perjudicarte. Eso no va a ayudar a tu hermana. Nunca la ha ayudado.

Suigetsu movió la cabeza lentamente. -Mierda. Ya lo sé.

-¿Estás seguro?

Sí, lo estaba. Había disfrutado golpeando a Deidara Riddle, y había sido para vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Sakura. No te nía nada que ver con su hermana. No iba a devolverle la vida, 1o sabía perfectamente. Sora se había ido. Hacía mucho tiempo.

Aun así, los ojos tristes de Juugo le hicieron sentirse como si tuviera una enfermedad terminal.

-Todo va a ir bien -se encontró diciendo, aunque real mente no lo creyera.

-No... No te arriesgues demasiado ahí fuera, detective.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta.

-Arriesgarme es lo único que sé hacer, Juugo.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Danzou se recostó en la silla de su oficina, pensando en la noche que se aproximaba. Estaba listo para intentarlo de nuevo, aunque la zona del centro de la ciudad estaba al rojo vivo en ese momento con la bomba y el descubrimiento del cadáver de la prostituta. Patrullar en busca de vampiros en el barrio del Screa mer's iba a ser peligroso, pero el riesgo de ser apresado era un aliciente añadido al desafío.

Si uno quería atrapar un tiburón, no pescaba en agua dulc e. Tenía que ir a donde estaban los vampiros.

Sintió una oleada de nerviosismo ante semejante expectativa.

Había estado perfilando sus técnicas de tortura. Y esa mañana, antes de salir para la academia, había visitado el centro de operaciones que prepararía en su granero. Sus herramientas estaban ordenadas y relucientes: un torno de dentista, cuchillos de varios tamaños, un mazo y un cincel, una sierra.

Varios punzones. Para los ojos.

Desde luego, el truco consistía en recorrer esa delgada lí nea entre el dolor y la muerte. El dolor se podía prolongar du rante horas o días. La muerte era el interruptor principal que debía ser apagado.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Entre -dijo él.

Era la recepcionista, una mujer con los brazos grandes co mo los de un hombre y carente de pechos. Sus contradicciones nunca dejaban de asombrarlo. A pesar de que una especie de envidia delirante por el sexo masculino la había impulsado a to mar esteroides y levantar pesas como un gorila, insistía en usar maquillaje y arreglarse el cabello. Con su camiseta corta y ber mudas, parecía una drag queen perversa.

Ella le resultaba desagradable.

Siempre deberías saber quién eres-pensó él-. Y quién no eres.

-Hay aquí un tipo que quiere hablar contigo. -Su voz era demasiado grave-. Hozuki, creo que ése es su nombre. Ac túa como un policía, pero no ha mostrado la placa.

-Dile que ya salgo. -Maldito fenómeno de la naturale za, agregó para sí.

Danzou tuvo que reírse mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. De él. O lo que fuera.

Allí estaba él, un hombre sin alma que mataba vampiros, y la estaba llamando monstruo.

Al menos él tenía un objetivo. Y un plan.

Ella iría de nuevo esa noche al Gold's Gym. Justo después de librarse de su sombra de las cinco en punto.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Faltaba poco para las seis cuando Suigetsu aparcó el coche frente al edificio de Sakura. Tarde o temprano tendría que devolver el vehícu lo, pero estar suspendido no significaba estar despedido. El ca pitán tendría que pedirle que entregara el maldito automóvil.

Había ido a las academias de artes marciales, y hablado con los directores. Uno de aquellos individuos había resultado bas tante molesto. El típico arrogante, un fanático de la defensa personal, convencido de que era realmente asiático, a pesar de ser tan blanco como Suigetsu.

Al otro lo había encontrado sumamente extraño. Presen taba un aspecto similar al de un lechero de la década de los años cincuenta, con el cabello negro, alisado con gomina, y una molesta sonrisa luminosa que parecía sacada de un anuncio de den tífrico de hacía medio siglo. El sujeto se había esforzado al má ximo por colaborar, pero había en él algo muy raro. El detector de mentiras de Suigetsu había dado la alarma en el momento en que el señor Mayberry había abierto la boca.

Y además el tipo olía como un marica.

Suigetsu subió de dos en dos los escalones del edificio de Sakura y apretó el timbre.

Le había dejado un mensaje en su contestador del trabajo y en casa, en el que le decía que iría a verla. Estaba a punto de apretar de nuevo el interfono cuando la vio a través de la puerta de cristal, entrando en el vestíbulo.

Maldición.

Llevaba un ajustado vestido negro que le sentaba a la per fección, y que casi le hizo palpitar de nuevo las sienes. El escote de pico, bastante pronunciado, dejaba adivinar sus pechos. La cintura ceñida hacía resaltar sus delgadas caderas. Y la abertura en uno de los laterales mostraba ligeramente el muslo a cada pa so que daba. Se había puesto tacones altos, haciendo que sus to billos parecieran frágiles y encantadores.

Ella levantó la cabeza del bolso en el que había estado bus cando algo, y pareció sorprendida de verlo.

Llevaba el cabello recogido. Él no pudo evitar imaginar la deliciosa sensación que le invadiría al soltárselo.

Ella abrió la puerta. -Suigetsu.

-Hola. -Sentía la lengua paralizada, como un niño.

-Recibí tus mensajes-dijo ella suavemente.

Él dio un paso atrás para que ella pudiera salir. -¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

Aunque sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta. -Ah, ahora no.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Con quién?

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una tranquilidad tan delibera da, que él supo de inmediato que le iba a contar una mentira. -Nadie en especial.

Sí, claro.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre de anoche, Sakura? ¿Dón de está?

-No lo sé.

-Estás mintiendo.

Sus ojos no se apartaron de los de él. -Si me permites...

Él la agarró del brazo. -No vayas a verle.

El sonido ronco de un motor rompió el silencio entre am bos. Un Mercedes grande, de color negro, con ventanas oscu ras, se detuvo. Algo digno de un narcotraficante.

-Ah, maldición, Saku. -Le apretó el brazo, desesperado por atraer su atención-. No hagas esto. Estás prestando ayuda a un sospechoso.

-Déjame, Suigetsu.

-Él es peligroso.

-¿Y tú no lo eres?

La soltó.

-Mañana -dijo ella, mirando hacia atrás-. Hablaremos mañana. Espérame aquí después del trabajo.

Frenético, se interpuso en su camino. -Sakura, no puedo dejar que tú...

-¿Vas a arrestarme?

Como policía, no podía. A menos que le devolvieran la placa. -No. No lo haré.

-Gracias.

-No te estoy, haciendo un favor -dijo él amargamente mientras caminaba a su alrededor-. Saku, por favor.

Ella se detuvo.

-Nada es lo que parece.

-No lo sé. Yo veo las cosas bastante claras. Estás prote giendo a un asesino, y tienes muchas posibilidades de ir a parar a una caja de pino. ¿No te das cuenta de cómo es ese tipo? He visto su rostro de cerca cuando su mano estaba alrededor de mi cue llo, y me estaba apretando para arrancarme la vida. Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en la sangre. Forma parte de su natu raleza. ¿Cómo puedes ir a reunirte con él ¿Diablos, cómo puedes permitir que circule por las calles?

-Él no es así.

Pero esas palabras fueron formuladas casi como una pregunta. La puerta del vehículo se abrió, y salió un pequeño anciano vestido con esmoquin.

-Ama, ¿hay, algún problema?-le preguntó el hombre solícitamente, al tiempo que lanzaba a Suigetsu una mirada maligna.

-No, Sarutobi. No pasa nada. -Sonrió, pero un poco inse gura-. Mañana, Suigetsu.

-Si vives hasta entonces.

Ella palideció, pero bajó apresuradamente los escalones, deslizándose al interior del coche. Al poco rato, Suigetsu entró en el suyo. Y los siguió.

**_*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_**

Cuando Kabuto oyó pasos que venían hacia el comedor, levan tó la vista de su plato frunciendo el ceño. Esperaba que su cena transcurriera sin interrupciones.

Pero no era uno de los doggens con noticias de que había llegado un paciente para ser atendido.

-¡Karin! -Se levantó de la silla. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

-He pensado bajar. Estoy cansada de pasar tanto tiempo en mi habitación.

-Me complace mucho tu compañía.

Cuando ella llegó a la mesa, él apartó su silla. Estaba con tento de haber insistido en que el sitio de ella estuviera siempre preparado, incluso después de haber perdido la esperanza de que le acompañara alguna vez. Y esa noche parecía como si ella estu viera haciendo un esfuerzo mayor que el simple hecho de bajar a cenar. Llevaba puesto un bonito vestido de seda negra con una chaquetilla de cuello rígido y levantado. El cabello le caía alre dedor de los hombros, dándole un resplandor rubi a la luz de las velas. Estaba encantadora, y percibió un brillo de entusiasmo. Era un insulto que Sasuke no pudiera apreciar todo lo que ella po día ofrecerle, que aquella hembra exquisita de sangre noble no fuera lo suficientemente buena para él.

Y que sólo la utilizara para alimentarse.

-¿Cómo va tu trabajo? -preguntó ella mientras un dog gen le servía vino y otro le servía la carne-. Gracias, Phillip. Chiyo, esto parece exquisito.

Cogió un tenedor y pinchó suavemente el rosbif.

Por todos los cielos, pensó Kabuto. Esto era casi normal.

-¿Mi trabajo? Bien. En realidad, estupendamente. Como te mencioné, he hecho un pequeño avance. Dentro de poco po dremos solucionar nuestros problemas alimenticios. -Levantó su vaso y, bebió. El vino de Borgoña debía haber sido un acom pañamiento perfecto para la carne, pero a él no le sabía bien. To do lo que había en su plato también le resultaba amargo-. Esta tarde me he hecho una transfusión con sangre almacenada, y me siento de maravilla.

Estaba exagerando un poco. No se sentía enfermo, pero algo no iba bien. Aún no había experimentado la habitual des carga de energía.

-Oh, Kabuto -exclamó ella suavemente-. Todavía echas de menos a Eien, ¿no es así?

-Dolorosamente. Y beber no me resulta... agradable.

No, ya no se mantendría vivo a la manera antigua. De aho ra en adelante, lo haría clínicamente, con una aguja esterilizada en el brazo que lo conectara a una bolsa.

-Lo siento mucho -dijo Karin.

Kabuto extendió la mano, poniendo la palma hacia arriba sobre la mesa.

-Gracias.

Ella puso su mano en la de él.

-Y siento haber estado tan... preocupada. Pero ahora to do mejorará.

-Sí -dijo él de modo apremiante.

Sasuke era la clase de bárbaro que querría continuar bebiendo de la vena, pero por lo menos Karin podía ahorrarse la indignidad

-. Podrías probar la transfusión. También te liberará.

Ella apartó la mano y cogió su vaso de vino. Cuando se llevó el Borgoña a la boca, derramó un poco sobre su chaqueta.

-Oh, caramba -murmuró, limpiando con la mano el líquido de la seda-. Soy terriblemente torpe, ¿no es así?

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en la silla vacía a su lado.

-¿Sabes, Kabuto? Me gustaría probarlo. Beber ya no es algo que me parezca apetecible a mí tampoco.

Un delicioso alivio, una prometedora sensación lo domi nó. Se trataba de una sensación totalmente ajena, ya que no la ha bía sentido durante mucho tiempo. La idea de que algo podría cambiar para mejorar se había convertido en un concepto extra ño para él.

-¿De verdad? -susurró él.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello se deslizara hacia atrás sobre los hombros, y agarró el tenedor.

-Sí, de verdad.

Y entonces vio las marcas en su cuello.

Dos perforaciones inflamadas. Una herida roja en el sitio donde le había chupado. Contusiones de color púrpura en la piel de la clavícula donde una fuerte mano la había aferrado.

El horror lo dejó sin apetito, y volvió borrosa su visión.

-¿Cómo ha podido tratarte tan groseramente? -preguntó Kabuto en voz, baja.

Karin se llevó la mano al cuello antes de colocar rápida mente un mechón de su cabello hacia delante.

-No es nada. De verdad, no es... nada.

Su hermano no pudo apartar los ojos de aquella zona, y continuó viendo claramente lo que ella había escondido.

-Kabuto, por favor. Disfrutemos de la comida. -Tomó su tenedor de nuevo, como si estuviera preparada para demostrar exactamente cómo se hacía-. Vamos. Come conmigo.

-¿Cómo puede hacerlo? -Arrojó sus cubiertos de plata.

-Porque se acabó.

-¿Qué se acabó?

-He roto el pacto con Sasuke. Ya no soy su shellan. Y no lo veré más.

Kabuto sólo pudo mirar al vacío durante un instante. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

-Él ha encontrado una hembra a la que quiere.

La ira se coaguló en las venas de Kabuto.

-¿Y a quién prefiere por encima de ti?

-No la conoces.

-Conozco a todas las hembras de nuestra clase. ¿Quién es? -exigió saber.

-Ella no es de nuestra clase.

-¿Entonces es una de las elegidas por Tsunade?

En la jerarquía social de los vampiros, ellas eran las úni cas que estaban por encima de una hembra de la aristocracia.

-No. Es humana. O por lo menos medio humana, por lo que he podido deducir a partir de sus pensamientos sobre ella.

Kabuto se quedó paralizado en su silla. Humana. ¿Una humana?

Karin había sido abandonada por una... ¿Homo Sapiens?

-¿Ya se lo han notificado a Tsunade?-pre guntó con voz quebrada.

-Eso tiene que hacerlo él, no yo. Pero no te equivoques, acudirá a ella. Se... acabó.

Karin tomó un pedazo pequeño de carne y lo puso entre sus labios. Masticó cuidadosamente, como si hubiera olvidado la manera de hacerlo. O quizá la humillación que estaba sintiendo no le permitía tragar con facilidad.

Kabuto aferró los brazos de su silla. Su hermana, su her mosa y pura hermana, había sido ignorada. Utilizada. Y también tratada con brutalidad.

Y lo único que quedaba de su unión con su rey era la ver güenza de haber sido dejada de lado por una humana.

Su amor nunca había significado nada para Sasuke. Tam poco su cuerpo ni su impecable linaje.

Y ahora el guerrero había mancillado su honor. El infierno estaba a punto de abrirse.

**_*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_**

Sasuke se puso la chaqueta de Brooks Brothers. Le apretaba un poco en los hombros, pero su talla era difícil de encontrar, y no se la había dado a Sarutobi.

De todas formas, aquella prenda podría haber sido hecha a la medida, y aun así se habría sentido aprisionado. Estaba mu cho más cómodo con los trajes de cuero y las armas que con aque lla porquería de tela.

Entró en el baño y se guiñó un ojo. El traje era negro, al igual que la camisa. Eso era lo único que realmente podía ver. Santo Dios, probablemente parecía un abogado.

Se despojó de la chaqueta y la colocó sobre la repisa de mármol del lavabo. Echándose el cabello hacia atras con las manos impacientes.

¿Dónde estaba Sarutobi? El doggen había salido a buscar a Sakura hacía casi una hora. Ya deberían haber regresado, pero la ca sa todavía estaba vacía.

Ah, diablos. Aunque el mayordomo hubiera tardado só lo un minuto y medio, Sasuke se habría sentido inquieto igual mente. Estaba ansioso por ver a Sakura, nervioso y distraído. Sólo podía pensar en hundir la cara en su cabello mientras introducía su parte más dura en lo más profundo del cuerpo de ella.

Dios, esos sonidos que hacía cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. Miró su propio reflejo. Volvió a ponerse la chaqueta.

Pero el sexo no lo era todo. Quería tratarla con respeto, no sólo tirarla de espaldas. Deseaba ir un poco más despacio. Co mer con ella, hablar. Diablos, quería darle lo que a las hembras les gustaba: un poco de ATC (Amor, Ternura y Cuidado).

Ensayó una sonrisa. La hizo más grande, sintiendo como si las mejillas se le fueran a agrietar. De repente, le pareció totalmente falsa, de plástico. Demonios, tenía que aparentar un poco de naturalidad y conseguir una velada romántica. ¿No se trataba de eso? Se frotó la mandíbula. ¿Qué demonios sabía él de roman ticismo?

Se sintió como un estúpido.

No, era algo peor que eso. Aquel nuevo traje elegante lo dejaba al descubierto, y lo que vio fue una auténtica sorpresa. Estaba cambiando voluntariamente por una hembra, y só lo para tratar de complacerla.

Eso era mezclar el trabajo y el placer, pensó. Por esa razón, nunca debió haberla marcado, jamás debió permitirse acercarse tanto.

Se recordó a sí mismo, una vez más, que cuando ella con cluyera su transición, él terminaría la relación. Regresaría a su vi da. Y ella habría...

¿Dios, por qué se sentía como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho de un disparo?

-¿Sasuke? -La voz de Naruto retumbó por toda la es tancia.

El tono de barítono de su hermano fue un alivio, y lo de volvió a la realidad.

Salió a la habitación y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el silbido apagado de su hermano.

-Mírate -dijo Naruto, moviéndose a su alrededor.

-Muérdeme.

-No, gracias. Prefiero las hembras. -El hermano se rió-. Aunque tengo que decir que no estás nada mal.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero la chaqueta le apretó tanto que temió desgarrar la costura de la espalda. De jó caer las manos.

-¿A qué has venido?

-Llamé a tu móvil y no me contestaste. Dijiste que querías que todos nos reuniéramos aquí esta noche. ¿A qué hora?

-Estaré ocupado hasta la una.

-¿La una? -pronunció Naruto con lentitud.

Sasuke colocó las manos en las caderas. Una sensación de profunda inquietud, como si alguien hubiera irrumpido en su ca sa, le asaltó.

Ahora le parecía que la cita con Sakura no estaba bien. Pero era demasiado tarde para cancelarla.

-Digamos que a media noche -dijo.

-Les diré a los hermanos que estén preparados.

Tuvo la sensación de que Naruto sonreía disimuladamente, pero la voz del vampiro era firme.

-Oye, Sasuke.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es tan hermosa como tú piensas que es. Sólo te lo digo por si querías saberlo.

Si cualquier otro macho hubiera dicho eso, Sasuke le ha bría propinado un puñetazo en la nariz. Y aunque se trataba de Naruto, su ira amenazó con salir a la superficie. No le gustaba que le recordaran lo irresistible que era ella. Eso le hizo pen sar en el macho a quien ella sería destinada para el resto de su vida.

-¿Quieres decirme algo o simplemente estás ejercitando los labios?

No era una invitación a opinar, pero de todas formas, Naruto aprovechó la oportunidad.

-Estás enamorado.

Debería recibir un Vete a la mierda como respuesta, pen só Sasuke.

-Y creo que ella siente lo mismo -remató Naruto.

Oh, grandioso. Eso le hacía sentirse mejor. Encima le rom pería el corazón.

La cita era realmente una idea pésima. ¿Adónde pensaba que les conduciría toda esa mierda romántica?

Sasuke desnudó los colmillos.

-Sólo estoy haciendo tiempo hasta que ella pase por su transición. Eso es todo.

-Sí, seguro. -Cuando Sasuke gruñó desde las profun didades de la garganta, el otro vampiro se encogió de hombros-. Nunca antes te había visto acicalarte para una hembra.

-Es la hija de Darius. ¿Quieres que me comporte como Gaara con una de sus prostitutas?

-Santo Dios, claro que no. Y, demonios, desearía que de jara eso. Pero me gusta lo que está pasando entre tú y Sakura. Has estado solo demasiado tiempo.

-Ésa es tu opinión.

-Y la de otros.

La frente de Sasuke se cubrió de sudor.

La sinceridad de Naruto le hizo sentirse atrapado. Y también el hecho de que se suponía que solamente estaba protegiendo a Sakira, pero se preocupaba por hacer que ella se sintiera más es pecial para él de lo que en realidad era.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer? -preguntó.

-No.

-Mala suerte la mía.

Desesperado por ocuparse en algo, se dirigió al sofá y re cogió su chaqueta de cuero. Necesitaba reemplazar las armas que le habían quitado, y puesto que Naruto no parecía tener mucha prisa por marcharse, aquella distracción era mejor que ponerse a gritar.

-La noche que Darius murió -dijo Naruto-, me dijo que tú te habías negado a cuidar de ella.

Sasuke abrió el armario y metió la mano en una caja llena de estrellas arrojadizas, dagas y, cadenas. Seleccionó unas cuantas con ademanes bruscos.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Sasuke apretó los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar, a punto de perder los estribos.

-Está muerto. Estoy en deuda con él.

-También estabas en deuda con él cuando estaba vivo.

Sasuke empezó a dar vueltas.

-¿Tienes que tratar algún otro asunto conmigo? Si no, lárgate ya de aquí.

Naruto levantó las manos. -Tranquilo, hermano.

-Tranquilo, una mierda. No hablaré de ella ni contigo ni con nadie más. ¿Entendido? Y mantén tu boca cerrada con los hermanos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. - Naruto retrocedió hacia la puer ta-. Pero hazte un favor. Acepta lo que está pasando con esa hembra. Una debilidad no reconocida puede resultar mortífera.

Sasuke gruñó y se puso en posición de ataque, adelantan do la parte superior del cuerpo.

-¿Debilidad? ¿Y me lo dice un macho que es lo bastante estúpido para amar a su shellan? Debes de estar bromeando.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Naruto habló de nuevo, suavemente, como si estuviera meditando cada palabra: -Tengo suerte de haber encontrado el amor. Todos los días agradezco a tsunade que Shion forme parte de mi vida.

Sasuke sintió una oleada de ira, provocada por algo que no podía solucionar a golpes.

-Eres patético.

Naruto siseó:

-Y tú has estado muerto centenares de años, pero eres de masiado egoísta para buscar una tumba y quedarte en ella.

Sasuke tiró al suelo la chaqueta de cuero.

-Por lo menos no recibo órdenes de una hembra.

-Precioso traje.

Sasuke acortó la distancia que los separaba con dos zanca das, mientras su compañero se preparaba para un choque fron tal. Naruto era un macho grande, con hombros anchos y brazos largos, poderosos. La pelea parecía inminente.

Sasuke sonrió fríamente, alargando los colmillos.

-Si pasaras tanto tiempo defendiendo a nuestra raza co mo el que pasas persiguiendo a esa hembra tuya, tal vez no ha bríamos perdido a Darius. ¿Has pensado en eso?

La angustia afloró al rostro de Naruto como sangre de una herida en el pecho, el candente dolor del vampiro espesó el ai re. Sasuke percibió el olor, llevando el ardor de la aflicción a lo más profundo de sus pulmones y al alma. Haber mancillado el honor y el valor de un macho con un golpe tan bajo le hizo sentirse fran camente despreciable. Y mientras esperaba el ataque de Naruto, dio la bienvenida al odio interno como a un viejo amigo.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. -La voz de Naruto temblaba -. Necesitas...

-No quiero ninguno de tus inútiles consejos.

-Vete a la mierda. -Naruto le dio un buen golpe en el hombro-. De todos modos lo vas a recibir. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas quiénes son realmente tus enemigos, cabrón arrogante, antes de que te quedes solo.

Sasuke apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse de golpe. La voz que oía en su cabeza, gritándole que era un despreciable pedazo de mierda, anulaba casi todo lo demás.

Inhaló una larga bocanada de aire y vació sus pulmones con un fuerte grito. El sonido hizo vibrar toda la habitación, sa cudiendo las puertas, las armas sin sujeción, el espejo del baño. Las velas soltaron una furiosa llamarada como respuesta, acariciando con sus llamas las paredes, deseosas de liberarse de sus mechas y destruir lo que encontraran a su paso. Rugió hasta que sintió un tremendo escozor en la garganta y su pecho se inflamó.

Cuando al fin recobró la calma, no sintió alivio. Sólo remordimiento.

Se dirigió al armario y sacó una Beretta de nueve milíme tros. Después de cargarla, insertó el arma en la parte de atrás de su cinturón. Luego fue hacia la puerta y subió los escalones de dos en dos, tratando de llegar lo más rápidamente posible al primer piso.

Al entrar en el salón, aguzó el oído. El silencio era uno de los mejores tranquilizantes. Necesitaba calmarse.

Se entretuvo rondando por la casa, deteniéndose en la mesa del comedor. Había sido preparada tal como él había pedido. Dos cubiertos en cada extremo. Cristal, plata y velas.

¿Y había llamado patético a su hermano?

Si no hubiera sido porque se trataba de las valiosas perte nencias de Darius, habría barrido la mesa entera de un manota zo. Movió su mano, como si estuviera preparado para seguir aquel impulso, pero la chaqueta lo aprisionó. Aferró las solapas del tra je, dispuesto a arrancarse aquella prenda de la espalda y quemar la, pero, en aquel momento, la puerta principal se abrió. Se dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba ella, traspasando el umbral entrando en el ves tíbulo.

Sasuke bajó las manos, olvidando por un instante su ira. Sakura vestía de negro. Tenía el cabello recogido. Olía... a cerzas en flor. Respiró profundamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras su instinto más salvaje le pedía poseerla allí mismo.

Pero entonces percibió las emociones de la mujer. Estaba recelosa, nerviosa. Pudo darse cuenta claramente de su descon fianza, y sintió una perversa satisfacción cuando ella vaciló en mi rarlo.

Su mal humor volvió, agudo y cortante.

Sarutobi estaba ocupado cerrando la puerta, pero la felicidad del doggen era evidente en el aire que le rodeaba, reluciente co mo la luz del sol.

-He dejado una botella de vino en el salón. Serviré el pri mer plato en treinta minutos, ¿está bien?

-No -ordenó Sasuke-. Nos sentaremos ahora.

Sarutobi pareció desconcertado, pero luego captó claramente el cambio en las emociones de Sasuke.

-Como desee, amo. Enseguida.

El mayordomo desapareció como si algo se hubiera in cendiado en la cocina.

Sasuke miró fijamente a Sakura.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás. Probablemente porque él estaba deslumbrante.

-Pareces... diferente -dijo ella-. Con esa ropa.

-Si piensas que la ropa me ha civilizado, no te engañes.

-No me engaño.

-Está bien. Entonces terminemos con esto.

Sasuke entró en el comedor, pensando que ella le seguiría. Y si no quería hacerlo, probablemente sería mejor. De todas formas, tampoco él tenía muchas ganas de sentarse a la mesa.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nenes y nenas lamento no haber podido subirlo el sabado se me complico un poco por que tuve que hacer un encargo y llegue tarde y cansada y bueno todo un rollo.  
**

**Pero aqui esta el cap... que les parecio? era lo que esperaban...?**

**Suigetsu ahora si esta en serios problemas, perdio su empleo como detective como ven... Que creen que haga...? Podra salvar a Sakura...? O sabra la verdad...? O se matara de deprecion o soledad viendo su vida hecha nada...? De que ya empezo a buscar resúestas, ya lo hizo, de hecho ya tuvo su primer encuentro con Danzou aunque, por obvias razones, Sui no tiene ni idea de lo peligroso que puede ser Danzou. Y ya comenzo a vigilar mas a Sakura.**

**Kabuto ya se entero de lo de Sasuke y Karin. Aunque Karin ya quiere dar por olvidad la situacion y vivir segun lo que se le presento, vemos que para Kabuto lo importante es el orgullo y prestigio familiar, le molesto mucho que Sasuke cambiara a su hermana, vampira de sangre pura y familia prestigiosa dentro de la comunidad, por una media humana. No se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, veran, el muy idiota tomara cartas en el asunto.**

**Y por ultimo el pobre de Sasuke, todo confundido, arrepintiendose de haber invitado a cenar a Sakura. El sabe que su vida de guerrero no le puede permitir el lujo de ligarse a alguien, por eso nunca lo hizo con Karin, la vida de Sasuke tiene lo sdias contados por los constantes combates que tiene, ¿Sera capaz de sobrellevar eso...? ¿le hara caso a Naruto...? y mejor aun ¿Naruto lo perdonara por lo que le dijo...? ¿o al final se quedara solo...? La verdad es que lo que le dijo a Naruto no tiene perdon. Hechandole la culpa al pobre rubio por la muerte de DArius, ya vimos lo apegados que eran Naruto y Darius, practicamente le dijo que prefirio a Shion que a su hermano, descargando en Naruto toda la frustracion que trae por dentro Sasuke.**

**En el siguiente capitulo...  
**

La voz de Suigetsu resonó en su cabeza: Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en la sanare. Forma parte de su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior Sasuke le había pedido que se marchara cuando consideró que era un peligro para ella.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que olvidarse de tratar de con ciliar todas aquellas contradicciones. Todas sus cavilaciones eran tan inútiles como intentar adivinar el futuro en las hojas de té. Necesitaba seguir su instinto, y éste le decía que Sasuke era la úni ca ayuda que tenía.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-De nuevo has entrado en esta casa asustada. Antes de que me vieras, ya estabas muerta de miedo. Quiero saber por qué.

Ella no apartó la vista del plato.

-Tal vez alguien me recordó que anoche casi matas a un amigo mío.

-Cristo, ya basta con eso.

-Has sido tú quien ha preguntado -respondió ella-. No te enfades si no te gusta mi respuesta.

Sasuke se limpió la boca con impaciencia. -Pero al final no lo maté, ¿no es así?

-Sólo porque yo te detuve.

-¿Y eso te molesta? A la mayoría de las personas les en canta ser héroes.

Ella soltó su tenedor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero estar aquí contigo.

Él siguió comiendo.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-¿Con qué frecuencia tendré que... alimentarme?

-Al principio, bastante a menudo. Quizás dos o tres veces al mes. Aunque, como te he dicho, no hay manera de saberlo.

-Después de que me ayudes la primera vez, ¿cómo po dré encontrar un hombre del que pueda beber...?

El gruñido de Sasuke la interrumpió. Cuando levantó la vista, se sobrecogió. Estaba molesto de nuevo.

-Yo me encargaré de encontrarte a alguien -dijo él con un acento más marcado de lo entonces, me utilizarás a uní.

-Espero que eso sea pronto -murmuró, pensando que él no parecía muy feliz de estar junto a ella.

Él frunció los labios mientras la miraba.

-¿Tan impaciente estás por encontrar a alguien más?

-No, sólo pensé que...

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, abrió la boca, po niendo los labios alrededor de la fresa, tomándola entera. Los labios de Sasuke temblaron al verla morder, y cuando un poco del dulce jugo escapó y goteó hacia su barbilla, soltó un silbido ahogado.

-Quiero lamer eso -murmuró por lo bajo. Se estiró ha cia delante, pero consiguió dominarse. Levantó su servilleta.

Ella puso su mano en la de él.

-Usa tu boca.

Un sonido grave, surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, retumbó en la habitación.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza. Ella cap tó un destello de sus colmillos mientras sus labios se abrían y su lengua salía. Lamió el jugo y luego se apartó.

La miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Las velas par padearon.

-Ven conmigo -dijo él, ofreciendo su mano.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

-Quiero ver tus ojos -dijo ella.

Él se apartó un poco hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué te interesa saber cómo son?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Es difícil entenderte si te ocultas tras las gafas. Y en es te instante, no me molestaría saber qué estás pensando.

O sintiendo, que es todavía más importante.

Finalmente, él se encogió de hombros. -Haz lo que quieras.

Como no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse las gafas, ella tomó la iniciativa, deslizándolas hacia delante. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras contra la piel. Permaneció así.

-¿No vas a enseñarme tus ojos?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

**Pues aqui les dejo capitulo y adelanto nenes y nenas... espero que les guste. En el siguiente capitulo habra SAsuSaku al full \*o*/... Gracias a Nikis, que aunuqe creo que ff no me pone lo review me llegan al mail nena muchas gracias por seguir leyendo el fic ... a mi nee-chan Nancy, oee espero que no me hallas cansado mucho a mis machos guerrero xD o al menos que Sasuke tenga energia para el siguiente cap los demas aun no salen asi que puedes quedartelos un rato mas nee-chan^^ ... a choiamberc me da gusto que te este gustando el fic, eso es lo mas importante para mi como escritora ... a Marce-chan gracias nena por el animo y perdon por haber tardado tanto, yo que odio que hagan eso con un fic, por eso es uqe les subi los cap que me atrase, porque se que les queda la intriga y ademas se lo devia espero que este cap sea de tu agrado ... y tambien a todas las que dieron alerta y favoritos, esto es por y para ustedes mis queridas lectoras.  
**

**Bueno sin mas uqe decir mas que espero subir el siguiente cap el sabado o si me es posible antes lo hare, espero que tengan una linda semana cuidense mucho y nos leemos luego ... Ciao  
**

**Koro (.-.)**


	16. Emociones vertiginosas

_**Capitulo 15... Emociones vertiginosas...**_

Sakura observó con estupor cómo Sasuke se alejaba con una indiferencia absoluta. Le dio la sensación de que le im portaba un rábano si ella cenaba con él o no.

Si no estuviese reflexionando todavía sobre la convenien cia de aquella cita, se habría sentido totalmente insultada. Él la había invitado a cenar. ¿Entonces por qué se había mostrado tan contrariado cuándo ella había aparecido? Estuvo tentada de vol ver sobre sus pasos y salir a todo correr de aquella casa.

Pero lo siguió hasta el comedor porque le pareció que no tenía elección. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, cosas que só lo él podría explicarle. Aunque si tuviera otra forma de obtener la información que necesitaba preguntando a cualquier otra per sona, no estaría allí.

A medida que avanzaba delante de ella, se concentró en su nuca, intentando ignorar su enérgica zancada. Pero no pudo sustraerse a sus poderosos movimientos. Él caminaba con una desenvoltura que hacía que sus hombros se agitaran a ca da paso bajo su elegante chaqueta. Mientras sus brazos se ba lanceaban, ella sabía que sus muslos se contraían y relajaban. Lo imaginó desnudo, con los músculos endureciéndose bajo su piel.

La voz de Suigetsu resonó en su cabeza: Un hombre como ése lleva el asesinato en la sangre. Forma parte de su naturaleza.

Sin embargo, la noche anterior Sasuke le había pedido que se marchara cuando consideró que era un peligro para ella.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que olvidarse de tratar de con ciliar todas aquellas contradicciones. Todas sus cavilaciones eran tan inútiles como intentar adivinar el futuro en las hojas de té. Necesitaba seguir su instinto, y éste le decía que Sasuke era la úni ca ayuda que tenía.

Al entrar en el comedor, la hermosa mesa puesta para ellos fue una agradable sorpresa. Había un centro de narcisos y or quídeas, candelabros de marfil, y la porcelana y la plata relucían con todo su esplendor.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y retiró una silla, esperando que ella se sentara.

Dios, estaba fantástico con aquel traje. Por la abertura de la camisa asomaba su cuello, y la seda negra hacía que su piel pa reciera bronceada. Era una pena que estuviera de tan mal humor. Su rostro parecía tan poco amistoso como su temperamento, y con el cabello medio peinado, su mandíbula resaltaba toda vía más su agresividad.

Algo lo había puesto así. Algo muy grave.

Justo el hombre para la cita perfecta -pensó ella-. Un vampiro iracundo con modales de gañán.

Se acercó con cautela. Cuando deslizó el asiento para que ella se sentara, hubiera podido jurar que él se había inclinado e inhalado profundamente el perfume de su cabello.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -preguntó él, sentándose a la cabecera de la mesa. Ante su silencio, él enarcó una ceja, que sobresalió de la montura de sus gafas de sol-. ¿Ha tardado Sarutobi en convencerte de que vinieras?

Para entretenerse en algo, ella cogió la servilleta y la des plegó en su regazo.

-No ha sido nada de eso.

-Entonces qué ha sucedido.

-Suigetsu nos siguió. Tuvimos que esperar hasta que lo gramos despistarlo.

Ella se percató de que el aire alrededor de Sasuke se oscu recía, como si su enfado absorbiera la luz directamente.

Sarutobi entró con dos pequeños platos de ensalada. Los puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Vino? -preguntó.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que el mayordomo terminó de servir el vino y sa lió, ella agarró un pesado tenedor de plata, obligándose a comer.

-¿Y ahora por qué te doy miedo? -La voz de Sasuke era sardónica, como si se burlara de sus temores.

Ella pinchó la ensalada.

-Hmm. ¿Podría ser porque parece como si quisieras es trangular a alguien?

-De nuevo has entrado en esta casa asustada. Antes de que me vieras, ya estabas muerta de miedo. Quiero saber por qué.

Ella no apartó la vista del plato.

-Tal vez alguien me recordó que anoche casi matas a un amigo mío.

-Cristo, ya basta con eso.

-Has sido tú quien ha preguntado -respondió ella-. No te enfades si no te gusta mi respuesta.

Sasuke se limpió la boca con impaciencia. -Pero al final no lo maté, ¿no es así?

-Sólo porque yo te detuve.

-¿Y eso te molesta? A la mayoría de las personas les en canta ser héroes.

Ella soltó su tenedor.

-¿Sabes una cosa? No quiero estar aquí contigo.

Él siguió comiendo.

-¿Entonces por qué has venido?

-¡Porque tú me pediste que viniera!

-Créeme, puedo aceptar una negativa -afirmó, como si ella no le preocupara en absoluto.

-Ha sido un tremendo error. -Ella colocó su servilleta al lado del plato mientras se levantaba.

Él soltó una maldición. -Siéntate.

-No me des órdenes.

-Permíteme que enmiende eso. Siéntate y cállate.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Tú, arrogante cabrón...

-No eres la primera que me llama así esta noche, muchas gracias.

El mayordomo escogió ese momento para entrar con unos pastelillos calientes.

Ella miró con fiereza a Sasuke y tendió una mano, fingiendo que sólo intentaba alcanzar la botella de vino. No iba a marcharse delante de Sarutobi. Además, de repente, sintió ganas de quedarse. Así podría gritarle a Sasuke un poco más.

Cuándo estuvieron solos de nuevo, ella siseó: -¿Qué pretendes conseguir hablándome así?

Él tomó un último bocado de ensalada, puso el tenedor en el borde del plato y se limpió con la servilleta, dándose ligeros to quecillos en las comisuras de los labios. Como si lo hubiera apren dido en el manual de etiqueta de la mismísima Emily Post.

-Vamos a aclarar una cosa -dijo- Tú me necesitas. Así que olvídate ya de lo que pude haberle hecho a ese policía. Tu buen compañero Suigetsu todavía camina sobre la tierra, ¿no es así? Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Sakura lo miró fijamente, intentando leer en su mirada a tra vés de sus gafas, buscando un poco de suavidad, algo a lo que ella pudiera conectarse. Pero aquellas gafas oscuras eran una barrera infranqueable, y los duros rasgos de su cara no le revelaron nin gún indicio.

-¿Cómo puede significar la vida tan poco para ti? -le preguntó ella en voz alta.

Él le dirigió una fría sonrisa-. ¿Cómo puede significar la muerte tanto para ti?

Sakura se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sobrecogida por su presencia. No podía creer que hubiera hecho el amor con él, no, se corrigió, que hubiera tenido sexo con él. Aquel hom bre era absolutamente insensible.

De repente, sintió que un dolor sordo se instalaba en su co razón y no era a causa de la dureza que estaba mostrando con ella, sino porque se sentía defraudada. Realmente, había deseado que fuera diferente a lo que, en aquel momento, aparentaba. Había que rido creer que aquellos arrebatos de calidez que le había mostrado formaban parte de él en la misma medida que su lado violento. Puso su mano sobre el pecho, intentando alejar aquel dolor.

-Quisiera marcharme, si no te importa.

Un largo silencio se abrió paso entre ellos.

-Ah, diablos... -murmuró él, respirando lentamente-. Esto no está bien.

-No, no lo está.

-Pensé que te merecías... No sé. Una cita. O algo..., algo normal. -Se rió con rudeza mientras ella lo miraba con sorpre sa-. Una idea estúpida. Ya lo sé. Debería dedicarme a aquello en lo que soy experto. Estaría más cómodo enseñándote a matar.

Bajo su feroz orgullo, ella vislumbró que, en el fondo, había algo más. ¿Inseguridad? No, no era eso. Con él se trataría, natu ralmente, de algo más intenso.

Autodesprecio.

Sarutobi volvió para recoger los platos de la ensalada, reapare ciendo de inmediato con la sopa. Era una vichvssoise fría. Curioso, pensó ella distraídamente. Generalmente, la sopa se servía primero, y luego la ensalada, ¿o no? Seguramente los vampiros tenían muchas costumbres diferentes. Como poseer más de una mujer. Sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. No quería pensar en eso. Se negaba a hacerlo.

-Mira, quiero que sepas-dijo Sasuke mientras levanta ba su cuchara- que yo lucho para protegerme, no porque sienta placer asesinando. Pero he matado a miles de personas. A miles, Sakura. ¿Entiendes? Así que, si pretendes que no me sienta cómo do ante la muerte, estás equivocada. No puedo hacer eso por ti. Simplemente, no puedo.

-¿Miles? -masculló ella agobiada.

Él asintió.

-Y en nombre de Dios, ¿contra quién luchas?

-Bastardos que te matarían tan pronto como pases por la transición.

-¿Cazadores de vampiros?

-Restrictores. Humanos que han vendido sus almas a Madara a cambio de un reino de terror libre.

-¿Quién, o qué, es Madara? -Cuando ella pronun ció la palabra, las velas parpadearon furiosamente, como ator mentadas por manos invisibles.

Sasuke dudó. Realmente parecía incómodo hablando de aquel asunto. Él, que no le tenía miedo a nada.

-¿Quieres decir el demonio? -insistió ella.

-Peor aún. No puedes compararlos. Uno es simplemen te una metáfora. El otro es real, muy real. Afortunadamente, Madara tiene una oponente, la Virgen Escriba Tsunade. -Sonrió irónicamente-. Bien, quizás afortunadamente sea una palabra de masiado fuerte. Pero existe un equilibrio.

-Dios y Lucifer.

-Podría ser, si utilizamos tu vocabulario. Nuestra leyen da dice que los vampiros fueron creados por la Virgen Escriba Tsunade como su único legado, como sus nidos escogidos. Madara se resintió por la capacidad de ella de generar vida y despreció los poderes especiales que le había otorgado a la raza vampírica. La Sociedad Restrictora fue su respuesta. Utiliza a los humanos por que es incapaz de procrear y además son una fuente de agresividad disponible de inmediato.

Esto es simplemente demasiado extraño, pensó ella. Inter cambio de almas. Inmortalidad. Esas cosas no existían en el mun do real.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, ella estaba cenando con un vam piro. ¿Cómo podía pensar que todo lo que estaba oyendo era imposible?

Pensó en el hermosísimo hombre pelinegro que había visto co siéndose a sí mismo.

-Tienes compañeros que luchan contigo, ¿verdad?

-Mis hermanos.-Bebió un sorbo de su copa de vino. -Tan pronto como los vampiros reconocieron que estaban ame nazados, escogieron a los machos más fuertes, poderosos. Los entrenaron para luchar y enfrentarse a los restrictores. Después, esos guerreros procrearon con las hembras más fuertes durante varias generaciones, hasta que surgió una subespecie de vampi ros. Los más poderosos de esta clase fueron instruidos para formar parte de la Hermandad de la Daga Negra.

-¿Sois hermanos de sangre?

Él sonrió forzadamente. -Podría decirse que sí.

Su rostro se puso serio, como si fuera un asunto privado. Ella notó que no le diría nada más sobre la Hermandad, pero to davía sentía curiosidad sobre la guerra que estaban librando, sobre todo porque ella estaba a punto de convertirse en uno de aquellos que necesitaban de su protección.

-Entonces, tú matas humanos.

-Sí, aunque ya están técnicamente muertos. Para darles a sus luchadores la longevidad y la fuerza necesaria para combatirnos, Madara tiene que despojarlos de sus almas. -Sus se veras facciones dejaron entrever un atisbo de repugnancia-. Aun que tener alma no ha evitado que los humanos nos persigan.

-A ti no te gustan..., no te gustamos nosotros, ¿verdad?

-En primer lugar, la mitad de la sangre que corre por tus venas procede de tu padre. Y en segundo, ¿por qué habrían de gus tarme los humanos? Me maltrataron y repudiaron antes de mi transición, y la única razón por la que no me fastidian ahora es porque se mueren de miedo al verme. ; Y si se llegara a saber que existen los vampiros, Nos perseguirían aunque no pertenecieran a la Sociedad. Cuando los humanos se sienten amenazados por algo que no controlan, su respuesta es luchar. Pero son unos bravucones, se aprovechan del débil y se inclinan ante el fuerte. -Sasuke sacudió la cabeza-. Además, me irritan. ¿Has visto có mo aparece retratada nuestra especie en su folklore? Mira a Drá cula, por el amor de Dios, un maligno chupasangre que acecha a los indefensos. También hay películas de serie B y porno. Por no mencionar esa mascarada de Halloween. Colmillos de plásti co y capas negras. Las únicas cosas que han reflejado correcta mente esos idiotas son que bebemos sangre, que no podemos sa lir a la luz del día. El resto es pura mierda, inventada para aliarnos e infundir miedo a las masas. O algo peor y ofensivo: la ficción se utiliza para idear una especie de mística para humanos aburridos que piensan que el lado oscuro es un lugar divertido para visitar.

-Pero tú realmente no nos cazas, ¿verdad?

-No uses esa palabra. Son ellos, Sakura. No nosotros. Tú no eres completamente humana ahora mismo, y muy pronto carecerás de toda parte humana. -Hizo una pausa-. Y no, yo no los cazo. Pero si se interponen en mi camino, se verán en un serio problema.

Ella reflexionó durante unos instantes sobre lo que él aca baba de decir, tratando de ignorar el pánico que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en la transición que, supuestamente, estaba a punto de atravesar.

-Cuando atacaste a Suigetsu así... Seguramente él no es un..., cómo se dice..., un restrictor.

-Él trató de alejarme de ti. -Sasuke apretó la mandíbu la-. Aplastaré a todo el que lo haga, sea o no tu amante. Si lo ha ce de nuevo...

-Me prometiste que no lo matarías.

-No lo mataré. Pero no voy a ser suave con él.

Ella pensó que era mejor poner al Duro sobre aviso.

-¿Por qué no comes? -preguntó Sasuke-. Necesitas ali mentarte.

Ella miró hacia abajo. ¿Comida? ¿Su vida se había con vertido, de la noche a la mañana, en una novela de Stephen King, y él se preocupaba por su dieta?

-Come. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia su plato-. Debes estar lo más fuerte posible para el cambio.

Sakura levantó su cuchara, sólo para que él no continuara con la monserga. La sopa le supo a pegamento, aunque imaginó que estaba bien preparada y perfectamente sazonada.

-Tú vas armado ahora mismo, ¿no es así? -preguntó ella.

-Sí.

-¿Alguna vez abandonas tus armas?

-No.

-Pero cuando estábamos... -Cerró la boca antes de que las palabras haciendo el amor salieran de ella.

Él se inclinó.

-Siempre tengo algo a mi alcance, incluso cuando te poseo.

Sakura tragó otra cucharada de sopa. Ardientes pensamien tos entraron en conflicto con la horrible sensación de que o bien era un paranoico, o el mal verdaderamente siempre acechaba.

Y demonios, Sasuke era muchas cosas. Pero no le parecía precisamente un tipo histérico.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Sarutobi se lle vó los platos de sopa y trajo el cordero. Ella notó que la carne de Sasuke había sido cortada en pedazos del tamaño de un bocado. Qué extraño, pensó.

-Después de la cena quiero mostrarte algo. -Él cogió su tenedor e hizo un par de intentos para pinchar la carne.

Y fue entonces cuando ella comprendió que ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar hacia su plato. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto debajo de la mesa.

Un escalofrío la atravesó. Había algo muy raro. Miró cuidadosamente las gafas de sol que él llevaba. Recordó las yemas de sus dedos buscando su rostro aquella primera noche que estuvieron juntos, como si hubiera inten tando ver sus rasgos a través del tacto. Y empezó a pensar que tal vez él no llevaba aquellas gafas para protegerse de la luz, sino para tapar sus ojos.

-¿Sasuke? -dijo ella suavemente.

Él extendió el brazo para alcanzar su copa de vino, sin errar su mano alrededor de ésta hasta que notó el tacto del cristal.

-¿Qué? -Se llevó la copa a los labios, pero volvió a po nerla en la mesa-. ¿Sarutobi? Necesitamos el tinto.

-Aquí está, amo. -El mayordomo entró con otra botella-. ¿Ama?

-Ah, sí, gracias.

Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró, Sasuke dijo: -¿Quieres preguntarme algo más?

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Hacía un instante estaba deses perada por encontrar una debilidad en él, y ahora la invadía la ab soluta certeza de que era ciego.

Si fuera inteligente, cosa que era seriamente discutible, le habría hecho la lista de preguntas que había confeccionado y luego se habría ido a casa.

-¿Sakura?

-Sí..., eh, ¿entonces es verdad que tú no puedes salir durante el día?

-Los vampiros no soportan la luz del sol.

-¿Qué les sucede?

-Inmediatamente su cuerpo se cubre con quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado por la exposición al sol. Poco después ocurre la incineración. El sol no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar.

-Pero yo puedo salir.

-Tú no has sufrido todavía el cambio. Aunque, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor, incluso después podrías ser capaz de tolerar la luz. Las personas que tienen un padre humano pueden responder de forma diferente. Las peculiaridades propias de los vam piros pueden diluirse. -Tomó un trago de su copa, lamiéndose los labios-. Pero tú no, tú vas a pasar por la transición, la san gre de Darius corre fuertemente por tus venas.

-¿Con qué frecuencia tendré que... alimentarme?

-Al principio, bastante a menudo. Quizás dos o tres veces al mes. Aunque, como te he dicho, no hay manera de saberlo.

-Después de que me ayudes la primera vez, ¿cómo po dré encontrar un hombre del que pueda beber...?

El gruñido de Sasuke la interrumpió. Cuando levantó la vista, se sobrecogió. Estaba molesto de nuevo.

-Yo me encargaré de encontrarte a alguien -dijo él con un acento más marcado de lo entonces, me utilizarás a mí.

-Espero que eso sea pronto -murmuró, pensando que él no parecía muy feliz de estar junto a ella.

Él frunció los labios mientras la miraba.

-¿Tan impaciente estás por encontrar a alguien más?

-No, sólo pensé que...

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste qué? -Su tono era duro, tan duro co mo la mirada fija que podía adivinar tras las gafas.

Quería decirle que le parecía, con toda claridad, que él no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de permanecer a su lado, pero le re sultaba difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. El rechazo la hería, aunque trataba de convencerse de que, sin duda, estaría mejor sin él.

-Yo..., ah, Naruto dijo que tú eras el rey de los vampiros. Supongo que eso te mantendrá ocupado.

-Mi compañero tendrá que aprender a cerrar la boca.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Tú eres el rey?

-No -dijo él bruscamente.

Bueno, si eso no era un portazo en su cara...

-¿Estás casado? Quiero decir, ¿tienes una compañera? ¿O dos? -añadió rápidamente, imaginando que bien podía sol tar todas sus dudas. El mal humor volvía a planear sobre él. No creía que pudiera empeorarlo.

-Por Cristo. No.

Hasta cierto punto, aquella respuesta fue un alivio, aun que estaba claro lo que él pensaba de las relaciones.

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino.

-¿No hay ninguna mujer en tu vida?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿de quién te alimentas? Largo silencio nada prometedor.

-Hubo alguien.

-¿Hubo?

-Hubo.

-¿Hasta cuándo?

-Recientemente. -Se encogió de hombros-. Nunca es tuvimos juntos. Éramos una mala pareja.

-¿A quién acudes ahora?

-Dios, eres periodista hasta cuando no trabajas, ¿no es así?

-¿A quién? -insistió ella.

Él la miró durante un largo instante. Y luego su semblan te se transformó, relajando un poco la agresividad que había mos trado hasta entonces. Apoyó suavemente el tenedor en su plato Y colocó la otra mano en la mesa con la palma hacia arriba.

-Ah, diablos.

A pesar de su maldición, de repente, el aire pareció menos denso.

Al principio, ella no confió en aquel cambio de humor, pe ro entonces él se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Cuando se vol vió a poner las gafas, ella notó que su pecho se ensanchaba, co mo si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas.

-Dios, Sakura, creo que quería que fueras tú, a pesar de que no voy a estar cerca mucho tiempo después de tu transición. -Sacudió la cabeza-. Soy un estúpido hijo de perra.

Sakura parpadeó, sintiendo una especie de calor sexual pen sando que él bebería su sangre para sobrevivir.

-Pero no te preocupes -dijo él-. Eso no va a pasar. Y pronto te encontraré otro macho.

Alejó su plato, sin apenas probar el cordero.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste? -pre guntó ella, pensando en el poderoso deseo contra el que le había visto luchar.

-Anoche.

Una opresión en el pecho le hizo sentirse como si sus pul mones estuvieran bloqueados.

-Pero no me mordiste.

-Fue después de que te fueras.

Ella lo imaginó con otra mujer en sus brazos. Cuando in tentó alcanzar la copa de vino, la mano le temblaba.

Estupendo. Sus emociones se sucedían unas a otras de una forma vertiginosa esa noche. Había estado aterrada, enfadada, lo camente celosa.

Se preguntó cuál sería la siguiente.

Y tuvo el pleno convencimiento de que no se trataría, precisamente, de la felicidad.

Sakura colocó de nuevo la copa de vino sobre la mesa, de seando tener más control sobre sí misma.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad?-dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-¿El qué?

-Que yo beba de otra Hembra.

Ella se rió lúgubremente, despreciándose a sí misma, a él y toda aquella maldita situación.

-¿Disfrutas restregándomelo por las narices?

Por un momento, él guardo silencio  
- La idea de que algún día tú marques la piel de otro macho con tus dien tes y metas su sangre dentro de ti me vuelve loco.

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

¿Entonces porqué no te quedas conmigo?, pensó ella.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero no puedo permitirme eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque tú no puedes ser mía. No importa lo que haya dicho antes.

Sarutobi entró, recogió los platos Y sirvió el postre: fresas co locadas delicadamente sobre un plato con bordes dorados y un poco de salsa de chocolate al lado para bañarlas, junto a una ga lleta pequeña.

Normalmente, Sakura habría despachado aquella exquisita combinación; en cuestión de segundos, pero se encontraba de masiado agitada para comer.

-¿No te gustan las fresas? -preguntó Sasuke mientras se llevaba una a la boca. Sus brillantes dientes blancos mordieron la roja carne.

Ella se encogió de hombros, obligándose a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Sí me gustan.

-Toma. -Cogió una fresa de su plato y se inclinó hacia ella-. Permíteme que yo te la dé.

Sus largos dedos sostuvieron el pedúnculo con firmeza, mientras su brazo se balanceaba en el aire.

Ella deseaba tomar lo que él le ofrecía. -Puedo comer por mí misma.

-Ya lo sé -dijo él sinceramente-. Pero ésa no es la cues tión.

-¿Tuviste sexo con ella? -preguntó. Enarcó las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Anoche?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Cuando te alimentas, ¿le haces el amor?

-Y déjame contestar a tu siguiente Pregunta. Ahora mismo, no me acuesto con nadie más que contigo.

Ahora mismo, repitió ella mentalmente.

Sakura bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, colocadas en su re gazo, sintiéndose herida de una forma estúpida.

-Déjame alimentarte -murmuró él. -Por favor.

Oh, madura, se dijo ella. Eran adultos. Eran maravillo sos en la cama, y eso nunca le había sucedido jamás con ningún hombre. ¿Realmente iba a alejarse sólo porque iba a perderlo?

Además, aunque le prometiera un futuro de rosas, un hombre como él no permanecería en casa mucho tiempo. Era un lu chador que andaba con una pandilla de tipos como él. Los asuntos domésticos y el hogar le resultarían tremendamente aburridos. Lo tenía ahora. Lo quería ahora.

Sakura se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, abrió la boca, po niendo los labios alrededor de la fresa, tomándola entera. Los labios de Sasuke temblaron al verla morder, y cuando un poco del dulce jugo escapó y goteó hacia su barbilla, soltó un silbido ahogado.

-Quiero lamer eso -murmuró por lo bajo. Se estiró ha cia delante, pero consiguió dominarse. Levantó su servilleta. Ella puso su mano en la de él.

-Usa tu boca.

Un sonido grave, surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, retumbó en la habitación.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza. Ella cap tó un destello de sus colmillos mientras sus labios se abrían y su lengua salía. Lamió el jugo y luego se apartó.

La miró fijamente. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Las velas par padearon.

-Ven conmigo -dijo él, ofreciendo su mano.

Sakura no vaciló. Puso su palma contra la de él y dejó que la guiara. La llevó al salón, accionó el resorte del cuadro y atrave saron la pared, descendiendo por la escalera de piedra. El parecía inmenso en medio de la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron al rellano inferior, la llevó a su alcoba. Ella miró hacia la enorme cama. Había sido arreglada, con las al mohadas pulcramente alineadas contra el cabezal y las sábanas de satén suaves como agua inmóvil. Una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo al recordar lo que había sentido al tenerlo encima, mo viéndose dentro de ella.

De nuevo estaban allí, pensó. Y no podía esperar.

Un profundo gruñido le hizo mirar por encima de su hom bro. La mirada de Sasuke estaba fija en ella como en un blanco de tiro.

Le había leído el pensamiento. Sabía lo que ella quería. Y estaba listo para entregárselo.

Caminó hacia ella, y Sakura oyó que la puerta se cerraba con el cerrojo. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si había alguien más en la estancia. Pero no vio a nadie.

La mano de él se dirigió hacia su cuello, doblándole la cabeza hacia atrás con el dedo pulgar.

-Toda la noche he querido besarte.

Ella se preparó para algo fuerte, dispuesta para cualquier cosa que él pudiera darle, sólo que cuando sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella lo hicieron con una extraordinaria dulzura. Pudo sentir la pasión en las tensas líneas de su cuerpo, pero clara mente se negaba a apresurarse. Cuando alzó la cabeza, le sonrió. Pensó que ya estaba totalmente acostumbrada a los col millos.

-Esta noche vamos a hacerlo lentamente -dijo él.

Pero ella lo detuvo antes de que él la besara de nuevo. -Espera. Hay algo que debo... ¿Tienes condones?

Él frunció el entrecejo.

-No. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? ¿Has oído hablar de sexo seguro?

-Yo no soy portador de ese tipo de enfermedades, y tú no puedes contagiarme nada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los vampiros están inmunizados contra los virus hu manos.

-¿Entonces puedes tener todo el sexo que quieras? ¿Sin preocuparte por nada?

Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella se sintió un poco ma reada. Dios, cuántas mujeres debe haber...

-Y tú no eres fértil -dijo él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Confía en mí. Los dos lo sabríamos si lo fueras. Ade más, no tendrás tu primera necesidad hasta pasados cinco años más o menos después de la transición. E incluso cuando estés en esa época, la concepción no está garantizada porque...

-Aguarda. ¿Qué es eso de la necesidad?

-Las hembras sólo son fecundas cada diez años. Lo cual es una bendición.

-¿Por qué?

Él se aclaró la garganta. De hecho parecía un poco apenado. -Es un periodo peligroso. Todos los varones responden en alguna medida si están próximos a una hembra que esté atra vesando su necesidad. No lo pueden evitar. Puede haber luchas. Y la hembra, ella, eh..., los deseos son intensos. O eso es lo que he oído.

-¿Tú no tienes hijos?

Él negó con la cabeza. Luego frunció el ceño. -Dios.

-¿Qué?

-Pensar en ti cuando tengas tu necesidad. -Su cuerpo se balanceó, como si hubiera cerrado los ojos-. Ser el único que tú utilices.

Emanó calor sexual. Ella pudo sentir una ráfaga caliente desplazándose en el aire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dura? -preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Dos días. Si la hembra está... bien servida y alimentada adecuadamente, el periodo cesa rápidamente.

-¿Y el hombre?

-El macho queda totalmente agotado cuando termina. Seco de semen y de sangre. Le lleva mucho más tiempo a él re cuperarse, pero nunca he oído una queja. Jamás. -Hubo una pausa-. Me encantaría ser el que te alivie.

De repente, él dio un paso hacia atrás. Ella sintió una co rriente de aire frío cuando el humor de él cambió y el calor se di sipó.

-Pero ésa será la obligación de algún otro macho. Y su privilegio.

Su móvil empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo interior con un gruñido.

-¿Qué? -Hubo una pausa.

Ella se dirigió al baño para darle un poco de privacidad. Y porque necesitaba estar sola un momento. Las imágenes que aparecían en su mente eran suficientes para aturdirla. Dos días. ¿Sólo con él?

Cuando salió, Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama, con los codos en las rodillas, acurrucado. Se había quitado la chaqueta, Y sus hombros parecían más anchos, resaltados por la camisa negra. Al acercarse, captó una imagen fugaz de un arma de fuego bajo la chaqueta y se estremeció un poco.

Él la miró mientras ella se sentaba a su lado. Sakura deseó poder comprenderlo mejor y culpó a las gafas oscuras. Tendió la mano hacia el rostro de él, acariciando la antigua herida de su mejilla, deslizándola hacia su fuerte mentón. Su boca se abrió lige ramente, como si su tacto lo dejara sin respiración.

-Quiero ver tus ojos -dijo ella. Él se apartó un poco hacia atrás. -¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué te interesa saber cómo son?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Es difícil entenderte si te ocultas tras las gafas. Y en es te instante, no me molestaría saber qué estás pensando.

O sintiendo, que es todavía más importante.

Finalmente, él se encogió de hombros. -Haz lo que quieras.

Como no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse las gafas, ella tomó la iniciativa, deslizándolas hacia delante. Sus párpados estaban cerrados, sus pestañas oscuras contra la piel. Permaneció así. -¿No vas a enseñarme tus ojos?

Él apretó la mandíbula.

Ella miró las gafas. Cuando las levantó hacia la luz de una vela, apenas pudo ver algo a través de los cristales, pues eran tre mendamente opacos.

-Eres ciego, ¿verdad? -dijo ella suavemente.

Sus labios volvieron a fruncirse, pero no en una sonrisa. -¿Te preocupa que no pueda cuidar de ti?

A ella no le sorprendió la hostilidad. Imaginaba que un hombre como él odiaría cualquier debilidad que poseyera.

-No, eso no me preocupa en absoluto. Pero me gustaría ver tus ojos.

Con un movimiento relámpago, Sasuke la arrastró al otro lado de su regazo, sosteniéndola en equilibrio de modo que só lo la fuerza de sus brazos impedía que se golpeara contra el suelo. Su boca tenía un rictus amargo.

Despacio, levantó los párpados. Sakura abrió la boca.

Sus ojos eran del color más extraordinario que había visto nunca. Un negro resplandeciente, tan claro que era casi gris. Enmarcados por unas gruesas y oscuras pestañas, brillaban como si alguien hubiera encendido una luz en el interior de su cráneo.

Entonces se fijó en sus pupilas y se dio cuenta de que no estaban bien. Eran como diminutos alfileres negros, descentrados. Acarició su rostro.

-Tus ojos son hermosos.

-Inútiles.

-Hermosos.

Ella le miró fijamente mientras él trataba de adivinar sus rasgos, forzando la vista.

-¿Siempre han sido así? -susurró ella.

-Nací casi ciego, pero mi visión empeoró después de mi transición y, probablemente, se deteriorará aún más a medida que envejezca.

-¿Entonces todavía puedes ver algo?

-Sí. -Dirigió la mano hacia su cabello. Cuando sintió que caía sobre sus hombros, se dio cuenta de que él le estaba quitan do las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado-. Sé que me gusta tu cabello suelto, por ejemplo. Y también sé que eres muy, hermosa.

Sus dedos perfilaron los contornos de su cara, descendiendo suavemente hacia su cuello y su clavícula, hasta abrirse camino entre sus pechos.

Su corazón latió aceleradamente, sus pensamientos se vol vieron confusos, y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, quedando únicamente ellos dos.

-La vista es un sentido sobrevalorado -murmuró él, ex tendiendo la palma de la mano sobre su pecho. Era fuerte y cá lida, un anticipo de lo que su cuerpo sentiría cuando se encontrara sobre ella-. Tacto, gusto, olfato, oído. Los otros cuatro sentidos son igualmente importantes.

Él se inclinó hacia delante, le acarició el cuello con los la bios, y ella sintió un suave arañazo. Sus colmillos, pensó. Subió por su garganta.

Deseó que la mordiera.

Sasuke respiró profundamente.

-Tu piel posee un aroma que me provoca una erección instantánea. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es olerte.

Ella se arqueó en los brazos de el, frotándose contra sus muslos, empujando sus pechos hacia arriba. Su cabeza se aban donó, y dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

-Dios, adoro ese sonido -dijo él, subiendo la mano has ta la base de su garganta-. Hazlo de nuevo para mí, Sakura.

Lamió delicadamente su cuello. Ella lo satisfizo.

-Eso es -gimió él-. Santo cielo, eso es.

Sus dedos empezaron a desplazarse nuevamente, esta vez hasta el lazo de su vestido, que soltó con destreza.

-No debería dejar que Sarutobi cambie las sábanas.

-¿Qué? -masculló ella.

-En la cama. Cuando tú te vas. Quisiera aspirar tu per fume cuando me tienda en ellas.

La parte delantera de su vestido se abrió, y el aire frío re corrió su piel mientras la mano de él avanzaba hacia arriba. Cuan do llegó al sujetador, trazó un círculo alrededor de los bordes de encaje, avanzando gradualmente hacia el interior hasta rozar su pezón.

El cuerpo de ella se estremeció, y se aferró a los hombros de él. Sus músculos estaban rígidos por el esfuerzo de sostener la. Ella miró su temible cara, magnífica.

Sus ojos brillaban, despidiendo una luz que moldeaba sus pechos en las sombras. La promesa de sexo salvaje y su feroz de seo por ella resultaban evidentes por el rechinar de su mandíbula, por el calor que salía de su imponente cuerpo y por la tensión de sus piernas y su pecho.

Pero él tenía un absoluto control de sí mismo. Y de ella.

-Te he deseado con tanta pasión... -dijo él, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello, mordiéndola ligeramente, sin apenas ara ñar la piel. Luego pasó su lengua sobre la pequeña herida como una húmeda caricia, y se desplazó hacia abajo, a su pecho-. En realidad no te he poseído propiamente todavía.

-No estoy tan segura de eso -dijo ella.

Su risa sonó como un trueno profundo, su respiración era calida y húmeda sobre la piel de ella. Le besó la parte superior del pecho, luego tomó el pezón en su boca, a través del encaje. Ella se arqueó de nuevo, sintiendo como si un dique se hubiera roto entre sus piernas.

El guerrero levantó la cabeza, con una sonrisa de deseo despuntando en sus labios.

Deslizó suavemente hacia abajo el sujetador. Su pezón se puso aún más erecto para él, a medida que veía la oscura cabeza del macho descendiendo hasta su pálida piel. Su lengua, lustrosa y rosada, salió de su boca y empezó a lamerla.

Cuando sus muslos se abrieron sin que él se lo hubiera pe dido, se rió de nuevo, con un profundo y masculino sonido de satisfacción.

Su mano se abrió paso entre los pliegues del vestido, ro zando su cadera, moviéndose lentamente sobre su bajo vientre.

Encontró el borde de sus bragas y deslizó el dedo índice debajo de ellas. Sólo un poco.

Movió la yema del dedo adelante y atrás, provocándole sensuales cosquillas cerca de donde ella deseaba y necesitaba.

-Más -exigió ella-. Quiero más.

-Y lo tendrás. -Su mano entera desapareció bajo sus bra gas. Ella soltó un grito cuando entró en contacto con su centro caliente y húmedo-. ¿Sakura?

Ella casi había perdido la consciencia, embriagada por su tacto.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Quieres saber a qué sabes? -dijo él contra su pecho. Un largo dedo se adentró en su cuerpo, como si él quisiera que supiera que no se estaba refiriendo a su boca.

Ella se agarró a su espalda a través de la camisa de seda, arañándolo con las uñas.

-Cerezas -dijo él, desplazando su cuerpo, mo viéndose hacia abajo con su boca, besando la piel de su estóma go-. Es como comer cerzas. Carne suave en mis labios y en mi lengua cuando chupo. Delicada y dulce en el fondo de mi garganta cuando trago.

Ella gimió, próxima al orgasmo y muy lejos de toda cor dura.

Con un movimiento rápido, él la levantó, llevándola a la cama. Cuando la tendió, le apartó las piernas con la cabeza, po sando la boca entre sus muslos.

Ella dio un grito sofocado, colocando las manos en el ca bello del vampiro, enredando sus dedos en él. Los cabellos oscuros cayeron sobre su vientre, como el revoloteo de las alas de un halcón.

-Como las cerezas -dijo él, despojándola de sus bragas-. Y me encantan las cerezas.

La claridad sobrecogedora y hermosa que irradiaban sus ojos inundó todo su cuerpo. Y entonces él bajó nuevamente la cabeza.

* * *

**Se aceptaaaan todooo tipo de amenazas de muerte... lo acepto las meresco...**

**Pero anteeees... me disculpoooo mucho mucho muchotototeeee por tardar milenios en subir cap, no habia tenido tiempo ni para rascarme el ombligo, extraño esos dias de vagancia xD**

**Nenes, despues de mi pobre y escualida escusa para evitar que me maten, me gustaria saber su opinion...**

**DEspues de una hermosisima pelea terminaron con una candente reconciliacion, a quien no le gustaria algo asi, envidia de la buena se siente por Sakura ...**

**Como ven ya se dio una leve explicacion de lo que pasara con Sakura, ¿creen que si sea de otro vampiro, Sasuke mismo la dara a otro vampiro? y mejor aun ¿Sakura sobrevivira a la transicion? solo yo lo se xD ...**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

Y el orgullo que sentía por su gran capacidad mental.

Se consideraba civilizado, capaz de controlar sus emociones, bueno para responder lógicamente a los estímulos. Pero no tenía fuerza para controlar el odio y la furia que lo invadían. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado violento, demasiado poderoso.

Estaba fraguando varios planes, y todos implicaban de rramamiento de sangre.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Si pretendía levantar aun que sólo fuera una simple navaja contra Sasuke, la única sangre derramada sería la de él mismo.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que supiera matar. Alguien que pudiera acercarse al guerrero.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-Bueno, tengo que decir que te conservas muy bien.-Su sonrisa se marchitó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré?

Una oleada de miedo frío lo impactó, haciendo que su corazón se paralizara durante un instante.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no sobrevivía a la transición?

Sasuke sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Él, que es taba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los mayores peligros, de re pente, sentía crujir el intestino con un miedo mortal y primi tivo.

Ella tenía que vivir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo?

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Había fotografías de ella por todas partes. En blanco y ne gro, primeros planos, en color. Era ella a todas las edades, de niña, en su adolescencia, en la universidad. Una de ellas era muy reciente, y se había sacado mientras salía de la oficina del Cald zvell Courier Journal. Recordaba ese día. Había sido la primera nevada del invierno, y se estaba riendo mientras miraba al cielo. Hacía ocho meses.

La idea de no haber podido conocer a su padre sólo por un escaso margen de tiempo la impactó como algo trágico. ¿Cuándo había muerto? ¿Cómo había vivido?

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-¿Soy tan detestable?

-No -respondió Itachi sin su habitual fanfarronería-. Sólo que no te equivocas con tanta frecuencia.

Viniendo de Itachi, la franqueza le resultó sorprendente.

-Bueno, lo que le dije a Naruto fue algo realmente repugnante.

Itachi le palmoteó la espalda.

-Con la amplia experiencia que tengo ofendiendo a la gente, déjame decirte que no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse.

-Mezclé a Shion en esto.

-Ésa no fue una buena idea.

-Y lo que él siente por ella.

-Mierda.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke regresó junto al primer restrictor y se arrodilló so bre el cuerpo. Éste se retorció mientras le registraba los bolsillos y cogía todos los documentos de identificación que pudo encon trar.

Estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el pecho cuando oyó un disparo.

**Que tal el adelanto mis nenes...? Sin mas, solo un agradecimiento enorme a todas las que mandan reviews, alertas y favoritos a esta autoria incumplida y demorada, soy horrible lo seee :C ... aun asi les agradesco tambien por su paciencia son un amoooor enormeee.**

**Ahora si sin mas que decir... mas que Ciao**

**Koro**


	17. Miedo

_**Capitulo 16... Miedo**_

Kabuto entró en su laboratorio y deambuló durante unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hacien do resonar sus pasos sobre el blanco pavimento. Después de dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la estancia, decidió sentarse en su lugar habitual. Acarició el elegante cuello esmaltado de su mi croscopio, miró las numerosas probetas y recipientes de cristal que había en los estantes, oyó el zumbido de las neveras, el ron roneo monótono del sistema de ventilación en el techo y percibió el persistente olor del desinfectante Lysol.

Aquel ambiente científico le recordó el objetivo de su in vestigación.

Y el orgullo que sentía por su gran capacidad mental.

Se consideraba civilizado, capaz de controlar sus emocio nes, bueno para responder lógicamente a los estímulos. Pero no tenía fuerza para controlar el odio y la furia que lo invadían. Aquel sentimiento era demasiado violento, demasiado poderoso.

Estaba fraguando varios planes, y todos implicaban de rramamiento de sangre.

¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Si pretendía levantar aun que sólo fuera una simple navaja contra Sasuke, la única sangre derramada sería la de él mismo.

Necesitaba encontrar a alguien que supiera matar. Alguien que pudiera acercarse al guerrero.

Cuando encontró la solución, le resultó tremendamente obvia. Ya sabía a quién acudir y dónde encontrarlo.

Kabuto se dirigió hacia la puerta, Y su satisfacción hizo aso mar una sonrisa a sus labios. Pero cuando vio su reflejo en el es pejo que había sobre el fregadero del laboratorio, se quedó helado. Sus inquietos ojos estaban demasiado brillantes, mostrando una avidez desconocida, y aquella desagradable sonrisa nunca la había visto en su rostro. El rubor febril que coloreaba sus meji llas era producto del enorme deseo de un infame desenlace.

No se reconoció con aquella máscara de venganza. Odiaba el aspecto que había adquirido su rostro.

-Oh, Dios.

¿Cómo podía pensar tales cosas? Era médico. Su trabajo con sistía en curar. Se había consagrado a salvar vidas, no a quitarlas. Karin había dicho que todo había terminado. Ella habla roto el pacto, y no volvería a ver a Sasuke.

Pero aun así, ¿no merecía ser vengada por la manera en que había sido tratada?

Ahora era el momento de atacar. Si se aproximaba a Sasuke en aquel momento, ya no se vería obstaculizado por el hecho de que Karin pudiera quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

Kabuto sintió un estremecimiento, y supuso que era el ho rror por la magnitud de aquello que estaba considerando hacer. Pe ro entonces su cuerpo se tambaleó, tuvo que extender el brazo para sostenerse. El vértigo hizo que el mundo a su alrededor girara alocadamente, por lo que tuvo que acercarse vacilante a una silla. Liberando el nudo de su corbata, se esforzó por respirar.

La sangre -pensó-. La transfusión.

No estaba funcionando.

Desesperado, cayó de rodillas. Consumido por su fracaso, cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la oscuridad.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sasuke rodó hacia un lado, arrastrando consigo a Sakura , firmemente abrazada a él. Con su erección todavía palpitando dentro de ella, le alisó el cabello hacia atrás. Estaba húmedo con su delicado sudor.

Mía.

Mientras besaba sus labios, notó con satisfacción que ella todavía respiraba con dificultad.

Le había hecho el amor apropiadamente, pensó. Lento y con suavidad.

-¿Te quedarás? -preguntó él.

Ella se rió roncamente.

-No estoy segura de poder caminar ahora mismo. Así que creo que quedarme aquí es una buena opción.

Él apretó los labios contra su frente. -Regresaré poco antes del alba.

Cuando él se retiró del cálido capullo de su cuerpo, ella levantó la vista.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A reunirme con mis hermanos, y después vamos a salir.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió hacia el armario para poner se su traje de cuero y ajustarse la cartuchera sobre los hombros. Deslizó una daga a cada lado y cogió la chaqueta.

-Sarutobi estará aquí -dijo él-. Si necesitas algo, marca en el teléfono asterisco cuarenta. Sonará en el piso de arriba.

Ella se envolvió con una sábana y saltó de la cama. -Sasuke. -Le tocó el brazo-. Quédate.

Él se inclinó para darle un beso fugaz. -Volveré.

-¿Vas a luchar?

-Sí.

-¿Pero cómo puedes hacerlo? Eres... -Se interrumpió.

-He sido ciego durante trescientos años.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

-¿Eres tan viejo?

El tuvo que reírse. -Sí.

-Bueno, tengo que decir que te conservas muy bien. -Su sonrisa se marchitó-. ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré?

Una oleada de miedo frío lo impactó, haciendo que su corazón se paralizara durante un instante.

¿Qué pasaría si ella no sobrevivía a la transición?

Sasuke sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Él, que es taba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a los mayores peligros, de re pente, sentía crujir el intestino con un miedo mortal y primi tivo.

Ella tenía que vivir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿De acuerdo?

Se había puesto a mirar al techo, preguntándose con quién diablos estaba hablando. ¿Con la Virgen Escriba Tsunade?

-¿Sasuke?

Atrajo a Sakura hacia sí y le dio un fuerte abrazo, como si quisiera protegerla de aquel destino incierto.

-Sasuke- dijo ella en su hombro-. Sasuke, querido, no puedo... No puedo respirar.

La soltó de inmediato y la miró fijamente, intentando per cibir algo con sus ojos moribundos. La incertidumbre tensó la piel de sus sienes.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Es porque no sé la respuesta.

Ella pareció desconcertada, pero entonces se puso de pun tillas y lo besó en los labios.

-Bien, sea cual sea el tiempo que me quede, desearía que te quedaras conmigo esta noche.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su conversación.

-Sasuke -La voz de Itachi retumbó a través del acero-. Ya hemos llegado todos.

Sakura dio un paso atrás. El pudo sentir que ella era extraordinariamente vulnerable.

Estuvo tentado de encerrarla con llave, pero no podría so portar mantenerla prisionera. Y su instinto le decía que a pesar de lo mucho que ella quisiera que las cosas fuesen diferentes, se resignaba a su destino, así como al papel que él desempeñaba. También, de momento, estaba a salvo de los restrictores, pues ellos la verían solamente como una humana.

-¿Estarás aquí cuando regrese? -preguntó él, ponién dose la chaqueta.

-No lo se.

-Si sales, necesito saber dónde encontrarte.

-¿Por qué?

-La transición, Sakura. Estarás más segura si te quedas.

-Quizás.

Él se guardó la maldición. No iba a rogarle.

-La otra puerta que hay en el vestíbulo -dijo él- va a dar a la alcoba de tu padre. Pensaba que te gustaría entrar allí.

Sasuke salió antes de quedar en ridículo.

Los guerreros no rogaban, e incluso rara vez preguntaban. Tomaban lo que querían y mataban por ello si era necesario. Pero en el fondo de su alma esperaba que ella estuviera allí cuando volviese. Le gustaba la idea de encontrarla durmiendo en su cama.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura entró en el baño y se dio una ducha, dejando que el agua ca liente aliviara sus nervios. Cuando salió y se secó, vio una bata negra en un colgador. Se la puso.

Olió las solapas de la prenda y cerró los ojos. Estaba im pregnada con el olor de Sasuke, una mezcla de jabón, loción de afeitar y...

Vampiro macho.

Santo Dios. ¿En realidad le estaba sucediendo todo aquello? Se dirigió a la habitación. Sasuke había dejado el armario abierto. Sintió curiosidad por revisar su ropa. Pero lo que en contró fue un escondite de armas que la dejó petrificada.

Pensó en marcharse, y aunque quería hacerlo, sabía que Sasuke tenía razón: quedarse era más seguro.

Y la alcoba de su padre era una tentación.

Echaría un vistazo. Esperaba que lo que encontrara allí no le provocara palpitaciones. Dios era testigo de que su amado no hacía más que darle un susto tras otro.

Al salir al rellano, se cerró las solapas de la bata. Las lám paras de gas parpadearon, haciendo que las paredes parecieran vivas mientras fijaba la vista en la puerta al otro lado del pasillo. Antes de perder el valor, caminó hasta allí, giró el pomo y em pujó.

La oscuridad la saludó al otro lado, un muro negro que le recordaba a un pozo sin fondo o un espacio infinito. Traspasó el umbral y tanteó la pared en busca de un interruptor de la luz, que no pudo encontrar.

Avanzando en el vacío, se movió despacio hacia la izquierda hasta que su cuerpo chocó con un objeto grande. Por el sonido de los tiradores de bronce y el olor a cera de limón, supuso que había tropezado con una cómoda alta. Siguió caminando, tan teando con cuidado hasta que encontró una lámpara.

Parpadeó ante la luz. La base de la lámpara era un fino jarrón oriental y la mesa sobre la que se apoyaba era de caoba ta llada. Sin duda, la habitación estaba decorada con el mismo estilo magnífico del piso superior.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a aquella tenue iluminación, echó un vistazo alrededor.

-Oh..., Dios... mío.

Había fotografías de ella por todas partes. En blanco y ne gro, primeros planos, en color. Era ella a todas las edades, de niña, en su adolescencia, en la universidad. Una de ellas era muy reciente, y se había sacado mientras salía de la oficina del Cald zvell Courier Journal. Recordaba ese día. Había sido la primera nevada del invierno, y se estaba riendo mientras miraba al cielo. Hacía ocho meses.

La idea de no haber podido conocer a su padre sólo por un escaso margen de tiempo la impactó como algo trágico. ¿Cuándo había muerto? ¿Cómo había vivido?

Una cosa estaba clara: tenía muy buen gusto y muy refi nado. Y, obviamente, le gustaban las cosas exquisitas. El inmen so espacio privado de su padre era extraordinario. Las paredes, de un color rojo profundo, exhibían otra colección espectacular de paisajes de la Escuela del Río Hudson con marcos bellamente decorados. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras orientales azu les, rojas y doradas que brillaban como vidrieras de colores. La cama era el objeto más magnífico de la alcoba. Una antigüedad maciza, tallada a mano, con cortinajes de terciopelo rojo que col gaban de un dosel. En la mesilla de la izquierda había una lám para y otra fotografía de ella; en la de la derecha, un reloj, un li bro y un vaso.

Él habia dormido en ese lado.

Se acercó para mirar el libro, delicadamente encuadernado en piel. Estaba en francés. Debajo había una revista. Forbes. Volvió a ponerlos en su lugar y luego miró el vaso. To davía quedaba un poco de agua en el fondo.

O bien alguien estaba durmiendo allí ahora... o quizás su padre había muerto muy recientemente.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor buscando ropa o una ma leta que le indicara que había un invitado. El escritorio de caoba al otro lado de la habitación llamó su atención. Se aproximó y se sentó en su sillón con forma de trono, de brazos tallados. Al lado de su portafolio de cuero había un montoncito de papeles. Eran las facturas de los gastos de la casa. Electricidad, teléfono, agua... Todas a nombre de Sarutobi.

Todo era tan absolutamente... cotidiano. Ella tenía las mismas cosas en su escritorio.

Sakura volvió a mirar el vaso sobre la mesilla.

La vida de él había sido interrumpida bruscamente, pensó. Sintiéndose como una entrometida, pero incapaz de resis tirse, tiró de un cajón del escritorio. Plumas Montblanc, grapas, una grapadora. Lo cerró y abrió otro más grande. Estaba lleno de archivos. Registros financieros.

Por todos los cielos. Su padre estaba bien cargado. Verda deramente cargado.

Miró otra página. Cargado de millones y millones. Volvió a poner el archivo en su lugar y cerró el cajón. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. La casa, la colección de arte, el coche, el mayordomo.

A un lado del teléfono había una fotografía de ella en un marco plateado. La cogió e intentó imaginarlo a él, mirándola. ¿Habría alguna fotografía de él?, se preguntó.

¿Acaso se podía fotografiar a un vampiro?

Deambuló por la habitación de nuevo, mirando cada uno de los marcos. Sólo ella. Sólo ella. Sólo...

Sakura se inclinó, alcanzando con mano temblorosa un mar co de oro.

Contenía un retrato en blanco y negro de una mujer que miraba tímidamente a la cámara. Tenía la mano sobre la cara, como si sintiera vergüenza.

Aquellos ojos, pensó Sakura intrigada. Había contemplado en el espejo un par de ojos idénticos a aquellos durante todos los días de su vida.

Su madre.

Rozó con el dedo índice el interior del vaso.

Sentándose a ciegas en la cama, acercó la fotografía a sus ojos tanto como pudo sin que la visión se volviera borrosa. Co mo si la proximidad a la imagen anulara la distancia temporal y la llevara hasta la mujer encantadora que había en el marco.

Su madre.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Esto está mejor, pensó Danzou mientras cargaba a un in consciente vampiro civil sobre el hombro. Arrastró rá pidamente al macho a través del callejón, abrió la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se deshizo de su presa como si fuera un saco de patatas. Tuvo la precaución de colocar una manta negra de lana cubriendo su carga.

Sabía que esta vez su plan tendría éxito, y aumentar la do sis del tranquilizante Demosedan y añadirle Acepromazina ha bía marcado la diferencia. Su intuición de usar tranquilizantes para caballos en lugar de sedantes destinados a humanos había si do correcta. A pesar de todo, el vampiro había necesitado dos dardos de Acepromazina antes de caer.

Danzou miró por encima del hombro antes de situarse detrás del volante. La prostituta que había matado estaba tendi da sobre un desagüe; su sangre saturada de heroína se colaba por la alcantarilla. La amable muchacha incluso lo había ayudado con la aguja. Desde luego, ella no esperaba que la droga tuviese una pureza del 100%.

Ni que corriera por sus venas en una cantidad suficiente como para hacer alucinar a un elefante.

La policía la encontraría por la mañana, pero él había sido muy cuidadoso: guantes de látex, una gorra sobre el cabello y ro pa de nailon de un tejido muy tupido que no soltaba fibras.

Y además, ella no había luchado.

Danzou encendió el motor pausadamente y se deslizó a través de la calle Trade.

Un fino brillo de sudor causado por la excitación apareció sobre su labio superior. Aquella sensación de la adrenalina bom beada por su cuerpo le hizo echar de menos los días en que todavía podía disfrutar del sexo. Aunque el vampiro no tuviera ni una información que proporcionarle, iba a divertirse el resto de la noche.

Pensó que podía empezar con el mazo.

No, sería mejor el torno de dentista bajo las uñas.

Eso debilitaría inmediatamente al macho. Después de to do, no tenía mucho sentido torturar a alguien que ha perdido el conocimiento. Sería como dar patadas a un cadáver. Él tenía que ser consciente de su dolor.

Escuchó un leve ruido procedente de la parte trasera. Mi ró por encima de su hombro. El vampiro se movía bajo la manta. Bien. Estaba vivo.

Danzou dirigió de nuevo la vista a la carretera, frun ciendo el ceño, se inclinó hacia delante, aferrando con fuerza el volante.

Delante de él vio el destello de unas luces de frenado los coches estaban parados en una larga fila. Un puñado de conos de color naranja obligaban a detenerse, Y las luces inter mitentes azules y blancas anunciaban la presencia de la policía. ¿Un accidente?

No. Un control. Dos policías con linternas examinaban el interior de los vehículos, y a un lado de la calzada habían colo cado un cartel en el que se leía: «Control de alcoholemia».

Danzou pisó el freno. Buscó en su bolsa negra, sacó su pistola de dardos Y disparó otros dos tiros al vampiro para aca llar el ruido. Con las ventanillas oscuras y la manta negra tapando a su víctima, tal vez pasara sin mayores problemas, siempre que el macho no se moviera.

Cuando le tocó el turno, bajó la ventanilla mientras el po licía se acercaba. La luz de la linterna del hombre se reflejó en el salpicadero, produciendo un resplandor.

-Buenas noches, oficial. -Danzou adoptó una expre sión afable.

-¿Ha estado usted bebiendo esta noche, señor?

El policía, de mediana edad, tenía un aspecto anodino y vulgar. Su bigote necesitaba un buen arreglo y su cabello gris so bresalía de su gorra descuidadamente. Parecía un perro pastor, pero sin el collar antipulgas y la cola.

-No, oficial. No he bebido.

-Oiga, yo le conozco.

-¿De verdad? -Danzou sonrió todavía más mien tras miraba hacia el cuello del hombre. La rabia le llevó a pensar en el cuchillo que tenía en la puerta del coche. Estiró un dedo y rozó el mango, tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Sí, usted le enseña jiujitsu a mi hijo. -Cuando el policía se inclinó hacia atrás, su linterna se balanceó un poco, alumbrando la bolsa negra que había en el asiento de al lado-. Darry1, ven a conocer al sensei de Billy.

Mientras el otro policía caminaba hacia ellos, Danzou aprovechó para comprobar si la bolsa tenía la cremallera cerrada. Sería una desgracia que vieran la pistola de dardos o la Glock de nueve milímetros que llevaba oculta allí.

Durante cinco minutos, tuvo una agradable charla con los dos policías mientras fantaseaba sobre la manera de acabar con ellos. Cuando puso en marcha la camioneta, se sorprendió de te ner el cuchillo en la mano, casi en su regazo.

Tendría que desahogarse sacando fuera toda aquella agresividad.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sasuke miró con atención los borrosos contornos del edificio comercial de un solo piso. Durante las dos últimas horas, él e Itachi habían estado vigilando la Academia de Artes Marcia les Caldwell, intentando descubrir si allí se desarrollaba alguna actividad nocturna. Las instalaciones estaban situadas en un extremo del centro comercial, al borde de una fila de árboles. Itachi, que la noche anterior había visitado el lugar, calculaba que ocupaba una superficie de unos seis mil metros cuadrados.

Suficientemente grande para ser el centro de operaciones de los restrictores.

El aparcamiento se extendía hasta el frente de la academia, con quince plazas a cada lado. Tenía dos entradas: la principal, con puertas de doble cristalera, y una lateral sin ventanales. Des de su posición estratégica en el bosque, podían ver tanto el apar camiento vacío como las entradas y salidas del edificio.

El resto de los accesos sólo eran callejones sin salida. Por el Gold's Gym no habían desfilado más que tipejos. Cerraba a medianoche y abría a las cinco de la madrugada, y había estado silencioso las dos últimas noches. En el campo de paint-ball sucedía lo mismo, se quedaba vacío desde el momento en que ce rraba sus puertas. Las mejores opciones eran las dos academias, y Shikamaru y los gemelos estaban al otro lado de la ciudad vigilando la otra.

Aunque los restrictores no tenían problemas con la luz diurna, salían a cazar de noche porque era entonces cuando sus presas se ponían en movimiento. Cerca del amanecer, los centros de reclutamiento y entrenamiento de la Sociedad solían utili zarse como sitios de reunión, aunque no siempre. Además, de bido a que los restrictores cambiaban de local con frecuencia, uno de esos centros podía estar activo durante algunos meses, o qui zás un año, y después ser abandonado.

Como Darius había sido atacado hacía sólo unos cuantos días, Sasuke esperaba que la Sociedad aún no se hubiera trasla dado.

Tocó su reloj.

-Demonios, son casi las tres.

Itachi se apoyó contra el árbol que tenía a su espalda. -Entonces supongo que Naruto ya no vendrá esta noche.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, esperando ansiosamente que su compañero apareciera.

No lo hizo.

-Es extraño en él. -Itachi hizo una pausa-. Pero no pareces sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

Sasuke volvió a encogerse de hombros. -Me enfrenté con él, y no debí hacerlo.

-No voy a preguntar.

-Muy sensato por tu parte. -Y luego, por alguna ra zón absurda, añadió-: Necesito disculparme con él.

-Eso será una novedad.

-¿Soy tan detestable?

-No -respondió Itachi sin su habitual fanfarronería-. Sólo que no te equivocas con tanta frecuencia.

Viniendo de Itachi, la franqueza le resultó sorpren dente.

-Bueno, lo que le dije a Naruto fue algo realmente repugnante.

Itachi le palmoteó la espalda.

-Con la amplia experiencia que tengo ofendiendo a la gente, déjame decirte que no hay nada que no pueda arreglarse.

-Mezclé a Shion en esto.

-Ésa no fue una buena idea.

-Y lo que él siente por ella.

-Mierda.

-Sí. Más o menos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo...

Porque había sido un idota al rechazar los consejos de Naruto sobre un asunto que manejaba con enorme éxito desde hacía dos siglos. A pesar de que Naruto era todo un guerrero, mantenía una relación con una hembra de gran valía. Y era una buena unión, fuerte, amorosa. Él era el único de los hermanos que había podido hacer eso.

Sasuke pensó en Sakura. La imaginaba viniendo hacia él, pidiéndole que se quedara.

Estaba deseoso de encontrarla en su cama cuando volviera a casa. Y no porque quisiera poseerla. Quería dormir a su lado, descansar un poco, sabiendo que ella estaba segura junto a él.

Ah, diablos. Tenía el terrible presentimento de que ten dría que permanecer cerca de esa hembra durante algún tiempo.

-Por qué? -repitió Itachi.

Sasuke sintió un picor en la nariz. Un olor dulzón, como de talco para bebés, flotaba en la brisa.

-Extiende la alfombra roja de bienvenida -dijo mientras se desabrochaba la chaqueta.

-¿Cuántos?-preguntó Itachi, dándose media vuelta.

Chasquidos de ramas y crujidos de hojas resonaron en la noche, y se hicieron cada vez más fuertes.

-Por lo menos tres.

-Caray.

Los restrictores venían directamente hacia ellos, a través de un claro en la arboleda. Hacían ruido, hablando y caminan do despreocupadamente, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo. Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, guardando silencio.

-Buenas noches, muchachos -dijo Itachi, saliendo al descampado.

Sasuke se acercó con sigilo. Cuando los restrictores rodea ron a su hermano agachándose y sacando los cuchillos, él avan zó por entre los árboles.

Entonces salió de las sombras y levantó del suelo a uno de los restrictores, con lo que empezó la lucha. Le cortó la gargan ta, pero no tuvo tiempo de rematarlo. Itachi se había ocupado de dos de ellos, pero el tercero estaba a punto de golpear al herma no en la cabeza con un bate de béisbol.

Sasuke se precipitó sobre aquel bateador sin alma, derri bándolo y apuñalándolo en la garganta. Un grito ahogado bur bujeó en el aire. Sasuke echó un vistazo a su alrededor, por si había más o su hermano necesitaba ayuda.

Itachi estaba perfectamente bien.

A pesar de su escasa visión, Sasuke pudo percibir la ex traordinaria belleza del guerrero cuando luchaba. Lanzaba sus pu ños y patadas con movimientos rápidos y ágiles. Estaba dotado de unos reflejos animales, con una enorme potencia y resistencia. Era un maestro del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y los restrictores mordían el polvo una y otra vez, y con cada golpe les resultaba más difícil levantarse.

Sasuke regresó junto al primer restrictor y se arrodilló sobre el cuerpo. Éste se retorció mientras le registraba los bolsillos y cogía todos los documentos de identificación que pudo encon trar.

Estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el pecho cuando oyó un disparo.

* * *

**Hola...!**

**Eh aqui el otro cap en compensacion por mi atraso... Ya se dio el flechazo final entre Sasuke y Sakura... Ahora si Sasuke comprende el porque Naruto se entrega a una sola Shellan, demasiado trade verdad, pero ojala y se arreglen las cosas entre ellos dos...**

**Que tal les parecio el descubrimiento de Sakura... La verdad esa parte me dio algo de nostalgia ya que Darius nunca pudo acercase a su hija, pero si estuvo en todos sus momentos desde su nacimiento, ¿quien no ama a Darius sin haberlo conocido...?**

**Y no pierdan de vista el plan de KAbuto, ese vampiro busca venganza y buscara el modo de obtenerla, pero ¿quien le ayudara?... **

**Y matenme de nuevo por dejar el cap hasta ahi... un disparo a quien? Itachi? un restrictor? al mismo Sasuke? ... cha chaaaan**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

Suigetsu alejó el vaso mientras la frustración lo desgarraba. ¿Iba a terminar así? ¿Emborrachándose todas las noches? ¿O tal vez trabajando como investigador privado o como guardia de seguridad hasta que fuera despedido por indolente? ¿Viviendo solo en ese apartamento de dos habitaciones hasta que su hígado dejara de funcionar?

Nunca había sido bueno para hacer planes, pero quizás había llegado el momento de trazar algunos.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-La verdad es que nunca lo habría imaginado. Finalmente ha elegido a alguien.

-Y es un completo delincuente.

Juugo lo miró.

-Vamos a tener que detenerla.

-Lo supuse. -Suigetsu parpadeó, entornando los ojos. Escucha, se supone que mañana la veré. Déjame hablar con ella primero, ¿lo harás?

-No puedo hacer eso, Hozuki. Tú no...

-Sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo programa la detención para el día siguiente.

-La investigación está avanzando hacia...

-Por favor. -Suigesu no podía creer que estuviera rogan do-. Vamos, Juugo. Yo puedo mejor que nadie conseguir que razone.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ella vio cómo casi me mata.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Detrás de un pino, Sasuke examinó rápidamente la herida. Era poco profunda. Había afectado a una parte del músculo de su brazo, pero el hueso estaba intacto. Todavía podía luchar.

Sacó una estrella arrojadiza y salió al descampado.

Y fue entonces cuando una tremenda llamarada iluminó el claro.

Saltó de nuevo hacia las sombras. -¡Por Cristo!

Ahora sí les había llegado la hora. La bestia estaba saliendo de Itachi. Y la cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sakura se revolvió, hundiéndose más profundamente en la almohada.

Algo no iba bien.

Abrió los ojos en el momento en que una profunda voz masculina rompía el silencio:

-¿Qué demonios tenemos aquí?

Ella se irguió, mirando frenéticamente hacia el lugar de donde habia salido el sonido.

El hombre impresionante que estaba ante ella tenía los ojos aguamarinos, inanimados, y un rostro de duras facciones surcado por una cicatriz dentada. Su cabello era corto y un poco despeinado. Y sus colmillos, largos Y blancos, estaban al descubierto.

Ella gritó.  
Él sonrió.

—MI sonido favorito.

**Que taaaaal... que pasara con Sakura? quepasara con Sasuke e Itachi..?Suigetsu lograra convencer a Sakura, o terminaran arrestandola? ... Bien mis nenes ya saben hay un botoncito hermoso llamadao Review y es gratis apretarlo y dejar uno, esta escritora se los agradecera enorrrmemente mandandoles a los guerrero de cumpleaños tooodo un diaaaa, xD**

**Sin mas que agradecerles por leer me despido nenes hermosos... ciao**

**Koro**


	18. La bestia dormida

**_Capitulo 17... La bestia dormida..._**

-Entonces, Sui, ¿vas a esperar hasta que yo salga esta no che? –Amy sonrió, sirviéndole otro whisky,

-Quizás.

No quería, pero después de otro par de tragos podría cam biar de opinión. Suponiendo que todavía pudiera levantarse si es taba borracho.

Con un giro hacia la izquierda, ella vio detrás de él a otro cliente, y le dirigió un guiño mientras le mostraba un poco el escote. Siempre hay que tener un plan B. Probablemente era una buena idea.

El teléfono de Suigetsu vibró en su cinturón. -¿Sí?

-Tenemos otra prostituta muerta -dijo Juugo-. Pensé que querrías saberlo.

-¿Dónde? -Saltó del asiento de la barra como si tuviera que ir a alguna parte. Luego se sentó otra vez, despacio.

-Trade y Quinta. Pero no vengas. ¿Dónde estás?

-En McGrider's.

-¿Me das diez minutos?

-Aquí estaré.

Suigetsu alejó el vaso mientras la frustración lo desgarraba. ¿Iba a terminar así? ¿Emborrachándose todas las noches? ¿O tal vez trabajando como investigador privado o como guardia de seguridad hasta que fuera despedido por indolente? ¿Vi viendo solo en ese apartamento de dos habitaciones hasta que su hígado dejara de funcionar?

Nunca había sido bueno para hacer planes, pero quizás había llegado el momento de trazar algunos.

-¿No te ha gustado el whisky? -preguntó Amy, en marcando el vaso con sus pechos.

En un acto reflejo, él alcanzó el maldito vaso, lo acercó a sus labios y bebió.

-Ése es mi hombre.

Pero cuando fue a servirle otro, él cubrió la boca del vaso con la mano.

-Creo que ya es suficiente por esta noche.

-Sí, está bien. -Ella sonrió cuando él sacudió la cabe za-. Bien, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Sí, desgraciadamente.

Juugo tardó mucho más de diez minutos. Pasó casi media hora antes de que Suigetsu viera la figura austera de su compañero atravesando la multitud de bebedores que a aquellas horas se amontonaban en el bar.

-¿La conocemos? -preguntó Suigetsu antes de que el hom bre pudiera sentarse.

-Otra del chulo Big Daddy. Corina Rizzoli, alias Candy.

-¿El mismo modus operandi?

Juugo pidió un vodka solo.

-Sí. Tajo en la garganta, sangre por todas partes. Tenía una sustancia en los labios, como si le hubiera salido espuma por la boca.

-¿Heroína?

-Probablemente. El forense hará la autopsia mañana a primera hora.

-¿Se ha encontrado algo en el escenario?

-Un dardo. Como el que se dispara a un animal. Estamos analizándolo. -Juugo apuró el vodka con una rápida inclinación de su cabeza-. Y he oído que Big Daddy's está furioso. Anda buscando venganza.

-Sí, bien, espero que la tome contra el novio de Sakura. Quizás una guerra saque de su escondite a ese bastardo. -Suigetsu apoyó los codos sobre la barra y se frotó los ojos irritados-. Maldición, no puedo creer que ella lo esté protegiendo.

-La verdad es que nunca lo habría imaginado. Finalmente ha elegido a alguien.

-Y es un completo delincuente.

Juugo lo miró.

-Vamos a tener que detenerla.

-Lo supuse. -Suigetsu parpadeó, entornando los ojos. -Escucha, se supone que mañana la veré. Déjame hablar con ella primero, ¿lo harás?

-No puedo hacer eso, Hozuki. Tú no...

-Sí, puedes hacerlo. Sólo programa la detención para el día siguiente.

-La investigación está avanzando hacia...

-Por favor. -Suigetsu no podía creer que estuviera rogan do-. Vamos, Juugo. Yo puedo mejor que nadie conseguir que ra zone.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque ella vio cómo casi me mata.

Juugo bajó la mirada a la mugrienta superficie de la barra. -Te doy un día. Y es mejor que nadie se entere, porque el capitán me cortaría la cabeza. Luego, pase lo que pase, la in terrogaré en la comisaría.

Suigetsu asintió con la cabeza mientras Amy regresaba con toneándose con una botella de escocés en una mano y una de vodka en la otra.

-Parecéis secos, muchachos -dijo con una risita. El mensaje en su fresca sonrisa y sus ojos limpios se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más desesperado a medida que la noche se acercaba a su fin.

Suigetsu pensó en su cartera vacía. Su pistolera vacía. Su apartamento vacío.

-Tengo que salir de ella -murmuró, deslizándose fuera del asiento-. Quiero decir, de aquí.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

El brazo de Sasuke absorbió la descarga de la escopeta de caza, y el impacto retorció su torso como si fuera una soga. Con la fuerza del disparo, cayó girando al suelo, pero no se quedó ahí. Moviéndose rápidamente y a ras de suelo, logró apartarse del camino, sin dar al tirador la oportunidad de acertarle de nuevo.

El quinto de los restrictores había salido de alguna parte y esta ba armado hasta los dientes con una escopeta de cañones recor tados.

Detrás de un pino, Sasuke examinó rápidamente la herida. Era poco profunda. Había afectado a una parte del músculo de su brazo, pero el hueso estaba intacto. Todavía podía luchar.

Sacó una estrella arrojadiza y salió al descampado.

Y fue entonces cuando una tremenda llamarada iluminó el claro.

Saltó de nuevo hacia las sombras. -¡Por Cristo!

Ahora sí les había llegado la hora. La bestia estaba salien do de Itachi. Y la cosa se iba a poner muy fea.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron como las blancas luces de un coche a medida que su cuerpo se desgarraba y transformaba. Un ser horrible ocupó su lugar, con sus escamas relucientes a la luz de la luna y sus garras acuchillando el aire. Los restrictores no su pieron qué los golpeó cuando aquella criatura los atacó con los colmillos desnudos, persiguiéndolos hasta que la sangre corrió por su enorme pecho como un verdadero torrente.

Sasuke se quedó atrás. Ya había visto aquello antes, y la bestia no necesitaba ayuda. Diablos, si se acercaba demasiado, co rría el peligro de recibir un golpe de su furia.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, la criatura soltó un aullido tan fuerte que los árboles se doblaron y sus ramas se partieron en dos.

La matanza fue absoluta. No había esperanza de identifi car a ninguno de los restrictores porque no quedaba ningún cuer po. Incluso sus ropas habían sido consumidas.

Sasuke salió al claro.

La criatura giró alrededor, jadeando.

Sasuke mantuvo la voz tranquila y las manos bajadas. Itachi estaba allí en alguna parte, pero hasta que volviera a salir, no había forma de saber si la bestia recordaba quiénes eran los her manos.

-Ya ha terminado -dijo Sasuke-. Tú y yo ya hemos he cho esto antes.

El pecho de la bestia subía y bajaba, y, sus orificios nasales temblaban como si olfatearan el aire. Los ojos resplandecientes se fijaron en la sangre que corría por el brazo de Sasuke. Emitió un resoplido. Las garras se alzaron.

-Olvídalo. Ya has hecho tu parte. Ya te has alimentado. Ahora, recuperemos a Itachi.

La gran cabeza se agitó de un lado a otro, pero sus esca mas empezaron a vibrar. Un grito de protesta abrió una brecha en la garganta de la criatura, y entonces hubo otra llamarada.

Itachi cayó desnudo al suelo, aterrizando con la cara ha cia abajo.

Sasuke corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas, extendiendo la mano. La piel del guerrero brillaba a causa del sudor, y se agi taba como un recién nacido en medio del frío.

Itachi reaccionó cuando su compañero le tocó. Intentó al zar la cabeza, pero no pudo.

Sasuke cogió la mano del hermano y la apretó. La que mazón cuando volvía a recuperarse siempre era una mierda.

-Relájate, Hollywood, estás bien. Estás perfectamente bien. -Se quitó la chaqueta y, cubrió suavemente a su hermano. -Aguanta y deja que te cuide, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi masculló algo y se encogió hecho un ovillo. Sasuke abrió su teléfono móvil y marcó.

-¿Shikamaru? Necesitamos un coche. Ahora. No bromees. No, tengo que trasladar a nuestro muchacho. Hemos tenido una visita de su otro lado. Pero no le digas nada a Gaara.

Colgó y miró a Itachi.

-Odio esto -dijo el hermano.

-Ya lo sé. -Sasuke retiró el cabello pegajoso, empapa do en sangre, del rostro del vampiro-. Te llevaremos a tu casa.

-Me puse furioso al ver que te disparaban.

Sasuke sonrió suavemente. -Está claro.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/***_

Sakura se revolvió, hundiéndose más profundamente en la al mohada.

Algo no iba bien.

Abrió los ojos en el momento en que una profunda voz masculina rompía el silencio:

-¿Qué demonios tenemos aquí?

Ella se irguió, mirando frenéticamente hacia el lugar de donde habia salido el sonido.

El hombre impresionante que estaba ante ella tenía los ojos aguamarinos, inanimados, y un rostro de duras facciones surcado por una cicatriz dentada. Su cabello era corto y algo despeinado. Y sus colmillos, largos Y blancos, estaban al des cubierto.

Ella gritó.

Él sonrió. —MI sonido favorito.

Sakura se puso una mano sobre la boca.

Dios, esa cicatriz. Le atravesaba la frente, pasaba sobre la nariz y la mejilla, y giraba alrededor de la boca. Un extremo de aque lla espeluznante herida serpenteante torcía su labio superior, arrastrándolo hacia un lado en una permanente sonrisa de desprecio.

-¿Admirando mi obra de arte?, -pronunció él con len titud-. Deberías ver el resto de mi cuerpo.

Los ojos de ella se fijaron en su amplio pecho. Llevaba una camisa negra, de manga larga, pegada a la piel. En ambos pecto rales eran evidentes unos anillos pequeños bajo la tela, como si tuviera piercings en las tetillas. Cuando volvió a mirarlo a la ca ra, vio que tenía una banda negra tatuada alrededor del cuello y un pendiente en el lóbulo izquierdo.

-Hermoso, ¿no crees? -Su fría mirada era una pesadilla de lugares oscuros sin esperanza, del mismo infierno.

Sus ojos eran lo más aterrador de él.

Y estaban fijos en ella como si estuviera tomándole las me didas para una mortaja. O seleccionándola para el sexo.

Ella movió el cuerpo lejos de él, y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera usar como arma.

-¿Qué pasa, no te gusto?

Sakura miró hacia la puerta, y él se rió.

-¿Piensas que puedes correr con suficiente rapidez? -di jo él, sacándose los faldones de la camisa de los pantalones de cuero que llevaba puestos. Sus manos se posaron sobre la bra gueta-. Estoy seguro de que no puedes.

-Aléjate de ella, Gaara.

La voz de Sasuke fue un dulce alivio. Hasta que vio que no llevaba camisa y que su brazo estaba en cabestrillo.

Él apenas la miró.

-Es hora de que te vayas, G. -

Gaara sonrió fríamente. -¿No quieres compartir la hembra?

-Sólo te gusta si pagas por ella.

-Entonces le arrojaré uno de veinte. Suponiendo que so breviva cuando termine con ella.

Sasuke siguió acercándose al otro vampiro, hasta que se en contraron cara a cara. El aire crujió a su alrededor, sobrecargado de violencia.

-No vas a tocarla, G. Ni siquiera la mirarás. Vas a darle las buenas noches y a largarte de aquí. -Sasuke se quitó el ca bestrillo, dejando ver una venda en el bíceps. Había una mancha roja en el centro, como si estuviera sangrando; pero parecía dispuesto a encargarse de Gaara.

-Apuesto a que te molesta haber necesitado que te traje ran a casa esta noche -dijo Gaara-. Y que yo fuera el más cer cano con un coche disponible.

-No me hagas lamentarlo más.

Gaara dio un paso a la izquierda, y Sasuke avanzó con él, usando su cuerpo para interponerse en su camino.

Gaara se rió entre dientes con un retumbar profundo y maligno.

-¿Realmente estás dispuesto a luchar por un humano?

-Ella es la hija de Darius.

Gaara ladeó la cabeza. Sus profundos ojos aguamarinos exa minaron sus facciones. Tras un instante, su rostro brutal pareció suavizarse, dulcificando su sonrisa despreciativa. Y de inmediato comenzó a arreglarse la camisa mientras la miraba de reojo, co mo si estuviera disculpándose.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no se apartó del medio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Gaara.

-Se llama Sakura. -Sasuke ocultó con su cabeza el campo visual de Gaara-. Y tú te vas.

Hubo una larga pausa. -Sí. Claro.

Gaara se dirigió a la puerta, balanceándose con el mismo movimiento letal con que lo hacía Sasuke. Antes de salir, se de tuvo y miró hacia atrás.

Debía de haber sido verdaderamente guapo alguna vez, pensó Sakura. Aunque no era la cicatriz lo que lo hacía poco atrac tivo. Era el fuego maligno que emanaba de su interior.

-Encantado de conocerte, Sakura.

Ella soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando la puerta se cerró y los cerrojos estuvieron en su lugar.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sasuke.

Ella pudo sentir sus ojos recorriéndole el cuerpo, y luego tomó sus manos suavemente - No te..., no te ha tocado, ¿verdad? Oí que gritabas.

-No. No, sólo me ha dado un susto de muerte. Des perté y él estaba en la habitación.

El vampiro se sentó en la cama, acariciándola como creyera que estaba bien. Cuando pareció satisfecho, le aliso el ca bello hacia atrás. Las manos le temblaban.

-Estás herido -dijo ella-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Él la rodeó con el brazo sano y la apretó contra suyo. -No es nada.

-¿Entonces por qué necesitas un cabestrillo? ¿Y una aguja? ¿Y por qué todavía estás sangrando?

-Shhh. -Él colocó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Pudo sentir que el cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿Estás enfermo? -preguntó ella.

-Sólo tengo que abrazarte un minuto. ¿De acuerdo?

-Absolutamente.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo se relajó, ella se apartó. -¿Qué ocurre?

Él le agarró la cara con las manos y la besó con delicadeza.

-No hubiera soportado que él te hubiera... apartado de mí.

-¿Ese tipo? No te preocupes, no iría con él a ninguna par te. -Y entonces comprendió que Sasuke no estaba hablando de una cita-. ¿Piensas que podría haberme matado?

Ésa era una posibilidad que, desde luego, no resultaba des cabellada, sobre todo después de haber visto la frialdad de aque llos ojos.

En vez de contestar, la boca de Sasuke se posó de nuevo sobre la suya.

Ella lo detuvo.

-¿Quién es? ¿Y qué le ha pasado?

-No te quiero cerca de G otra vez. Nunca. -Le pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Su tacto era tierno. Su voz, no-. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió. -¿Pero qué...?

-Si él entra en una habitación y yo no estoy en casa, ven a buscarme. Si no estoy, enciérrate con llave en una de estas estan cias de abajo. Las paredes están hechas de acero, así que no puede materializarse dentro. Y nunca lo toques. Ni siquiera por des cuido.

-¿Es un guerrero?

-¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

-Sí, pero ayudaría si supiese un poco más.

-Es uno de los hermanos, pero le falta poco para carecer de alma. Desgraciadamente, lo necesitamos.

-¿Por qué, si es tan peligroso? ¿O lo es sólo con las mu jeres?

-Odia a todo el mundo. Excepto a su gemelo, quizás.

-Oh, estupendo. ¿Hay dos como él?

-Gracias a Dios también está Yahiko. El es el único que puede apaciguar a G, y aun así, no es seguro totalmente. -Sasuke la besó en la frente-. No quiero asustarte, pero necesito que tomes esto en serio. Gaara es un animal, pero creo que respe taba a tu padre, así que quizá te deje en paz. No puedo correr riesgos con él. O contigo. Prométeme que te mantendrás ale jada de él.

-De acuerdo. -Ella cerró los ojos, apoyándose en Sasuke. Él la rodeó con el brazo, pero luego se apartó.

-Vamos. -La puso de pie-. Ven a mi habitación-

Cuando entraron en la alcoba de Sasuke, Sakura oyó cómo la ducha se cerraba. Un momento después, la puerta del baño se abrió.

El otro guerrero que había conocido antes, el guapo que parecía una estrella de cine que estaba cosiéndose una herida, sa lió lentamente. Tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura y el cabello le goteaba. Se movía como si tuviera ochenta años, como si le doliera cada músculo del cuerpo.

Santo Dios, pensó ella, No tenía muy buen aspecto, Y pa recía pasarle algo en el estómago. Estaba abultado, como si se hubiera tragado una pelota de baloncesto. Se preguntó si la herida que le había visto coser se le habría infectado. Parecía febril. Echó un vistazo a su hombro y frunció el ceño sorpren dida al ver que apenas quedaba un rasguño. Daba la sensación de que aquella lesión era ya antigua.

-Itachi , ¿cómo te sientes? -preguntó Sasuke, apartán dose de ella.

-Me duele el vientre.

-Sí. Puedo imaginarlo.

Itachi se tambaleó un poco mientras echaba una mirada alrededor del cuarto, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Me voy a casa. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

-La perdiste. -Sasuke puso su brazo sano alrededor de la cintura de su hermano-. Y no te irás, te quedarás en la habi tación de D.

-No lo haré.

-No empieces. Y no estamos jugando. ¿Quieres apoyar te en mí, por el amor de Dios?

El otro hombre flaqueó, y los músculos de la espalda de Sasuke se tensaron al cargar con el peso. Salieron lentamente al rellano y se dirigieron a la alcoba del padre de Sakura. Ella permaneció a una distancia discreta, observando mientras Sasuke ayu daba al hermano a meterse en la cama.

Cuando el guerrero se recostó sobre las almohadas, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su mano se movió hacia el estómago, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y la dejó caer a un lado, como si la más leve presión fuera una tortura.

-Estás enfermo.

-Sí, una maldita indigestión.

-¿Quieres un antiácido? -dijo bruscamente Sakura-. ¿O un Alka-Seltzer?

Los dos vampiros la miraron, ella se sintió como una intrusa.

De todas las cosas estúpidas que podía haber dicho...

-Sí -murmuró Itachi mientras Sasuke cabeceaba.

Sakura fue a buscar su bolso y se decidió por el Alka-Seltzer porque contenía un analgésico que le podía aliviar los dolores. En el baño de Sasuke, echó agua en un vaso y puso dentro la pas tilla efervescente.

Cuando volvió a la habitación de Darius, ofreció el vaso a Sasuke. Pero él movió la cabeza.

-Tú lo harás mejor que yo.

Ella se ruborizó. Era fácil olvidar que él no podía ver.

Se inclinó hacia Itachi, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Se su bió la bata, trepó al colchón y se arrodilló junto a él. Se sintió in cómoda por estar tan cerca de un hombre desnudo y viril de lante de Sasuke.

Sobre todo, si tenía en cuenta lo que le había pasado a Suigetsu.

Pero Sasuke no tenía nada de qué preocuparse allí. El otro vampiro podía ser tremendamente sexy, pero ella no sentía ab solutamente nada cuando estaba a su lado. Y, a juzgar por su estado, estaba segura de que él no iba a propasarse con ella.

Levantó la cabeza de Itachi suavemente y apoyó el borde del vaso en sus Hermosos labios. Le llevó cinco minutos beber el líquido a pequeños sorbos. Cuando terminó, ella quiso bajar de la cama, pero no pudo. El hombre, con una gran sacudida, se giró de costado y puso la cabeza en su regazo, colocando un musculoso brazo alrededor de la espalda de ella.

Estaba buscando consuelo.

Sakira no sabía qué podía hacer por él, pero dejó el vaso a un lado y le acarició la espalda, recorriendo con la mano su es pantoso tatuaje. Le susurró algunas palabras que hubiera deseado que alguien le dijera a ella si se sentía enferma. Y tarareó una cancioncilla.

Al poco rato, la tensión en la piel y en los músculos se relajó, y empezó a respirar profundamente.

Cuando estuvo segura de que se habia tranquilizado, se liberó cuidadosamente del abrazo. Al mirar a Sasuke, se pre paró para enfrentarse a su irá, aunque _estaba_ segura de que él comprendería que había actuado de una forma totalmente ino cente.

La impresión la dejo inmóvil.

Sasuke no estaba enfadado. Todo lo contrario

-Gracias -dijo roncamente, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto casi humilde-. Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

Se quitó las gafas de sol.

Y la miró con total adoración.

_*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_

Danzou arrojó la sierra sobre el banco de trabajo se limpió las manos con una toalla.

Bien, diablos, pensó. El maldito vampiro había muerto. Había intentado por todos los medios despertar al macho, incluso con el cincel, y había revuelto completamente el granero durante el proceso. Había sangre de vampiro por todas partes. Al menos la limpieza le resultaría fácil.

Danzou se dirigió hacia las puertas dobles y las abrió. Justo en ese momento, el sol despuntaba sobre una colina lejana y una encantadora luz dorada se iba extendiendo suavemente por todo del paisaje. Retrocedió cuando el interior del granero se ilu minó.

El cuerpo del vampiro explotó con una llamarada, y el resto de la sangre que empapaba el suelo bajo la mesa se evaporo en una nube de humo. Una suave brisa matutina se llevó lejos el Hedor de la carne quemada.

Danzou se dirigió hacia la luz de la mañana, mirando la neblina que empezaba a disiparse sobre el césped de la parte tra sera. No estaba dispuesto a asumir que había fracasado. El plan habría funcionado si no se hubiera encontrado con esos policías y no hubiera tenido que utilizar dos dardos suplementarios con su prisionero. Sólo necesitaba volver a intentarlo.

Su obsesión por la tortura hacia que se sintiera ansioso

Sin embargo, de momento tenía que detener los asesina tos de prostitutas. Aquellos estúpidos policías sirvieron también para recordarle que no podía actuar cuando le viniera en gana y que podían atraparlo.

La idea de encontrarse con la ley no le resultaba especial mente molesta. Pero se enorgullecía de la perfección de sus ope raciones.

Por eso había escogido a las prostitutas como cebo. Su ponía que si una o dos aparecían muertas, no sería motivo de escándalo. Era menos probable que tuvieran una familia que las llorara, por lo que la policía no estaría tan presionada para dete ner al asesino. En cuanto a la inevitable investigación, tendrían un amplio surtido de sospechosos entre los proxenetas y delin cuentes que trabajaban en los callejones, donde la policía podría elegir.

Pero eso no significaba que pudiera volverse descuidado. Ni que abusara del Valle de las Prostitutas.

Regresó al granero, guardó sus herramientas y se dirigió a la casa. Revisó sus mensajes antes de meterse a la ducha.

Había varios.

El más importante era de Deidara Riddle. Evidentemente, el muchacho había tenido un encuentro perturbador la noche ante rior y había llamado poco después de la una de la madrugada.

Era bueno que estuviera buscando consuelo, pensó Danzou y probablemente había llegado el momento de tener una conversación sobre su futuro.

Una hora después, Danzou se dirigió a la academia, abrió las puertas y las dejó sin echar el cerrojo.

Los restrictores a los que había ordenado reunirse con él para informarle empezaron a llegar poco después. Pudo oírles hablar en voz baja en el vestíbulo al lado de su oficina. En el momento en que se acercó a ellos, se callaron y se quedaron mirán dolo. Vestían trajes de faena negros, sus rostros estaban sombríos. Sólo había uno que no se había decolorado. El cabello negro de Obito destacaba entre los demás, al igual que sus oscuros ojos negros.

Según pasaba el tiempo que permanecía un restrictor en la Sociedad, sus características físicas individuales se iban diluyen do progresivamente. Los cabellos castaños, negros y rojizos se volvían color ceniza pálida, los matices amarillentos, carmesí o bronceados de la piel se transformaban en un blanco descolori do. El proceso generalmente tardaba una década, aunque todavía se veían algunos mechones oscuros alrededor del rostro de Obito.

Hizo un rápido recuento. Todos los miembros de sus dos primeros escuadrones estaban allí, así que cerró con llave la puerta exterior de la academia y escoltó al grupo al sótano. Sus botas resonaron fuerte y nítidamente en el hueco de la escalera metálica.

Danzou había preparado el centro de operaciones sin nada especial o fuera de lo común. Simplemente, se trataba de una antigua aula con doce sillas, una pizarra, un televisor y una tari ma al frente.

La escasa decoración no era sólo una tapadera. No que ría ninguna distracción de alta tecnología. El único propósito de aquellas reuniones era la eficacia y el dinamismo.

-Contadme qué ha sucedido anoche -dijo él, mirando a los asesinos-. ¿Cómo os ha ido?

Escuchó los informes, haciendo caso omiso a toda clase de excusas. Sólo habían matado a dos vampiros la noche anterior. Y él les había exigido diez.

Y era una desgracia que Obito, que era novato, hubiese sido el responsable de ambas muertes.

Danzou cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿Cuál fue el problema?

-No pudimos encontrar ninguno -dijo Mitaka.

-Anoche yo encontré uno -dijo Danzou con brus quedad-. Con bastante facilidad, podría añadir. Y Obito, dos.

-Bueno, el resto de nosotros no pudo. -Mitaka miró a los de más-. El número en esta zona ha disminuido.

-No se trata de un problema geográfico -murmuró una voz desde la parte de atrás.

La mirada de Danzou se deslizó entre los restrictores, de teniéndose en la oscura cabeza de Obito, en la parte trasera de la ha bitación. No le sorprendió en absoluto que el asesino hubiera hablado.

Estaba demostrando ser uno de los mejores, aunque fuera un recluta nuevo. Con magníficos reflejos y vitalidad, era un gran luchador, pero como sucedía con todas las cosas poseedoras de una fuerza excesiva, era difícil de controlar. Por ello, Danzou lo había puesto en un grupo en donde había otros con siglos de experiencia. Pero era consciente de que Obito era capaz de dominar cualquier grupo compuesto por individuos inferiores a él.

-Te importaría explicarte un poco más detalladamen te, Obito?-A Danzou no le interesaba en absoluto su opi nión, pero quería mostrar al nuevo recluta ante los demás.

Obito se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, y su lentitud hablando rayaba en el insulto.

-El problema es, la motivación. Si uno fracasa no pasa nada. No hay, consecuencias.

-Y qué sugerirías exactamente -preguntó Danzou. Obito se estiró hacia delante, agarró a Mitaka por el pelo y le cor tó la garganta con un cuchillo.

Los otros restrictores retrocedieron de un salto, agachán dose para tomar posiciones de ataque, a pesar de que 0bito se volvió sentar, limpiando con los dedos la hoja del cuchillo con una cal ma pasmosa.

Danzou hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero logró con trolarse de inmediato.

Atravesó la habitación hasta donde se encontraba Mitaka. El restrictor todavía estaba vivo, tratando de respirar e intentando contener con las manos la pérdida de sangre.

Danzou se arrodilló.

-Fuera todo el mundo de aquí. Ahora. Nos reuniremos mañana por la mañana, y espero escuchar mejores noticias. 0bito, tú te quedas.

Obito desafió la orden e hizo un movimiento para levantar se, pero Danzou lo aprisionó en la silla, quitándole el control de los músculos de su cuerpo. El hombre pareció momentáneamente impresionado, e intentó luchar contra la tenaza que aferraba sus brazos y piernas.

Era una batalla que no ganaría. Madara siempre otor gaba una serie de ventajas adicionales a los restrictores jefes. Y es te tipo de dominio mental sobre los compañeros asesinos era una de ellas.

Cuando la estancia quedó vacía, Danzou sacó un cuchi llo y apuñaló a Mitaka en el pecho. Hubo un destello de luz luego un estallido mientras el restrictor se desintegraba.

Danzou miró con ferocidad a 0bito desde el suelo.

-Si alguna vez vuelves a hacer algo así, te entregaré a Madara.

-No, no lo harás. -A pesar de estar a merced de Danzou, la arrogancia de 0biti era desenfrenada-. No creo que tengas mu cho interés en presentarte ante Madara como si no pudieras controlar a tus propios hombres.

Danzou se puso de pie.

-Ten cuidado, Obito. Subestimas el afecto Madara por los sacrificios. Si te ofreciera como regalo, lo agradecería mucho. -Danzou recorrió la mejilla de Obito con un dedo-. Si te atara y lo llamara, le complacería desatarte. Y a mí me gustaría verlo.

Obito echó la cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, más enfadado que asustado.

-No me toques.

-Soy tu jefe. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. -Danzou aferró con una mano la mandíbula de 0bito, e introdujo el de do pulgar entre los labios y los dientes del hombre, tirando de la cara del restrictor-. Así que cuida tus modales; no vuelvas a matar nunca a otro miembro de la Sociedad sin mi permiso ex preso, y nos llevaremos muy bien.

Los ojos negros de Obito ardieron.

-¿Qué me dices ahora? -murmuró Danzou, exten diendo la mano y alisando el cabello del hombre hacia atrás. Se había puesto de un color oscuro.

El restrictor masculló en voz baja

-No te he oído. -Danzou apretó el dedo pul gar contra la parte suave y carnosa bajo la lengua de Obito, hun diéndosela hasta que aparecieron lágrimas en los ojos de su subordinado. Cuando dejó de apretar, le dio una caricia rápida y húmeda sobre el labio inferior-. Te repito que no te he oído.

-Sí, sensei.

-Buen muchacho.

* * *

**Hola...!**

**Y el otro cap... y ultimo... espero editar los demas y subirlos lo antes posible... no pongo fecha por que no se si la cumplire pero si les prometo que terminare el fic...**

**Que les parecio...? Ya sabemos un poco mas de Itachi, su maldicion, la bestia, es algo que lo hace peligroso, muy peligroso, a tal grado que hasta los de la hermandad le temen... pero no les dire mas de Itachi por que esa, literalmente, es otro historia...**

**Y tambien ya conocimos a Gaara, igual de peligroso y sangre fria que la bestia que habita en Itachi, veran odia a las mujeres, pero igual esta su vida en otra historia xD**

**En el capitulo siguiente...**

-¿Sasuke? -Su voz sonaba adorable en la sombría calma, y le gustó la vibración de su garganta contra el pecho.

-Sí. -Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿A quién perdiste tú? -Cambió de posición, colocan do la barbilla sobre su pecho.

-¿Perder?

-¿A quién te quitaron los restrictores?

La pregunta 1e pareció, en principio, fuera de lugar. Pero después no. Ella había visto las consecuencias de un combate y, de alguna manera, había vislumbrado que no sólo luchaba por su raza, sino por él mismo.

Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera res ponder.

-A mis padres.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Con una sensación de abatimiento, se preguntó si ella todavía lo querría, si aún lo recibiría en su húmeda intimidad. ¿O todo habría terminado ahora que conocía su secreto?

Esperaba que ella se vistiera y se marchara. Pero no lo hizo. Ah, claro. Comprendía que su transición se aproximaba inexorablemente, y necesitaba su sangre. Era una cuestión de sim ple necesidad.

La escuchó suspirar en la oscuridad, como si estuviera re nunciando a algo.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-Lo sé. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo para conseguir un abogado?

-¿Crees que vas a necesitarlo?

-Sí.

Juugo soltó una maldición.

-Tienes que alejarte de ese hombre.

-Te llamaré luego.

-Anoche asesinaron a otra prostituta. Con el mismo mo dus operandi.

La noticia le causó una cierta inquietud. No sabía qué ha bía hecho Sasuke mientras estuvo fuera. ¿Pero qué podría signi ficar para el una prostituta muerta?

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-¡Sakura! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Santo cielo!

Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Había intentado alcanzar el teléfono sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas estaban coloca das torpemente, como si hubiera estado retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡No! -Golpeó el cristal.

Ella se movió ligeramente, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Suigetsu se dirigió a una ventana, se quitó un zapato y golpeó fuertemente el cristal hasta que se agrietó y se hizo añicos. Cuando se estiró para alcanzar el pestillo, se cortó, pero no le importaba si perdía un brazo para llegar a ella. Se introdujo en el interior, volcando una mesa al abalanzarse hacia delante.

-¡Saku! ¿Me oyes?

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Alguien estaba propinando furiosos golpes a la puerta prin cipal.

Los hermanos salieron del salón y fueron en grupo al ves tíbulo. Sus pesados pasos se vieron acompañados por el sonido de las armas siendo desenfundadas y amartilladas.

Sasuke miró el monitor de vídeo instalado en la pared. Cuando vio a Sakura en brazos del policía, se le cortó la res piración. Abrió de golpe la puerta y aferró su cuerpo cuando el hombre entró apresuradamente.

Ha sucedido, pensó.

**Y de seguro me mataran por dejar este adelanto tan emocionante... Que creen que pasara...? ... el siguiente cap es de mis favoritos, de verdad que procurare subirlo pronto por que es el motor para muchas cosas mas ... les dejop por el momento nenes y espero tengan una linda semana cuidenseme mucho y nos leemos pronto... cia**

**Koro**


	19. Secretos y Cambios drasticos

_**Capitulo 18... Secretos y Cambios drasticos**_

Karin no se sentía cómoda en la cama. No hacía más que dar vueltas, ahuecando las almohadas, sin conseguir conciliar el sueño ni hacer que disminuyera la irritación que sentía. Parecía como si su colchón estuviera lle no de piedras y sus sábanas se hubieran convertido en papel de lija.

Apartó las mantas y se dirigió hacia las ventanas cerradas y cubiertas con gruesas cortinas de satén. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, pero no podía abrirlas. Ya era de día.

Se sentó en un sillón, cubriéndose los pies descalzos con el borde de su camisón.

Sasuke.

No podía dejar de pensar en él. Y cada vez que una ima gen de ellos juntos acudía a su memoria, deseaba soltar una mal dición, lo cual no podía dejar de sorprenderla.

Ella era dócil, dulce y amorosa. Toda perfección y suavidad femenina. La ira iba totalmente en contra de su naturaleza. Aunque cuanto más pensaba en Sasuke, más ganas tenía de emprenderla a golpes contra algo.

Suponiendo que pudiera cerrar los puños.

Se miró las manos. Claro que podía, aunque eran patéti camente pequeñas.

Sobre todo si las comparaba con las de Sasuke.

Dios, había soportado demasiado. Y él ni siquiera se ha bía dado cuenta de lo extraordinariamente difícil que había sido su vida.

Ser la shellan virginal e intocable del vampiro más pode roso de todos era un infierno en vida. Su fracaso como hem bra había dejado su autoestima por los suelos. El aislamiento había estado a punto de afectar a su cordura. La abrumaba la vergüenza de vivir con su hermano por no tener un hogar pro pio.

Y siempre se había sentido horrorizada ante la mirada de aquellos que hablaban a sus espaldas. Sabía que era un tema cons tante de conversación, envidiada, compadecida, espiada. A las hembras jóvenes se les contaba su historia, pero no quería saber si era como advertencia o estímulo.

Sasuke no era consciente de cuánto había sufrido.

Pero parte de la culpa era suya. Había creído que desem peñar el papel de hembra buena era lo correcto, la única manera de ser digna, la única posibilidad de compartir, finalmente, una vida con él.

¿Pero cuál había sido el resultado?

Que él había encontrado una humana pelirosa que le inte resaba más.

Dios, la recompensa a todos sus esfuerzos era injusta y cla ramente cruel.

Y no era la única que había sufrido. Kabuto había sentido una enorme preocupación por ella durante siglos.

Sasuke, por otra parte, siempre había estado bien. Y no le cabía ninguna duda de que, en ese momento, estaba estupenda mente. Seguramente, ahora se encontraría en la cama con aquella hembra humana, haciendo buen uso de ese mástil rígido que tenía entre sus muslos.

Karin cerró los ojos.

Pensó en la sensación de ser oprimida contra su cuerpo, sostenida por sus fuertes brazos, consumida por él. Se había que dado demasiado impresionada para sentir mucho calor. Lo había sentido con gran ferocidad, con todo su cuerpo, sus manos en redándole el cabello, su boca succionándole fuertemente la gar ganta. Y ese grueso pene suyo la había asustado un poco.

No podía dejar de resultarle irónico.

Había soñado durante largo tiempo con aquella situación. Ser poseída por él. Dejar atrás su estado virginal y saber lo que era tener un macho en su interior.

Siempre que se había imaginado un encuentro sexual en tre ellos, su cuerpo se encendía, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la piel. Pero la realidad había sido abrumadora. No estaba preparada en absoluto, y deseaba que hubiera durado más tiempo, pero que hubiera sido un poco menos intenso. Tenía el presentimiento de que le habría gustado si él hubiera actuada con algo más de suavidad.

Pero tenía que reconocer que él no estaba pensando en ella. Karin cerró la mano, hasta clavar sus uñas en la palma. No quería volver a su lado. Lo único que deseaba era que experimentara el dolor que ella había soportado.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke abrazó a Sakura y la atrajo hacia sí, mirando a Itachi por en cima de su cabeza. Observar su delicadeza al calmar el sufrimiento del macho había roto cualquier tipo de barreras.

Cuidar de sus hermanos, cuidarse a sí mismo, pensó. Era el código más antiguo de la clase de los guerreros.

-Ven a mi cama -le susurró al oído.

Ella dejó que la tomara de la mano y la condujera a la ha bitación. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta, corrió el cerrojo y apagó todas las velas excepto una. Luego tiró del cinturón de la bata que ella llevaba puesta y la deslizó por sus hombros. Su piel desnuda brilló a la escasa luz.

Él se quitó los pantalones de cuero. Pronto estuvieron acos tados.

Sasuke no quería tener relaciones sexuales. No ahora. Só lo quería un poco de consuelo. Quería sentir la tibia piel contra la suya, el aliento sobre su pecho, el latido del corazón a pocos centímetros del suyo. Y quería devolverle un poco de aquella tran quilidad que ella le proporcionaba.

Acarició su largo cabello sedoso y respiró profundamente.

-¿Sasuke? -Su voz sonaba adorable en la sombría calma, y le gustó la vibración de su garganta contra el pecho.

-Sí. -Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

-¿A quién perdiste tú? -Cambió de posición, colocan do la barbilla sobre su pecho.

-¿Perder?

-¿A quién te quitaron los restrictores?

La pregunta 1e pareció, en principio, fuera de lugar. Pero después no. Ella había visto las consecuencias de un combate y, de alguna manera, había vislumbrado que no sólo luchaba por su raza, sino por él mismo.

Transcurrieron unos instantes antes de que pudiera res ponder.

-A mis padres.

Sintió que la curiosidad de Sakura se transformaba en pena. -Lo lamento.-tubo un largo silencio-. ¿Qué sucedió?

Él pensó que aquélla era una pregunta interesante. Porque había dos versiones. Según la tradición popular de los vampi ros, esa sangrienta noche había asumido toda suerte de implica ciones heroicas, y fue anunciada como el nacimiento de un gran guerrero. La ficción no era obra suya. Su pueblo necesitaba creer en él, así que había ideado una fábula en la cual sostener su dis torsionada fe.

Sólo él sabía la verdad.

-¿Sasuke?

Sus ojos se fijaron en la nebulosa belleza de su rostro. Era difícil negar el tono afable de su voz. Quería ofrecerle su com prensión y, por alguna razón desconocida, él quería recibirla.

-Fue antes de mi transición -murmuró- Hace mucho tiempo.

Dejó de acariciarle el cabello a medida que los recuerdos volvían a su mente horribles y vívidos.

-Pensábamos que siendo la Primera Familia estábamos a salvo de restrictores. Nuestros hogares estaban bien defendi dos, ocultos en los bosques, y nos trasladábamos continuamente. -Volvió a acariciar el cabello de Sakura y continuó hablando-: Era invierno. Una fría noche de febrero. Uno de nuestros sirvientes nos traicionó y reveló nuestro emplazamiento. Aparecieron un grupo de quince o veinte restrictores matando a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino hacia nuestra propiedad antes de hacer una brecha en nuestras murallas de piedra. Nunca olvidaré los golpes cuando llegaron a las puertas de nuestros aposentos privados. Mi padre gritó pidiendo sus armas mientras me introdu cía en una recámara oculta. Me encerró allí un segundo antes de que destrozaran la puerta con un ariete. Él era bueno con la es pada, pero eran demasiados.

Las manos de Sakura acariciaron su rostro. Su voz se había convertido casi en un susurro.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, rememorando las horrorosas imá genes que todavía eran capaces de provocarle pesadillas. -Masacraron a los sirvientes antes de matar a mis padres. Lo vi todo a través de un agujero en la madera. Ya te he dicho que veía algo mejor entonces.

-Sasuke...

-Hacían tanto ruido que nadie me oyó gritar. -Se es tremeció-. Luché por liberarme. Empujé el pestillo, pero era só lido, y yo débil. Traté de arrancar la madera, arañé hasta que se me rompieron las uñas y mis dedos se cubrieron de sangre, di pata das... -Su cuerpo respondió ante el recuerdo del horror de estar confinado, su respiración se hizo desigual y, un sudor frío se des lizó por su espalda-. Cuando se fueron, mi padre trató de arras trarse hasta donde yo estaba. Le habían atravesado el corazón, y estaba... Se desplomó a escasa distancia de la recámara, con los bra zos extendidos hacia mí. Lo llamé una y otra vez hasta quedarme afónico. Rogué para que viviera, aunque había visto cómo la luz de sus ojos se apagaba por completo. Estuve allí atrapado duran te horas junto a sus cadáveres, mirando crecer los charcos de san gre. Algunos vampiros civiles acudieron a la noche siguiente me rescataron. -Sintió una caricia tranquilizadora en el hom bro, se llevó la mano de Sakura a la boca para besársela-. Antes de que los restrictores se marcharan, arrancaron todas las corti nas de las ventanas. Cuando el sol salió e inundó la habitación, to dos los cuerpos se desvanecieron. No me quedó nada que enterrar.

Sintió que algo se deslizaba por su cara. Una lágrima. De Sakura.

Le acarició la mejilla. -No llores.

Aunque apreciaba su compasión. -¿Por qué no?

-No cambia nada. Yo lloré mientras miraba, y aun así murieron todos. -Giró sobre su costado y la abrazó-. Si hubiera podido... Todavía sueño con esa noche. Fui un cobarde. Te nía que haber estado fuera con mi familia, luchando.

-Pero te habrían asesinado.

-Como un macho, protegiendo a los suyos. Eso es ho norable. En cambio me encontraba lloriqueando en un escon drijo -siseó disgustado.

-¿Qué edad tenías?

-Veintidós.

Ella enarcó las cejas con cierta sorpresa, como si hubiera pensado que tenía que ser mucho más joven.

-¿Has dicho que fue antes de tu transición?

-Si.

-¿Cómo eras entonces? -Le alisó el cabello-. Resul ta difícil imaginarte en una diminuta recámara, con el tamaño que tienes.

-Era diferente.

-Has dicho que eras débil.

-Lo era.

-Entonces quizá necesitabas que te protegieran.

Sasuke se encolerizó-. Un macho protege. Nunca al contrario.

Repentinamente, ella retrocedió.

Cuando el silencio entre ambos se hizo demasiado largo, él supo que ella estaba pensando en su forma de actuar. La ver güenza le hizo retirar las manos de su cuerpo. Rodó alejándose hasta quedar acostado sobre la espalda.

No debía haberle contado nada.

Imaginaba lo que Sakura estaría pensando de él. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía no sentirse asqueada ante su fracaso y su de bilidad en el momento en que su familia más lo había necesitado?

Con una sensación de abatimiento, se preguntó si ella todavía lo querría, si aún lo recibiría en su húmeda intimidad. ¿O todo habría terminado ahora que conocía su secreto?

Esperaba que ella se vistiera y se marchara. Pero no lo hizo. Ah, claro. Comprendía que su transición se aproximaba inexorablemente, y necesitaba su sangre. Era una cuestión de sim ple necesidad.

La escuchó suspirar en la oscuridad, como si estuviera re nunciando a algo.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Permanecieron uno junto al otro, sin tocarse durante mucho rato, tal vez horas. Se durmió fu gazmente, despertándose cuando Sakura se abrazó a él y deslizó una pierna desnuda sobre la suya.

Una sacudida de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo, pero la re chazó salvajemente.

La mano de ella rozó su pecho, bajó hasta su estómago y llegó a la cadera. El contuvo la respiración y tuvo una erección inmediata, su miembro dolorosamente cerca de donde lo estaba tocando.

Su cuerpo se acercó más al de él, sus senos le acariciaban las costillas y frotaba su clítoris contra uno de los muslos.

A lo mejor estaba dormida.

Entonces ella tomó su miembro en la mano. Sasuke gimió, arqueando la espalda.

Sus dedos lo masturbaron con firmeza.

E instintivamente quiso abrazarla, ansioso por lo que pa recía estar ofreciéndole, pero ella lo detuvo. Alzándose hasta que dar de rodillas, lo presionó contra el colchón con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Esta vez es para ti -susurró, besándolo suavemente. Él apenas podía hablar.

-¿Aún me... quieres?

Confundida, enarcó las cejas. -¿Por qué no habría de quererte?

Con un patético gemido de alivio y gratitud, Sasuke se aba lanzó sobre ella nuevamente, pero no le dejó acercarse a su cuer po. Lo empujó de nuevo hacia abajo y lo sujetó por las muñecas, colocándole los brazos encima de la cabeza.

Lo besó en el cuello.

-La última vez que estuvimos juntos, fuiste muy... gene roso. Mereces el mismo tratamiento.

-Pero tu placer es el mío. -Su voz sonó brusca-. No tienes idea de cuánto me gusta que llegues al orgasmo.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. -Sintió que ella se movía, y luego su mano rozó la erección. Quedó sentado sobre la cama mientras un sonido grave salía de su pecho-. Quizá tenga una idea.

-No tienes que hacer esto -dijo él con voz ronca, lu chando otra vez por tocarla.

Ella se inclinó sujetando con fuerza las muñecas del hom bre y manteniéndolo quieto.

-Relájate. Déjame tomar el control.

Sasuke sólo pudo mirar hacia arriba incrédulo y con ja deante expectación mientras ella presionaba sus labios contra los de él.

-Quiero poseerte -susurró ella.

En un dulce arrebato, introdujo la lengua en su boca. Lo penetró, deslizándose dentro y fuera como en un coito.

Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido.

Con cada uno de sus empujones, se introducía más pro fundamente, en su piel y su cerebro. En su corazón. Lo estaba poseyendo, tomándolo. Dejando su marca sobre él.

Cuando dejó su boca, bajó por su cuerpo. Le lamió el cue llo. Le chupó los pezones. Restregó las uñas suavemente sobre su vientre. Le acarició las caderas con los dientes.

Él aferró el cabezal de la cama y tiró, haciendo crujir la ma dera.

Oleadas de un punzante calor hicieron que se sintiera co mo si se fuera a morir. El sudor ardía sobre su piel. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza acelerada.

Sus labios comenzaron a pronunciar palabras en el anti guo idioma, tratando de expresar sentimientos profundos que in vadían su interior.

En el instante en que ella introdujo el miembro entre sus labios, le faltó poco para alcanzar el éxtasis. Gritó, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba. Ella se retiró, dándole tiempo para tran quilizarse.

Y luego le hizo padecer una verdadera tortura.

Sabía exactamente cuándo acelerar el ritmo y cuándo ha cer una pausa. La combinación de su boca húmeda en el grueso glande y sus manos moviéndose arriba y abajo en el pene constituían un doble embate que apenas podía' soportar. Lo llevó al bor de una y otra vez hasta que se vio obligado a suplicar. Finalmente, ella montó a horcajadas sobre él. Sasuke miró al espacio entre sus cuerpos. Los muslos de ella estaban com pletamente abiertos sobre su miembro palpitante, y por poco pier de la cordura.

-Tómame -gimió-. Dios, por favor.

Ella se introdujo en él, su cuerpo entero fue recorrido por aquella sensación. Apretada, húmeda, caliente, lo envolvió por completo. Ella empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y constante, y él no aguantó mucho. Cuando llegó al clímax, sintió como si lo hubieran desgarrado en dos; las descargas de energía crearon una onda de choque que llenó toda la habitación, estremecien do el mobiliario y apagando la vela.

Cuando recuperó lentamente el sentido, se percató de que era la primera vez que alguien se había esmerado tanto en com placerlo.

Quería rogarle que lo poseyera una y otra vez.

Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad al escuchar el sonido que hizo Sasuke mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo el de ella. La fuerza de su orgasmo la alcanzó también, y cayó sobre el jadeante pecho del macho mientras sus propias deliciosas oleadas la dejaban sin res piración.

Temiendo pesar demasiado, hizo un movimiento para bajarse, pero él la detuvo, sujetándola por las caderas, hablándole dulcemente en una lengua extraña que ella no entendió. -¿Qué?

-Quédate donde estás -dijo él.

Ella se apoyó sobre su cuerpo, relajándose completamente. Se preguntó por el significado de las palabras que él ha bía pronunciado mientras hacían el amor, aunque por el tono de su voz, delicado y adulador, podía imaginarlo. A pesar de no entenderlas, supo que se trataba de las palabras de un amante. -Tu idioma es hermoso -dijo.

-No hay palabras dignas de ti.

Su voz sonaba diferente, como si hubiera cambiado su opi nión sobre ella.

No hay barreras, pensó ella. No había barreras entre ellos en ese momento. Ese muro defensivo que hacía que él estuviese siempre en guardia había desaparecido.

Inesperadamente, ella sintió que necesitaba protegerle. Le resultaba extraño albergar un sentimiento semejante hacia alguien que era físicamente mucho más poderoso que ella. Pero él necesitaba protección.

Podía sentir su vulnerabilidad en ese momento de paz, en esa densa oscuridad. El corazón del hom bre estaba casi a su alcance.

Pensó en la horrible historia sobre la muerte de su familia. -¿Sasuke?

-¿Hmm?

Quería agradecerle la confianza que había depositado en ella al habérselo contado. Pero no quiso arruinar la frágil cone xión entre ambos.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho lo hermoso que eres? -preguntó.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Los guerreros no somos hermosos.

-Tú lo eres para mí. Extraordinariamente hermoso.

Él contuvo la respiración. Y luego la apartó de su lado. Con un rápido movimiento, se levantó de la cama, y unos mo mentos después brilló una tenue luz en el baño. Escuchó correr el agua.

Tenía que haber imaginado que aquella felicidad no dura ría mucho, y contuvo las lágrimas.

Sakura buscó a tientas su ropa y se vistió.

Cuando él salió del baño, ella se dirigía hacia la puerta. -¿Adónde vas? -preguntó.

-A trabajar. No sé qué hora es, pero generalmente entro a las nueve, así que estoy segura de que voy con retraso.

No podía ver muy bien, pero finalmente encontró la puerta.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Sasuke estaba junto a ella, su voz la sobresaltó.

-Tengo una vida. Necesito volver a ella.

-Tu vida está aquí.

-No, no es cierto.

Sus manos buscaron a tientas los cerrojos, pero no pudo moverlos, ni siquiera haciendo grandes esfuerzos.

-¿Vas a dejarme salir de aquí? -murmuró.

-Sakura. -Le cogió las manos entre las suyas, obligándo la a detenerse. Las velas se iluminaron, como si él quisiera que ella lo viera-. Lamento no poder ser más... complaciente.

Ella se apartó.

-No he querido avergonzarte. Sólo quería que supieras lo que siento. Eso es todo.

-Y yo encuentro difícil de creer que no te desagrado.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, incrédula.

-Santo cielo, ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Porque sabes lo que sucedió.

-¿Con tus padres? -Se quedó a ver, déjame recapitular. ¿Piensas que estaría disgustada conti go porque fuiste obligado a presenciar el asesinato de tus padres?

-No hice nada por salvarlos.

-Estabas encerrado.

-Fui un cobarde.

-No lo fuiste. -Enfadarse con él tal vez no era justo, ¿pe ro por qué no podía ver el pasado con mayor claridad?-. ¿Cómo puedes decir...?

-¡Dejé de gritar! -Su voz rebotó por toda la habitación, sobresaltándola.

-¿Qué? -susurró.

-Dejé de gritar. Cuando acabaron con mis padres y el doggen, dejé de gritar. Los restrictores buscaban por todos los rincones de la estancia. Me estaban buscando a mí. Y yo me quedé quieto. Me tapé la boca con la mano. Rogué que no me en contraran.

-Por supuesto que lo hiciste -dijo ella dulcemente-. Querías vivir. -Quería abrazarlo, pero tenía la certeza de que él la rechazaría-. ¿No te das cuenta? Fuiste una víctima, igual que ellos. La única razón por la que estás aquí hoy es que tu padre te amaba tanto que quiso ponerte a salvo. Tú guardaste silencio porque querías sobrevivir. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Fui un cobarde.

-¡No seas ridículo! ¡Acababas de ver cómo masacraban a tus padres! -Sacudió la cabeza, la frustración agudizó el tono de su voz-: Te aseguro que necesitas reflexionar de nuevo sobre lo sucedido. Has permitido que esas terribles horas te marca ran, y nadie puede culparte por ello, pero estás completamente equivocado. Muy equivocado. Deja ya toda esa mierda de honor guerrero y piensa positivamente.

Silencio.

Ah, diablos. Ahora sí lo había arruinado. Aquel hombre le había abierto su corazón, y ella había despreciado su vergüenza. Qué manera de lograr intimidad.

-Sasuke, lo lamento, no he debido...

El la interrumpió. Su voz y su rostro parecían de piedra. -Nadie me había hablado como acabas de hacerlo. Mierda.

-Lo lamento mucho. Es sólo que no puedo entender por qué...

Sasuke la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente, hablando en su idioma otra vez. Cuando aflojó el abrazo, ter minó su monólogo con la palabra leelan.

-¿Eso quiere decir «perra» en vampiro? -preguntó.

-No. Todo lo contrario. -La besó-. Digamos que eres digna de todo mi respeto. Aunque no puedo estar de acuerdo con tu modo de ver mi pasado.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con las manos, sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-Pero sí aceptarás el hecho de que lo sucedido no cam bia en absoluto mi opinión sobre ti. Aunque siento una tre menda pena por ti y tu familia, y por todo lo que tuviste que soportar.

El vampiro guardo silencio.

-¿Sasuke? Repite conmigo: «Sí, Sakura, entiendo, y confío en la honestidad de tus sentimientos hacia mí». -Le sacudió el cuello de nuevo-. Digámoslo juntos. -Otra pausa-. Ahora, no después.

-Sí -dijo, rechinando los dientes.

Dios, si apretara un poco más los labios, le romperían los dientes delanteros.

-¿Sí qué?

-Sí, Sakura.

-«Confío en la honestidad de tus sentimientos». Vamos. Dilo.

Él gruñó las palabras.

-Bien Hecho.

-Eres dura, ¿lo sabías?

-Más me vale si voy a quedarme contigo.

Repentinamente, él le cogió la cara entre las manos. -Eso deseo -dijo con fiereza.

-¿Que?

-Que te quedes conmigo.

Ella se quedó sin respiración. Una tenue esperanza se en cendió en su pecho.

-¿De verdad?

Él cerró sus brillantes ojos y movió la cabeza.

-Sí. Es una estupidez, una locura. Y. resultará peligroso.

-Perfectamente adecuado para tu estilo de vida.

Él se rió y bajó la mirada hacia ella. -Sí, más o menos.

Por Dios, la miraba con unos ojos tan tiernos que estaba rompiéndole el corazón.

-Sakura, quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero tienes que en tender que te convertirás en un objetivo. No sé como mantener te verdaderamente a salvo. No sé cómo diablos...

-Ya pensaremos algo -le interrumpió ella-. Podemos hacerlo juntos.

Él la besó, larga y lentamente. Con un enorme cariño. -¿Entonces te quedarás ahora? -preguntó.

-No. La verdad es que tengo que ir a trabajar.

-No quiero que te vayas. -Le acarició la barbilla-. Odio no poder estar contigo fuera durante el día.

Pero los cerrojos se descorrieron y la puerta se abrió. -¿Cómo haces eso? -preguntó ella.

-Regresarás antes del ocaso. -No se trataba de una pe tición, sino de una orden.

-Volveré poco después de que haya oscurecido. -Él gru ñó-. Y prometo llamar si algo raro sucede. -Puso los ojos en blanco. Por Dios, iba a tener que revisar el significado de aquella palabra-. Quiero decir, más raro.

-No me gusta esto.

-Tendré cuidado. -Lo besó y acto seguido se encaminó a la escalera. Aún podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella cuando empu jó el resorte del cuadro y pasó al salón.

** *_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sakura fue a su apartamento, alimentó a Boo, y se dirigió a la oficina justo después de mediodía. No tenía hambre, y trabajó durante la hora de la comida. O al menos intentó ha cerlo, porque, en realidad, no pudo concentrarse demasiado y ocupó la mayor parte de su tiempo trasladando papeles de un si tio a otro en su escritorio.

Suigetsu le dejó dos mensajes durante el día, confirmando que se reunirían en su apartamento alrededor de las ocho.

A las cuatro, decidió cancelar su cita con él.

No podía salir nada bueno de aquella reunión. No tenía intención de entregar a Sasuke a la policía, y si pensara que el Du ro iba a tener alguna consideración con ella porque le gustaba y porque estarían en su apartamento, se mentiría a sí misma.

A pesar de todo no enterraría su cabeza en la arena. Sabía que la llamarían para interrogarla. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo? Mientras Sasuke fuera un sospechoso, ella estaría en el punto de mira. Necesitaba conseguir un buen abogado y esperar a que la citaran en la comisaría.

Al volver de la fotocopiadora, miró por una ventana. El cielo del ocaso era plomizo, auguraba una tormenta en el denso aire. Tuvo que apartar la vista. Le dolían los ojos y aquella mo lestia no desapareció parpadeando varias veces.

De vuelta en su escritorio, tomó dos aspirinas y llamó a la comisaría buscando a Suigetsu. Cuando Ricky le dijo que lo habían suspendido temporalmente, pidió hablar con Juugo, que se puso al teléfono de inmediato.

-La suspensión de Suigetsu. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido? -pre guntó ella.

-Ayer por la tarde.

-¿Van a despedirlo?

-¿Extraoficialmente? Es probable.

Entonces el detective no aparecería por su casa después de todo.

-¿Dónde estás, señorita S?-preguntó Juugo.

-En el trabajo.

-¿Me estás mintiendo? -Su voz sonaba triste, más que polémica.

-Revisa tu identificador de llamadas. Juugo lanzó un largo suspiro. -Tienes que venir a la comisaría.

-Lo sé. ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo para conseguir un abogado?

-¿Crees que vas a necesitarlo?

-Sí.

Juugo soltó una maldición.

-Tienes que alejarte de ese hombre.

-Te llamaré luego.

-Anoche asesinaron a otra prostituta. Con el mismo mo dus operandi.

La noticia le causó una cierta inquietud. No sabía qué ha bía hecho Sasuke mientras estuvo fuera. ¿Pero qué podría signi ficar para el una prostituta muerta?

O dos.

La ansiedad la dominó haciendo palpitar sus sienes.

Pero no podía imaginar a Sasuke degollando a una pobre mujer indefensa para luego dejarla morir en un callejón. El era le tal, no perverso. Y aunque actuaba fuera de la ley, no lo creía capaz de matar a alguien que no lo hubiera amenazado. Sobre todo, des pués de lo que les había sucedido a sus padres.

-Escucha, Saku -dijo Juugo-. No necesito decirte lo se ria que es esta situación. Ese hombre es nuestro principal sospechoso de tres homicidios, y la obstrucción a la justicia es un cargo muy grave. Me resultará muy difícil, pero tendré que po nerte entre rejas.

-Él no mató a nadie anoche. -Su estómago le dio un vuelco.

-Entonces admites que sabes dónde está.

-Tengo que colgar, Juugo.

-Saku, por favor, no lo protejas. Es peligroso...

-Él no mató a esas mujeres.

-Ésa es tu opinión.

-Has sido un buen amigo, Juugo.

-Maldita sea. -Agregó un par de palabras más en espa ñol-. Consigue ese abogado rápido, Saku.

Colgó el teléfono, cogió su bolso y apagó el ordenador. Lo último que quería era que Juugo fuera a buscarla a su oficina y se la llevara esposada. Necesitaba ir a su casa, recoger algo de ro pa y reunirse con Sasuke lo antes posible.

Tal vez pudieran marcharse juntos. Podría ser su única oportunidad, porque en Caldwell, tarde o temprano, la policía los encontraría.

En cuanto pisó la calle Trade, sintió un nudo en el esto mago, y el calor le robó toda su energía. Nada más llegar a su apar tamento, echó agua helada en un vaso, pero cuando intentó beberla, su intestino se retorció. Quizá tenía algún virus intestinal. Tomó dos antiácidos y pensó en Itachi. Podría haberle contagiado algo. Dios, los ojos la estaban matando.

Y aunque sabía que tenía que recoger sus cosas, se quitó la ropa de trabajo, se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, se sentó en el sofá. Sólo quería descansar un rato, pero una vez que se acomodó, sintió que no podría volver a mover el cuerpo. Perezosamente, como si los conductos de su cerebro es tuvieran obstruyéndose, pensó en la herida de Sasuke. No le había dicho cómo se la había hecho. Y si había atacado a la prostituta y la mujer se había defendido.

Sakura se presionó las sienes con los dedos cuando una olea da de náuseas hizo fluir bilis en su garganta. Veía luces titilando ante sus ojos.

No, aquello no era una gripe. La estaba matando una mi graña monstruosa.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke marcó de nuevo el número de teléfono.

Era obvio que Naruto estaba usando el identificador de llamadas y no quería responder.

Diablos. Detestaba pedir perdón, pero quería poner este asunto sobre la mesa, porque iba a resultar muy espinoso.

Se llevó consigo el móvil a la cama y se recostó contra el cabezal. Quería llamar a Sakura sólo para escuchar su voz. ¿Había pensado que podría alejarse tranquilamente des pués de su transición? A duras penas podía permanecer lejos de ella durante un par de horas.

Dios, estaba loco por esa hembra. Aún no podía creer lo que había salido de su boca cuando ella le hacía el amor. Y lue go había finalizado aquella letanía de elogios llamándola su leelan antes de que se marchara.

Era hora de que lo admitiera. Probablemente se estaba ena morando.

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, ella era medio humana. Pero también era la hija de Darius.

¿Pero cómo podía no adorarla? Era tan fuerte, con un ca rácter que competía con el suyo. Pensó en ella enfrentándose a él, haciéndole reflexionar sobre su pasado. Pocos se hubieran atrevido, y él sabía de dónde había sacado su valor. Casi podía jurar que su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Cuando sonó su teléfono, abrió la tapa. -¿Sí?

-Tenemos problemas. -Era Shikamaru-. Acabo de leer el periódico. Otra prostituta muerta en un callejón. Desangrada.

-¿Y?

-Me he metido en la base de datos del forense. En ambos casos, a las hembras les mordieron el cuello.

-Mierda. Gaara.

-Eso es lo que estoy pensando. Le he repetido mil veces que tiene que dejar eso. Tienes que hablar con él.

-Esta noche. Diles a los hermanos que se reúnan conmigo aquí un poco antes. Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas delante de todos.

-Buen plan. Así el resto de nosotros tendremos que li berar su cuello de tus manos cuando proteste.

-Oye, ¿sabes dónde está Naruto? No consigo encontrarlo.

-Ni idea, pero pasaré por su casa antes de la reunión, si quieres.

-Hazlo. Tendrá que venir esta noche. -Sasuke colgó.

Maldita sea. Alguien iba a tener que ponerle un bozal a Gaara.

O una daga en el pecho.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Suigetsu aparcó el coche. En realidad, no creía que Sakura estuviera en su apartamento, pero de todos modos fue hasta la puerta del vestíbulo y apretó el interfono. No obtuvo respuesta.

Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Dio la vuelta por un lateral del edificio y se metió en el pa tio trasero. Ya había oscurecido, así que ver las luces apagadas re sultó desalentador. Ahuecó las manos y se inclinó contra la puer ta corredera de cristal.

-¡Saku! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Santo cielo!

Su cuerpo estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Había intentado alcanzar el teléfono sin conseguirlo. Sus piernas estaban coloca das torpemente, como si hubiera estado retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡No! -Golpeó el cristal.

Ella se movió ligeramente, como si lo hubiera escuchado. Suigetsu se dirigió a una ventana, se quitó un zapato y golpeó fuertemente el cristal hasta que se agrietó y se hizo añicos. Cuando se estiró para alcanzar el pestillo, se cortó, pero no le importaba si perdía un brazo para llegar a ella. Se introdujo en el interior, volcando una mesa al abalanzarse hacia delante.

-¡Saku! ¿Me oyes?

Ella abrió la boca, moviéndola lentamente, pero sin emi tir sonido alguno.

El buscó sangre y no halló nada, así que la colocó cuida dosamente boca arriba. Estaba tan pálida como una lápida, fría y húmeda, apenas consciente. Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

Él le extendió los brazos, buscando marcas. No había nin guna, pero no iba a perder tiempo quitándole los zapatos y mi rando entre los dedos de los pies.

Abrió la tapa de su móvil y marcó el 911.

Al oír a la operadora, no esperó el saludo protocolar. -Tengo una probable sobredosis de droga.

La mano de Sakura se movió vacilante, empezó a mover la cabeza. Estaba tratando de apartarle el teléfono.

-Niña, quédate quieta. Yo te cuidaré...

La voz de la operadora lo interrumpió: -¿Señor? ¿Hola?

-Llévame a casa de Sasuke- gimió Sakura.

-A la mierda con él.

-¿Perdón? -dijo la operadora-. Señor, ¿me puede de cir qué sucede?

-Sobredosis de droga. Creo que es heroína. Sus pupilas están fijas y dilatadas. Aún no ha vomitado...

-Sasuke, tengo que ir junto a Sasuke.

-Pero recobra el conocimiento intermitentemente...

En ese momento, Sakura se levantó bruscamente del suelo y le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

-Voy a morir...

-¡Claro que no! -gritó él.

Ella lo sujetó por la camisa. Le temblaba el cuerpo, el su dor manchaba la parte delantera de su camiseta.

-Lo necesito.

Suigetsu la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Se había equivocado. Esto no era una sobredosis. Era una renuncia.

Negó con la cabeza. -Niña, no.

-Por favor. Lo necesito. Voy a morir. -De repente, ella se dobló en posición fetal, como si una oleada de dolor la hu biera partido en dos. El móvil cayó de su mano, fuera de su al cance-. Suigetsu... por favor.

Mierda. Tenía mal aspecto. Parecía moribunda.

Si la llevaba a una sala de urgencias, podía morir por el ca mino o mientras esperaba tratamiento. Y la metadona servía para superar el mono, no para sacar a un adicto de una sobredosis. Mierda.

-Ayúdame.

-Maldito sea -dijo Suigetsu-. ¿Dónde está?

-Wallace.

-¿Avenida?

Ella asintió.

Suigetsu no tenía tiempo para pensar. La cargó en sus brazos y atravesó el patio trasero.

Por supuesto que iba a atrapar a ese bastardo.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra la pared del salón. Los hermanos se agruparon a su alrededor, esperando a que él hablara.

Naruto había venido, aunque desde que había atravesa do el umbral con Shikamaru había evitado mirar a Sasuke a los ojos.

"Bien" -pensó Sasuke-." Haremos esto en público". -Hermanos, tenemos dos asuntos que atender. -Miró fijamente a Naruto a la cara-. He ofendido gravemente a uno de vosotros. De acuerdo con eso, ofrezco a Naruto un rythe.

Naruto dio un respingo y prestó atención. El resto de los hermanos estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Se trataba de un acto sin precedentes, y él lo sabía. Un rythe era esencialmente un duelo, y la persona a quien se le ofre cía escogía el arma. Puños, daga, pistola, cadenas. Era una forma de ritual de salvar el honor, tanto para el ofendido como para el ofensor. Ambos podían quedar purificados.

La conmoción en la habitación no había sido provocada por el acto en sí. Los miembros de la Hermandad estaban bas tante familiarizados con el ritual. Dada su naturaleza agresiva, cada uno de ellos, en un momento u otro, había ofendido de muer te a alguien.

Pero Sasuke, a pesar de todos sus pecados, nunca había ofrecido un rythe. Porque de acuerdo con la ley de los vampiros, cualquiera que levantara un brazo o un arma contra él podía ser condenado a muerte.

-Delante de estos testigos, quiero que me escuches -dijo en voz alta y clara-. Te absuelvo de las consecuencias. ¿Aceptas?

Naruto bajó la cabeza. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones de cuero y movió lentamente la cabeza.

-No puedo atacarte, mi señor.

-Y no puedes perdonarme, ¿no es así?

-No lo sé.

-No puedo culparte por eso. -Pero deseó que Naruto hu biera aceptado. Necesitaban un desagravio-. Te lo ofreceré de nuevo en otra ocasión.

-Y siempre me negaré.

-Así sea. -Sasuke lanzó a Gaara una mirada oscura.- Ahora, acerca de tu maldita vida amorosa.

G, que había permanecido detrás de su gemelo, dio un paso al frente.

-Si alguien se ha dado un revolcón con la hija de Da rius, has sido tú, no yo. ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Un par de hermanos murmuraron maldiciones por debajo.

Sasuke dejó los colmillos al descubierto.

-Voy a pasar eso por alto, Gaar. Pero sólo porque sé cuán to te gusta que te golpeen, y no estoy de humor para hacerte fe liz. -Se irguió, por si acaso el hermano se abalanzaba contra él-. Quiero que acabes con ese asunto de las prostitutas. O por lo menos, haz limpieza cuando termines.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No necesitamos ese tipo de publicidad.

Gaara se giró a mirar a Yahiko, que dijo: -Los cadáveres. La policía los ha encontrado.

-¿Qué cadáveres?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

-Por Dios, Gaara. ¿Crees que los policías van a pasar por al to dos mujeres desangradas en un callejón?

Gaara avanzó, acercándose tanto que sus pectorales se tocaron.

-No sé una mierda de todo eso. Huéleme. Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Sasuke respiró profundamente. Captó el aroma de la in dignación, un tufillo picante en la nariz como si alguien le hu biera rociado ambientador de limón. Pero no había ansiedad, ni ningún subterfugio emocional.

El problema era que Gaara no sólo era un asesino de alma ne gra, sino también un mentiroso muy hábil.

-Te conozco demasiado bien -dijo Sasuke suavemen te- para creer una palabra de lo que dices.

Gaara empezó a gruñir, y Yahiko se movió rápido, envolvien do un grueso brazo alrededor del cuello de su gemelo y arras trándolo hacia atrás.

-Tranquilo, Gaara- dijo Yahiko.

Gaara aferró la muñeca de su hermano y se soltó de un tirón. Estaba púrpura de odio.

-Uno de estos días, mi señor, voy a...

Un ruido parecido a una bala de cañón contra un muro lo interrumpió.

Alguien estaba propinando furiosos golpes a la puerta prin cipal.

Los hermanos salieron del salón y fueron en grupo al ves tíbulo. Sus pesados pasos se vieron acompañados por el sonido de las armas siendo desenfundadas y amartilladas.

Sasuke miró el monitor de vídeo instalado en la pared. Cuando vio a Sakura en brazos del policía, se le cortó la res piración. Abrió de golpe la puerta y aferró su cuerpo cuando el hombre entró apresuradamente.

Ha sucedido, pensó. Su transición había comenzado. Notó cómo el policía temblaba de ira cuando el cuerpo de Sakura cambió de brazos.

-Maldito hijo de perra. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?

Sasuke no se molestó en responder. Acunando a Sakura en tre sus brazos, pasó a grandes zancadas a través del grupo de hermanos. Pudo sentir su estupefacción, pero no podía detenerse a dar explicaciones.

-Nadie excepto yo matará al humano -ladró-. Y él no saldrá de esta casa hasta que yo vuelva.

Sasuke se apresuró a entrar en el salón. Empujó el cuadro hacia un lado, y corrió escaleras abajo tan rápido como pudo. El tiempo era esencial.

Suigetsu observó al traficante de drogas desaparecer con Sakura; su cabeza oscilaba a medida que se alejaba.

Durante un momento, se quedó completamente inmóvil, atrapado entre la necesidad de gritar o llorar.

Que desperdicio. Que horrible desperdicio.

Luego escuchó cómo la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Y se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado de cinco de los bastardos más perversos y enormes que había visto jamás.

Una mano aterrizó en su hombro como un yunque. -¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Suigetsu alzó la vista. El sujeto llevaba puesta una gorra de béisbol y tenía la cara surcada por un tatuaje.

-¿Te gustaría ser la cena? -dijo otro que parecía una especie de modelo.

La ira invadió de nuevo al detective, tensando sus múscu los, dilatando sus huesos.

"¿Estos chicos quieren jugar? "-pensó-. "Bien. Vamos a bailar".

Para demostrar que no tenía miedo, miró a cada uno di rectamente a los ojos. Primero a los dos que habían hablado, des pués a uno relativamente normal colocado detrás de ellos y a otro sujeto con una estrafalaria melena, la clase de cabello por el que las mujeres pagarían cientos de dólares en cualquier salón de belleza.

Y luego estaba el último hombre.

Suigetsu observó atentamente su cara llena de cicatrices. Unos ojos aguamarinos le devolvieron la mirada.

"Con este tipo" -pensó- "hay que tener cuidado."

Con un movimiento intencionado, se liberó de la sujeción en el hombro.

-Decidme algo, chicos -pronunció lentamente las pala bras-. ¿Usáis todo ese cuero para excitares mutuamente? Quie ro decir, ¿a todos os gustan los penes?

Suigetsu fue lanzado contra la puerta con tanta fuerza que sus muelas crujieron.

El modelo acercó su cara perfecta a la del detective. -Si fuera tú, yo tendría cuidado con mi boca.

-¿Para qué molestarme si tú ya te preocupas por ella? ¿Ahora vas a besarme?

Un gruñido extraño salió de la garganta de aquel sujeto.

-Está bien, está bien. -El que parecía más normal avanzó unos pasos-. Retrocede, Itachi. Vamos a relajarnos un poco.-Pasó un minuto antes de que el figurín lo soltara-. Eso es. Tranquilicémonos -murmuró el señor Normal, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo antes de mirar a Suigetsu- Hazte un favor y cierra la boca.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

-El Galancito se muere por ponerme las manos encima. No puedo evitarlo.

Itachi se dirigió a Suigetsu de nuevo, mientras el señor nor mal ponía los ojos en blanco, dejando libre a su amigo para actuar.

El puñetazo que le llegó a la altura de la mandíbula lanzó la cabeza de Suigetsu hacia un lado. Al sentir el dolor, el detective dejó volar su propia ira. El temor por Sakura, el odio reprimido por aquellos malvados, la frustración por su trabajo, todo en contró salida. Se abalanzó sobre al hombre, más grande que él y lo derribó.

El sujeto se sorprendió momentáneamente, como si no hu biera esperado la velocidad y fuerza de Suigetsu, y éste aprovechó la vacilación. Golpeó al Galancito en la boca, y luego lo sujetó por el cuello.

Un segundo después, Suigetsu se encontró acostado sobre su espalda con aquel hombre sentado sobre su pecho.

El tipo agarró la cara de Suigetsu entre sus manos y apretó. Era casi imposible respirar, y Suigetsu resollaba buscando aire -Tal vez encuentre a tu esposa -dijo el tipo- y la folle un par de veces. ¿Qué te parece?

-No tengo esposa.

-Entonces voy a follarme a tu novia. Suigetsu trató de tomar un poco de aire. -Tampoco tengo novia.

-Así que si las hembras no quieren saber nada de ti, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí?

-Esperaba que te enfadaras.

Los enormes ojos negros profundo se entrecerraron.

"Tienen que ser lentes de contacto" -pensó Butch-.

Nadie tiene los ojos de ese color.

-¿Y por qué querías que me enfadara? -preguntó el Galancito.

-Si yo atacaba primero -Suigetsu trató de meter más aire en sus pulmones-... tus muchachos no nos habrían dejado pe lear. Me habrían matado primero, antes de poder tener una opor tunidad contigo.

Itachi aflojó un poco la opresión y se rió mientras despo jaba a Suigetsu de su cartera, las llaves y el teléfono.

-¿Sabéis? Me agrada un poco este grandullón -dijo el tipo.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

El Galancito se puso de pie, y Suigetsu rodó sobre sí mismo, ja deando. Cuando levantó la vista, le pareció que sufría alucina ciones.

De pie en el vestíbulo había un pequeño anciano vestido de librea, sosteniendo una bandeja de plata.

-Disculpen, caballeros. La cena estará lista en unos quin ce minutos.

-Oye, ¿son ésas las crepes de espinaca que me gustan tan to? -preguntó el Galancito, señalando a la bandeja.

-Sí, señor.

-Una delicia.

Los demás hombres se agruparon alrededor del mayor domo, cogiendo lo que les ofrecía, junto a unas servilletas, como si no quisiera que cayera nada al suelo.

¿Qué diablos era eso?

-¿Puedo pedirles un favor? -preguntó el mayordomo. El señor Normal asintió vigorosamente.

-Trae otra bandeja de estas delicias y mataremos a quien tú quieras.

Si, imagino que el tipo en realidad no era normal. Sólo relativamente.

El mayordomo sonrió como si se sintiera conmovido. -Si van a desangrar al humano, ¿tendrían la amabilidad de hacerlo en el patio trasero?

-No hay problema. -El señor Normal se introdujo otra crepe en la boca-. Maldición, Itachi, tienes razón: son deliciosas.

* * *

**Hola...!**

**Que les parecio nenes... Estr cap en lo personal me encantoooo... Ya queria llegar a esta parte de hecho. **

**Por fin se encuentra Sui con los demas hermanos... Que ocurrira con el? Luchara y sobrevivira y lograran matarlo? Cambiara esto su vida?**

**Y Sakura... Sobrevivira? Tendra que Sasuke hacer algo para salvarla? Habra algun precio por su vida? Karin biscara venganza contra Sakura y Sasuke...?**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

Sasuke estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no conseguía que Sakura volviera en sí.

Se humedeció la yema de un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de la mujer.

Cuando se lo introdujo en la boca, su lengua no respondió.

-Sakura -susurró-. Vuelve a mí.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Estaba demasiado quieta. El Fade se cernía sobre ella.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**_

Sakura trató de ver algo a través de la espesa neblina que la rodeaba. Se encontraba sumergida en una especie de en soñación, con bordes difusos que sugerían que lo que había era infinito.

Una figura solitaria, iluminada desde atrás, se aproximó en medio de aquella bruma blanquecina. Supo que era un macho, y fuese quien fuese, no sintió temor alguno. Le dio la sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Padre? -susurró, no muy segura de si se refería al suyo o al propio Dios.

El hombre estaba inmóvil a escasa distancia, pero alzó la mano en señal de saludo, como si la hubiera oído.

_***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**_

Su profundo suspiro fue el mejor cumplido que jamás hu biera recibido.

Sasuke se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, repentinamente consciente de que sus pantalones de cuero y, sus botas estaban empapados.

-Sí -susurró ella.

Él la besó en la frente. -¿Sí qué, mi leelan?

-Me casaré contigo.

**Chachaaaaan y hasta aqui les dejo nenas... Soy medio mala n.n ...**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron review, alerta y favoritos... Solo por ustedes y esos hermosos gestos que hacen feliz a esta escritora es que me esfuerzo en subir este fic lo antes posible... Los amooo nenes...**

**Bueno sin mas que decir, que tengan una linda semanita y nos leemos despues... Ciao**

**Koro.**


	20. Sintiendo el Fade

_**Capitulo 19... Sintiendo el Fade...**_

Sasuke estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no conseguía que Sakura volviera en sí.

Y su piel se estaba enfriando a cada instante. La sacudió de nuevo.

-¡Saku! ¡Sakura! ¿Me oyes?

Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente, pero tuvo el pre sentimiento de que los espasmos eran involuntarios. Acercó el oído a su boca. Todavía respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad y muy débilmente.

-¡Maldita sea! -Se descubrió las muñecas y estaba a pun to de perforarlas con sus propios colmillos cuando se dio cuenta de que quería sostenerla si podía beber.

Cuando pudiera beber.

Se despojó de la funda, sacó una daga y se quitó la camisa. Tanteó su propio cuello hasta que encontró la yugular. Colo cando la punta del cuchillo contra la piel, se hizo un corte. La san gre manó profusamente.

Se humedeció la yema de un dedo y lo llevó a los labios de la mujer. Cuando se lo introdujo en la boca, su lengua no respondió.

-Sakura -susurró-. Vuelve a mí.

Le suministró más sangre.

-¡Maldición, no te mueras! -Las velas llamearon en la habitación-. ¡Te amo, maldición! ¡Maldita sea, no te rindas!

Su piel estaba empezando a ponerse azul; incluso él podía ver el cambio de color.

Una oración frenética que creía haber olvidado hacía tiem po salió de sus labios, pronunciada en su antigua lengua.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil. Estaba demasiado quieta. El Fade se cernía sobre ella.

Sasuke gritó de furia y agarró su cuerpo, sacudiéndola has ta que el cabello se le enredó.

-¡Sakura! ¡No dejaré que mueras! Te seguiré antes de per mitir...

Se interrumpió con un lastimoso gemido, apretándola contra su pecho. Mientras acunaba su cuerpo, sus ciegos ojos se quedaron fijos en la pared negra que tenía ante él.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Karin se vistió con especial cuidado, decidida a bajar a la primera comida de la noche con el mejor aspecto posible. Después de revisar su armario, eligió un vestido largo de gasa color cre ma. Lo había comprado la temporada anterior en Givenchy, pe ro todavía no lo había estrenado. El corpiño era ceñido y un po co más atrevido de lo que normalmente usaba, aunque el resto del vestido era vaporoso, sin enarcar su figura, lo que producía en ella un efecto general relativamente modesto.

Se cepilló el largo cabello, que le llegaba casi hasta las ca deras, dejándolo caer suelto sobre los hombros. Con su tacto, la imagen de Sasuke acudió a su mente. Él había alabado alguna vez su suavidad, así que ella lo había dejado crecer suponiendo que le agradaría.

Ahora, tal vez debiera cortarse su rojizo cabello, arran cárselos de la cabeza.

Su ira, que había amainado, se encendió de nuevo. Repentinamente, Karin tornó una decisión. Ya no se guardaría nada. Era hora de compartir.

Pero luego pensó en la imponente envergadura de Sasuke, en sus facciones frías y duras y en su sobrecogedora presencia. ¿Pensaba realmente que podía enfrentarse a él?

Nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Y no iba a dejarlo avan zar alegremente hacia el incierto futuro que le esperaba sin decirle lo que pensaba.

Miró su reloj Tiffany. Si no bajaba a cenar y luego ayuda ba en la clínica como había prometido, Kabuto sospecharía. Era mejor esperar hasta más tarde para ir en busca de Sasuke. Sabía que se encontraba en casa de Darius.

Se dirigiría allí y aguardaría hasta que él regresara a casa. Por algunas cosas valía la pena esperar.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-Gracias por recibirme, sensei.

-Deidara, ¿cómo estás? -Danzou colocó a un lado el me nú que había estado mirando distraídamente-. Tu llamada me ha preocupado. Y además no has asistido a clase.

Cuando Riddle se sentó, no parecía tan acalorado. Sus ojos aún eran negros y azules, y el agotamiento se reflejaba en su rostro.

-Alguien me persigue, sensei. -Deidara cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Hizo una pausa como si no estuviera seguro de si debía contar toda su historia.

-¿Esto tiene algo que ver con tu nariz?

-Tal vez. No lo se.

-Bien. Me alegra que hayas acudido a mí, hijo. -Otra pausa-. Puedes confiar en mí, Deidara.

Riddle respiró profundamente, como si estuviera a pun to de zambullirse en una piscina.

-Mi padre está en la capital, como siempre. Así que ano che invité a unos amigos. Fumarnos un poco de hierba...

-No deberías hacer eso. Las drogas ilegales no traen na da bueno.

Deidara se movió incómodo, jugueteando con la cadena de platino alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo sé.

-Continúa.

-Mis amigos y Yo estábamos en la piscina, y uno de ellos quiso ir a hacerlo con su novia. Les dije que podían usar la ca baña, pero cuando fueron allí la puerta estaba cerrada. Fui a la casa a buscar la llave, y al volver un tipo se detuvo frente a mi, co mo si hubiera salido de la nada. Era un hijo de ..., eh ..., era enor me. Cabello negro, traje de cuero...

En ese momento llegó la camarera.

-¿Qué les sirvo?

-Más tarde. -dijo Danzou con brusquedad.

Cuando desapareció dando un resoplido, él inclinó la ca beza en dirección a Deidara.

Riddle cogió el vaso de agua de Danzou y bebió. -Bien, me dio un susto de muerte. Me miraba como si quisiera comerme. Pero entonces oí a mi amigo llamarme impa ciente porque no aparecía con la llave. El hombre pronunció mi nombre y luego desapareció, justo cuando mi amigo llegaba al jardín. -Deidara movió la cabeza-. El caso es que no sé cómo pu do entrar. Mi padre construyó un muro enorme alrededor del pe rímetro de la casa el año pasado porque había recibido amenazas terroristas o algo así. Tiene casi cuatro metros de altura. Y la par te delantera de la casa está totalmente protegida con el sistema de seguridad. - Danzou bajó la vista a las manos de Deidara. Las te nía apretadas la una contra la otra-. Yo... estoy algo asustado, sensei.

-Deberías estarlo.

Riddle pareció vagamente asqueado de confirmar sus temores.

-Así que, Deidara, quiero saber algo. ¿Has matado alguna vez?

Riddle frunció el ceño ante el brusco cambio de tema. -¿De qué está hablando?

-Ya sabes. Un pájaro. Una ardilla. Quizás un perro o un gato.

-No, sensei.

-¡No! -Danzou miró a Deidara a los ojos-. No tengo tiempo para mentirosos, hijo.

Deidara carraspeó nervioso.

-Sí. Tal vez. Cuando era más joven.

-¿Qué sentiste?

El rubor asomó a la nuca de Deidara. Dejó de retorcerse las manos.

-Nada. No sentí nada.

-Vamos, Deidara. Tienes que confiar en mí.

Los ojos de Deidara destellaron.

-Está bien. Quizás me gustó.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. -Riddle alargó la palabra.

-Bien. -Danzou levantó la mano para llamar la aten ción de la camarera, que tardó algunos minutos en acudir-. Ha blaremos sobre ese hombre más tarde. Primero, quiero que me hables de tu padre.

-¿De papá?

-¿Ya están listos para pedir? -preguntó la camarera en tono malhumorado.

-¿Qué quieres, Deidara? Yo invito.

Riddle enumeró la mitad del menú. Cuando la camarera se marchó, Danzou lo apremió: -¿Tu padre?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

-No lo veo mucho. Pero él es..., ya sabe..., lo que sea. Un padre..., es decir, ¿a quién le importa cómo es?

-Escucha, Deidara. -Danzou se inclinó hacia delante-. Sé que huiste de tu casa tres veces antes de cumplir los doce. Sé que tu padre te envió a un colegio privado tan pronto enterraron a tu madre. Y también sé que cuando te expulsaron de Northfield Mount Hermon te envió a Groton, y cuando te echaron de allí, te metió en una academia militar. Si quieres que sea franco, me da la sensación de que ha estado tratando de deshacerte de ti durante la última década.

-Es un hombre ocupado.

-Y tú has sido un poco difícil de manejar, ¿no es cierto?

-Tal vez.

-¿Entonces sería correcto suponer que tú y tu queridísi mo padre no os entendéis, y no os lleváis bien? -Danzou esperó-. Dime la verdad.

-Lo odio -dejó escapar Deidara.

-¿Por qué? -Deidara, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de nuevo. Sus ojos eran fríos-. ¿Por qué lo odias, hijo?

-Porque respira.

** *_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sakura trató de ver algo a través de la espesa neblina que la rodeaba. Se encontraba sumergida en una especie de en soñación, con bordes difusos que sugerían que lo que había era infinito.

Una figura solitaria, iluminada desde atrás, se aproximó en medio de aquella bruma blanquecina. Supo que era un macho, y fuese quien fuese, no sintió temor alguno. Le dio la sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Padre? -susurró, no muy segura de si se refería al suyo o al propio Dios.

El hombre estaba inmóvil a escasa distancia, pero alzó la mano en señal de saludo, como si la hubiera oído.

Ella dio un paso adelante, pero de repente sintió un sabor en la boca totalmente desconocido. Se llevó las yemas de los de dos a los labios. Cuando bajó la vista, todo era de color rojo.

La figura dejó caer la mano. Como si supiera qué signifi caba aquella mancha.

Sakura regresó de golpe a su cuerpo. Parecía como si la hubiesen catapultado Y hubiese aterrizado sobre grava. Le dolía todo. Gritó. Cuando abrió la boca, volvió a sentir aquel sabor. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

Y entonces, algo milagroso sucedió. Su piel se llenó de vida, como si fuese un globo inflándose de aire. Sus sentidos despertaron. Ciegamente, trató de sujetarse a algo sólido, dando con la fuente del sabor.

Sasuke sintió que Sakura se sacudía como si la hubieran electrocu tado. Y luego empezó a beber de su cuello con una avidez y un ansia inusitadas. Los brazos de ella se apretaron alrededor de sus hombros, las uñas se clavaron en su carne.

Lanzó un rugido de triunfo mientras la depositaba sobre la cama, acostada para que la sangre fluyera mejor. Mantuvo la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto el cuello ante ella, que subió hasta su pecho cubriéndolo con el cabello. El húmedo sonido de su succión y saber que le estaba dando vida le provo caron una monstruosa erección.

La sostuvo suavemente, acariciándole los brazos. Ani mándola a beber más de él. A tomar todo lo que necesitara.

Un poco más tarde, Sakura alzó la cabeza. Se lamió los labios y abrió los ojos.

Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente. Tenía una herida enorme en el cuello.

-Oh, Dios... ¿Qué te he hecho? -Extendió las manos para restañar la sangre que manaba de su vena.

Él le cogió las manos y se las llevó a los labios. -¿Me aceptas como tu hellren?

-¿Qué? -Su mente tenía dificultades para comprender.

-Cásate conmigo.

Ella miró el agujero en su garganta y se le revolvió el es tómago.

-Yo..., yo...

El dolor llegó rápido y fuerte. La embistió, llevándola a una oscura agonía. Se dobló, y rodó sobre el colchón.

Sasuke se calló y la acunó en su regazo.

-¿Me estoy muriendo? -gimió.

-Oh, no, leelan. Claro que no. Esto pasará-susurró él-. Pero no será divertido.

Sintió cómo la invadía una oleada nauseabunda, que le pro vocó convulsiones, hasta que quedó tendida de espaldas. Apenas podía distinguir la cara de Sasuke debido al dolor, pero pudo ver en sus ojos una gran preocupación. La agarró de la mano y ella dio un fuerte apretón cuando la siguiente explosión tortu radora la dominó.

Su visión se enturbió, volvió y se enturbió de nuevo.

El sudor goteaba por su cuerpo, empapando las sábanas. Apretó los dientes y se arqueó. Se giró hacia un lado y luego al otro, tratando de escapar.

No sabía cuánto había durado. Horas. Días. Sasuke permaneció con ella todo el tiempo.

Sasuke respiró aliviado poco después de las tres de la madrugada. Finalmente, se había quedado quieta, y no estaba muerta, sino tranquila.

Había sido muy valiente. Había soportado el dolor sin quejarse, sin llorar. Sin embargo, él había pasado todo el tiempo rogando que su transición terminara cuanto antes.

Ella emitió un sonido ronco.

-¿Qué, mi leelan? -Bajó la cabeza a la altura de su boca.

-Necesito una ducha.

-Bien.

Se levantó de la cama, abrió la ducha y volvió a buscarla, levantándola suavemente en sus brazos. La sentó en la repisa de mármol, le quitó la ropa con delicadeza, y luego la alzó de nuevo.

La hizo entrar lentamente en el agua, atento a cualquier cambio en su expresión ante la temperatura. Al no protestar, fue introduciendo su cuerpo gradualmente, rozando primero sus pies, para que aquella impresión no fuera demasiado brusca para ella.

Parecía gustarle el agua, alzaba el cuello y abría la boca. Vio sus colmillos, y le parecieron hermosos.

Blancos, bri llantes, puntiagudos. Recordó la sensación cuando ella había be bido de él.

Sasuke la oprimió contra sí durante un instante, abrazán dola. Luego dejó que sus pies tocaran el suelo y sostuvo su cuerpo con un brazo. Con la mano libre, agarró un bote de champú y echó un poco sobre su cabeza. Le frotó el cabello hasta formar espuma y luego lo enjuagó. Con una pastilla de jabón, dio un sua ve masaje a su piel lo mejor que pudo sin dejarla caer y luego se cercioró de aclarar hasta el último residuo de jabón.

Acunándola nuevamente entre los brazos, cerró el grifo, salió y cogió una toalla. La envolvió y la colocó otra vez sobre la repisa, sosteniéndola entre la pared y el espejo. Cuidadosamente, le secó el agua del cabello, la cara, el cuello, los brazos. Luego los pies y las piernas.

Su piel quedaría hipersensible durante algún tiempo, al igual que la vista y el oído.

Buscó señales de que su cuerpo estuviera cambiando y no vio ninguna. Tenía la misma estatura que antes. Sus Cormas tam poco parecían haber sufrido transformación alguna. Se preguntó si podría salir durante el día.

-Gracias -murmuró ella.

Él la besó y la llevó hasta el sillón. Luego quitó de la cama las sábanas húmedas y la funda del colchón. Tuvo dificultades pa ra encontrar otro juego de sábanas y ponerlas correctamente le resultó endemoniadamente arduo. Cuando terminó, la recogió y acomodó entre el fresco satén.

Su profundo suspiro fue el mejor cumplido que jamás hu biera recibido.

Sasuke se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, repentinamente consciente de que sus pantalones de cuero y, sus botas estaban empapados.

-Sí -susurró ella.

Él la besó en la frente. -¿Sí qué, mi leelan?

-Me casaré contigo.

* * *

**Hola...!**

**Oh si chicas pueden gritar de emocion... Estuvo muuuy tierno este cap...**

**Casi lloro cuando Sakura no reaccionaba... Y que les parecio el pequeñi encuentro que tuvo con su padre...? Porque si Sakura estuvo en el Fade por un momento.**

**Karin ira a casa de Darius, que encontrara ahi...? Solo yo lo se xD**

**Y Danzou ya comienza a lavarle el cerebro a Deidara... Como ven Sasuke ya fue a darle un sustito que si resulto, pelearan despues...? **

**Y Sakura sobrevivio a la transicion... n.n que les parece, habra bodaaaaa y todas estan invitadas... Solo que la boda sera al estilo guerrero de la Hermandad... **

**Quiero saber que les parecio el cap, nenas, saben que un review hace muy millonaria a una escritora...**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

Era irreal. Tan pura. Tan limpia.

Se sintió sucio, y lamentó no poder darse una buena du cha y afeitarse antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con esos delincuentes? El corazón de Suigetsu dio un vuelco ante la idea de la utili dad que podían darle. Santo cielo. En el mercado sexual, podían pagar una buena suma por pasar una sola hora con una mujer co mo aquélla.

Con razón la casa estaba tan bien custodiada.

Karin desconfiaba del humano, sobre todo considerando su ta maño. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos y conocía su odio hacia la raza de los vampiros.

Pero éste parecía tener cuidado en no asustarla. No se mo vía; apenas respiraba. Lo único que hacía era mirarla con gran atención, como si estuviera estupefacto.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke se colocó las gafas de sol, descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sabía que mostraba una es túpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y que sus hermanos se burlarían de él.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba?

Iba a tener una verdadera shellan, una compañera. Y ellos podían besarle el culo.

Empujó el cuadro y pasó al salón. No pudo creer lo que vio.

Karin, con un vaporoso vestido color crema, y el poli cía ante ella, acariciando su cara, evidentemente embelesado. Por toda la estancia flotaba el delicioso aroma del sexo.

En aquel momento, Itachi irrumpió en la habitación con la daga desenvainada. Evidentemente, el hermano estaba listo pa ra destripar al humano por tocar a la que él suponía que era la shellan de Sasuke.

-Quita las manos...

**Bueno mis nenes los dejo con este, literalmente, pequeño adelanto... Muchas gracias por sus bellisimos review, y tambien a los que siguen dando alerta y favoritos al fic, son un amooor...**

**Cuidense muchotote y que tengan una bellisima semana... Sin mas que decir... Ciao**

**Koro**


	21. Belleza irreal

_**Capitulo 20... Belleza irreal**_

Suigestu se paseó por el salón una vez más, y se detuvo jun to a la chimenea. Bajó la vista hacia los troncos amonto nados, imaginando lo agradable que sería el fuego allí durante el invierno, y sentarse en uno de aquellos sillones de seda a mirar las llamas parpadeantes, mientras el mayordomo le servía un pon che caliente o algo así.

¿Qué diablos hacía esa pandilla de delincuentes en un lu gar como aquél?

Escuchó el ruido que hacían aquellos hombres al otro la do del pasillo. Habían estado en lo que suponía que era el come dor durante horas. Por lo menos su elección de música para la cena había sido apropiada. Un rap pesado sonaba por toda la casa, 2Pac, Jay-Z, D-12. De vez en cuando, alguna risotada se super ponía a la música. Bromas de macho.

Miró hacia la puerta principal por enésima vez.

Cuando lo habían metido en el salón y lo habían dejado solo, su primer pensamiento había sido escapar rompiendo una ventana con una silla. Llamaría a Juugo. Traería a toda la comisa ría de policía a su puerta.

Pero antes de poder ejecutar su impulsivo plan, una voz le había susurrado al oído:

-Espero que decidas huir.

Suigetsu había girado la cabeza, agachándose. El de la cica triz enorme y cabello pelirojo estaba junto a él, aunque no le ha bía oído acercarse.

-Adelante. -Aquellos ojos aguamarinos de maníaco habían es crutado a Suigetsu con la fría intensidad de un tiburón-. Abre esa puerta a golpes y corre como una liebre, rápido, en busca de ayuda. Pero recuerda que yo te perseguiré. Como un coche fúnebre.

-Gaara, déjalo en paz. -El sujeto del bonito cabello había asomado la cabeza en la habitación-. Sasuke quiere al hu mano vivo. De momento.

El de la cicatriz dirigió a Suigetsu una última mirada. -Inténtalo. Sólo inténtalo. Prefiero cazarte que cenar con ellos.

Y luego había salido lentamente.

A pesar de la amenaza, Suigetsu había estado examinando cuidadosamente lo que había podido ver de la casa. No había po dido encontrar un teléfono y, a juzgar por el sistema de seguridad que había vislumbrado en el vestíbulo, todas las puertas y ventanas debían de tener sensores de sonido. Salir de allí discre tamente no resultaba muy, factible.

Y no quería dejar a Sakura. Dios, si ella muriera... Suigetsu respiró profundamente, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué diablos era eso?

Los trópicos. Olía a océano. Se dio la vuelta.

Una impresionante mujer se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta. Esbelta, elegante, ataviada con un vaporoso vestido y su hermoso cabello pelirojo suelto hasta las caderas. Todo su rostro era delicada perfección y sus ojos del color zafiro intenso de una joya.

Ella dio un paso atrás, atemorizada.

-No -dijo él, abalanzándose hacia delante, pensando en los hombres que se encontraban al lado del pasillo-. No te vayas.

Ella miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera pedir ayuda.

-No voy a hacerte daño -dijo él rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

Tenía un sutil acento. Como todos ellos. ¿Tal vez ruso? Él extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba para mos trar que no llevaba armas.

-Soy policía.

Aquello no era exactamente cierto, pero quería que se sin tiera segura.

Ella se recogió la falda, dispuesta a marcharse.

Diablos, no debía haber mencionado esa palabra. Si era la mujer de alguno de ellos, lo más probable era que huyera si pensaba que la ley venía a detenerlos.

-No estoy aquí en misión oficial -dijo-. No llevo pis tola, ni placa.

Repentinamente, ella soltó el vestido y enderezó los hom bros como si hubiera recobrado el valor. Avanzó un poco, con movimientos ligeros Y gráciles. Suigetsu mantuvo la boca cerrada y trató de parecer más pequeño de lo que era, menos ame nazador.

-Normalmente él no permite que los de tu especie vengan aquí -dijo ella.

Sí, podía imaginar que los policías no visitaban aquella ca sa con mucha frecuencia.

-Estoy esperando a... una amiga.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. Al aproximarse, su be lleza lo deslumbró. Sus rasgos parecían sacados de una revista de moda, su cuerpo tenía ese grácil movimiento estilizado y adorable que utilizaban las modelos de pasarela. Y el perfume que usa ba... se coló por su nariz, extendiéndose hasta su cerebro. Olía tan bien que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Era irreal. Tan pura. Tan limpia.

Se sintió sucio, y lamentó no poder darse una buena du cha y afeitarse antes de volver a dirigirle la palabra.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con esos delincuentes? El corazón de Suigetsu dio un vuelco ante la idea de la utili dad que podían darle. Santo cielo. En el mercado sexual, podían pagar una buena suma por pasar una sola hora con una mujer co mo aquélla.

Con razón la casa estaba tan bien custodiada.

Karin desconfiaba del humano, sobre todo considerando su ta maño. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos y conocía su odio hacia la raza de los vampiros.

Pero éste parecía tener cuidado en no asustarla. No se mo vía; apenas respiraba. Lo único que hacía era mirarla con gran atención, como si estuviera estupefacto.

Todo eso la ponía nerviosa, y no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrada a que la miraran así. Los ojos color violeta del hombre destellaban en su duro rostro sin perder detalle, exami nándola cuidadosamente.

Aquel humano era inteligente. Inteligente y... triste.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó él suavemente.

A ella le gustó su voz. Profunda, grave y un poco ronca, como si estuviera permanentemente afónico.

Ya estaba muy cerca de el, a unos cuantos pasos, así que se detuvo.

-Karin. Me llamo Karin.

-Suigetsu. -Se tocó el amplio pecho-. Eh... Hozuki Suigetsu. Pero todo el mundo me llama Sui.

Tendió la mano, pero, de inmediato, la retiró para frotar la vigorosamente sobre la pernera del pantalón y ofrecérsela de nuevo.

Ella perdió la serenidad. Tocarlo era demasiado. Dio un paso atrás.

Él dejó caer la mano lentamente, sin sorprenderse de ha ber sido rechazado.

Y aun así, siguió mirándola.

-¿Por qué me miras tan fijamente? -Se llevó las manos al corpiño del vestido, cubriéndose.

El rubor le cubrió primero el cuello y luego las mejillas. -Lo siento. Probablemente estás harta de que los hom bres se queden embobados mirándote.

Karin negó con la cabeza. -Ningún macho me mira.

-Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer.

Era verdad. Todos temían lo que pudiera hacer Sasuke, Dios, si supieran lo poco que la había querido.

-Porque... -La voz del humano se desvaneció-. Por Dios, eres tan... absolutamente... hermosa.

Carraspeó, como si deseara retractarse de sus palabras. Ella ladeó la cabeza, examinándolo. Había algo que no po día descifrar en su tono de voz, quizás una cierta amargura.

Él se pasó la mano por el espeso cabello. -Cerraré la boca, antes de conseguir que te sientas aún más incómoda.

Sus ojos permanecieron clavados en el rostro de la mujer. Ella pensó que eran unos ojos muy agradables, cálidos, con una sombra fugaz de melancolía al mirarla, un anhelo oculto por aquello que no podía conseguir.

Ella era experta en eso.

El humano se rió con un estruendo explosivo surgido de las profundidades de su pecho.

-También debería dejar de mirarte así. Eso estaría bien. -Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se concentró en el suelo-. ¿Ves? Ya no te miro. No te estoy mirando. Oye, qué alfombra más bonita. ¿Lo habías notado?

Karin sonrió sutilmente y avanzó hacia él.

-Creo que me gusta la forma en que me miras. -Los ojos color violeta volvieron de nuevo a concentrarse en su rostro . -Es que no estoy acostumbrada -explicó, llevándose la mano al cuello, pero sin llegar a rozarlo.

-Dios, no puedes ser real -dijo el humano en un susurro.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es imposible.

Ella se rió un poco. -Pues lo soy.

Él carraspeó de nuevo, ofreciéndole una sonrisa torada. -¿Te importaría dejarme probar?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Puedo tocarte el cabello?

Su primer impulso fue retroceder de nuevo. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo? No estaba atada a ningún macho. Si aquel humano que ría tocarla, ¿por qué no?

Además, a ella también le agradaba.

Ladeó la cabeza de tal manera que unos mechones de su cabello se deslizaron hacia delante. Permitiría que se le acercara. Y Suigetsu lo hizo.

Cuando extendió la mano, ella pudo ver que era grande, y sintió que se le cortaba la respiración, pero él no rozó el mechon rojo que colgaba ante ella. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron un mechón que descansaba sobre su hombro.

Sintió una oleada de calor en la piel, como si la hubiera tocado con una cerilla encendida. Instantáneamente, aquella sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, subiendo su tempe ratura.

¿Qué era eso?

El dedo de Suigetsu deslizó el cabello hacia un lado, y lue go toda la mano le rozó el hombro. La palma de su mano era cálida, sólida, fuerte.

Ella alzó los ojos hacia él.

-No puedo respirar -susurró.

Suigetsu casi se cae de espaldas.

Santo Dios, pensó. Ella lo deseaba.

Y su inocente desconcierto ante su roce era mejor que cual quier encuentro sexual que hubiera experimentado.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y su erección presionó sus pantalones, exigiendo salir.

Pero esto no puede ser real, pensó. Tenía que estar jugan do con él. Nadie podía tener aquel maravilloso aspecto, y andar con esos tipos, sin conocer todos los trucos del negocio.

La observó mientras ella respiraba con dificultad. Luego se lamió los labios. La punta de su lengua era color rosa.

Santo Cristo.

Tal vez era, simplemente, una actriz fantástica, o la me jor prostituta que se hubiera visto jamás. Pero cuando levantó los ojos hacia él, supo que lo tenía a su merced, y que le haría co mer de su mano si ella quería.

Dejó que su dedo recorriera el cuello de la mujer. Su piel era tan suave, tan blanca, que temió dejarle marcas con aquel sim ple roce.

-¿Vives aquí? -preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Vivo con mi hermano.

Se sintió aliviado.

-Eso está bien.

Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, mirando fijamente su boca.

¿Qué sabor tendría?

Bajó los ojos. Parecían haber crecido, presionando contra el corpiño de su elegante vestido.

Ella dijo trémula:

-Me miras como si estuvieras sediento.

Oh, Dios. En eso tenía razón. Estaba reseco.

-Pero yo creía que los humanos no se alimentaban -dijo.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño. Utilizaba las palabras de una mane ra extraña, pero era obvio que el inglés era su segundo idioma. Movió los dedos hacia su boca. Hizo una pausa, pre guntándose si ella retrocedería en el momento en que tocara sus labios. Probablemente, pensó. Sólo para seguir el juego.

-Tu nombre-dijo ella-. ¿Es Suigetsu? -

Él asintió

-¿De qué tienes sed, Suigetsu? -susurró.

Los ojos del hombre se cerraron de golpe mientras su cuer po se balanceaba.

-Suigetsu -dijo ella-, ¿te he hecho daño?

Sí, si consideras que el deseo ardiente es un dolor, pensó él.

** *_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke se levantó de la cama y se puso unos panta lones de cuero limpios y una camiseta negra. Sakura dormía profundamente a su lado. Cuando la besó, ella se revolvió.

-Voy al primer piso -dijo él, acariciándole la mejilla-. Pero no saldré de casa.

Ella asintió, le rozó la palma de la mano con los labios, y se hundió de nuevo en el descanso reparador que tanto necesitaba. Sasuke se colocó las gafas de sol, descorrió el cerrojo de la puerta y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sabía que mostraba una es túpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y que sus hermanos se burlarían de él.

¿Pero qué demonios le importaba?

Iba a tener una verdadera shellan, una compañera. Y ellos podían besarle el culo.

Empujó el cuadro y pasó al salón. No pudo creer lo que vio.

Karin, con un vaporoso vestido color crema, y el poli cía ante ella, acariciando su cara, evidentemente embelesado. Por toda la estancia flotaba el delicioso aroma del sexo.

En aquel momento, Itachi irrumpió en la habitación con la daga desenvainada. Evidentemente, el hermano estaba listo pa ra destripar al humano por tocar a la que él suponía que era la shellan de Sasuke.

-Quita las manos...

Sasuke dio un salto hacia delante. -¡Itachi! ¡Espera!

El hermano se detuvo en seco mientras Suigetsu y Karin miraban alrededor con aspecto desconcertado.

Itachi sonrió y arrojó la daga al otro lado de la habitación, hacia Sasuke.

-Adelante, mi señor. Merece la muerte por ponerle las manos encima, ¿pero no podemos jugar con él un poco?

Sasuke atrapó el cuchillo.

-Regresa a la mesa, Itachi.

-Ah, vamos. Sabes que es mejor con público.

Sasuke sonrió con afectación.

-Otra vez será, hermano. Ahora déjanos.

Le devolvió la daga e Itachi se apresuró a enfundarla an tes de marcharse.

-Eres un verdadero aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías? Un maldito aguafiestas de mierda.

Sasuke dirigió la mirada a Karin y el detective. Para ser justos, tenía que aprobar la forma en que el humano había utili zado su cuerpo para protegerla.

A lo mejor, aquel tipo era algo más que un buen contrin cante.

Suigetsu miró ferozmente al sospechoso y extendió los brazos, tra tando de rodear a Karin. Ella se negó a permanecer detrás de él y se hizo a un lado, pasando hacia delante.

¿Estaba protegiéndolo a él?

El detective la sujetó por uno de sus delicados brazos, pe ro ella se resistió.

Cuando el asesino de cabello negro estuvo a su altura, ella se dirigió a él resueltamente en un idioma que Suigetsu no reconoció. Ella se acaloraba a medida que avanzaba la discusión, y el hombre gesticulaba mucho. Pero gradualmente Karin se fue tranquilizando.

Luego, el hombre apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y se volvió a mirar a Suigetsu.

Santo Dios, el cuello de aquel hombre mostraba una heri da abierta en un lado, como si algo lo hubiera mordido.

Le preguntó algo a Karin, que respondió vacilante, pe ro él le hizo repetir las palabras en un tono más fuerte.

-Que así sea-dijo aquel bastardo, sonriendo ligeramente. Karin se movió hasta colocarse junto a Suogetsu. Lo miró y se sonrojó.

Algo había sido decidido. Algo...

Con un rápido movimiento, el vampiro aferró la gargan ta de Suigetsu.

Karin gritó: -¡Sasuke!

"-mierda, otra vez no"- pensó Suigetsu mientras forcejeaba.

-Ella parece interesada en ti -dijo el asesino al oído de Suigetsu-. Así que te permitiré seguir respirando. Pero hazle da ño y te desollaré vivo.

Karin le hablaba con rapidez en aquella lengua desco nocida, y no le cabía duda de que lo estaba maldiciendo. -¿Me has comprendido?- preguntó Sasuke.

Suigetsu entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndolos hacia el rostro del vampiro.

-Ella no tiene nada que temer de mí.

-Que así sea.

-En cambio tú, ésa es otra historia.

El hombre lo soltó. Alisó la camisa de Suigetsu, y le mostró una amplia sonrisa.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño.

Dios, había algo sumamente extraño en los dientes de aquel individuo.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? -exigió saber Suigetsu.

-Está a salvo. Y en perfecto estado.

-No será gracias a ti.

-Únicamente gracias a mí.

-Entonces, me temo que no compartimos la misma opi nión. Quiero verla por mí mismo.

-Más tarde. Y sólo si ella quiere verte.

Suigetsu se encolerizó y aquel bastardo pareció sentir una oleada en su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado, detective. Ahora estás en mi mundo.

Sí, a la mierda contigo, amigo.

El policía estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando sintió que algo le sujetaba el brazo. Bajó la vista. El miedo brillaba en los ojos de Karin.

-Sui, por favor -susurró-. No lo hagas.

El sospechoso asintió.

-Debes ser más amable, y quédate con ella -dijo el hombre. Su voz se suavizó al mirar a Karin -Es feliz en tu compañía, y se merece esa felicidad. Ya hablaremos de Sakura más tarde.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Danzou llevó a Deidara de vuelta a su casa, después de haber pa sado varias horas recorriendo la ciudad en el coche, hablando. El pasado de Deidara era perfecto, y no sólo a causa de su ca rácter violento. Su padre era exactamente la clase de modelo masculino preferido de Danzou. Un lunático con complejo de Dios. Había sido jugador de fútbol americano. Era corpulento, agresivo y competitivo, y había ridiculizado a Deidara desde su na cimiento.

Cualquier cosa que su hijo hacía era un desastre. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Danzou era la historia de la muerte de la madre de Deidara. La mujer se había caído en la piscina después de haber bebido demasiado, y Deidara la había encontrado flotando bo ca abajo. La sacó del agua e intentó reanimarla antes de llamar al 911. Tan pronto como se llevaron el cuerpo al depósito con una etiqueta en un dedo del pie, el distinguido senador del gran estado de Nueva York sugirió que su hijo la había asesinado. Eviden temente, Deidara tendría que haber llamado primero a la ambulan cia en lugar de ponerse a hacer de médico.

Danzou no cuestionaba los méritos del matricidio. Pero, en el caso de Deidara, el muchacho había recibido entrenamiento como socorrista, realmente había intentado salvar a la mujer.

-Odio esta casa -murmuró Riddle, mirando las paredes, las columnas y los ventanales hermosamente iluminados.

-Es una pena que estés en lista de espera. La universidad te habría sacado de aquí.

-Sí, bueno, pude haber entrado en una o dos. Si él no me hubiera obligado a presentarme solamente a la de Ivies.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Deidara se encogió de hombros.

-Él quiere que me vaya de aquí, que consiga un empleo. Es sólo que... no sé adónde ir.

-Dime una cosa, Deidara, ¿tienes novia?

El esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-Un par.

Seguramente era cierto, porque era bastante agraciado. -¿Alguien en especial?

Los ojos de Deidara parpadearon.

-Están bien como diversión, pero no me dejan en paz. Me llaman a todas horas, queriendo saber dónde estoy, qué hago. Exigen demasiado, salvo, eh...

-¿Tú qué? -Deidara entrecerró los ojos-. Vamos, hijo. No hay, nada que no puedas contarme.

-Yo, eh, me gustan más cuando son difíciles de conse guir... -Se aclaró la garganta-. De hecho, me gusta cuando tra tan de escapar.

-¿Te gusta atraparlas?

-Me gusta forzarlas. ¿Entiende?

Danzou asintió, pensando que había otro voto a favor de Riddle. Sin ataduras a una familia, sin ataduras a una novia, y con una disfunción sexual que sería curada durante la ceremonia de iniciación.

Riddle empuñó el picaporte de la puerta.

-En todo caso, gracias, sensei. Esto ha sido fabuloso.

-Deidara.

Riddle hizo una pausa, mirando hacia atrás con curiosidad. -¿Sí, sensei?

-¿Quieres venir a trabajar conmigo?

Los ojos de Riddle chispearon. -¿Quiere decir en la academia?

-Algo así. Déjame hablarte un poco de lo que tendrías que hacer, y luego puedes pensarlo con calma.

* * *

**Holaaa...!**

**Bien que les parecio el cap? **

**Suigetsu quedo cerdaderamente atrapado por Karin. En este fic obvio no va a ver el tipico SuiKarin al que estamos acostumbrados... Mas bien se aceptaran desde un principio solo que la diferencia de razas sera un pequeño obstaculo...**

**Y Sasuke bien feliz por su Shellan... Veran que es un helren muy apacionado y tierno... Lo amooooo...**

**Y Danzou, ya esta convenciendo a Deidara. El chico tiene una vida vacia, perfecta para un restrictor. Lo aceptara Madara...? Deidara llegar a ser caza vampiros...?**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

Vaya. Colmillos. Tenía colmillos.

Se inclinó, los apretó un poco. Le iba a costar acostum brarse a comer con esos dientes.

Siguiendo un impulso, levantó las manos y puso los dedos en forma de garras, soltando un gruñido.

Fantástico.

Halloween iba a ser tremendamente divertido a partir de ahora.

Se cepilló el cabello, se puso una bata de Sasuke y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando llegó al final, no se había quedado sin aliento. Una ventaja más. Ahora disfrutaría de su ejercicio diario. Al salir del cuadro, vio a Suigetsu sentado en el sofá junto a una despampanante peliroja. A lo lejos, se oían voces masculinas y una fuerte música.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Ella apretó las solapas de la bata. Tenía la sensación de que sería más prudente vestirse primero, pero no quería esperar para ver a Sasuke.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina.

En el instante en que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, ce só toda conversación. Todos giraron la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en ella. El rap se expandió llenando el silencio, los bajos retumbaban violentamente, la letra parecía una letanía de ritmo demoníaco.

Dios mío. Nunca antes había visto a tantos hombres cor pulentos con ropa de cuero.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Ella echó un vistazo a los hombres.

Grandioso. Allí estaba, desnuda bajo una bata, sola con más de quinientos kilos de vampiro. Intentar hacerse la indiferente era imposible, así que se dirigió con cierta inquietud a la si lla de Sasuke. No llegó lejos.

Las sillas fueron arrastradas hacia atrás, los cinco hombres se levantaron al unísono y empezaron a acercársele.

Ella miró hacia los dos que conocía, pero las severas ex presiones de sus caras no la tranquilizaron.

Y de repente, aparecieron los cuchillos.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Ella esperó algo más. Pero al no recibirlo, abrió los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente.

-Vete -dijo-. Te veré mañana.

Ella asintió. Y se desmaterializó directamente entre sus manos.

Suigetsu lanzó un grito, dando un tremendo salto hacia atrás. -¡Mierda!

Se miró la mano. Todavía podía sentir el contacto de la pal ma de su mano y oler su perfume.

Pero se había desvanecido en el aire. En un momento es taba frente a él, y al siguiente...

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Suigetsu tornó un trago. -Gracias.

-¿Ya podemos matarlo?, -dijo el de la perilla y la gorra de béisbol.

Sasuke habló con voz severa: -Retrocede, Shika.

-¿Por qué? Es sólo un humano.

-Y mi shellan es medio humana. Ese hombre no morirá solamente por no ser uno de nosotros.

-Me encantará vérmelas contigo, imbécil -dijo Suigetsu-. Es muy probable que termine perdiendo, pero peleo sucio, así que haré que sufras mientras me matas. -Luego levantó la vista hacia la gorra del tipo-. Aunque detesto moler a golpes a otro fanático de los Red Sox.

Una risotada sonó detrás de él.

Alguien dijo: -Esto será divertido.

El sujeto entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos líneas. -¿Dices la verdad sobre los Sox?

-Nacido y criado en el sur. He sido aficionado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Hubo un largo silencio. El vampiro resopló. -No me gustan los humanos.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco me vuelvo loco por vosotros, chupasangres.

**Nenes los dejo con este delicioso adelanto... Se imaginaran algo pero solo dire que a Sui le cambiara la vida... **

**Ya aqui empieza lo mejor del asunto, se ven mas a los hermanos en accion, terminaran amandolos tanto como yo lo hago... **

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews que me dejan, los alertas y favoritos y los que sen dan una leidita por este fic... **

**Cuidense y nos leemos luego, que tengan una bellisima semana... Sin mas que decir, Ciao...**

**Koro**


	22. Sucesos extraños

_**Capitulo 21... Sucesos extraños**_

Sakua rodó sobre la cama, buscando a Sasuke, entonces re cordó que había ido al piso superior.

Se sentó, indecisa, como si esperara que el dolor regresa ra. Al ver que nada le dolía, se puso de pie. Estaba desnuda, bajo la mirada y se miró el cuerpo. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Eje cutó una pequeña danza. Todo parecía funcionar bien.

Excepto que no podía ver muy bien.

Entró en el baño. Se quitó las lentillas y vio perfectamente. Bueno, he ahí una ventaja.

Vaya. Colmillos. Tenía colmillos.

Se inclinó, los apretó un poco. Le iba a costar acostum brarse a comer con esos dientes.

Siguiendo un impulso, levantó las manos y puso los dedos en forma de garras, soltando un gruñido.

Fantástico.

Halloween iba a ser tremendamente divertido a partir de ahora.

Se cepilló el cabello, se puso una bata de Sasuke y se dirigió a la escalera. Cuando llegó al final, no se había quedado sin aliento. Una ventaja más. Ahora disfrutaría de su ejercicio diario. Al salir del cuadro, vio a Suigetsu sentado en el sofá junto a una despampanante rpeliroja.  
A lo lejos, se oían voces masculinas y una fuerte música.

Suigetsu levantó la mirada.

-¡Saku! -Corrió hacia ella, envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso-. ¿Estas bien?

-Muy bien. De verdad, estoy perfectamente. -Lo cual era asombroso, considerando cómo se había sentido hacía poco.

Suigetsu se echó hacia atrás, y le cogió la cara con las manos. Observó atentamente sus ojos. Frunció el ceño.

-No pareces drogada.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Él movió la cabeza tristemente. -No me lo ocultes. Yo te traje aquí, ¿recuerdas?

-Debo marcharme -dijo la paliroja, levantándose. Suigetsu se volvió hacia ella de inmediato.

-No. No te vayas.

Regresó al sofá. Al mirar a la mujer, su expresión se trans formó por completo. Sakura nunca lo había visto así. Resultaba evidente que estaba cautivado.

-Karin, quiero que conozcas a una amiga... -enfatizó la palabra-, Sakura Haruno. Saku, ella es Karin.

Sakura levantó la mano. -Hola.

La peliroja miró fijamente al otro lado de la habitación, exa minando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.

-Eres la hembra de Sasuke -dijo Karin con una espe cie de admiración. Como si Sakura hubiera llevado a cabo una gran hazaña-. La que él quiere.

Sakura sintió calor en las mejillas. -Ah, sí. Imagino que lo soy.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Suigetsu, miró alternativamen te a ambas mujeres frunciendo el ceño, queriendo formar parte del secreto.

También Sakura quería saber cuál era.

-¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke?-preguntó.

Suigetsu adquirió una expresión ceñuda, como si no quisie ra escuchar el nombre de aquel individuo.

-Está en el comedor.

-Gracias.

-Escucha, Saku. Tenemos que...

-No iré a ninguna parte.

Él respiró profundamente, soltando el aire con un lento siseo.

-De algún modo, pensaba que dirías eso. -Miró a la peliroja-. Pero si me necesitas... estaré aquí.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros mientras Suigetsu volvía a sen tarse con la mujer.

Cuando salió al pasillo, el sonido de las voces masculinas y el profundo retumbar de la música rap aumentaron.

-`Qué le hiciste al restrictor? -preguntó una de las voces.

-Encendí su cigarrillo con una escopeta recortada -res pondió otro-. No bajó a desayunar, ¿me entendéis?

Hubo un coro de carcajadas y un par de golpes, como si unos puños hubieran impactado contra la mesa.

Ella apretó las solapas de la bata. Tenía la sensación de que sería más prudente vestirse primero, pero no quería esperar para ver a Sasuke.

Dio la vuelta a la esquina.

En el instante en que apareció en el umbral de la puerta, ce só toda conversación. Todos giraron la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en ella. El rap se expandió llenando el silencio, los bajos retumbaban violentamente, la letra parecía una letanía de ritmo demoníaco.

Dios mío. Nunca antes había visto a tantos hombres cor pulentos con ropa de cuero.

Dio un paso atrás justo en el momento en que Sasuke se levantó de la cabecera de la mesa. Se dirigió hacia ella, mirándo la con intensidad. Sin duda, había interrumpido alguna clase de rito masculino.

Trató de pensar en algo que decirle. Era probable que tra tara de parecer un macho despreocupado delante de sus herma nos y quisiera hacerse el duro...

Pero Sasuke la abrazó con delicadeza, hundiendo el rostro entre su cabello.

-Mi leelan -le susurró al oído. Recorrió su espalda arri ba y abajo con las manos-. Mi hermosa leelan.

La apartó un poco y la besó en los labios, luego sonrió con ternura mientras le alisaba el cabello.

En el rostro de Sakura apareció una enorme sonrisa. Al pa recer, aquel hombre no tenía problemas en mostrar públicamen te su afecto. Era bueno saberlo.

Ladeó la cabeza, y se asomó por un lado de su hombro. Tenían bastante público. Y aquellos hombres se habían quedado boquiabiertos.

Casi se le escapa una carcajada. Ver a un grupo de sujetos con aspecto de violentos delincuentes sentados alrededor de una mesa con cubiertos de plata y porcelana ya resultaba bastante incongruente, pero verlos con aquellas caras de asombro parecía simplemente absurdo.

-¿No vas a presentarme? -dijo, asintiendo levemente hacia el grupo.

Sasuke le colocó su brazo sobre los hombros, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

-Ésta es la Hermandad de la Daga Negra. Mis compañe ros guerreros. Mis hermanos. -Inclinó levemente la cabeza ha cia el más guapo-. A Itachi ya lo conoces. También a Naruto. El de la perilla y la gorra de los Red Sox es Shikamaru. El Rapunzel pelirojo de este lado es Yahiko. -La voz de Sasuke bajó hasta convertirse en un gruñido- y Gaara ya se ha presentado a sí mismo.

Los dos a los que conocía un poco más le sonrieron. Los otros inclinaron la cabeza, excepto el de la cicatriz, que se limi tó a mirarla.

Ese sujeto tenía un gemelo, recordó. Pero le resultó tre mendamente difícil distinguir a su verdadero hermano. Aunque el tipo del hermoso cabello y los fantásticos ojos color miel se le parecía un poco.

-Caballeros -dijo Sasuke-, quiero que conozcáis a Sakura. Y luego volvió a hablar en aquel idioma que ella no en tendía.

Cuando terminó, hubo una audible exhalación. Él bajó la mirada, sonriendo.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes hambre, leelan?

Ella se llevó una mano al estómago.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Tengo unas extrañas ganas de tocino con chocolate. Vete tú a saber.

-Yo te serviré. Siéntate. -Le señaló su silla y luego salió por una puerta giratoria.

Ella echó un vistazo a los hombres.

Grandioso. Allí estaba, desnuda bajo una bata, sola con más de quinientos kilos de vampiro. Intentar hacerse la indiferente era imposible, así que se dirigió con cierta inquietud a la si lla de Sasuke. No llegó lejos.

Las sillas fueron arrastradas hacia atrás, los cinco hombres se levantaron al unísono y empezaron a acercársele.

Ella miró hacia los dos que conocía, pero las severas ex presiones de sus caras no la tranquilizaron.

Y de repente, aparecieron los cuchillos.

Con un silbido metálico, cinco dagas negras fueron de senfundadas.

Ella retrocedió frenéticamente tratando de protegerse con las manos. Se golpeó contra la pared, y estaba a punto de gritar llamando a Sasuke, cuando los hombres se dejaron caer de rodillas formando un círculo a su alrededor. Con un solo movimiento, como si hubieran ensayado aquella coreografía, hundieron las da gas en el suelo a sus pies e inclinaron la cabeza. El fuerte sonido del acero al chocar contra la madera parecía tanto una promesa como un grito de guerra.

Los mangos de los cuchillos vibraron. La música rap continuó sonando. Parecían esperar de ella alguna respuesta.

-Hmm. Gracias-dijo.

Los hombres alzaron la cabeza. Grabada en las duras fac ciones de sus rostros había una total reverencia, e incluso el de la cicatriz mostraba una expresión respetuosa.

Y entonces entró Sasuke con una botella de chocolate Her shey.

-Ya viene el tocino. -Sonrió-. Oye, les gustas.

-Gracias a Dios -murmuró ella, mirando las dagas.

** *_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Karin sonrió, pensando que, cuanto más tiempo pa saba con él, aquel humano le iba pareciendo cada vez más apuesto.

-Entonces te ganas la vida protegiendo a tu especie. Eso está bien.

El se acercó más a ella en el sofá.

-Bueno, de hecho no sé qué voy a hacer ahora. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que conseguir otro empleo.

El repique de un reloj la llevó a preguntarse cuánto tiem po habían pasado juntos. Y cuándo saldría el sol.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Más de las cuatro.

-Debo irme.

-¿Cuándo puedo verte otra vez?

Ella se levantó.

-No lo sé.

-¿Podemos ir a cenar?-Se levantó de un salto-. ¿A co mer? ¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

Ella tuvo que reírse. -No lo sé.

Nunca antes la habían cortejado. Era agradable.

-Ah, diablos-murmuró él-. Estoy arruinándolo todo mostrándome tan ansioso, ¿no es así? -Se llevó las manos a las caderas y bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra, disgustado consigo mismo.

Ella dio un paso adelante. La cabeza de Suigetsu se alzó de golpe.

-Voy a tocarte ahora -dijo ella suavemente-. Antes de marcharme. -Los ojos del hombre brillaron-. -Puedo, Suigetsu

-Donde quieras -susurró él.

Ella alzó la mano, pensando en que sólo la posaría sobre su hombro. Pero sus labios le fascinaban. Los había visto moverse mientras hablaba, y se preguntaba cómo sería su textura y su sabor.

-Tu boca -dijo ella-. Pienso que es...

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Adorable.

Colocó la yema del dedo sobre su labio inferior. Él jadeó con tal fuerza que inhaló el perfume de la piel de Karin y cuan do lo exhaló con un estremecimiento, regresó a ella cálido y hú medo.

-Eres suave -dijo ella, rozándolo con el índice. El cerró los ojos.

Su cuerpo emanaba un aroma embriagador. Ella había per cibido la seductora fragancia desde el momento en que él la ha bía visto por primera vez. Ahora, saturaba el aire.

Curiosa, deslizó el dedo dentro de su boca. Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron como platos.

Tanteó sus dientes delanteros, encontrando extraña la au sencia de colmillos. Al adentrarse más, sintió el interior resbala dizo, húmedo, cálido.

Lentamente, los labios de él se cerraron alrededor del de do, lamiéndole la yema con movimientos circulares.

Una oleada de placer le recorrió el cuerpo.

Los pezones le hormigueaban y algo le sucedía entre las piernas. Se sintió dolorida. Hambrienta.

-Quiero... -No supo qué decir.

Él agarró su mano y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, succio nando a lo largo del dedo hasta que salió de su boca. Con los ojos clavados en los suyos, giró la palma de la mano hacia arriba, le la mió en el centro y presionó los labios contra su piel.

Ella se reclinó contra él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó él en voz baja-. Dímelo, dulzura. Dime qué quieres.

-Yo... no sé. Nunca me he sentido así.

Su respuesta pareció romper el hechizo. La cara de Suigetsu se ensombreció, y le soltó la mano. Una maldición, suave y vil, se desprendió de él mientras se distanciaba.

Los ojos de Karin chispearon ante su rechazo. -¿Te he disgustado?

Santo Dios, aquello era algo que parecía dársele muy bien, tratándose de machos.

-¿Disgustarme? No, lo estás haciendo muy, bien. Eres una verdadera profesional. -Extendió la mano. Parecía estar lu chando consigo mismo, intentando regresar a la normalidad desde algún lugar muy lejano-. Es sólo que la actuación de niña inocente me está perturbando un poco.

-¿Actuación?

-Ya sabes, poner esa cara de virgen con ojos de ternera degollada.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia delante mientras trataba de pen sar en una respuesta, pero él extendió las manos.

-Hasta ahí está bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, dulzura. Deja ya de actuar.

Karin puso mala cara.

-Eres incoherente.

-Ah. ¿de verdad?-dijo él-. Escucha, tú me excitas con sólo quedarte ahí parada. No tienes que fingir ser algo que no eres. Y yo..., eh, no tengo problema con lo que haces. Tampoco voy a arrestarte por eso.

-¿Arrestarme por qué?

Mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco, ella trataba de com prender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-Ya me voy -dijo ella bruscamente. Su irritación cre cía a cada momento que pasaba.

-Espera. -El extendió la mano, sujetándola por un bra zo-. Me gustaria volver a verte.

Ella frunció el ceño, con la mirada fija en la mano que la agarraba. El hombre la soltó y se la frotó como queriendo desha cerse de aquella sensación.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó-. Es obvio que ahora te disgus ta el simple hecho de tocarme.

-Ajá. Sí, claro. -Le lanzó una mirada cínica-. Escucha, ¿cuánto va a costarme que actúes con normalidad?

Ella le devolvió una mirada feroz. Antes de terminar con Sasuke, quizás habría huido. Pero ya no quería hacerlo.

-No te entiendo -dijo.

-Como quieras, dulzura. Dime, ¿hay tipos tan necesita dos de acción que se tragan esa comedia?

Karin no entendió aquella jerga con exactitud, pero fi nalmente captó la esencia de lo que él estaba pensando. Horrori zada, enderezó completamente la espalda.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

El se quedó mirándola fijamente, semiparalizado. Luego respiró con fuerza.

-Ah, diablos. -Se frotó la cara con la mano-. Escucha, olvídalo, ¿vale? Vamos a olvidar que nos hemos conocido...

-Nunca he sido poseída. A mi hellren no le agradaba mi compañía. Así que nunca he sido besada o tocada, ni siquiera abra zada por un macho que sintiera pasión por mí. Pero yo no soy…. no soy indigna. -La voz le tembló al final-. Es sólo que nadie me ha querido.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como si ella lo hubiera abofeteado o algo parecido.

Ella desvió la mirada.

-Y nunca he tocado a un macho -susurró-. Simple mente no sé qué hacer.

El humano dejó escapar un largo suspiro, como si estuviera exhalando todo el oxígeno del cuerpo.

-Santa María, madre de Dios -murmuró-. Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. Soy..., soy un completo imbécil, y te he juzgado rematadamente mal.

Su horror ante lo que le había dicho era tan palpable, que ella sonrió un poco.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Diablos, sí. Es decir, sí, claro. Espero no haberte ofen dido tanto como para que no puedas perdonarme. ¿Pero cómo podrías hacerlo? Jesucristo... Lo lamento mucho. -Su palidez parecía real.

Ella puso una mano sobre su hombro. -Te perdono.

El sonrió, incrédulo.

-No deberías. Tendrías que enfadarte conmigo durante algún tiempo. Por lo menos una semana, tal vez un mes. Quizá más tiempo. Me he pasado de la raya.

-Pero no quiero enfadarme contigo.

Hubo una larga pausa.

-¿Aún quieres verme mañana?

-Sí.

Él pareció asombrado de su buena suerte.

-¿De verdad? Eres una santa, ¿lo sabías?- Extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. -¿Entonces dulzura? ¿Dónde quieres que nos encontremos?

Ella pensó unos segundos. A Kabuto le daría un ataque si supiera que estaba viendo a un humano.

-Aquí. Te veré aquí. Mañana por la noche.

Él sonrió.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo volverás a casa? ¿Necesitas que te lleve o un taxi?

-No, usaré mis propios medios.

-Espera... antes de que te vayas. -Avanzó hacia ella. El adorable aroma del hombre llegó hasta ella, perturbándola de nue vo-. ¿Puedo darte un beso de buenas noches? Aunque no lo me rezca.

Por costumbre, ella le ofreció el dorso de la mano.

Él la cogió y la atrajo hacia sí. Las palpitaciones en la san gre y entre las piernas regresaron.

-Cierra los ojos -susurró él. Así lo hizo.

Los labios del hombre le rozaron la frente y luego las sienes.

Ella abrió la boca al sentir de nuevo ese dulce sofoco. -Jamás podrías disgustarme -dijo él con su voz profunda.

Y luego le tocó las mejillas con los labios.

Ella esperó algo más. Pero al no recibirlo, abrió los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente.

-Vete -dijo-. Te veré mañana.

Ella asintió. Y se desmaterializó directamente entre sus manos.

Suigetsu lanzó un grito, dando un tremendo salto hacia atrás. -¡Mierda!

Se miró la mano. Todavía podía sentir el contacto de la pal ma de su mano y oler su perfume.

Pero se había desvanecido en el aire. En un momento es taba frente a él, y al siguiente...

Sakura llegó corriendo a la habitación. -¿Estás bien?

-No, bien una mierda -dijo bruscamente.

Sasuke entró detrás de Sakura a grandes zancadas. -¿Dónde está Karin?

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? ¡Desapareció en un instante! De lante de mis... Estaba..., yo le sostenía la mano y ella... -Estaba empezando a parecer un idiota frenético, así que cerró la boca.

¿Pero cómo no iba a estar histérico? Le gustaban las leyes de la física tal como las conocía. Con la gravedad manteniéndo lo todo sobre el maldito planeta en su sitio. Con la fórmula E=mc2 diciéndole lo rápido que podía llegar a un bar.

La gente no se desvanecía en el aire de una maldita habi tación.

-¿Puedo contárselo? -preguntó Sakura al vampiro. El sospechoso se encogió de hombros.

-Normalmente, te diría que no, porque es mejor que no lo sepan. Pero considerando lo que acaba de ver...

-¿Contarme qué? ¿Que sois un hatajo de...?

-Vampiros -murmuró Sakura.

Suigetsu la miró, con fastidio.

-Sí, claro. Inténtalo con otra cosa, dulzura.

Pero entonces ella empezó a hablar, diciéndole cosas que él no podía creer.

Cuando Sakura terminó, lo único que pudo hacer Suigetsu fue mirarla fijamente. Su instinto le decía que no estaba mintiendo, pero le resultaba demasiado difícil de aceptar.

-No creo nada de esto -le dijo.

-Para mí también fue difícil de comprender.

-Apuesto a que sí.

Se paseó por la habitación, deseando poder beber algo, mientras ellos lo miraban en silencio.

Finalmente, se detuvo ante Sakura. -Abre la boca.

Escuchó un ruido sordo y desagradable detrás de él, al mis mo tiempo que una corriente de aire frío le azotaba la espalda.

-Sasuke, déjalo -dijo Sakura-Cálmate.

Separó los labios, revelando dos largos caninos que cier tamente antes no estaban ahí. Suigetsu sintió que las rodillas le temblaban mientras extendía la mano para tocar los dientes.

Una gruesa mano lo sujetó por el brazo, con fuerza sufi ciente para fracturarle los huesos de la muñeca.

-Ni lo sueñes -gruñó Sasuke.

-Suéltalo -ordenó ella suavemente, aunque no abrió la boca de nuevo cuando la mano del detective fue liberada-. Son reales, Suigetsu. Todo este asunto... es real.

El policía alzó la vista para mirar al sospechoso. -Entonces eres realmente un vampiro, ¿no es así?

-Será mejor que lo creas, detective. -El enorme bastardo moreno sonrió, mostrando un monstruoso juego de colmillos. Ésas si que son herramientas serias, pensó Suigetsu.

-¿La mordiste para convertirla en vampiresa?

-No funciona así. O naces de nuestra especie o no lo eres.

Los fanáticos de Drácula iban a ponerse muy contentos. Al fin unos colmillos de verdad.

Suigetsu se dejó caer sobre el sofá. -¿Mataste a esas mujeres? Para beber su...

-¿Sangre? No. Lo que hay en las venas humanas no me mantendría vivo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver con esas muertes? Es decir, en las escenas de los crímenes encon tramos estrellas arrojadizas iguales a las que tú llevabas la noche que te arresté.

-Yo no las maté, detective.

-¿Y al hombre del coche?

El vampiro negó con la cabeza.

-Mis presas no son humanas. Mi lucha nada tiene que ver con tu mundo. Y sobre la bomba..., acabó con uno de los nuestros.

Sakura emitió un sonido fuerte y claro. -Mi padre -susurró.

El hombre la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Sí. Y estamos buscando al bastardo que lo hizo.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién apretó el botón? -pre guntó Suigetsu, dejando salir al policía que llevaba dentro. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos una pista. Pero es asunto nuestro, no tuyo.

De todas formas, Suigetsu ya no podía preguntar, puesto que ya no pertenecía al cuerpo.

El vampiro acarició la espalda de Sakura y sacudió la cabeza.

-No te mentiré, detective. Ocasionalmente, algún humano se interpone en nuestro camino. Y si alguien amenaza a nuestra raza, lo mataré, no importa quién o qué sea. Pero ya no toleraré bajas humanas como solía hacerlo, y no sólo por el riesgo a que dar expuestos. -Besó a Sakura en la boca, mirándola a los ojos.

En ese momento, el resto de los miembros de la Herman dad entró en la habitación. Sus miradas frías hicieron sentirse a Suigetsu como un insecto en una vitrina. O un chuletón a punto de ser trinchado.

El señor Normal avanzó y le ofreció una botella de whisky escocés.

-Parece como si necesitaras un poco. Sí, ¿eso crees?

Suigetsu tomó un trago. -Gracias.

-¿Ya podernos matarlo?, -dijo el de la perilla y la gorra de béisbol.

Sasuke habló con voz severa: -Retrocede, Shika.

-¿Por qué? Es sólo un humano.

-Y mi shellan es medio humana. Ese hombre no morirá solamente por no ser uno de nosotros.

-Santo Dios, has cambiado.

-Y tú tendrás que modernizarte, hermano.

Suigetsu se puso de pie. Si iban a tener un debate sobre su muerte, quería participar de la discusión.

-Aprecio tu apoyo -le dijo a Sasuke-. Pero no lo necesito.

Se dirigió hasta donde estaba el individuo de la gorra, afe rrando con fuerza el cuello de la botella por si tuviera que romper la en la cabeza de alguno. Se acercó tanto al tipo que sus narices casi se tocaron. Podía sentir que el vampiro se enardecía, prepa rado para el combate.

-Me encantará vérmelas contigo, imbécil -elijo Suigetsu-. Es muy probable que termine perdiendo, pero peleo sucio, así que haré que sufras mientras me matas. -Luego levantó la vista hacia la gorra del tipo-. Aunque detesto moler a golpes a otro fanático de los Red Sox.

Una risotada sonó detrás ele él.

Alguien dijo: -Esto será divertido.

El sujeto entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos líneas. -¿Dices la verdad sobre los Sox?

-Nacido y criado en el sur. He sido aficionado desde que tengo uso de razón.

Hubo un largo silencio. El vampiro resopló. -No me gustan los humanos.

-Sí, bueno, yo tampoco me vuelvo loco por vosotros, chupasangres.

El sujeto se acarició la barba.

-¿Cómo llamas a veinte tipos viendo la Serie Mundial?

-Los Yankees de Nueva York -replicó Butch.

El vampiro se rió a grandes carcajadas, se quitó la gorra de la cabeza y se golpeó el muslo con ella, rompiendo la tensión. Suigetsu dejó escapar un largo suspiro, sintiendo como si aca bara de salvarse de que lo aplastara un camión de dieciocho rue das. Mientras tomaba otro trago de la botella, decidió que estaba siendo una noche de lo más extraña.

-Dime que Curt Schilling no era un dios -dijo el vampiro.

Hubo un refunfuño colectivo por parte de los otros hom bres. Uno de ellos murmuró:

-Si empieza a hablar de Varitek, me largo de aquí.

-Schillirig era un verdadero guerrero -dijo Suigetsu, echán dose otro trago de licor.

Cuando ofreció el whisky al vampiro, el tipo cogió la botella y bebió un largo sorbo.

-Amén a eso -dijo.

* * *

**Hola...**

**Que les parecio el cap nenes...? En lo personal a mi me encanta.**

**La atraccion fisica y sexual entre Suigetsu y Karin me vuelve loca... Es un tanto prohibida pr la diferencia de razas y ademas con mucha pacion y un toque de inocencia... Kamiii me encantaaaa, o que opinan ustedes...?**

**Y hablando de Suigetsu, que sucedera ahora con el... O mas bien que creen que sucedera...? Muchas cosas pueden pasar en el mundo de los vampiros jejeje...**

**Y que tal la reverencia que le dieron a Sakura... En sus circunstancias yo si hubiera gritado luego luego xD...**

**Respondiendo a la pregunta de Sakuita 01... Si tengo pensado hacerlo, me gustaria adaptar todos los libros. Solo que depende de cuantos vallan a leer la adaptacion, pondre algunos en categorias que no son muy concurridas... Pero tal ves y me entre la locura y termine adaptando los libros, que es lo mas seguro xD... Gracias por el review, y que bueno uqe te guste la adaptacion n.n**

**Nenaaaas esta ves les tengo una sorpresita ... Estuve pensando y pensando y segui pensando en algo que me rodaba por mi cabecita loca y salio esto, Una entrevista con los hermanos, ahora que ya salieron todos e incluyendo a Suigetsu, pueden hacerle una pregunta a algun mienbro de la hermandad y en el siguiente cap se les seran contestadas... Si quieren haber que tal les va con esos campiritos sexys ... Ya saben dejen review con su pregunta y a quien se la hacen ^w^ ...**

**En el siguiente capitulo...**

-Estás enfermo -susurró ella.

-Estoy perfectamente bien.

-La transfusión no ha funcionado, ¿verdad?

-¡No trates de cambiar de tema! -La miró furioso. - Dios, nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto. Nunca pensé que ha rías las cosas a escondidas de mí.

-¡No me he escondido!

-Me dijiste que habías roto el pacto.

-Lo hice.

-Mientes.

-Kabuto, escúchame...

-¡Ya no! -No la miró a la cara cuando abrió la puer ta-. Eres lo único que me queda, Karin. No me pidas que me haga a un lado amablemente y sea testigo de tu destrucción.

-¡Kabuto!

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

-Y sin embargo no lideras a tu pueblo. Así que sólo pue do conjeturar que no los valoras, y por lo tanto luchas porque te gusta hacerlo o porque deseas morir. ¿Cuál de las dos opciones es la correcta?

Esta vez, él no suavizó su expresión y un rictus amargo torció sus labios.

-Mi raza sobrevive gracias a lo que los hermanos y yo ha cemos.

-Con dificultad. De hecho, su número disminuye. No prospera. La única colonia localizada es la establecida en la Cos ta Este de Estados Unidos, e incluso allí viven aislados los unos de los otros. No hay comunidades. Ya no se celebran festivales. Los rituales, cuando se realizan, se hacen privadamente. No hay nadie que medie en las disputas, nadie que les dé esperanzas. Y la Hermandad de la Daga Negra está maldita. No queda nadie en ella que no sufra.

-Los hermanos tienen sus... problemas. Pero son fuertes.

-Y deberían ser más fuertes. -Ella ladeó la cabeza-. Le has fallado a tu linaje, guerrero, como si ya no tuvieras razón de ser. Así que dime, ¿por qué debería concederte el deseo de tomar a una mestiza como reina? -La túnica de Tsunade se movió como si estuviera moviendo la cabeza-. Es preferible que continúes trabajando con los miembros que posees que imponer a tu pueblo otra figura decorativa sin propósito alguno. Vete ahora, guerrero. Hemos terminado.

-Quisiera decir algo en mi defensa -dijo él, apretando los dientes.

-Y yo no quiero escucharlo. -Le dio la espalda y se alejó.

***_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/*_/**

Sasuke siseó por la impresión cuando repentinamente su visión se hizo clara. El patio, las columnas, los colores, ella..., pu do distinguir todo a la perfección. Fijó la mirada en el arco iris. Amarillo, naranja, rojo, violeta, azul, verde. Los refulgentes co lores eran tan brillantes que cortaban el aire. Sin embargo, su vívida belleza no hirió sus ojos. Absorbió aquella imagen, en volviéndola con su mente, reteniéndola en su memoria.

Tsunade lo miró de frente, y dejó caer la ma no. Instantáneamente, los colores se desvanecieron y su visión se debilitó nuevamente.

**Que tal mis nenes ya saldra la hermosisima Tsunade en el suiguiente cap ... Igual de dura como siempre jujuju**

**Le agradesco a todos los que me han dejado sus preciosos reviews, hacen que el adaptar esta historia sea un trabajo gratificante mis nenes, tambien muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y dan a favoritos a este fic, me alegran el dia y mi correo n.n los amooooo**

**Cuidenseme muchototote y ya saben que pueden hacer sus preguntas nenas hermosas, nos leemos luego y que tengan una buena semana, sin mas que decir... Ciao**

**Koro**


End file.
